Prometida
by Aire2409
Summary: Haruhi descubre sus sentimientos al enterarse de que la nueva chica en el colegio es prometida de un host.
1. Capítulo 1

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-"recuerdo de un diálogo pasado"-_

****** Flash back ó cambios de escenarios*****

**(N.A: Notas de la autora)**

**Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de Bisco Hatori.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

¿Cómo es que había terminado de esa forma?; en el sanitario de varones que para su gran fortuna estaba despejado, se recargo de espaldas en el lavabo del baño, se llevo una mano a la frente acomodando algunos mechones, suspiro pausadamente para lograr calmar ese sentimiento que se le arremolinaba en el pecho, ¿por qué, por qué sentía eso, qué significaba?, retiro la mano de su cabello castaño y la llevo al costado izquierdo de su pecho, su corazón latía normalmente, sin embargo ese sentimiento de vació y hasta enojo aún no la dejaba.

Fue en ese momento cuando el recuerdo del suceso le llego de repente, según lo que rememoraba todo marchaba con normalidad en el host club, los gemelos en su constante tortura para con el dramático rey, Honey sempai comiendo su cuarta ración de pastel del día acompañado por su hermoso peluche de conejo y por su inseparable primo Mori sempai, por su parte el rey de las sombras se encontraba en su mesita tecleando quien sabe qué en su práctica y pequeña lap top, ella por su parte se encontraba realizando una gratificante lectura que en ciertas ocasiones dejaba para mirar por sobre la pasta del libro a los varones antes mencionados, solo para supervisar que todos se encontraran bien.

Un ruido capto su atención y levanto un poco los ojos por sobre el libro, el sonido era el celular del Ootori que vibraba en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón del pelinegro, el host cool saco el diminuto aparatito y tras darle una leve checada sonrió de lado, este gesto causo una sorpresa en la chica de cabellos castaños ya que el joven no solía regalar sus tan escasas sonrisas solo por un mensaje o llamada.

El rey de las sombras guardo el móvil y cerro la maquina, se incorporo y miro donde la castaña, esta solo bajo la vista rápidamente con la ilusión de que él no se diera cuenta de que le estaba observando, el chico acomodo sus gafas y se dirigió donde el rey del club.

-Tamaki- dijo con su suave y profunda voz en un intento de sacar al aludido del mundo de depresión en que se encontrará a causa de unos comentarios de los pelirrojos que le veían con diversión desde la ventana.

-Mamá- fue todo lo que dijo con su mirada en el piso a la vez que con su dedo índice izquierdo formaba pequeños círculos en el pulcro y costoso piso del tercer salón de música.

A pesar de solo obtener esa palabra el ojinegro sabía que el rubio le tenía toda la atención, Kyouya miro el reloj de su muñeca izquierda –saldré un momento, creo que en – se llevo la mano al mentón – en unos quince o diez minutos estoy de regreso – y sin esperar respuesta alguna abandono a su desconsuelo a su amigo y cruzo el salón saliendo por la gran puerta del lugar.

Haruhi suspiro, por una extraña razón desde que el rey de las sombras saliera no había podido concentrarse en la lectura, cerro el libro, tenía la curiosidad de saber el porque había salido el joven, no es que le importará mucho la vida de su sempai, sino era solo que esa sonrisa de medio lado le había sorprendido e intrigado, por todo ello sus deducciones eran de que debía ser algo o alguien muy importante para el pelinegro para dejar el salón de música.

-_¿Y a mi que me importa?-_ pensó la castaña al momento que se incorporaba del enorme sillón y encaminaba sus pasos a la salida.

-Haru chan –

-Hum- dijo la aludida mirando donde el mayor.

-¿Vas a salir?- pregunto con su tono inocente y meloso.

-Si, iré a dejar el libro a la biblioteca, regreso pronto-

-Te acompañamos- dijeron los gemelos apareciendo de la nada y tratando de atrapar a la chica en su tradicional abrazo.

-No gracias, se llegar sola- la bajita logro ágilmente escapar del abrazo con el tiempo suficiente para salir y cerrar la puerta tras suyo.

Camino rumbo a la biblioteca y después de dejar el libro la idea de dar una vuelta por uno de los jardines de la escuela antes de regresar a la sala de música se le hizo irresistible por lo que se desvió un poco del camino al host club.

Miraba las hermosas rosas y sonrió al imaginarse al rubio completamente loco ante tan hermosas flores, paso por el pasillo que ambos lados tenían enormes y resistentes pilares –¿_para qué gastar tanto en estas cosas?-_ pensaba la castaña al observar tan grandes columnas.

La única chica del host miro hacia al frente y observo como el pelinegro que saliera hacia apenas unos minutos se encontraba al final del pasillo y entraba a una pequeña sala, al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de la muchacha pues ni siquiera volteo donde ella.

Haruhi se cuestiono si ir donde el joven ya que parecería que le estaba siguiendo, termino por convencerse que no le seguía sino que de todas formas tenía pensado pasar por ahí para llegar al club así que no cambiaría sus planes solo por encontrarse con el menor de los Ootori, así que sin mas se dispuso a dirigir sus pasos rumbo a la sala.

-Y ¿qué te parece?- la castaña escucho la voz del rey de las sombras, quien al parecer conversaba con otra persona, cosa realmente extraña en el chico ya que el jamás hablaba con alguien que no fuesen los miembros del club o las "clientas".

-Es muy bonita – dijo una voz femenina – pero creo que también muy ostentosa, es decir es una escuela no hay necesidad de tanto lujo para estudiar-

Haruhi sonrió ya que ella compartía el mismo concepto de la institución, al parecer los otros dos chicos no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del host natural pues siguieron con su conversación.

-Ouran es una prestigiada escuela para niños ricos- opino el pelinegro, la castaña estaba completamente segura de que el joven bajaba la cara y cerraba los ojos a la vez que acomodaba sus gafas en su tradicional gesto – para la institución es primordial brindar a sus estudiantes y sobretodo a sus padres todas las comodidades necesarias para que los alumnos se desarrollen en un ambiente adecuado-

-Traducción - agrego de nuevo la voz femenina- alimentarles el ego con tanta cosa que diga "somos lo mejor de lo mejor"-

-También puede decirse de esa forma- agrego con cierto tono divertido el pelinegro.

La castaña sonrió ante el comentario de la persona que acompañaba a su sempai y al escuchar al chico con ese timbre de voz le pareció algo bueno y agradable, casi podía ver la sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro del chico.

-Bueno – dijo la voz – por lo menos al estar aquí tendré la oportunidad de pasar tiempo contigo, te extrañé O-o-t-o-r-i- s-a-m-a - dijo pausadamente.

Fujioka pestaño sorprendida había estado ignorando por completo a su conciencia quien le decía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas esta mal, muy mal, argumentando que solo lo hacía porque pasaba por ahí y no podía evitar escuchar, cosa que era verdad en cierta medida, sin embargo al oír la ultima frase de la voz femenina no pudo evitar frenar el paso y desviar la vista para conocer a la chica que charlaba con su sempai.

Pudo ver como el rey de las sombras se encontraba con su tradicional gesto de indiferencia pero mas relajado, seña de que conocía a su acompañante.

La jovencita, según su percepción, debía tener mas o menos su edad, traía puesto un pantalón corto negro que combinaba con una bonita y casual blusa violeta, no era muy alta pero tampoco muy bajita, su negro cabello le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la mitad de la espalda y su peinado era una sencilla media cola, unos cuantos mechones caían en su frente, la chica sonreía, sus grandes y brillantes ojos marrones y oscuros miraban con curiosidad al de gafas.

-Claro – dijo la chica -cuando tu "club"- sonrió – te lo permita, que según lo que se es casi nunca- dijo con un gesto gracioso.

-Entonces puedes ir al club, sirve de que conozcas a sus otros anfitriones – sus gafas brillaron y la chica bajo la vista con un gesto que a la castaña le pareció una mezcla preocupación y miedo.

-Hum-

-Oye, somos un buen club- dijo el chico de anteojos.

-Lo se- levanto el rostro sonriente –es solo que-

-Entiendo- dijo el de lentes – aún no has avanzado mucho con lo del compromiso- miro a la jovencita en espera de su respuesta.

-_¿Compromiso?-_ pensó la ojos chocolates presa de una sorpresa.

-Digamos que ese tema no me agrada mucho- la chica hablaba serenamente a la vez que miraba con detalle los elementos del lugar – además – miro al chico sonriendo – ¿te imaginas el montón de chicas que me declararan su enemiga al saber que estoy comprometida con un host? – sonrió – no gracias, no quiero tantas miradas asesinas en esta escuela-

Haruhi abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida –…_"al saber que estoy comprometida con un host"…-_ las palabras de la jovencita resonaban en la mente de la castaña.

Kyouya sonrió de medio lado –tienes razón en eso, pero aún así es algo de lo que no puedes huir por siempre – la pelinegro bajo la cara – pero por el momento déjame darte la bienvenida a Ouran, espero y tu estancia en este lugar te deje gratificantes experiencias – la ojos marrón recupero su semblante alegre.

-Oh si, recibid mis agradecimientos ante tales atenciones de su parte caballero - dijo la chica al momento que realizaba una reverencia mientras tomaba una falda imaginaria con sus manos – si no es mucha osadía de mi parte quisiera sugeridle si podría mostradme las instalaciones de tan bella institución- finalizo sonriente.

El Ootori suspiro – esta bien – dijo con su cotidiano tono guiando a la chica hacía el final de la sala y saliendo para mostrarle el resto de la escuela.

Haruhi se quedo parada en ese rincón completamente sorprendida, pestaño en dos ocasiones y al ver como el rey de las sombras salia del cuarto reacciono un poco y tomo curso a la tercera sala de música, realmente se arrepentía de haber escuchado la conversación de su sempai, subió las escaleras y camino por el pasillo.

Sin que ella pudiera explicarlo o evitarlo al ver al host cool charlando con esa chica un sentimiento desconocido le nació en la boca del estomago, sentimiento que crecía al recordar la platica de ambos pelinegros donde la palabra compromiso fue mencionada.

Al notar que estaba cerca del host club deseo un poco de tiempo a solas antes de verse involucrada en los comentarios de los chicos, su humor no era el mejor y la verdad es que se sentía extrañamente mal y sin mucho entusiasmo, así que antes de llegar a dicho club cambió el rumbo y entro en uno de los tocadores.

Esa era la razón de encontrarse en esos instantes con ese desasosiego, la mente de la castaña trabaja velozmente asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar, según lo que escucho esa muchachita era la prometida de un host y por lo que observo en el trato del rey de las sombras para con la chica y la forma en como ella bromeaba _–" por lo menos al estar aquí tendré la oportunidad de pasar tiempo contigo, te extrañé O-o-t-o-r-i sama"-_ era mas que obvio -_ella es la prometida de Kyouya sempai_- pensó la castaña a la vez que se apoyaba en el lavabo del baño.

El problema de Haruhi no radicaba en que ambos estuviesen comprometidos, la castaña sabía que todavía había familias pudientes que arreglaban matrimonios, el problema de Haruhi era el saber el por qué de ese sentimiento extraño en su pecho y de esas enormes ganas de llorar que sentía.

* * *

**_Saludos desde Sinaloa, México._**

Disculpas por borrar la historia, jejej XD

Hasta pronto.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-"recuerdo de un diálogo pasado"-_

****** Flash back ó cambios de escenarios*****

**(N.A: Notas de la autora)**

**Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de Bisco Hatori.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Los integrantes del host club se encontraban realizando los preparativos para la sesión de hoy, la única fémina se encontraba suspirando cansadamente al observar como se gastaba tanto dinero en una fina y bella vajilla nueva que a su criterio era innecesaria comprarla dado que la que se estaba utilizando anteriormente estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Haruhi acomodó las clásicas tasitas en el comedor donde en unos cuantos minutos muchas chicas la rodearían preguntándole tantas y tantas banalidades, suspiró, la verdad en ocasiones pensaba que le gustaría alejarse de esa cotidianidad del club, aunque debía admitir que también le gustaba toda la algarabía que los host armaban, sonrió, esos seis "ricos bastardos" se habían convertido en sus buenos amigos.

Miró a cada uno de los chicos deteniéndose en el rey de las sombras al recordar el suceso de hacia unos días, al parecer el chico de gafas se dio cuenta de la mirada de la ojos cafés puesto que levantó la vista de su libreta de anotaciones, Haruhi rápidamente bajó la vista y fingió estar totalmente interesada en acomodar adecuadamente los recipientes, Kyouya simplemente siguió como si nada hubiese pasado ordenando algo a los gemelos quienes estaban por iniciar su molestos comentarios para con el rey.

Fujioka miró con cansancio y diversión todo el escándalo que Tamaki armaba por el simple hecho de haberse astillado con una cajita que compró en una de sus ya tradicionales visitas al centro comercial de los "plebeyos" y que le había parecido curiosa y bonita ya que traía letras de "export" como sellos, suspiró pausadamente al observar como Honey sempai corría en auxilio de su herido y rubio rey obviamente que seguido por su alto primo, sonrió, al parecer todo seguía normal, si, "normal" en el club de locos al que por accidente se había unido.

-Saben la nueva- dijo Hikaru alzando los brazos a la altura de los hombros y llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Cual?- pregunto el ojiazul aún con pucheros mirando sus dedo herido al cual Honey había colocado una bandita con forma de cabeza de conejito.

-Al parecer no lo saben hermano – Kaoru apareció a un costado de su gemelo imitándolo perfectamente, el rubio dejo de mirar su pulgar para prestar especial interés en los gemelos, los cuales se dieron cuenta y se abrazaron por sobre los hombros.

-No, mejor después les decimos- dijo uno de los mellizos

-No es tan importante- agregó el segundo pelirrojo

Tamaki puso cara de curiosidad y desesperación, realmente quería saber.

-¿Qué es, qué es, qué es?- decía revoloteando alrededor de los pelirrojos los cuales sonreían malignamente y se hacían del rogar para soltar la información.

Después de 10 torturantes minutos para el ojiazul los pelirrojos decidieron externar la información.

-Hay una chica nueva – dijeron al unísono.

Haruhi subió la vista del libro y miró de reojo al rey de las sombras el cual al parecer no había escuchado a los gemelos pues no mostró ni un ápice de sorpresa ante los comentarios.

Honey sempai detuvo su merienda un poco pero después de que Mori le mirara sonrió y siguió degustando el delicioso postre.

El rey entrecerró los ojos -una chica nueva, ¿eh? – los gemelos asintieron, el rey estiró el brazo izquierdo señalando a los pelirrojos – papá les ordena dejar de mentir – todos los miembros del club miraron al rubio con curiosidad – la mentira es una costumbre muy fea, no quiero que mis hijos la practiquen-

-No es mentira señor – dijeron los señalados en coro, el rey no retiraba su dedo acusador – va en otro grupo de nuestro grado ¿verdad Haruhi?-

El trío buscó la mirada de la castaña, la chica suspiró y antes de contestar desvió la mirada una centésima de segundo hacia el de gafas, como este no daba muestras de estar interesado en la conversación decidió apoyar a sus dos compañeros asintiendo levemente.

-Lo ve- dijeron los gemelos apareciendo por un costado del rey.

-Tama chan ¿qué tienes?- pregunto Honey desde su lugar al terminar su segunda ración y mirar como el ojiazul se tambaleaba convertido en un trozo de papel que exhalaba un vaporcito por la boca.

-Tamaki sempai, reaccione- ordenó Haruhi cansada de que el rubio hiciera su escena "soy un muñeco de papel desdichado" por ya 4 minutos.

-Haruhi- dijo el ojiazul recuperando su color y volumen tomando a la aludida de ambos hombros, la castaña se tensó pero siguió tranquila - ¿crees que nuestro club ya no es atractivo? –

-¿Eh?- dijo confundida.

-Oh mi pequeña hija, dime la verdad – rogó tomando las manos de la joven y con los ojos suplicantes, provocando una gota en la cabeza de la chica - ¿qué hemos hecho de malo? - soltó a la joven y se paró a un costado de la ventana y con un semblante sumamente serio agregó - ¿acaso no ofrecemos lo mejor de lo mejor a nuestras clientas?-

-Tamaki sempai, no entiendo- dijo contrariada ante las acciones del hijo del director.

-Déjalo – dijo el de gafas sin levantar la vista de la libreta – es solo que no puede creer que una chica nueva no se haya presentado en el club-

-¿Por qué?- decía el rubio enérgica y dramáticamente a la vez que dejaba caer un puño en el marco de la ventana -¿por qué?-

Haruhi pestañó y miró a la bestia de sangre fría que seguía con sus anotaciones –pobre Tamaki sempai, no se preocupe quizás, quizás no se haya enterado del club – agregó la chica queriendo dar ánimos al rey.

-Entonces ya no somos populares- dijo en un puchero el rubio mirando a la castaña con sus enormes ojos azules brillosos y húmedos a causa de la oración.

-No, no- dijo ella moviendo las manos a los lados y pensando que habia metido la pata – lo que yo quise decir es que…- la verdad no se le ocurría nada y menos si el ojiazul se le quedaba viendo tan suplicantemente, recordó la conversación de la chica nueva con el rey de las sombras y se dedujo que contarle la verdad del porque la "nueva" no habia ido al club no le parecía opción, después de todo si el Ootori no había comentado nada era por algo no quería hacer enfadar al pelinegro y mucho menos que este descubriera que ella habia estado en la pequeña conversación, no, definitivamente no era opción – es que…-

-Es que quizás dono ya perdió el toque y atractivo- agregaron los gemelos apareciendo como arte de magia detrás de la chica la cual por inercia asintió levemente.

Acto seguido Tamaki se arrodillo en posición fetal en un rincón con un aura oscura de depresión rodeándole por completo.

Los gemelos rieron a más no poder al ver por cumplido su misión de "depresión del rey", Haruhi suspiro mirando a los pelirrojos y después negó con la cabeza al ver a su sensible monarca arrinconado, miró al pelinegro y este solo se acomodo las gafas para después regresar a sus anotaciones.

.Ne, Tama chan- llamó una dulce voz a un costado del rey, el cual levanto levemente la cara y se encontró con su superior rubio – tal vez ella es tímida y necesite de tiempo para tomar valor y venir, démosle tiempo- dijo el loli shota con su infaltable y tierna sonrisa.

-¿De verdad cree eso?- pregunto suplicante el rey.

-Si, ¿tu piensas lo mismo verdad Takashi?- preguntó el pequeño rubio.

-Hum- contesto el tipo "salvaje" asintiendo con seguridad.

Los ojos de Sou recuperaron el brillo y se abrieron a más no poder, su sonrisa fue brillante y se incorporo con el arte y estilo que le caracterizaban.

-_Cielos como recuperarse tan rápido- _ pensó la castaña con una gota en la cabeza.

-Entonces lo haremos – dijo el rey sacando su clásica rosa y se la llevo al rostro – le daremos el tiempo necesario a esa pequeña y tímida damisela, y cuando llegue le daremos un trato digno de una princesa- finalizo dando tumbos de alegría por la sala e imaginándose la entrada de la chica y su cara de sorpresa y enamoramiento al mirarlo y declárasele en un amor profundo y puro.

-Dono ya esta atrapado en su cine mental- dijo Kaoru, Hikaru asintió.

-_Gracias Honey sempai_- pensaba la ojos cafés al mirar al mayor quien regresaba a su lugar a tomar un trago de té.

El tiempo pasó, las clientas entraron y para la decepción de Tamaki la chica nueva no se presentó aún así se comportó como todo el caballero que era y el club siguió con su rutina de dar a sus clientas lo mejor de lo mejor.

La host natural estaba intrigada ante el silencio del de gafas ya que según tenía entendido el no ocultaba tantos secretos al rey, suspiro, de nuevo ese sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de ella, realmente odiaba sentirse así, desde que se enterará del supuesto compromiso del Ootori cada vez que le veía o escuchaba no podía evitar pensar en ello y regresar a ese estado de enojo y tristeza que le embargaba el cuerpo.

Habia pasado esos días tratando de ignorar y apagar esos sentimientos, sin embargo para su mala suerte esos sentimientos crecían mas y mas, ni que decir del hueco que se le formaba en el estomago cada vez que escuchaba el ring ton del teléfono del pelinegro, por inercia cada vez que esa melodía llegaba a los oídos miraba hacia su origen, para su fortuna pocas veces el de lentes se habia dado cuenta de su reciente interés en el teléfono.

La verdad es que Kyouya era muy difícil de leer y descifrar para la castaña, no era sencillo enterarse que se ocultaba tras ese semblante de indiferencia y cortesía así que cada vez que escuchaba el móvil no sabía si era "ella" la que se comunicaba o no ya que el joven no expresaba ningún gesto como la media sonrisa que dejará escapar ese día.

-Haruhi kun ¿se siente bien?- le pregunto una de las clientas que estaba atendiendo en ese momento

-Hum- dijo la castaña sin desviar la vista del teléfono del pelinegro.

Las clientas se miraron –Haruhi kun-, la aludida no daba señas de escuchar ya que miro como el pelinegro se disculpaba un poco con las chicas que atendiera por haber tomado el móvil y leer el mensaje.

-Haruhi kun- las chicas se miraron de nuevo y dirigieron su vista a donde la host mirara, se dieron cuenta de que la castaña estaba distraída mirando al Ootori, esto les causo cierta ternura y se sonrojaron a más no poder.

-Ah!!!- dejaron escapar las chicas en un enorme suspiro.

-Eh- exclamo la castaña al notar los suspiros de sus clientas y regresando de su ensimismamiento.

-Haruhi kun ¿te gusta?- pregunto una de las jovencitas sumamente emocionada.

-Eh, ¿qué?- pregunto la castaña pestañando ante la pregunta.

-¿Te gusta Haruhi kun?- pregunto la segunda jovencita pelirroja.

-¿Gustarme? – pregunto tranquilamente la castaña.

Las chicas asintieron y ella ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión.

–Kyouya sempai es atractivo y tan genial, ¡¡kya!!- dijo la tercera completamente sonrojada y al borde del delirio.

-¿Eh?- dijo Fujioka sin entender aún.

-Nosotras podemos ayudarte, Haruhi kun, si te gusta Kyouya sempai, te podemos ayudar – dijo la primer chica.

-¿QUÉ?- dejo escapar con un tono algo elevado y con un leve sonrojo, el resto de los chicos giró donde la castaña al escucharla hablar en ese tono, la castaña tuvo que fingir una especie de sonrisa que tranquilizo al resto de los host, no quería que todos se le lanzaran encima y preguntándole el por qué de la exclamación – yo-

-Comprendo – dijo la segunda jovencita – Haruhi kun es tímido – las otras dos chicas asintieron – no quiere que se enteren-

-No te preocupes nosotras seremos discretas – dijo la tercera.

-No, no, no es eso- dijo la castaña mirando la fina alfombra y luchando tremendamente por quitar ese sonrojo y controlar las palpitaciones agitadas de su corazón al notar la mirada del Ootori en ella – el no me gusta- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Ah no? – pregunto la segunda chica.

Haruhi negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿por qué le mirabas tanto?, no entiendo, Haruhi kun estuvo muy distraído mirando a Kyouya sempai- pregunto la primera chica con una mano en la mejilla.

-Ah, bueno…, _piensa, piensa…, _ yo no miraba a Kyouya, yo… yo estaba viendo su teléfono,_ bueno es verdad ¿no?-_

-Oh- dijeron las tres chiquillas y enseguida se miraron y con una gran ternura y comprensión miraron al host natural.

-Ya entiendo – dijo la primera chica – es que Haruhi kun es tan pobre que no puede tener un celular-

Haruhi casi se cae ante tal aseveración -etto, bueno-

-No te preocupes, Haruhi kun, nosotras podemos comprarte uno- dijo la segunda jovencita

-No entiendo como una persona es tan pobre que no puede tener un celular- dijo la tercera con una mueca de sorpresa y lastima.

-_Ricos bastardos- _ pensaba la host natural, y fue así que indignada y agradecida ante las constantes ofrecimientos de regalarle un móvil la host natural no tuvo opción mas que agradecer tan nobles sugerencias y despedirse de las chicas no sin antes recalcar que no necesitaba de su bondad para adquirir un teléfono y que tenía el suficiente poder adquisitivo para hacerlo por cuenta propia.

Cansada y avergonzada ante esta situación la castaña se dejo sentar en el agradable y enorme sillón, las clientas ya se habia ido.

-Felicidades Haruhi –

La aludida se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del que la metiera indirectamente en el asunto del teléfono, alzo sus orbes castaños y miró al chico de gafas quien seguía con su libreta y el lápiz en el labio inferior, un pensamiento fugaz y extraño le llego a la mente al darle la razón a las tres atolondradas clientas –"_Kyouya sempai es atractivo"- _ la castaña se indigno ante tales pensamientos e hizo una mueca de incomodidad -_ ¿qué te pasa Haruhi?- _ se cuestiono así misma.

-Sigue así – dijo él despegando el lápiz y mirando la libreta – a este paso pagaras el jarrón más pronto de lo que imaginaba –

Haruhi entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que el chico siempre pensaba en finanzas y adquirir beneficios y de alguna forma se sintió tonta y desilusionada – _no se en que estaba pensando, _ gracias, espero y termine pronto con todo esto – agrego con una voz mas dura y dolorida de lo que hubiera querido.

-Se que no te agrada estar aquí – dijo el chico sin inmutarse y acomodando sus gafas – pero te guste o no tienes una deuda y deudas son deudas – cerro la libreta.

-Si- dijo ella secamente y enojada consigo misma por esa tristeza que sentía al darse cuenta que el Ootori solo convivía con ella por ser una fuente de ingresos mas para el club, sin poder evitarlo se mordió el labio inferior – no se preocupe sempai, lo pagaré todo y hasta con intereses-

-Lo se, confío en ti, no tienes porque decírmelo- dijo con seguridad y mirándola con esa indiferencia que le caracterizaba.

La expresión en su rostro se relajo y sus ojos se abrieron un poco, un sentimiento la recorrió de punta a punta y el dolor desapareció como por arte de magia , sin duda alguna algo estaba pasándole respecto al demonio de sangre fría pues tenía el terrible y escalofriante poder de hacerla cambiar de estado de animo con una simple frase, definitivamente no era algo bueno para ella, no, definitivamente no era algo bueno estar tan vulnerable ante las acciones y palabras de otra persona y mucho menos si esta persona es Ootori Kyouya, definitivamente tenía un enorme, enorme problema –_demonios - _ levanto el semblante y se encontró con la negra, profunda y enigmática mirada del pelinegro lo cual le comprobó sus pensamientos anteriores al sostenerle la mirada al de lentes-_ maldito rico bastardo- _ pensó al sentir esa sensación de vació en el estomago que le provocaba la sola presencia del Ootori a su lado.

-Mamá- dijo el rey desde el comedor trayendo de vuelta a ambos chicos.

Kyouya giro un poco y solo miró al rey, Haruhi suspiro tranquilamente pensando que nunca antes habia sentido tanto alivio ante el llamado del ojiazul.

Tamaki estaba sentado en el comedor siendo acompañado por Honey, Mori y los gemelos.

-Eh estado pensando – dijo el rubio – que quiero la información de nuestra futura clienta-

-Ahora que lo menciona dono- dijo Hikaru.

-Es extraño que Kyouya no nos haya dicho algo antes- finalizo Kaoru.

-Es verdad, generalmente tiene el informe de todos los alumnos de la escuela antes que nadie, Kyo chan no suele estar desinformado de lo que pasa en Ouran - agregó Honey.

-Mm- asintió el pelinegro mayor corroborando las palabras de su primo.

Haruhi se sorprendió de la perspicacia de los chicos y miro al rey de las sombras quien permanecía indiferente, de por si ya era difícil de leer por lo que el resplandor en sus gafas solo empeoraba el descifrarlo.

-Mamá ¿me estas ocultando las cosas? – cuestiono el rubio con un semblante de sorpresa y tristeza – no sabes que para que nuestra familia funcione como se debe es necesario una buena comunicación de todos- dijo al borde de las lagrimas – mamá ¿qué esta pasando contigo?, ya no te conozco- dijo con una dramatización digna de una telenovela.

-_Ay por dios- _ pensaba la castaña con sus ojos entrecerrados y el semblante pálido.

El rey de las sombras camino como si nada ignorando los aspavientos del rubio quien estaba por entrar en shock – claro que se que hay una nueva alumna – dijo sentándose en su mesita frente a su pequeña lap top – es solo que no te eh dado todo el informe porque eh tenido mucho trabajo con el balance del mes – agregó tecleando en su computadora – pero te prometo que para mañana tendré el informe completo y listo, solo falta armarlo-

-Oh, gracias mamá – dijo el rubio recuperándose milagrosamente de la consternación que le invadiera hace apenas unos segundos – se que siempre puedo confiar en ti-

Y así fue como el tema se dio por cerrado y Haruhi se vio de nuevo entre una lucha entre los gemelos y Tamaki por llamar su atención y palabras, sin embargo los pensamientos de la castaña estaban centrados solo en Kyouya y en la chica nueva.

* * *

Al día siguiente Haruhi subía las escaleras junto a los gemelos que reían con perversión mientras tramaban una nueva trampa para su señor rey.

-_Pobre Tamaki sempai-_

-Si, y cuando este distraído con el informe lo hacemos- dijo Hikaru, Kaoru asintió.

-_El informe, Kyouya sempai, ella- _ Haruhi sintió de nuevo esa tristeza y vació que le acompañaban siempre cuando el pelinegro estaba en sus pensamientos, su mente divago en un recuerdo.

******** Flash back********

La castaña había dejado a los pelirrojos sentados en una de las redondas y hermosas mesas de la biblioteca de Ouran para ir en busca del libro que le ayudaría a realizar una tarea de la clase de física, había muchas cosas que le agradaban de la institución y la biblioteca enorme y surtida era una de las principales.

Se acerco a un estante y comenzó a musitar el nombre del libro que buscaba señalando el trayecto con su dedo índice.

-_ Este- _pensó al tratar de tomarlo una mano rozo la suya en un intento de tomar el mismo libro sin embargo solo lograron que este cayera al piso.

-Ah lo siento – dijo una voz suave a su lado.

-No importa también fue mi culpa- dijo el host inclinándose para tomar el libro, pero la otra persona ya lo habia cogido.

-Toma, tu lo tomaste primero, buscaré otro autor – le extendió el libro.

-Gracias pero…- levanto la mirada y se encontró con una chica de cabello negro recogido en dos coletas, de anteojos y con unos grandes y bonitos ojos marrón oscuro – _ella, la prometida de Kyouya sempai - _ sintió como su pecho se encogía al recordarla, no la habia visto con lentes pero estaba completamente segura de que era ella – puedes quedarte con él-

Ambas se incorporaron y Haruhi comprobó que la joven era de su estatura –no – dijo ella negando con la cabeza – esta bien, es lo justo, toma acéptalo o si no me molestaré, creemé que no te gustaría verme molesta – sonrió.

Haruhi también sonrió con el comentario tomando el libro.

- Eres Fujioka ¿cierto?- pregunto curiosa pero con la certeza de tener razón.

-Si- dijo la castaña -¿cómo es qué..?-

La pelinegro sonrió – bueno no es difícil saber quien es el "host natural" – dijo sonriendo y señalando con la vista a un par de chicas que miraban a la castaña con los ojos repletos de amor e ilusión mientras murmuraban cosas sobre el host natural.

-Si, supongo que si- asintió parsimoniosamente la castaña sin mucho entusiasmo ante su popularidad.

-Sabía que eras amable – dijo sonriendo antes de marcharse lo que causo sorpresa en la ojos chocolates – un placer conocerte, hasta pronto – reverenció con respeto y salio del pasillo dejando a la castaña con una gran curiosidad.

La castaña llegó donde los gemelos y comenzaron con su trabajo, ella estaba distraída ante su conversación con la joven - _ es agradable, amable, sencilla y… bonita- _ pensó con tristeza al recordar el compromiso con el pelinegro.

-Haruhi- llamó Hikaru por segunda ocasión.

Kaoru notó la preocupación en los ojos de su hermano y bajo la mirada con un poco de tristeza, miro al fondo de la estancia y pudo ver como una jovencita a lo lejos los observaba, al darse cuenta de que la habían descubierto bajo la vista en el libro que descansaba en la mesa, en realidad no era algo nuevo eso de que las chicas los miraban, en ese instante muchas jovencitas los miraban y suspiraban sonrojadas, sin embargo esa chica los veía de forma distinta, con curiosidad, como si los analizara, aparte de que no suspiraba ni se sonrojaba, era diferente, además ahora que lo pensaba ese rostro no se le hacía familiar.

-Hikaru – dijo, el aludido le miro con un "mm" – ella es nueva verdad- la señalo.

El gemelo miro donde la joven de caballera negra y asintió – si creo que no la había visto, ¿tu qué opinas Haruhi?-

La aludida pareció por fin de sus pensamientos – si, es nueva – dijo mirando a la chica con la que hace minutos se topara – creo que va en nuestro mismo grado –

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntaron al unísono.

-Bueno, la encontré hace tiempo en el pasillo, buscaba este libro, por eso deduzco que es de nuestro grado-

-Oh- dijeron los dos chicos – y ¿cómo se llama? – Haruhi negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno eso no importa- dijo Kaoru levantando su mano izquierda.

-Es solo una chica mas- finalizo Hikaru levantando su mano derecha.

Haruhi solo pestaño y regreso a su labor pensando que los gemelos ignoraban que no era una "chica más" sino la prometida de un host, -_del host cool_- pensó con tristeza

*********Fin del flash back**********

Por fin llegaron a la tercera sala de música, los gemelos rieron con picardía y Haruhi solo suspiro negando a la vez que compadecía al pobre rubio, entraron y se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que veían.

La sala estaba echa un desastre tremendo, los cojines tirados por el piso, la alfombra levantada, las silla esparcidas por todos lados, los sillones habían sido removidos de su lugar de siempre.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Haruhi presa de la sorpresa ante tanto desorden y mirando como Tamaki, Mori sempai y Honey sempai revoloteaban por todo el sitio mientras movían todo de su lugar, Kyouya por su parte estaba recargado en una columna mirando tranquilamente la escena.

-Buscan algo- dijo de lo mas tranquilo, - buscan a…- no terminó pues la tranquilidad desapareció al notar como el desesperado rey se acercaba peligrosamente a su mesita y amenazaba con tirar su preciada e indispensable maquina – hey- dijo llegando en velocidad impresionante y alcanzando a salvar su hermosa tecnología antes de que cayera – ten mas cuidado – amenazo al rey con su mirada de enojo.

Sin embargo el rubio estaba tan alterado que la mirada de disgusto de parte del pelinegro no le daño tanto como normalmente lo hacia.

-Esto es serio- dijo Kaoru.

-Para que papá no se asuste con esa mirada de mamá es porque es serio- dijo Hikaru, los otros dos asintieron.

-Además Mori sempai se ve muy alterado – dijo la castaña señalando al pelinegro que tenía su semblante apacible de siempre pero que ya se habia tropezado tres veces con la alfombra y golpeado la cabeza con la mesa mientras buscaba debajo de ella.

-Honey sempai – hablo Kaoru – el aludido andaba trepado sobre un finísimo librero que amenizaba con venirse abajo - ¿qué pasa?-

El pequeño rubio saltó de su lugar con la agilidad que le caracterizaba y con la velocidad de un rayo llegó donde los recién llegados.

-Ha..Haru cha, Ka.. Kao chan, Hi..Hika chan – decía hipando y con la vista en el lujoso piso –Usa chan – levanto la vista y sus enormes ojos cafés estaban inundados de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir – Usa cha, Usa chan se perdió – se llevó una mano a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono los tres.

-Usa chan se perdió, no lo encontramos- se llevó ambas manos hipando y haciendo pucheros.

-No te preocupes Honey sempai – dijo consoladoramente la castaña – debe de estar por ahí hay que buscarlo, nosotros te ayudaremos –

-De verdad- dijo el pequeño con ojos tiernos.

-Si- dijo la castaña y los gemelos asintieron

Los chicos y Haruhi iniciaron su búsqueda, sin embargo no encontraban nada de rastro del famoso y precioso peluche.

-Esto es grave – grito en una desesperación total el ojiazul – tenemos que encontrarlo, mamá, hijos, hija, tenemos que encontrarlo- la desesperación lo consumía.

-Tamaki sempai, tranquilícese si sigue así solo alterará mas a Honey sempai – regañó algo molesta la chica ante la falta de tacto por parte del rubio.

-Si, Haruhi tiene razón- dijo Kaoru

-Lo bueno es que Honey sempai está lejos y no le escuchó- agregó el menor de los mellizos.

-¿Por qué creen que Mori sempai está así?- cuestionó el rey señalando al tipo "salvaje" quien tropezó por cuarta ocasión- – es que no entienden la gravedad de la situación -dijo Tamaki tirando de sus cabellos de oro – si no le encontramos pronto, Honey sempai… – tragó saliva- recuerdan como se pone cuando le despertamos temprano – la cara de terror y desesperación del rey se contagió a los pelirrojos – ahora imagínense eso pero 10 veces mas – dijo Sou imitando a la famosa pintura "el grito".

-Noooooooooo- dijeron los gemelos con igual semblante e iniciaron el revoloteo por todo el lugar buscando con temor y ansiosamente el peluche.

-Hum… - suspiró la castaña ante el escándalo de los gemelos y "papá" – creo que si debemos encontrarle – agregó preocupada al mirar la tristeza reflejada en los grandes y castaños ojos del mayor.

Después de un tiempo considerable de buscar el muñeco los resultados no eran alentadores.

Kyouya estaba molesto pensando en el presupuesto que tenia que desembolsar para reparar las averías que se habían hecho en algunos muebles y en llamar al personal de limpieza para que arreglará todo cuanto antes, además de que pensar que el club no había abierto ese día por causa de la desaparecimiento del conejito habia propiciado le causaba jaqueca y en el interior le preocupaba el rubio ojos cafés; Haruhi estaba triste y preocupada por el estado de su amigo; los gemelos y Tamaki se encontraban presas del pánico de imaginarse a su superior en un estado de enojo y lo que eso podía ocasionar; Mori por su parte se sentía impaciente por encontrar el amado peluche recuerdo de la abuela y que su primo apreciaba muchísimo y el afectado de Honey solo estaba triste, inmensamente triste por no encontrar a Usa chan.

Haruhi suspiró y decidió dar un pequeño refrigerio para distraer al pequeño, llegó a la alacena y después de buscar y buscar algo que estuviese en buenas condiciones e intacto se encontró con un rico y suave postre, sonrió, sin duda alguna eso ayudaría a levantar los ánimos, tomó el recipiente y al sacarlos algo llamó su atención, era un sobre, junto el ceño, tomó el elegante y sencillo sobre preguntándose quién dejaría algo así en la alacena.

Caminó con el postre y el pequeño sobre en el bolsillo, llegó donde los chicos y colocó el postre en el comedor principal.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto con curiosidad Hikaru al notar como la muchacha sacaba un pequeño sobre del bolsillo, Haruhi negó con la cabeza.

-Lo encontré en la alacena-

-¿En la alacena?- pregunto Tamaki desviando un poco sus ojos de la cara de Honey quien se negaba a aceptar el trozo del postre que Mori le servia.

-Si- dijo la castaña abriéndolo por un costado, lentamente sacó una nota escrita en un sencillo papel de color ligeramente naranja, entonces abrio los ojos sorprendida –Honey sempai- el aludido pestañó y tomó la nota que la chica le extendiera.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa para después pasar a esa expresión de seriedad que pocas veces se le veía y que causaba temor en el rey y los gemelos, entonces comenzó a leer – si quieres ver de nuevo a Usa chan preséntate hoy a las 5:30 pm en el patio del ala norte, no te preocupes, él está bien, te esperaré, no faltes-

* * *

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola, hola, amigo (a) lector (a):

Aquí les dejo el siguiente episodio de ésta historia, espero y les haya gustado, por favor si tiene alguna duda, comentario, critica y/o sugerencia no duden en externarla que crean que estaré feliz por leerlas además de que me ayudan bastante en la redacción, así que no les dé pena pinchen el botoncito verde-azul y dejen su parecer n/./n,. la autora se los agradecerá.

Gracias, en especial a:

**jesica-haruzuchia: **Hola, que gusto ver que me apoyas no solo con los fic KakaSaku sino también en este nuevo de Ouran, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero y este episodio haya sido de tu agrado, esperaré tu comentario, respecto a Hikaru y Tamaki no te preocupes que ya tendrán mas participación en la historia, todo es que me tengas un poco de paciencia, ¿si?, gracias.

**Angel2012Negro****: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, trataré de checar mas a detalle la ortografía, generalmente trato de no equivocarme mucho pero ya sabes, muchos errorcillos se nos escapan, bueno, al menos a mi, jejeje.

**Masako_san: **Gracias por leerme y apoyarme, aquí está la actualización, espero y haya sido de tu agrado.

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer, dejen o dejen su parecer, claro que prefiero lo primero pero es su decisión, n/./n.

Hasta pronto.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-"recuerdo de un diálogo pasado"-_

****** Flash back ó cambios de escenarios*****

**(N.A: Notas de la autora)**

**Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de Bisco Hatori.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

-Un secuestro- exclamo con drama y terror el pobre de Tamaki – Kyouya – ordenó, el aludido tenía su semblante de indiferencia y seriedad – llama a la policía de tu padre y…-

-No- opino el Loli Shota con su tono serio que hizo estremecer al rubio y a los mellizos.

-P..pero Honey sempai- articuló como pudo el ojiazul.

-No – dijo con su profunda y grave voz Mori sorprendiendo a todos – esto no es un secuestro, es el reto para un duelo-

El rubio y los gemelos abrieron su boca en una "o" por la sorpresa, Haruhi también estaba sorprendida solo que mas tranquila, Kyouya por su parte permaneció como siempre, indiferente a la situación.

Honey apuñó con fuerza la nota y la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, después camino hasta su tan recurrida mesa y ante la mirada de todos se sentó sereno y comenzó a degustar el postre que su primo le ofreciera. A pesar de que se notaba tranquilo y ya estaba de nuevo con su costumbre de consumir alimentos altos en azúcar, el resto de los host sabía que no se encontraba bien, se notaba en su rostro, con ese gesto extraño de zozobra que se le había visto solo en las ocasiones cuando Yasuchika lo retaba o lo negaba como hermano, por su parte el tranquilo primo solo se limito en seguir al mayor hasta sentarse a un costado y verlo comer.

Por el contrario, el rey y los gemelos no estaban nada tranquilos e indiferentes a la situación, si no que andaban por todo el salón con esa cara de desesperación y terror al preguntarse que pasaría con ellos, y con todos, si la persona de la nota le hiciera algo al adorable muñeco de felpa, ni que decir de los espamos y el caminar de león enjaulado que daban los tres por todo el club.

Haruhi pestaño observando la situación, Honey impaciente, Mori sereno pero preocupado, los gemelos y Tamaki a punto del colapso nervioso y Kyouya, ¿cómo se sentía el pelinegro?, la castaña giro para ver al de lentes y la verdad no se sorprendió tanto al verlo ahí parado en la columna con la libreta de anotaciones en la mano y anotando quien sabe que cosas como si nada estuviera pasando.

-Hum…, se podría acabar el mundo y usted seguiría igual sempai- dijo levantando una ceja ligeramente.

Kyouya sonrió de medio lado causando un escalofrió a la castaña quien de inmediato se arrepintió de a ver iniciado una "conversación" con el pelinegro –sabes Haruhi, preocuparse también cuesta tiempo y esfuerzo – la castaña entrecerró la vista – además de que sirve preocuparse por algo que pronto se resolverá-

-Pero ¿no le preocupa que Tamaki sempai tenga razón?- comentó llevándose una mano al labio y mirando al rey que se mordía las uñas nervioso a la vez que daba la tercera vuelta por la sala del club.

Kyouya dejo de escribir y levantó la vista donde la chica para mirarla detenidamente hecho que genero un poco de nervios en la joven, era extraño, ¿desde cuando la mirada del Ootori la ponía tan nerviosa y le daba esa sensación de vacío en el estomago agradable e incomoda?

-La verdad es que no creo que la teoría de Tamaki sea altamente rentable – acomodo su libreta bajo el brazo y para fortuna de la chica desvió la mirada donde los otros host – es decir, ¿quién en Ouran secuestraría a un peluche?, porque es obvio que se trata de alguien de la institución, la seguridad es muy buena, solo entran los alumnos y personal, todos los alumnos de Ouran tienen bastante dinero como para tratar de robar algo, ni siquiera el personal de limpia se sentiría atraído, ganan lo suficientemente bien como para preocuparse por cosas económicas –bueno en eso tenía razón, pensó la castaña ya que le era de su conocimiento el exagerado sueldo que los trabajadores de la institución tenían – es obvio que la persona que hizo esto fue por algo que nada tiene que ver con razones monetarias, además Honey y Mori saben muy bien que para vencer la seguridad de Ouran y entrar hasta aquí tan sigilosamente es porque se trata de alguien ágil - entrecerró los ojos y acomodo sus gafas- por eso deducen que se trata de un duelo-

-Oh- Haruhi miro donde los primos, Honey seguía degustando el postre mas por costumbre que por hambre y Mori miraba el cielo por la enorme ventana – solo espero que esto no genere mas problemas-

-Bromeas – bufo Kyouya con tono molesto que llamo la atención de la castaña quien desvió la mirada y pudo notar esa mirada de enojo en el rostro del chico – tendré que invertir mucho en las reparaciones de algunos muebles, quien sea el culpable de esto no se salvara de los costos – a la castaña le salió una gota en la cabeza al ver la determinación en los ojos de su estricto superior – llamaré al personal para que arregle este desastre- y sin mas fue donde el teléfono, que yacía en el suelo, y se dispuso a ordenar.

Haruhi se quedó parada observando como todos los chicos del club reaccionaban ante la situación y llegando a la conclusión de que su superior de anteojos realmente era muy difícil de sorprender y engañar, se puso a analizar sus palabras y llego a la conclusión de que tenían algo de razón él y los primos, después de todo estos últimos decidieron suspender la búsqueda hasta la hora del supuesto duelo.

Lo que la tenía sumamente intrigada era saber quien o por qué el de secuestrar a Usa chan, es decir, debía de ser alguien muy valiente y fuerte como para retar a Haninozuka con el incentivo de mantenerlo sumamente molesto por el rapto del conejo, además para que molestarse en colocar eso de "no te preocupes, él está bien" eso era muy raro, suspiró, realmente todo le parecía complicado y extraño, como si no fuera suficiente lidiar con el reciente y creciente problema que estaba experimentado respecto a la novedad de la influencia del Ootori sobre ella para que ahora resultará ese relajo del secuestro-duelo de Honey sempai.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron dos chicas y un hombre a limpiar y ordenar la sala de música, la castaña como no tenía mucho que hacer y deseaba poder distraerse un poco de tanto pensamiento optó por ayudarlos en acomodar las cosas, además de que no le gustaba estar de ociosa cuando habia tanto que hacer, el personal solo se sorprendió y le decían que no era necesario que no se molestará pero ella solo sonreía y seguía con su labor, de tal forma que los trabajadores se acostumbraron a la inesperada ayuda de parte de un alumno de la institución.

Y así, entre la paciencia y zozobra de los primos, el caminar nervioso de los gemelos y Tamaki, la indiferencia de Kyouya y el limpiar de Haruhi paso el tiempo y cuando menos pensaron faltaban ya solo 10 minutos para la hora fijada por el plagiador.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando Honey dejo de comer y se incorporó para caminar rumbo a la puerta, todo en escrupuloso silencio por parte de los otros host, solo hasta que Mori se dispuso a seguir a su primo fue cuando el resto de los chicos también lo hiciera, era como si no quisieran molestar al Loli shota y como si detrás de Mori se sintieran seguros y con la libertad de sumarse al encuentro.

Y así llegaron al verde y amplio patio del ala norte, al estar ahí Haruhi supo porque el retador lo eligiera, el lugar era plano y una brisa corría fresca revolviendo los cabellos de todos los presentes, era perfecto para un duelo, tendrían el espacio suficiente para realizar piruetas y toda clase de técnicas, de las cuales no entendía mucho, pero lo sabia bien al recordar el encuentro de Honey con su hermano en ese mismo lugar donde el rubio logró hacer que su hermano aceptará su gusto por los dulces y las cosas lindas a base de golpes.

En la periferia del patio habia grandes y hermosos árboles que daban un gran espectáculo al mover sus ramas en un continuo vals con el viento y emitir el clásico sonido de los hojas cayendo.

Los chicos del club se mantenían en silencio pero a la expectativa de cualquier sonido que rompiera el tranquilo y desesperante ambiente que rodeaba el lugar, Honey estaba atento a cada movimiento y con esa mirada que el rey y los demonios denominaban como "aterradora", sus ojos viajaron hasta uno de los grandes árboles y al llegar a la punta de la copa del mas alto sus ojos perdieron la fiereza y se transformaron en tiernos y completamente llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Usa chan- llamo el rubio al ver al peluche en una pequeña y bonita cajita que estaba cuidadosamente atada en la copa del árbol mientras sus orejas se movían de una lado a otro por el viento.

El resto de los host miro donde el rubio tenia la vista y ahí observaron al conejo que buscaran tanto por horas, Haruhi suspiró tranquila y el resto de los chicos sonrió.

Sin mucho tiempo para pensarlo el rubio corrió donde el muñeco para saltar por el árbol y tomarlo, sin embargo ese pensamiento se tuvo que eliminar al sentir como un fuerte bastón naranja era lanzado y le cortaba el paso obligándolo a saltar hacia atrás rápidamente.

El arma quedo clavada en el césped con fuerza y determinación, Honey se incorporó con destreza casi felina y su mirada regreso a ser seria.

-Lo siento – dijo una voz desde una de las ramas del árbol atrayendo la atención de los chicos – pero aún no puedo permitir que lo tome- lo siguiente que los miembros del club observaron fue una silueta saltar y quedar a unos metros frente de ellos.

Ante la mirada de Tamaki el retador no era lo que esperaba, el pensaba que seria alguien de grandes proporciones, de grandes músculos, de facciones duras y toscas, con voz gruesa y rasposa, con tatuajes por todo su cuerpo y un cabello estrafalario o calvo, pero a cambio miraba una silueta delgada y podría decirse que mucho mas pequeña que él, su voz no habia sido muy grave ni rasposa sino solo normal, llevaba puesto un traje similar a los que el habia visto en las películas de ninjas, solo que no era por completo negro sino mas bien gris y era bastante holgado, casi podía decirse que le quedaba bastante grande, sus facciones no se distinguían ya que también llevaba una mascara que cubría todo su rostro y sus ojos eran cubiertos por una especie de malla porosa, no sabia si tenia o no cabello pues al parecer la mascara también lo cubría, por lo que solo dejaba en claro que el retador era todo un misterio.

-Haninozuka Mitsukuni - llamo el retador atrayendo la mirada de todos y constatando que la voz no era el sonido desgarrador y aterrador que esperaban – le propongo algo – dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando largamente al pequeño rubio quien permaneció en silencio – le devolveré a su conejito si me derrota-

-Así que si era eso – comentó Fujioka.

-Y ¿qué si no quiero?- habló el rubio muy seriamente cosa que alarmo a los pelirrojos y al rey.

No se podía ver pero por el leve sonido que se escucho se podía deducir que estaba sonriendo – es verdad – dijo – es libre de aceptar o no el duelo y apuesto a que si quisiera bien podía tomarlo de una buena vez e irse sin necesidad de combatir… – hizo una breve pausa para luego continuar -…pero…no creo que un guerrero "honorable" – recalcó – y que se haga llamar miembro de la familia Haninozuka, tan respetada, - enfatizó – se niegue a aceptar un duelo – sonrió al mirar el semblante serio del rubio y su cejas juntas, habia dado en el clavo –provenga de quien provenga – el rubio apuñó una de sus manos.

No supo como pero Haruhi logro distinguir en las orbes negras y lejanas de Kyouya un brillo extraño que desapareció tras el reflejo de sus gafas al acomodarlas, suceso que le pareció sumamente extraño.

-Es listo – dijo Kyouya.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó la castaña.

-En nuestra familia – habló Mori atrayendo la atención de todos – se nos enseña que casi estamos obligados a aceptar todo reto que se nos imponga, no importando el lugar, el retador o las circunstancias en las que se lleve a cabo, es parte de la filosofía de la familia, son nuestras reglas de conducta y honor-

-_Vaya filosofía-_ pensó la castaña al parecerle algo sumamente tonto y peligroso ir por la vida peleando solo por ser una regla, aunque pensándolo bien no era tan extraño que eso pasará en la familia de Mori y Honey ya que de solo recordar que también era costumbre retarse y pelear a muerte con tus hermanos o parientes cada vez que los miras como muestra de "saludo" le hacia entender que no podían negarse a hacerlo con un extraño.

-Eso significa que… – habló el mayor de los mellizos

- …Honey sempai aceptará- finalizó el menor

-Hum- asintió el tipo salvaje a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pero no esta realmente obligado a participar si no quiere – opino un poco mas tranquilo el rey del club.

-Por eso dije que es listo – opinó Kyouya – el sabe – refiriéndose al retador – de las costumbres de la familia de Honey y Mori y lo tradicionalista que estos pueden ser, es obvio que sus reglas familiares es algo muy arraigado por lo que recalcarlo le da el 95 % de aceptación al duelo-

-Hum- asintió de nuevo el tipo salvaje dándole la razón al tipo cool.

-¡Oh!- exclamo Tamaki

– _Entonces eso significa que el debe conocer muy bien a la familia Haninozuka_ – dedujo – _Honey sempai tenga cuidado –_ pensó un poco angustiada la host natural.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó aún con los brazos cruzados.

-Esta bien, acepto, pero con la condición de que no le pase nada a Usa chan-

-Le dije que no se preocupara por él – dijo el retador – y eh cumplido con ello, él está bien, prometo que se lo entregaré intacto al finalizar la batalla, gane o pierda-

Honey levanto el semblante y al encontrarse con la cara de retador asintió lentamente.

Lo siguiente que miró Haruhi fue al de gris correr en velocidad sorprendente donde Honey quien lo recibió tranquilo y con una pose de guardia, al parecer el retador era bueno, muy bueno en realidad, ya que daba golpes con sus brazos y patadas a una velocidad considerable, sin embargo Honey era muy buen peleador, por no decir el mejor, por lo que esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques sin dificultad.

Golpes, patadas, saltos mortales, todo a una velocidad considerable y con la mirada de seriedad del rubio y del desconocido rostro tras la máscara.

Haruhi giro donde Mori solo para constatar el semblante que este tendría y de alguna manera leer el resumen del combate en su tranquila cara, la castaña se encontró con una cara seria y tranquila, como la que dedicará en el duelo de Yasuchika y Mitsukuni, de echo tenía hasta la misma pose, sus brazos cruzados y mirando al frente sin mucho que decir y que dar a conocer, completamente frustrada de que el estoico rostro de su sempai no diera mucho para saber suspiró y miró de nuevo a los combatientes quienes daban rápidas piruetas que eran difíciles de seguir con la mirada y mucho mas difícil de realizar- ¿_cómo es que le harán para que se vean tan fáciles?- _ se cuestionó ya que en una ocasión trato de imitar un movimiento del rubio y solo consiguió un fracaso total y un terrible dolor en su pierna izquierda por mas de un mes.

El combate siguió, el de gris atacaba y Honey solo se limitaba a la defensa, el retador en un rapido moviendo saltó hacia atrás colocando sus brazos en el suelo y levantando las piernas tratando de golpear en el acto al pecho del rubio quien estaba bastante cerca pero fue tan rápido que no logro tocarle.

-Eres bueno, debo admitirlo – dijo Honey con su pose relajada y su mirada seria.

-Gracias – dijo el retador con una mano en el suelo y en cuclillas – es un halago viniendo de usted –

Si mucho mas que decir el retador se incorporó y siguió con su ataque, logrando llevar a Honey cerca de la arbolada, lanzo una patada que el rubio esquivo fácilmente por lo que la pierna del retador se estampo con el delgado y desafortunado tronco de un pequeño árbol logrando romperlo en dos y creando que algunas astillas de madera del pobre vástago se regaran a los pies del guerrero.

-Nooo, mi querido señor Lubua- enuncio con tristeza y al borde de las lagrimas el rey del club al ver como el tallo del árbol era regado por todos lados, por la mente de Tamaki comenzaron a pasar todos lo bellos recuerdos que tenia en compañía del señor Lubua, como cuando fue a llevarle un poco de agua para que saciara su sed y él sabia que aunque no hablará le agradecía moviendo sus verdes y bellas hojas en dirección a su rostro, y así un montón de imágenes mas le venían a la mente, ya que el "señor Lubua" habia sido un pequeño árbol que cuidará el rey después de encontrarlo descuidado y maltrecho por la noche de tormenta de hacia 3 semanas, así que sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas le llenaron los ojos y comenzó a llorar desconsolado y sin entender las miradas de desconcierto que le dieran los otros host, ya que para ellos eso del "señor Lubua" era algo nuevo y desconocido.

Ajeno al sufrimiento y nueva crisis nerviosa del rey el Loli shota subió la vista y se encontró con el gran árbol y al lindo conejito –Usa chan – por un momento su mirada se transformo en la tierna y adorable de siempre.

El retador se dio cuenta y ni tardo ni perezoso aprovecho para tomar el bastón que hubiera lanzado al inicio y arremetió con el al rubio – no es bueno distraerse…– decía lanzando golpes hacia delante y a los lados a la vez que el ojos chocolates se agachaba o se movía a los lados esquivando los golpes -… en un duelo- aconsejo lanzado un duro golpe con el palo aprovechando la distracción, sin embargo se llevo una gran sorpresa al sentir el agarre de ambas manos del Loli shota sobre los lados del bastón.

-Eso Honey sempai- animó Hikaru

-Déle su merecido- comentó Kaoru

-¡¡Señor Lubua!! – sollozaba el rubio desconsolado tomando los pedazos de tallo y causando una gota en la cabeza de los gemelos y Haruhi.

El retador forcejeó en dos ocasiones para lograr que el rubio soltara el arma, pero el Loli shota ya quería acabar con todo eso así que no se inmutaba, en uno de esos forcejeos Honey lanzo una patada que logró romper en dos el bastón, el retador se sorprendió y retrocedió dándose cuenta que solo se habia quedado con la mitad del palo y el rubio con el resto.

El de gris sonrió y sin la convicción de darse por vencido coloco el bastón entre su costado y el brazo, apretó un botón en la superficie intacta del arma y de esta salió una pequeña cadena que logro simular unos chacos, cosa que solo logro que el rubio entrecerrará los ojos, no se podría decir que sorprendido sino solo aburrido por tener que posponer un poquito mas su encuentro con el conejito, fue así como el ninja gris se le lanzara de nuevo ahora con ataques propios de esta incompleta arma.

-Es bueno- dijo Mori logrando alertar al resto de los host – sin embargo… –

Honey esquivo el ataque e hizo lo mismo con el resto del bastón pensando que si eso habia pasado con una mitad la otra también debía tener un as bajo la manga lo cual se constato al ver como una pequeña navaja apareciera en la punta del bastón dándole el aspecto de ser una lanza que, en realidad, no estaba en tan buenas condiciones pero que de algo habría de servir.

Sin muchas ganas de seguir con todo eso del duelo Honey decidió que debía terminarlo lo mas rapido posible, así que sin mas dijo – creo que ya es tiempo para ponerse serios – el retador se vio obligado a retroceder al ser atacado con una gran velocidad y fuerza que solo logro que en un descuido Haninozuka le arrebatara los chacos y los arrojará lejos de su alcance.

-…su punto débil es que su defensa se concentra demasiado en la parte superior de su tronco- finalizo su lenta oración Mori – por eso no tuvo tantos problemas en desarmarlo y ahora todo esta bajo el control de Mitsukuni-

El retador no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que era embestido con una gran cantidad de golpes y patadas, además de que Honey continuamente le lanzaba estocadas con la lanza y en una de esas alcanzo a rozar parte de la blusa, el rival se dio cuenta y en un rapido movimiento esquivo la estocada y dio un gran salto hacia atrás colocándose la mano en la zona lastima, Honey supo que por primera vez su rival bajaba la guardia y aprovecho el garrafal error que mostrará lanzándole otra estocada solo para alertarlo, rozando su mascara por un costado lo que le obligó a retroceder y quedar inmovilizado, como vulgarmente se dice entre la espada y la pared, sin embargo en este caso era entre el tronco de un gran árbol y la lanza de Haninozuka.

Mori suspiró y tomando aire enunció – se acabo-

El resto de los host realmente no entendía mucho pero al escuchar al tipo salvaje se sintieron mas tranquilos de saber que todo habia finalizado.

Haruhi suspiró tranquila y observó al resto de los chicos, Mori tranquilo y con sus brazos cruzados, los pelirrojos contentos pues la verdad ya se estaban aburriendo, Tamaki estaba superando el dolor de la perdida del señor Lubua mientras que Kyouya solo miraba fijamente a los combatientes, realmente la castaña no se esperaba eso, al contrario pensaba ver al de lentes realizando una de sus anotaciones y comentar algo así como que habia perdido el tiempo.

Honey seguía ajeno a todo eso, solo permanecía con la lanza apuntando y mirando con sus ojos serios a su ahora derrotado enemigo recargado en el tronco del árbol y con la vista en el pasto aún con la mano en la blusa.

El retador suspiro y se dejo caer en el pasto - otra vez, una vez mas – musitó el atacante arrancando con su mano libre parte del césped del patio, Haninozuka pestaño un poco sorprendido – admito mi derrota- alzo el tono de su voz para que todos lograran escuchar claramente – no es necesario que me siga apuntando – enunció y levantó la mirada, Honey bajo el arma y examinando mas libremente el semblante de su atacante, puesto que una parte de la mascara se habia rasgado dejando uno de sus ojos libres, se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con un ojo nada amenazante, a diferencia de como el se imaginara, pestañó sorprendido y retrocedió un poco, con lo cual el retador tuvo espacio para incorporarse.

-Creo que tengo una deuda con usted, si me permite – dijo sin mas dando un gran salto trepando el árbol, el host club observó como subía hasta la copa del árbol y con cuidado desataba la cajita y tomaba el famoso peluche para después comenzar a bajar cuidadosamente, al llegar a la tercera rama de arriba hacia abajo una fuerte corriente de viento sacudió las ramas del árbol y sin poder evitarlo piso mal y la rama crujió viéndose abajo, todo fue tan rapido que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, el atacante logro evitar la caída tomándose de otra rama pero lo que no pudo evitar fue que el muñeco estuviera por caer al vacío y así fue, en un momento y sin que pudiera evitarlo el muñeco se le soltó cayendo por entre las ramas expuesto a ser golpeado y rasgado, ante la sorpresa de todos el de gris se dejo caer y logró tomarlo antes de que sufriera daño alguno sin embargo él no corrió con la misma suerte ya que debido a que se dejara caer no pudo evitar ser golpeado por las ramas para a lo ultimo caer fuertemente contra el suelo.

Todo el host club se quedo sereno y preocupado por el chico, Honey que era el más cercano, elimino distancia y trato de brindar ayuda al chico que estaba sentado en el césped, el tomo la mano incorporándose – gracias- dijo y al soltar la mano del rubio le entrego con la otra al peluche –tome- dijo, Honey obedeció aún sorprendido y con sus grandes ojos serenos – prometí que estaría intacto-

-Ósea que se dejo caer solo para que Usa chan no sufriera nada – comento Hikaru

-Así parece hermano- dijo Kaoru apoyándose en el hombro de su mellizo.

El retador comenzó a sacudir la parte trasera de su ropa y sin poder evitarlo, y ni siquiera darse cuenta, la parte rasgada de su ropa termino por caer de un lado dejando expuesta la parte derecha del tórax dejando al descubierto vendas por todos lados, los chicos pestañaron sorprendidos – lamento haberle causado tantos problemas – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia y al levantar el rostro se encontró con las caras de Honey y del rey sonrojadas –¿_eh?- _ entonces miro su pecho y en un rapido movimiento se lo cubrió.

-¡Una chica!- exclamo el ruborizado rey al ver como la señalada se cubría con sus manos las vendas en su pecho.

-Una mujer- dijo Hikaru

-Eso no me lo esperaba- finalizó Kaoru

-Sempai ¿usted sabia que era una chica?- preguntó Haruhi a Mori quien dejaba ver algo de sorpresa en sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, al parecer los mas tranquilos eran ella y Honey quien aún seguía sonrojado, entonces giró donde Kyouya y este permanecía con su semblante indiferente de siempre –_definitivamente Kyouya sempai es difícil de sorprender-_

Como si de un terrible susto se hubiese tratado todos los host se quedaron callados, la castaña examino a detalle a la chica que se removía un poco nerviosa ante las continuas miradas de los chicos entonces caminó hasta ella - ¿te sientes bien?-

-¿Eh?- pregunto la joven con su tono de voz más suave y natural.

-Es que estas sangrando- dijo Haruhi señalando una parte del hombro derecho de la chica.

-Ah- dijo ella tocando la parte señalada – es solo superficial, creo que fue con una rama del árbol, pero no es nada –

Ignorando el cometario Fujioka se acerco a la jovencita para comprobar que estaba diciendo la verdad, cosa que sorprendió a la chica – hum- dijo con su mirada entrecerrada – parece que es verdad, pero de aquí también estas sangrando- enunció señalando como la parte superior derecha de la mascara estaba casi imperceptiblemente manchada de rojo.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó tocándose la mascara, la host asintió –no es nada- dijo de nuevo pero la host parecía no muy convencida de ello con sus cejas juntas, una ligera risa se dejo escuchar desde la mascara que asombro a Honey y Haruhi – tenía razón- dijo – eres muy amable – la castaña pestañó confundida, entones la jovencita se llevó una mano a la mascara y terminó por quitársela por completo dejando a la vista un cabello negro recogido en una cola que cayo libre y unos grandes y hermosos ojos marrones que la miraban divertidos.

-_Ella- _pensó completamente sorprendida Haruhi.

-Vez que no mentía – dijo la pelinegra – es solo un rasguño – con su mano levanto los cabellos de la frente que cubrían la pequeña y superficial herida – no tienes porque estar preocupada por mi-

-¿_Preocupada?- _se cuestionó la castaña sorprendida.

-Señor – dijeron al unísono los gemelos apareciendo uno a cada lado del rubio quien aún sostenía algunas ramitas del señor Lubua – es la chica nueva –

Tamaki puso cara de sorpresa – Kyouya – llamó buscando corroborar la información de los demonios.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy – dijo el de lentes – te aconsejo que vayas a la enfermería – le recomendó con su tono indiferente de siempre.

-Si- asintió mirando al Ootori, posteriormente observó a Haruhi y le dio una suave sonrisa que la chica correspondió de igual forma, después giró donde el Loli shota quien seguía sorprendido pensando que el rival con el que había combatido y que tenia tan buen nivel de pelea había resultado ser nada menos que una jovencita – lamento haberle causado molestias – dijo serena y pausadamente, Honey solo negó con la cabeza

-Lo mejor es que regresemos al club – dijo Kyouya – antes de que algún prefecto se de cuenta de todo esto y nos genere problemas –

-Mamá tiene razón – opinaron al unísono los gemelos subiendo los brazos.

– _¿Mamá?- _ pensó con gracia mirando de soslayo al rey de las sombras quien pareció leer los pensamientos de la chica correspondiéndole con su semblante indiferente y serio - siento haberlos echo perder todo un día de su club – Ootori acomodo sus anteojos - esto…- dijo ella tocándose suavemente el brazo – creo que ya me voy – y sin dar tiempo a replica, pregunta o comentario alguno se alejo rápidamente. Kyouya dio la media vuelta rumbo al club sin mencionar nada mas, el resto de los chicos le siguió.

Al día siguiente el club siguió funcionando como siempre, Tamaki andaba contento pues con ayuda de uno de los jardineros de la institución el señor Lubua tenía esperanzas de recuperarse, los gemelos, como siempre, molestando al rey y con sus típicas actuaciones de "amor filial" que eran tan populares, Kyouya sacando los costos totales de las reparaciones, Mori y Honey sentados atendiendo a unas clientas.

-Honey sempai a estado serio- opinó una de las chicas – ¿le molesta de nuevo sus dientes?- pregunto con verdadera preocupación.

-No, no- negó con la cabeza el Loli shota – estoy bien – enunció con su gran y tierna sonrisa cerrando sus grandes ojos.

- ¡¡Kya!! que lindo- exclamaron las chicas al ver la sonrisa de Honey.

Mori sabía que su primo mentía, desde su pelea con aquella extraña jovencita estaba pensativo, actuaba normal pero el podía darse cuenta de que estaba preocupado por ella.

-Mitsukuni- llamó, el aludido solo pestaño – está bien- dijo, el rubio pestañó y abriendo sus ojos grandes y alegres solo asintió.

El tiempo pasó volando y las clientas se retiraron una a una hasta que en la sala solo quedaron los integrantes del host.

Haruhi veía de soslayo a la bestia de sangre fría pensando si él ya sabia desde el inicio la identidad del retador y, que si había sido así, se cuestionaba como era posible que hubiera dejado que su prometida tuviera un duelo con Haninozuka teniendo tan altas probabilidades de no salir ilesa, pensando todo esto no podía evitar sentir un gran resentimiento.

Kyouya se incorporó de su mesita y fue donde el rey quien estaba despidiendo a la última chica con un suave y coqueto beso en la mejilla, la pobre afortunada se retiro completamente feliz y dejando en claro que regresaría todos los días.

-Tamaki – dijo – aquí esta el reporte que me pediste – le extendió un sobre con la información – estaba listo desde ayer pero con eso del incidente no pude entregarlo-

Todos los chicos del host se echaron encima del rey colocándose detrás de él con la intención de por fin saber la identidad de la misteriosa jovencita, por su parte Haruhi también se sumo a la curiosidad.

-Vamos dono, hágalo – dijo con impaciencia el pelirrojo mayor.

-Ábralo de una buena vez- pidió el segundo gemelo.

Tamaki estaba sumamente emocionado por lo que tomo con fuerza el sobre y lo abrió sacando la primera hoja del reporte donde venía la foto de la chica, con su media cola, su semblante tranquilo y serio y sus grandes ojos marrones libres de gafas, en el informe venían todos los datos personales de identificación así como su personalidad, familia, estudios, calificaciones, aficiones, negocio familiar, etc., no era nada nuevo para los chicos del host leer la información de uno de los alumnos del instituto pero por los últimos sucesos les interesaba demasiado ver la identidad de la joven.

-Hibiki Ayame – leyó con voz pausada Haruhi mientras que el resto de los chicos hacia lo mismo sin hablar.

-Ese nombre no me suena- dijo Kaoru.

-Ni a mi- opinó el otro mellizo.

-No es nadie importante- dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

-Hibiki Ayame ¿donde eh escuchado ese nombre? – se cuestionó el rey ahondando profundamente en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar recuerdos asociados al nombre de la joven.

-La familia Hibiki es dueña y fundadora de una prestigiada agencia de guardaespaldas y seguridad – dijo Mori.

-La mejor del país y de las mejores a nivel mundial - agregó Honey mirando hacia la ventana – es relativamente nueva, sin embargo se ha vuelto la mejor y mas prosperas de todas en los últimos años tanto así que muchos de sus elementos son contratados para resguardar la integridad de mandatarios mundiales –

-Bueno eso explica sus habilidades – opinó Hikaru y Kaoru apoyo a su hermano asintiendo.

-Oh ya recordé, Kyouya me había hablado de algo así – dijo el rey.

- Si, Kyo chan debe de saber mucho al respecto – continuó Honey sin despegar la vista de la ventana – muchos, sino es que todos, los agentes de su policía son contratados directamente de la agencia Hibiki –

-_Entonces no hay duda- _ no supo porque pero, al escuchar a Honey, Haruhi comenzó a sentir un gran dolor en su pecho ya que todas las piezas encajaban.

-Kyouya – llamó el rey, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna –Kyouya- volvió a llamar separando por fin su vista de los papeles y buscando al de lentes por toda la sala.

-Salio- dijo con su grave voz Mori – desde que te lo entrego –

-Oh- exclamó el rey – bueno no importa quizás fue al baño- opinó restándole importancia al asunto y regresando su vista al informe.

Pero Haruhi sabia perfectamente que Sou estaba equivocado, ella no se había percatado de la ausencia del chico sin embargo cuando escucho a Mori supo de inmediato donde se encontraba el Ootori –_esta con ella- _pensó e ignorando los comentarios de los gemelos que cuestionaba a Honey del porque sabia tanto de la familia de la joven no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal.

Al sentimiento de resentimiento hacia el chico por ser tan irresponsable al dejar a su prometida pelear y ser posiblemente lastimada se le sumaron otros mas, entre los que podía alcanzar a medio definir estaban la tristeza al comprobar que él se encontraba comprometido, coraje al sentirse vulnerable, terquedad al no querer aceptar sus propios sentimientos, confusión por todo lo que estaba pasando y la actitud del Ootori, y como si de algo imposible se trataba logró reconocer algo que pensó nunca sentir por alguien, mucho menos por el infame y frío rey de las sombras, celos, celos al imaginarlo estar con su prometida, -_tonta, eres una tonta Haruhi- _

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el lugar la asfixiaba y que si seguía ahí no podría evitar que sus amigos la miraran y cuestionaran incesantemente por su mal semblante, porque sabia que tenía la ventaja o desventaja de que sus ojos eran muy expresivos y de que en cualquier momento dejarían al descubierto todo ese remolino de emociones que amenazaban en desembocar en lagrimas, así que para evitarlo y lograr tener una mejor respiración salió de la tercera sala de música a toda prisa rumbo al patio, los pasillos o cualquier lugar lejos del host club, así que se retiró sin que los chicos la vieran escabullirse entre la gran puerta, cosa realmente extraña, pero que a la castaña le pareció ayuda del cielo, por lo que para su desafortunada suerte la castaña no logro ver la expresión del Loli shota ni escuchar la respuesta que diera ante la pregunta de los gemelos.

-Lo se por que mi familia ha entrenado a muchos de sus hombres – dijo Mitsukuni sin dejar de mirar el ventanal – lo se – continuó al observar a una parvada de palomas que revoloteo por el repique de campanas de la torre de reloj – porque ella es mi prometida-

* * *

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, aquí les hago llegar el tercer cap. de esta historia, ¿qué les pareció?.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer su tiempo y apoyo al leer, muchas gracias, sin mas paso a responder los reviews, que no me tardare mucho porque solo son dos =(…. Jajajajaja solo dos pero muy buenos y son muy bien recibidos n/./ñ

**MissKatterine:** Hola!!,muchas gracias por tu apoyo, gracias, espero y este capítulo también te pareciera agradable, espero tu parecer con otro comentario.

**Jaqui_Chan: **Hola!!!, bueno pues gracias n.n, espero y te siga gustando mi historia y me sigas apoyando con tus comentarios, a mi también me encanta Kyouya Ootori, es mi personaje favorito y obvio que me encanta la pareja que hace con Haruhi, ya que ella también me agrada bastante. Pues aquí esta la actualización espero tu parecer.

Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a todos aquellos que leen la historia y dejan o no su comentario, claro que prefiero saber su parecer ya que estos me ayudan mucho en la actualizaciones y en mejorar la redacción y la trama de los fics, por lo que estaría encantada de recibir sus criticas, sugerencias, consejos o tips, bueno ya mucho bla bla bla, me despido enviándoles un cordial saludo.

Hasta pronto.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado"-_

_****_ Flash Back ó cambios de escenario ****

**(N.A****.: Notas de la autora)**

**Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de Bisco Hatori.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Después de las palabras de Haninozuka Mitsukuni el silencio reino en el host club, silencio que se rompió cinco segundos después de haber iniciado, los "Oh" de sorpresa de los gemelos acompañados por su cara de "no puedo creerlo" con su boca ligeramente entreabierta eran opacados por el "¡¿qué?!" estridente del rey quien se llevaba la mano a la boca en señal de completa estupefacción.

-Que Ayame san es mi prometida – dijo con su semblante normal el Loli shota a la vez que con sus conejito en los brazos se encaminaba al gran ventanal de donde no había despegado la mirada.

-Mori sempai – dijo el rey, el aludido le miró – ¿es verdad?-

-Hum- dijo el tipo salvaje asintiendo y provocando que los otros abrieran los ojos sorprendidos.

-Pe..pero ¡¿cómo?!- exclamo el ojiazul.

-Nuestros padres así lo determinaron- contestó el amante de los dulces.

-No entendemos – dijo uno de los pelirrojos levantando una mano.

-¿Cómo es que no la reconoció al ver su foto?- completo el otro imitando a la perfección a su hermano.

-Es la primera vez que la veo- dijo el rubio desde la ventana.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó el rey.

-Pero ¿cómo es que están comprometidos si no se conocían?- cuestionaron los gemelos.

-Ya dije que es un acuerdo de mi padre-

-El padre de Mitsukuni lo determinó hace 3 años, poco antes de que se fundará el club- la grave voz de Mori se dejo escuchar. El rey sintió como si una daga atravesará su corazón, ¿qué estaba pasando en el host club, por qué no se enteraba de nada?.

- A pesar de que mi padre lo había decidido no me lo dijo hasta casi un año después de que entrará al club-

******Flash back*******

-Puedes pasar-

Honey entro nervioso pero con su semblante de seguridad y seriedad corriendo la puerta y cerrándola se sentó frente a su padre doblando las piernas, realmente le parecía extraño que su padre le hubiese llamado, después de aquella pelea y debido a su intromisión en el host club y su declaración como Loli shota su progenitor no le dirigía la palabra, solo de vez en cuando los saludos de cortesía pero solo eso, por lo que no le extrañaba que el corpulento hombre se encontrara sentado dándole la espalda.

-Te llame para informarte sobre un asunto muy importante- enuncio con su grave y seria voz – creo que conoces a la familia Hibiki-

-Si- asintió al recordar a los hijos y al dueño de la compañía que desde hacia poco tomara el acuerdo de entrenar a algunos de elementos en una especie de capacitación con un acuerdo entre ambas familias.

-Es una compañía nueva, su fundador era el encargado de dirigir las fuerzas de seguridad de la familia Ootori, Yoshio le ha ayudado a independizarse y a lograr consolidarse con su propia empresa, creo que según dicen comenzó como su guardaespaldas privado, realmente me sorprende viniendo de Ootori, sin embargo la gran amistad entre Akira Hibiki y Yoshio Ootori habla muy bien de éste, por eso eh aceptado hacer el contrato con él-

-_Ahora entiendo porque padre aceptó el trato a pesar de ser una empresa tan nueva-_ generalmente la familia Haninozuka no entabla muchas relaciones comerciales, siendo muy recelosos y tradicionalistas por lo que al Loli shota le había parecido extraño la relación de trabajo con una empresa tan joven.

-Debo decir que estoy muy satisfecho con la forma de trabajar de esta compañía, nuestra empresa ha obtenido buenos resultados y grandes ganancias con esta asociación – hizo una pausa - ¿conoces a los hijos de Akira?-

-Si, eh visto a Akira sama y a sus tres hijos, Hayato, Yuuto y Souta, realmente no los conozco mucho pero si los eh visto en las reuniones que usted sostiene y en aquella demostración de nuestro dojo-

-Me decepcionas, creo que debes estar más informado, Akira no solo tiene tres hijos sino cuatro-

-No lo sabía, discúlpeme padre- hizo una reverencia.

-No te culpo, la menor no nos acompaña en nuestras reuniones, su nombre es Ayame, según lo que investigado es una chica seria y respetuosa, digna- de nuevo realizo una pausa, Honey estaba sorprendido su padre no era de las personas que hablaban esa clase de cosas – durante nuestras reuniones hemos comentado que sería conveniente establecer lazos entre ambas empresas- Honey pestañó intrigado – llegando a concluir que un compromiso es una muy buena opción, por eso te llame, porque es en esta parte del asunto donde es importante tu participación – Honey entrecerró los ojos y tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no hablar – un compromiso entre tu y Ayame san es la opción perfecta-

-Pa…padre..- abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaba confundido.

-Mitsukuni- lo interrumpió – desde que entraste a ese club y decidiste dejar a tu familia y delegar tus derechos y responsabilidades a tu hermano – su tono de voz era una mezcla de enojo y orden, Honey solo bajo la cabeza, triste – no eh comentado nada, y he respetado tu decisión …- hizo una pausa -… por eso con esto te doy una oportunidad para redimirte ante mi – el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido con una mezcla de sentimientos, su padre lo estaba acorralando, hasta parecía chantajearle – en dos semanas daremos una fiesta para ustedes dos… - Honey suspiro pensando en tener la posibilidad de opinar y justo antes de hablar su padre le cortó la oportunidad de hacerlo –eso es todo…- dijo, el Loli shota subió el semblante y observo como su padre regresaba a realizar apuntes, no lo escucharía ni nada - …retírate- ordenó con tono de mando y superioridad que le caracterizaban, el rubio solo realizó una reverencia y salió.

*********Fin del Flash Back**********

-¿Y en todo ese tiempo no han tenido forma de verse?- preguntó Kaoru con extrañeza.

- Hace poco me enteré de que entraría a Ouran, pero no sabía con exactitud cuando-

-¿Qué pasó con la fiesta?- interrogó Hikaru.

Honey entrecerró los ojos y un gesto de algo parecido a tristeza apareció en sus orbes castañas –Ayame san no se presentó – los gemelos y el rey abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, Mori siguió con su semblante tranquilo y observando al pequeño - suele ser tímida, a parte creo que no le caigo muy bien…- el rostro de Tamaki se entristeció, Mitsukuni lo noto y en seguida recuperó su semblante alegre y su tono de voz meloso aparentando indiferencia al tema - además de que poco después del compromiso la familia Hibiki se fue de Japón a China, Alemania, y otros países para ampliar sus negocios, por ello ha mejorado tanto, la asesoría de la compañía Ootori ha sido determinante para su éxito-

-¿Qué?, no me digas que mamá ya sabia- dijo el rey tocándose el pecho.

-Muy probablemente- dijeron los gemelos

-Conociendo a Kyo chan yo diría que si, aunque nunca ha mencionado nada-

Tamaki sintió como si un tren pasará por sobre él - ¿qué está pasando?, ¿acaso papá no sabe de las cosas que pasan a sus queridos hijos?, mamá ya no me dice nada y la comunicación es algo esencial en las familias – declaraba con un semblante deprimido y dramático - ¿qué pasa con nuestro club? – levantó los brazos - ¡oh dios! uno de mis hijos esta comprometido y yo no lo sabía –

-Ne, Tama chan – dijo el pequeño rubio acercándose al rey quien estaba echo un ovillo en el rincón ocupado con sus depresiones – perdona no haber dicho nada es que… yo … ese tema – su alegre semblante se torno un poco serio y sereno.

-Está bien Honey sempai- el rubio levanto la vista y sonrió – además mamá no debió mencionar nada para no incomodarte- se incorporó y buscando la confirmación de su argumento acudió a su querida hija – Haruhi, ¿verdad qué debió ser así?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna –Haruhi- llamó el rubio pero de nuevo silencio, los chicos del host comenzaron a buscarla con la mirada, después de unos breves instantes se dieron cuenta de que no se veía por ningún lado.

-¡Haruhi!, ¡Haruhi!- llamaban los gemelos dando vueltas por toda la sala uno junto al otro.

-¡Oh hija mía ¿donde estas?, papá te busca, responde!- comenzó a gritar con su tono de desesperación y abriendo cajones, levantando la alfombra, moviendo cortinas.

Pero Fujioka se encontraba bastante lejos como para escuchar como le llamaban incesantemente desde el club, aunque de estar cerca o en él realmente no les habría escuchado ya que su mente y corazón se encontraban concentrados solo en un tema, o, mejor dicho, persona: Kyouya Ootori.

* * *

Una chica vestida con el uniforme de la institución contemplaba su reflejo en uno de los lagos, sonrió al mirar un pequeño parche en su frente que quedo al descubierto al levantar el fleco, pero su rostro adquirió seriedad.

****Flash Back****

-En dos semanas será la fiesta de presentación –

Ayame entrecerró los ojos y tomo la cuchara con mas fuerza de lo normal, sus hermanos la miraron de soslayo para después dirigir la vista hacia su progenitor que se encontraba a la cabecera del enorme y bello comedor leyendo un periódico e ignorando por completo todo lo demás.

-Espero y no me hagas hacer el ridículo – dijo con su tono tranquilo y severo – la única fémina entrecerró la mirada con tristeza y enojo – otra vez –

El silencio reino en la sala, la chica no pudo seguir degustando nada, su padre tenía la capacidad de desaparecer su maravilloso apetito con solo mirarle, deseaba poder retirarse, decir que ya no quería comer que se sentía mal o alguna otra excusa para poder desahogarse pero sabía que estaba estrictamente prohibido que cualquiera se incorporará antes de que su padre lo hiciera y mucho menos la menor de todos, así que espero con paciencia y decidió volcar cu atención en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras de su padre

–_Por lo menos quizás mire a Kyouya- _sonrió, su recuerdo y la posibilidad de volver a verle era lo único bueno que le veía de regresar de ese duro y estricto entrenamiento de año y medio que había tenido, tenía tantas cosas de que hablar, que contarle, aunque quizás no le prestaría ni la mas mínima atención, o eso quería aparentar, tras la pantalla de su lap top o tomando notas.

Vaya que tenía que contarle, mira que llegar y encontrarse con la novedad de ser oficialmente presentada ante la familia Haninozuka y Morinozuka, donde obviamente estaría "ese" chico, se sonrojo, si, de seguro Ootori se burlaría de ella, suspiró y sonrió ya que sabía la forma perfecta de librarse de la sutil burla –_Ootori sama-_ de nuevo sonrió imaginándose el momento de titubeo en las anotaciones al escucharle nombrar de esa forma, era verdad que todo el asunto de regresar y estar comprometida le causaba disgusto, nerviosismo, pena y muchas cosas mas pero el regresar y molestar a su querido y antiguo protegido Kyouya Ootori era una agradable noticia.

Sin embargo los días y semanas pasaron sin que esa agradable sensación que disgustar al host cool le daba se diera, no podían verse y casi ni hablar, ni siquiera por Chat, al parecer su amigo había estado muy ocupado durante su larga ausencia y al parecer lo seguía pues solo le contestaba un esporádico mail, Kyouya no era la clase de personas que escribiera o llamara continuamente pero, extrañamente, parecía como si todo impidiera su comunicación, si a eso le sumamos un padre sumamente estricto que te pide lo mejor y esfuerzo mas allá de tus limites cada día y que te ve con gran superioridad y te hace sentir mal por cualquier error por mínimo que fuese y que te resta puntos por ellos pues no ayudaba mucho al entusiasmo de la chica.

Ayame siempre sonreía ante los comentarios de sus hermanos al decirle sorprendidos como era posible que ella hubiese logrado sostener una amistad tan allegada al frío y calculador chico de gafas, en ocasiones se molestaba por los comentarios de sus hermanos por la forma en como hablaban de él y en como lo definían como el "objetivo/protegido" mas complicado de sobrellevar entre los hijos de Yoshio sama, sus hermanos a veces eran unos pesados y exagerados, para su criterio Hayato y Souta no la pasaban tan bien con los hermanos de Kyouya, aunque eran amigos, el único mas afortunado era Yuuto con alguien tan condescendiente como Fuyumi san.

Y era justo Fuyumi, y solo ella, quien, aparte del mismo Kyouya y Ayame, comprendía el porque ellos dos se llevaran tan bien, la única fémina de los Ootori sabía y comprendía que la empatía se debía a las semejanzas entre los padres de ellos dos y todo lo que para ambos significaba su progenitor, su aceptación, sus mandatos, el amor y la gran añoranza de poder demostrar la utilidad y valor que ambos hijos tenían y compartían para con sus progenitores fue uno de los motivos mas fuertes para que naciera la amistad; ambos se parecían mucho, solo que a diferencia de Kyouya los hermanos de Ayame la protegían y se llevaban bien, bueno, bien como los hermanos suelen llevarse.

Obvio que Kyouya no era de los clásicos amigos, o que su actitud no variaba mucho del indiferente y cortes que era, pero Fuyumi y Ayame habían logrado ver mas allá de el y establecer vínculos, justo como Tamaki, y, recientemente, Haruhi lograran.

Durante el tiempo de espera y al ver que el joven Ootori no se comunicaba su tristeza y nerviosismo aumentaban, si no fuese por Fuyumi no sabría que habría echo, sus hermanos estaban demasiado, demasiado ocupados como para atender sus dudas y desasosiego.

Con todo el nerviosismo, la pena y la timidez se cambiaba para la dichosa fiesta, mirando continuamente si su único amigo daba señales de vida en su móvil, sin embargo estas nunca llegaron, aun así tenía la esperanza de verle en la fiesta ya que la familia Ootori, además de la Hibiki, Haninozuka y Morinozuka eran los únicos participes de la bochornosa escena, así que ahí estaría el chico de gafas mirándola por sobre el hombro y dedicándole una mirada de burla tras el resplandor de las lentes.

Suspiró contenta y esperanzada, pero todo su entusiasmo se vio desplazado por impotencia y enojo al enterarse, por neta casualidad al desviarse del gran salón por algo que ya ni recordaba, del echo de que su padre de alguna manera tenía que ver con el distanciamiento y extendido retraso de la comunicación con su amigo, además de que la bomba de enterarse de estar comprometida con un hombre desde hacia un año, decisión tomada por su padre sin su consentimiento y durante su internado en aquel horrible y estresante lugar, fue un gran motivo de sorpresa y coraje, su padre no solía tomarle mucha importancia desde el incidente en la demostración del dojo, para que se engañaba ni antes de eso, ¿por qué ahora la hacia el centro de atención?, ahora lo entendía, obvio, solo quería utilizarla para sellar un contrato.

Se sentía tan molesta, sumamente molesta e indignada, ella solo pensaba en la presentación, echo que la ponía sumamente nerviosa, como para que a la hora de la hora resultase una fiesta de compromiso, de presentación, si, pero como prometida de algún hijo de esas familias tan poderosas, deseaba gritar, quejarse, llorar, pero sus sentimientos dieron otro giro al enterarse del nombre de su futuro prometido.

-Haninozuka Mitsukuni-.

Ese nombre había pronunciado su padre al referirse a su prometido, sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa, un gran rubor cubrió sus mejillas, ahora, además del enojo, la vergüenza, la ira y la impotencia se le sumaba la timidez y nervios al por mayor.

Fueron toda esa mezcla de sentimientos la que la confundieron e incomodaron pero raramente también fue la que le dio el valor para encerrarse en su cuarto y negarse a salir a pesar de los constantes reclamos de su padre y las peticiones-suplicas de sus hermanos, sabía que se metía en un gran y enorme problema pero no estaba preparada para eso, definitivamente no.

Durante toda la noche se negó a salir, logrando que su padre la mandara a otro internado en el extranjero, aislamiento y entrenamiento, lejos de sus hermanos, Fuyumi y Kyouya, por otros 2 años más, en ese lugar tan estricto y donde no podía sino entrenar y estudiar día y noche.

Lo único de lo que se arrepentía era de lo que Honey pensaría de ella, de seguro la odiaría o algo así, suspiro, además de que ya no vería a su mejor amigo, y tal vez su padre seguiría menguando su comunicación, la incógnita del porque su padre habia intervenido en ello le carcomía el alma, es decir, su padre era muy amigo de Yoshio, casi le idolatraba, tanto a él como a sus hijos, por lo que le parecía muy extraño todo eso.

A su padre prácticamente se le llenaba la boca de gusto y aprecio al hablar de esa familia, no solo después de que tuvieran su apoyo para independizarse sino desde siempre, su padre siempre tuvo un gran respecto por ellos, tanto que para muestra la vez en que en presencia de su padre y del señor Ootori se le salio llamar a Kyouya por su nombre, su padre le miro con ira y vergüenza de tal manera que le hizo imaginarse y sentir una bofetada en su rostro, nunca olvidaría como le indico con su grave y certera voz que no debía cometer esas "libertades e irrespetuosidades" y que debía llamarle a Kyouya sama como "Ootori sama", además de obligarla a pedirle perdón humillándose frente a todos.

En aquel tiempo eran pequeños, tenían casi dos años de asignada como su guarura y encargada de su seguridad, ya se llevaban bien, por eso en ocasiones se tomaba la "ligereza" de llamarle como Kyouya kun, ya que el no dijo nada por lo que dedujo que no le molestaba.

-Discúlpeme Ootori sama, no lo volveré a hacer- dijo sumisa y al borde de las lagrimas haciendo reverencia frente al de lentes.

Kyouya estaba molesto sumamente molesto al verla hacer la reverencia y disculparse, humillándose en el acto, nunca olvidaría ese momento y la impotencia que sintió al no poder contradecir a Akira ya que era difícil al estar en presencia de su padre.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando se prometió que alguna vez compensaría a su amiga con algo y que no permitiría verla humillada de esa forma frente a nadie. Esa era la razón del porque Kyouya odiaba que Ayame le dijera "Ootori sama", con el tiempo la chica lo tomo con gracia y lo utilizaba solo por molestarlo.

Nunca olvidaría el día en que entre broma y broma no dejo de utilizar ese apelativo durante todo el día, y no lo olvidaba no porque hubiese sido el día en que sus padres anunciaran la fundación de una nueva compañía, la compañía Hibiki y como se independizaba y todo eso, o por el echo de que ese mismo día su padre le indicara que "Kyouya sama", así le llamaba él, ya no era su objetivo/protegido, sino que la verdadera razón fue porque su amigo con una gran desfachatez altanera, que casi rozaba en la alegría, le indicó, frente a Akira y Yoshio, que ya no era su trabajador, sino su igual en la sociedad y que el "Ootori sama" podía dejarlo de utilizar y remplazarlo por el que a ella mejor le pareciera.

Fueron esos recuerdos los que le hicieron armarse de valor y escabullirse entre la fiesta, claro disfrazada, recogiéndose el cabello, ropas y con otros trucos logró hacerse pasar por una chica mas en la reunión, agradeció a todos los cielos por estar tan bien entrenada en el sigilo y pasar desapercibida, todo con la esperanza de ver a su amigo, porque estaba completamente segura que su padre la regresaría al internado y no podría verlo en mucho tiempo, además de que quien sabe, tal vez también le vería a él, se sonrojó, de seguro nunca tendría una buena opinión de ella y renunciaría al dichoso compromiso, así que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de verles.

Caminando con cautela se acerco a la concurrencia y afortunadamente nadie logró verle, al parecer todo parecía indicar que las personalidades invitadas le esperaban ansiosa y hasta habia comentarios de que era una malcriada, etc, para su mala fortuna no logro ver a Kyouya ni a "él" por ningún lado, con tristeza se encamino al bacón, solo para tomar aire.

Salió y con gran cautela se tomo del barandal –la vida apesta- dejo decir con un gran suspiro y bastante hastiada.

-Solo a veces- escucho después de una suave y divertida risa desde un rincón del balcón.

-Muchas veces- dijo por inercia, al escuchar de nuevo la risa pestaño y se dio cuenta de que era acompañada por alguien desde el otro rincón, mirando de soslayo y pacientemente se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que la suave risa provenía de un chico que miraba las estrellas con su rostro relajado, sonriente y dulce –_él- _ los nervios se apoderaron de ella y giro su rostro justo antes de que el se diera cuenta de que le miraba.

-Etto señorita debe de ser mas positiva, la vida tiene muchas cosas lindas – dijo con su suave voz.

-Eh si- dijo ella girando y dándole la espalda, no quería que se diera cuenta de quien era – ¿por ejemplo?…-

-Hum… las estrellas – dijo el apuntando el cielo y sonriendo a mas no poder – también están las sonrisas, los amigos, … la familia- dijo con un tono mas bajito pero de nuevo lo subió al decir – las cosas tiernas y deliciosas como los dulces, los postres –

-No me gustan los postres – dijo con rapidez.

-Hum…- hizo un puchero gracioso pero de nuevo adquirió su pose alegre – la luna- señalo al cielo donde una bonita luna creciente se dejaba ver.

-Si es verdad- dijo ella sonriendo ante la belleza del satélite.

Y fue así como inició una agradable charla entre ambos, el tratando de enumerar las virtudes y dichas de la vida y ella contestando con monosílabos, frases cortas o con ademanes.

Lo que mas curiosidad le daba era ver como la chica hacia lo posible por no mostrar su cara, era como si evitara que le reconociera o algo así –_debe de ser muy tímida- _pensó con ternura sonriendo ya que durante y después de su charla veía como ella giraba el rostro justo antes de que él la mirará, la chica era hábil pero aún así el logró distinguir unos mechones negros que cubrían sus ojos, fue lo único que pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad y su empeño en pasar desapercibida.

Por su timidez, buena charla y voz se pudo dar cuenta de que la chica era agradable y tuvo la curiosidad de enterarse de su nombre, estaba por preguntarle cuando una grave voz le interrumpió.

-Mitsukuni- llamó desde el umbral de la puerta que daba al balcón.

-Si- dijo asintiendo al entender que su presencia era necesaria en la sala – ya voy Takashi, permiso, me gusto platicar con usted señorita, espero que su entusiasmo mejore..- ella asintió y giro solo hasta estar segura de que los primos se habían marchado dejándola sola.

Se llevo una mano al pecho emocionada suspirando y pensando que no todo era tan malo, después de un rato de estar disfrutando del viento se adentro en el salón, donde se entero que su amigo no habia asistido por un viaje de negocios y donde pudo distinguir como la figura de Honey se veía mas claramente a la luz del salón, junto se encontraba la familia de Haninozuka, su padre y hermanos, según lo que escucho el compromiso seguía en pie dado que uno de sus hermanos alegaba que ella estaba indispuesta, obvio que Honey no lo creyó del todo pero esbozo su tierna sonrisa.

***** Fin del Flash Back******

Sus recuerdos y pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir la presencia de alguien, y al ver el reflejo de los mocasines del pantalón escolar.

-Lo pagaré todo, en serio que si- dijo sonriendo incorporándose y mirando la cara del chico que suspiro fastidiado y después de acomodarse las gafas saco su libreta abriéndola con gran habilidad.

-Claro que lo harás- dijo sin despegar la vista de la libreta.

-Oh, Ayame ¿cómo sigues, te lastimaste, fuiste con el doctor?- dijo la chica tratando de imitar la voz y semblante de Kyouya – no, no te preocupes amigo, solo fue un ligero raspón, vez – levanto el fleco hablándole a alguien imaginario a su costado – estaré bien, de veras, no te preocupes- dijo con sarcasmo moviendo la mano ligeramente.

Ootori suspiró – no entiendo para que tanto solo para retarle-

- Quería tener la seguridad de que me viera como un enemigo a vencer, no solo como otro retador mas – Kyouya pareció insatisfecho con la respuesta - Ootori sama no diré mucho, lo sabes-

Kyouya levanto la mirada de la libreta y de nuevo acomodo sus gafas – deberías de ser mas conciente, sabes los gastos que me costó arreglar las cosas en el club por el desastre que se armo por el raptó de Usa chan-

-Hum….- dijo ella girando y mirando el lago – no tengo la culpa, nunca pensé que armaran tanto escándalo buscando el conejito-

-Vez, eso solo demuestra que no los conoces tan bien- dijo el chico anotando una cantidad en la libreta – además si a eso le añadimos la falta de actividad de un día…-

-Ya dije que pagaré todo- dijo con tono de niña regañada acuclillándose a la orilla del lago – palabra de Ayame Hibiki – levantó una mano en señal de juramento y mirando al chico agregó – en serio, lo pagaré, todo para alegrarle el día a mi amigo Kyouya- el aludido dejó un poco sus anotaciones y miró como unos cisnes levantaban el vuelo al percatarse de su presencia – ya, ya, perdóname si, mira haré lo que me pidas, ¿si? – se incorporó y se colocó frente de él.

Ootori guardo su pluma y una tenue sonrisa le advirtió a Ayame que no debió a ver dicho esa última frase.

-Se que me pagaras, nunca has faltado a tu palabra-

-Eh..si- a la chica no le gustaba el tono con el que estaba hablando, lo sabía, habia caído en las redes del rey de las sombras –mira esta es mi tarjeta anda transfiere el dinero a tu cuenta – dijo haciendo ademanes para sacar la tarjeta de la mochila.

-_Lo siento, pero no será tan sencillo…_ no Ayame, no te molestes – dijo Ootori logrando que un escalofrió recorriera la columna de la mencionada anticipándole que lo que venía no era divertido, al menos no para ella, Kyouya caminó y se acercó a la orilla del lago colocando una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón – tomando en cuenta que fue al host club a quien dañaste directamente – ella bajo el semblante derrotada sabia lo que venía – creo que lo correcto es que pagues tu deuda – Ootori giró y tuvó que luchar para no sonreír ante la cara de abatimiento y sonrojo de su amiga – a la usanza de nuestro club –

-Hum…- Ayame suspiró derrotada – dos años en el extranjero para extrañarte y me das solo unos minutos para querer regresar-

-Mañana mismo podrías empezar – dijo mirando como los cisnes flotaban en las medianías del lago.

-Sabe Ootori sama – dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y poniendo la vista en las blancas y hermosas aves – nunca le han dicho que suele ser irritante, molesto, aprovechado…-

El sonrió – en realidad solo una persona lo ha hecho – Ayame alzo una ceja con desconcierto al notar la sonrisa y el tenue brillo en los ojos de su amigo – pero ese no es el punto – dijo el desapareciendo el intrigante resplandor en sus pupilas – el hecho es que soy tu amigo y te caigo bien a pesar de todos mis defectos y se que como eres una chica honorable cumplirás con tu palabra -

-Hum…- dijo la chica haciendo una mueca graciosa – mire "Ootori sama" tiene suerte de que le siga respetando si no tal vez, solo tal vez – dijo con tono amenazador que solo logró una sonrisa en el rostro el de lentes –ok, ok, iré, pero no pidas mucho, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo con un suave rubor.

Kyouya recupero su semblante indiferente y regresando a su libreta la sacó y la mostró a su amiga quien permanecía con los brazos cruzados.

-Por cierto – dijo extendiendo la libreta, Hibiki la tomo con confusión – ese es el monto de tu deuda –

-¡¿Qué?!- grito la chica al mirar tantos ceros provocando que los cisnes de nuevo levantaran el vuelo y Kyouya acomodara sus gafas para despejar cualquier rastro de diversión.

* * *

Después de prácticamente huir al salir corriendo del club Haruhi caminó y caminó por los pasillos de Ouran, necesitaba despejarse, pensar, relajarse, tranquilizarse, necesitaba volver a ser ella misma, necesitaba ser la de antes, ser Haruhi Fujioka, aquella chica que le valía un soberano cacahuate la vida privada de Ootori Kyouya, del rey de las sombras, de ese hombre que la torturaba acrecentando su deuda o no disminuirla al aumentarle mas y mas gastos sobre cosas sin importancia como la renta de las prendas que a veces usaba, la comida o cosas así.

¡Por dios!, ¿qué pasaba con ella?.

Era Kyouya Ootori, el rey de las sombras, el chico mas frío y calculador del club, el que menos le ponía atención, el chico que le hacía enojar ante sus comentarios, aquel que le dijo "yo no estaba preocupado" al mencionarle sobre su pleito con aquellos chicos de la playa, el chico del club que tenía métodos poco ortodoxos, pero efectivos, para hacerle entrar en razón, el loco que fingió proponerle algo indecoroso o intentar abusar de ella tumbándola de esa manera tan brusca a la cama, lastimándole la muñeca y haciendo que su corazón latiera aceleradamente por los nervios y que su mente y mirada permanecieran pérdidas por unos breves instantes.

El mismo chico que fingía ser cruel, indiferente, ambicioso y que escondía un corazón noble y preocupado, quien se dormía hasta tarde y se preocupaba por mantener en funcionamiento el club, quien siempre trabajaba y no se divertía, que ayudaba a todos sin que los otros se dieran cuenta, sin pedir el reconocimiento o las gracias por ello, quien la defendió a ella y a aquella anciana en el centro comercial, el mismo que de una manera dura, con impotencia y a la vez seguridad tomándola con fuerza de los hombros le otorgó el valor necesario para saber que podría detener a Tamaki y regresar a la normalidad el club.

Haruhi negó con la cabeza, esos últimos pensamientos no eran precisamente los que le ayudarían a negar esa verdad que se estaba tragando y no quería aceptar, ¡por dios!, ¿qué pasaba con ella?, era Kyouya Ootori, era él, "la bestia de sangre fría", quien era implacable con sus juicios y acciones.

– ¿Por qué el, por qué precisamente él?-

Con enojo e inseguridad salió a uno de los jardines del amplio lugar pensando que el aire fresco calmaría sus dudas y pensamientos erróneos que la consumía por dentro, ¿que le importaba a ella, por qué le afectaba tanto que él estuviese comprometido?, "ese" pensamiento y "esa" respuesta de nuevo llegaron a su mente frustrándola y haciendo que una enorme desesperación y enojo le llegara.

– No claro que no – enuncio negando con la cabeza, tratando de convencerse a si misma – yo no, nunca, menos de él, menos de Ootori Kyouya – su voz bajo de tono y miró su reflejo en el agua – yo no, a él no – dijo con un hilito de voz, suspiró tranquilizándose y pensando que tal vez ya estaba por converse así misma de ello.

Levantó un poco la mirada al escuchar un sonido ronco, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al divisar a una parvada de cisnes que llegaba a la mitad del lago, fue justo ahí cuando sus vagos intentos de negarse y tragarse la verdad se desmoronaron y cayeron tan fácil y sutilmente como las plumas del cisne mas cercano.

Fue ahí, cuando al divisar el otro lado del lago y entre las alas y el revoloteo de los cisnes, al ver a Ayame y Kyouya hablando y medio sonreír, fue justo ahí cuando la verdad hecho tantas raíces en su mente y corazón que sabia que ya no quedaría la menor duda de sus sentimientos, los celos y dolor que sintió al verles juntos fue una muestra tan palpable, tan irrefutable que no pudo sino mas que aceptarlo.

– ¿Por qué el, por qué precisamente él?-

Lo amaba, estaba enamorada, muy enamorada de Kyouya Ootori.

* * *

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, chicos, chicas, lectores de este fic, jejje, hola, estoy muy feliz, me tarde mucho ahora, jejej, perdón, no diré que no lo volveré ha hacer porque ya saben el dicho de "cae mas pronto un hablador que un cojo" U.u!!!, jejeje.

Bueno con este final del capitulño, que me gusto mucho la verdad, jejeje, no niños oy humilde de verás, jejje, Haruhi ya aceptó sus sentimientos y al parecer comienzan a ventilarse la relación de Honey y Ayame y como es que Kyouya tiene vela en ese entierro, ok, ok, ahí la llevamos, jejeje.

Bueno chicos pasemos a los reviews:

**Jaqui-chan:** Hola chica, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tus comentarios me ayudan mucho, trato de no salirme mucho de las personalidades, a veces es un poquito difícil, pero hago el esfuerzo, jejeje. Gracias por leer esta historia, bueno joven ya te mande un poco las instrucciones sobre los pasos que debes seguir, espero no haberte confundido mucho *~*, jejejeje, estoy ansiosa por leer tu fic, en serio, tengo curiosidad y ya sabes, para lo que se te ofrezca, cualquier duda, no dudes en externarla, haré lo posible por ayudarte, ya sabes sino las aclaro por lo menos las hago mas grandes jejeje .

Ok chicos, me despido enviándoles un saludo y deseando que dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado"-_

_****_ Flash Back ó cambios de escenario ****

**(N.A.: Notas de la autora)**

**Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de Bisco Hatori.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

El host club está por iniciar sesión y los preparativos ya están corriendo a cargo de los anfitriones.

Todos hacían algo, claro que algunos, dígase Kyouya y Tamaki, solo las cosas "particulares", mientras el resto del club trabajaba para que todo estuviera listo para recibir a las clientas.

Este hecho le parecía algo injusto a Haruhi, mientras ella, Honey, Mori y los gemelos corrían como locos tratando de ordenar y servir esto o aquello, ellos sólo estaban enfrascados en sus propias cosas.

-_Malditos ricos bastardos egoístas-_

Tamaki estaba redactando en un bello, y seguramente exageradamente carísimo (según los pensamientos de Fujioka), papel azulado algo en la mesita que normalmente era ocupada por Ootori y su máquina portátil.

El pelinegro escribía, dios sólo sabía que, en su omnipresente libreta de notas, Haruhi de nuevo se sintió curiosa, curiosa por saber que tanto era lo que el rey de las sombras escribía en esa tan querida y utilizada libreta.

¿Qué sería lo que día a día hacía en ella, acaso anotaría números telefónicos, cuentas, puntos importantes, o simplemente cosas sin importancia o tan simples como el número de tazas que se compraran el mes anterior?

Siempre había tenido esa curiosidad, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntar, claro, excepto una ocasión, pero él no dio mucho para responder además de que sólo había sido un sueño extraño de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, así que ella decidió quedarse con esa incógnita, sobretodo después de aquel día en el lago.

Hacía una semana exactamente en que se había dado cuenta de su sentir respecto al rey de las sombras, por extraño e increíble que a ella misma le pareciera la resolución a la que había llegado esa tarde era de que estaba sumamente enamorada de ese indiferente y distante hombre de gafas.

No fue un argumento fácil de digerir y mucho menos de aceptar, pero al verlo hablar con Ayame no pudo sino reconocerlo.

Suspiró y después de alegar a Mitsukuni que estaba bien y que sus tan constantes y presentes suspiros solo se debían a su falta de entusiasmo que siempre le caracterizaba, y que agradecía enormemente que así fuera ya que de no ser así ciertamente el motivo de tanto suspiro podría ser descubierto fácilmente; recordó a Ayame, no la había visto desde entonces, cosa realmente extraña, pero la chica no se había parado en el club ni ante la vista de ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera en el pasillo de su grado, era como si se estuviese escondiendo o algo.

Y era extraño, sobretodo si se trataba de una novia de algún host; no era que se muriera de ganas de verla al lado de Kyouya, solo de recordar la escena del lago sentía como si su corazón se estrujara por el dolor, era sólo que le parecía raro y hasta estaba un poco preocupada por ella, ya que recordaba el duelo que tuviera con el Loli shota, quizás estaría herida o algo.

Los gemelos le llamaron, pero no respondió, estando tan concentrada en sus pensamientos era casi imposible que escuchara algo que no fueran las voces en su cabeza, pensamientos relacionados a su reciente descubrimiento.

Durante el transcurso de la semana sus miradas para con el pelinegro eran más esquivas que antes, pero mucho más constantes, es decir, lo veía, primero admirada por su descubrimiento y luego solo por el simple hecho de que mirarlo le producía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos o simplemente no se daba cuenta de estar haciéndolo o de haber empezado a hacerlo, era como si fuera una reacción normal y común para su cuerpo; y esquivas porque cuando se daba cuenta que el estaba a punto de girar, mirarle y descubrirla ella fingía estar interesada en otra cosa.

Al parecer había sido tan buena ocultando sus miradas ya que ninguno de los host le había preguntado ni mencionado nada en referente a ese relativo interés para con Ootori, o eso pensaba ella, siendo un gran alivio para ella, ya que no estaba dispuesta a dar explicaciones a nadie, además ¿que hiba a decir?, "estoy enamorada de él", "me gusta", definitivamente no.

Un ruido constante y fatigoso la trajo de nuevo a la sala de música, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que se trataba de los gemelos que le veían con cierta preocupación, sonrió y suspiro de nuevo sin mucho que hablar, no quería hablar de nada, y antes de que fuese bombardeada por cuestiones incomodas y repetitivas le salvo, literalmente, la campana.

Las clientas estaban entrando poco a poco por la puerta y los integrantes del club tuvieron que centrarse en la atención de las chicas.

Tamaki escuchó los murmullos de las chicas acercándose poco a poco, terminó la última frase de su carta ydio una rápida leída a lo que acabará de terminar de escribir.

"Querida Eclair:"

"¿Cómo ha estado?, espero y bien"

"¿No le parece sorprendente que nuestra correspondencia sea ahora tan frecuente y tan asidua?"

"Si su respuesta es un si debo darle la noticia de que le contradigo, para mi no es algo inesperado."

"Siempre supe que seriamos buenos amigos"

"Pero aún así, siendo sinceros, cuando le envié aquella primera carta estuve ansioso y hasta un poco inquieto e inseguro por recibir su respuesta"

"¡Cuánto agradezco que la haya leído y contestado!"

"No sabe el gran alivio que me dio el recibir su respuesta, y no se preocupe creo que nuestro secreto está bien resguardado, aunque no lo parezca yo también se guárdalos; pero hay algo que me inquieta en referencia a esto, ¿por qué me pidió no comentar nada?, no es algo que me incomode es sólo neta curiosidad, lamento que Kyouya lo sepa, pero cuando aún no recibía su respuesta el pudo averiguarlo, no se como pero él siempre logra estar al tanto de todo, pero no tiene de que preocuparse, mi amigo es discreto."

"De hecho, fue gracias a él que precisamente fue como inicio esta magnifica idea de mantenernos en contacto, fue él quien me informó que era usted a quien le debo agradecer por la mejoría de mi madre, así como el estar al pendiente de ella, es increíble ¿no?"

"Aún no entiendo las razones por las que usted quería ocultarlo, pero mi amigo siempre se las arregla para sacar la verdad de las cosas a flote, creo que esto ya lo dije antes, disculpe, es sólo que no pude evitar pensarlo de nuevo, ya sabe que no soy muy bueno redactando cartas".

"Hablando de mi madre, siempre estaré agradecido por sus atenciones, no sabe la enorme dicha que me produjo en su última carta al decirme que su estado está mejorando significativamente, en la foto se ve claramente, mi madre luce radiante y hermosa, y creo que todo se debe a sus visitas, ella misma me lo dijo en esas cortas palabras que me enviará con usted, mi abuela no sospecha nada"

"Gracias por la foto y la carta de mi madre, son uno de mis mayores tesoros".

"Creo que ya le he cansado con esto, no estoy seguro si es lo mismo que escribí en la carta anterior, creo que era similar, disculpe, pero es que no puedo evitar dar mis agradecimientos"

"Supongo que lo mejor será cambiar de tema"

"Estoy muy feliz, ¿por qué?, se preguntará, verá han pasado muchas cosas en el club, pero de las más interesantes que podría decirle es el hecho de que Kyouya ya empieza a tener avances"

"Curioso ¿no?, pero estoy tan emocionado por ello, esos "avances" por el momento solo son pequeños y sutiles cambios, tanto así, que tal vez ni él mismo lo ha notado, y ¡oh sorpresa! ¡Haruhi también se ha comportado diferente en esta semana!, simplemente el pensar en ello hace que mi corazón lata fuerte y feliz"

"Estimada Eclair, al parecer todo va por buen camino, sólo espero y no se pierdan en el trayecto, seguiré su consejo y me mantendré al margen, sólo que no me culpe por un poquito de ayuda que les de"

"Está última semana ha sido de grandes y agradables sorpresas, además de Kyouya y Haruhi tengo otra noticia admirable que contarle, nos enteramos que Honey sempai tiene una prometida ¡¿puede creerlo!?, debe de imaginarse mi cara de asombro al enterarme, no lo esperaba".

"Se trata de una bella y tímida doncella de primer grado, acaba de ingresar a la institución ¡y es bastante fuerte!, muy acorde a Honey sempai".

"Honey sempai me preocupa, creo que esta muy acongojado por su relación con esta princesita, no se conocen mucho y ella suele ser escurridiza y no hablar mucho, pero aún así creo que se trata de una bella y tierna historia de amor y también tengo grandes esperanzas con ellos, ya sabe como es el amor".

"Si, amor, porque estoy casi seguro de que lo es o está en proceso de serlo, no se como o porque, pero me he dado cuenta de que desde hace días ella llega hasta la puerta del club pero simplemente no ha entrado, supongo que es demasiado tímida para hacerlo, el otro día la invite a entrar, venía del baño de varones cuando la encontré recargada en la pared, al lado de la puerta, creo que ni me había notado, casi se desmaya del susto al verme, pero simplemente realizó una reverencia y me agradeció marchándose con un notable rubor, no se muy bien como ayudarles, pero lo averiguare, espero y éste sea el día en que se anime a entrar a nuestra sala"

"Respecto al resto de mis adorados hijos todo marcha normal, los gemelos siguen siendo unos demonios que me torturan y hacen bromas, pero no se enoje con ellos, son buenos niños y creo que poco a poco se han vuelto más abiertos con el resto del mundo, ¡hasta ya empiezan a hablar con sus compañeros de clase!, gran avance para ellos; Mori sempai sigue siendo el mismo, tranquilo y callado, ¿sabe? tiene una clienta constante, creo que está muy enamorada de él, no suele hablar mucho, es callada y sosegada, tal vez sea la chica que llegue al corazón de nuestro host salvaje"

"¡Oh querida Eclair!, estoy tan emocionado al ver como mis pequeños hijos crecen, evolucionan y maduran, el amor está inundando nuestro pequeño club, espero y todo marche bien"

"Me congratulo al poder informarle que el señor Lubua está en recuperación, sus ramitas son fuertes y aguerridas, con mis cuidados diarios pronto nos dará la sorpresa de una bella y exquisita flor"

"Con gran pesar debo despedirme de usted, nuestras dulces y bellas clientas están por llegar y debo atenderles, así que por el momento me despido de usted esperando no haberle aburrido mucho con estas letras"

"Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, salude a mi madre de mi parte y dígale que su hijo está bien y espero que todo lo que hemos planeado resulte y pueda verle pronto"

"¡Oh querida y estimada Eclair, realmente no tiene idea de cuan agradecido le estoy!"

"Es triste decir adiós tan pronto, pero las bellas doncellas me esperan, me despido en espera de su respuesta"

P.D: Kyouya me ha recomendado el uso de mail, pero le he dicho que me parece más personal una carta, ¡además el servicio postal de hoy es increíblemente rápido!.

"Con cariño: Souh Tamaki"

Al terminar la dobló con extremada delicadeza y perfección, metiendola en el precioso sobre, guardándola dentro de su bolsillo derecho para después enviarla al remitente indicado.

El club siguió con su rutina de tratar a sus clientas como verdaderas princesas, Honey sempai ya estaba por comer su tercera ración de postre.

-Me parece que Honey sempai está comiendo un poco menos- dijo una chica a un costado del rubio.

-Si, es verdad- corroboró la pelirroja – en esta semana solo ha comido 4 por día-.

-Honey sempai, ¿se siente bien, algo le preocupa?-

El rubio dejó de comer y miro al trío de jovencitas regalándoles una tierna y bella sonrisa –no- dijo con ternura negando con su cabeza –gracias por preocuparse por mi onechan- y volvió a sonreír dejando a las chicas entre las nubes.

Pero no lograba confundir a su primo, Mori se encontraba preocupado por la reciente reducción de ingesta de calorías en la dieta.

El conocía a la perfección a su primo y este no podía engañarlo fácilmente como al resto del mundo, sabía que el rubio estaba afectado por la lejanía de su prometida, la chica no se había mostrado.

Por unos segundos notó la mirada pérdida, pensativa y hasta melancólica de su primo, y tomó la decisión, lo haría de una vez por todas, después de todo le había ya dado muchos días para que tomará esa resolución, había esperado por una semana, y fue esa mirada la que lo convenció.

Para desconcierto de las chicas que rodeaba a la pareja de primos, el tipo salvaje se incorporó de pronto.

-Mori sempai- dijo la pequeña y castaña jovencita a la que se refería Tamaki.

El resto de las mujeres y el loli shota le miraron alzando sus cabezas, el pronuncio un –disculpen- y se encaminó.

-Takashi- dijo el rubio con sus ojos de niño pequeño, preocupado y sorprendido haciendo que el aludido le mirará por sobre el hombro y solo emitiera un "um" para después seguir con su trayecto.

Mitsukuni bajo la vista y sus ojos azules cambiaron a algo que podría interpretarse como agradecimiento y expectativa.

Haruhi suspiro al estar completamente agradecida por poder alejarse de las chicas que solicitaran sus servicios, estaba algo cansada de atenderles, para su enorme satisfacción sus clientas se unieron al juego que los gemelos organizaban donde la mayoría de las colegialas inmediatamente aceptaron.

Con parsimonioso paso se colocó en uno de las columnas de la sala de música, suspirando y tratando de no ser vista por otras chicas, no es que fueran muy desagradables, sino que simplemente se sentía tan distraída e incomoda por estar dando y dando vueltas en el asunto Kyouya Ootori.

-Tuviste suerte-

Haruhi sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de aquel que rondaba sus pensamientos y que era el culpable de su reciente cansancio.

-Se..sempai- dijo con la voz más tenue de lo normal y agradecida por ser tan tranquila como para que Ootori no se diera cuenta de todas las emociones que su sola presencia y grave voz causaba en ella.

-Llevas buen ritmo, pero debes ser un poco más atenta – dijo colocándose a su costado y acomodo sus gafas para después anotar más datos en su indispensable libreta –si te sientes mal dilo y te puedes retirar-

-No- negó con la cabeza – no es eso sempai –Kyouya le dirigió una mirada de soslayo que hizo que ella bajara la vista, ¿desde cuando le afectaba tanto ser vista por él?- es sólo que estaba un poco…-

-Distraída- la interrumpió finalizando la frase y regresando su vista en la libreta y mirando como la castaña afirmaba con la cabeza – es fácil darse cuenta si suspiras tanto-

-Esto- Haruhi se llevó una mano al pecho y pestaño, ¿acaso el la estaba mirando con tanta regularidad, ¿desde cuando le tomaba tanta atención?, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de su sentir?.

-Sólo trata de mantener tu ritmo y lo demás no importa, además creo que a ellas – y señaló a las chicas – les agradas así-

-Si- dijo tímida y un poco más tranquila al no notar nada fuera de normal en la actitud del chico.

Un silencio se apodero de ambos, Haruhi de nuevo se encerró en sus pensamientos y en el continuo y fuerte palpitar de su corazón, ¿y ahora que hacía?, si se alejaba rápidamente quizás sería sospechoso, pero si se alejaba poco a poco y con naturalidad, como normalmente lo hacía, con alguna excusa, todo iría bien, pero el problema con ello es que no se le ocurría ninguna, o ¿acaso sería que su cerebro no respondía por el simple gusto de permanecer al lado del pelinegro?, sea lo que sea solo se quedó ahí, a un lado de él, aparentando normalidad y mirando de soslayo como el Ootori seguía enfrascado en sus anotaciones.

Y de nuevo la pregunta se presentó en su mente como una bala, ¿qué tanto anotaba en esa libreta?.

Sin poder evitarlo esta vez su voz fue más rápida que sus pensamientos –Kyouya sempai – dijo y sin que pudiera evitarlo se asomo por un costado del pelinegro para ver con claridad que era lo que con tanto empeño anotaba en su libreta - ¿qué tanto escribe en esa pequeña libreta?- finalizo sin entender porque le habia preguntado pero sin importarle ya que no lo pudo evitar, e incluso por inercia coloco una mano en el antebrazo de Ootori, todo ello para poder apreciar más cómodamente las hojas de la libreta, o eso se decía a si misma.

Kyouya escuchó la cuestión pero no giro a verla hasta que sintió como la mano de la chica se colocaba en su antebrazo, estaba por responder "puntos importantes", pero sus palabras murieron en su boca al encontrarse con la visión de una Haruhi sumamente cercana y unos hermosos y grandes ojos chocolates.

Ni Haruhi ni Kyouya dijeron nada por unos instantes, sólo se quedaron mirándose fijamente, pero el encanto se rompió cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse.

Ootori y Fujioka desviaron un poco su vista hacia el origen del ruido, se trataba de Mori, el pelinegro abrió la puerta tan repentinamente que una sorprendida chica se ruborizó.

Era Ayame, había permanecido desde el inicio del club parada detrás de la puerta, como todo los días después de prometer pagar su deuda, pero simplemente su timidez no le permitía acceder a la tercera sala de música, sólo permanecía ahí, parada, sea a un costado, o como en este desafortunado momento frente a la puerta y con la mano apuñada, como si fuese a tocar la puerta.

Por eso sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver como alguien abría de par en par la puerta, era un chico alto y serio que le miraba desde arriba, era como si él supiera exactamente su posición, lo cual era probable, según los rápidos pensamientos de la pelinegro, ya que ya le conocía, Morinozuka Takashi tenía un regio entrenamiento y seguramente sabía de su presencia desde el principio, quien sabe, tal vez la mayoría de los chicos del club ya lo sabían.

En esos breves instantes no supo que hacer, se encontraba tan nerviosa que simplemente ni las palabras ni sus pies respondían, además el que todos la miraban con asombro no ayudaba en nada.

Mori le realizo una reverencia y la invito a pasar tan amable y respetuosamente que ella sencillamente no pudo negarse.

Haruhi se sorprendió al ver a la jovencita, e inmediatamente después miró a su sempai.

-Ayame-

Escuchó como Kyouya dijo tenuemente el nombre de la recién llegada, lo habia pronunciado tan bajito que por un momento no pudo entenderle, y se sorprendió un poco al mirar la ligera sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, la misma que mirara aquel día que recibiera el mensaje de Ayame, sonrisa que era acompañada de un resplandor en sus gafas.

Haruhi sintió como si su corazón se le estrujase fuerte y dolorosamente, rápida y delicadamente retiró la mano con la que tocaba al pelinegro y se alejó un poco de él, quedando con la vista hacía el frente, mirando como la pobre Ayame se ruborizaba al dar dos o tres pasos.

Ella era la prometida de Kyouya y su llegada la despertó de ese precioso, dulce y agradable momento en el cual su mirada se cruzará con Ootori.

-Bienvenida mi linda princesa- el rey del host club se acercó tan rápido a Ayame que ésta se sobresalto al mirar los hermosos ojos azules de Tamaki, el rubio le entregó una bella rosa roja y extendió su brazo dándole la bienvenida al host club – es un honor que nos visite, me alegra que haya aceptado mi invitación- dijo con su tono amable y principesco –ahora mi bella dama – siguió y la pobre chica se sonrojo al ver como el rubio tomaba con tanta delicadeza su mentón acercándose peligrosamente – díganos ¿en que podemos servirla?, ¿a quién elige por anfitrión?-.

Ayame pestaño repetidamente y se alejo un poco de Tamaki, colocando su mano a la altura de su rostro –¿a..anfitrión?- preguntó inocentemente y por inercia.

-Así es mi bella doncella- siguió Souh realizando una reverencia – usted debe mencionar a alguien para que tenga el privilegio de pasar un tiempo con usted-

-E…eh..- Ayame parecía balbucear, estaba demasiado admirada, todo pasaba tan rapido que simplemente no reaccionaba.

-Puedo ser yo- y sacó su preciosa rosa y puso su pose mientras pétalos rojos, de origen desconocido, lo rodeaban – o bien el tipo salvaje – Ayame escuchó un "hum" a su costado y observó como el primo de su prometido asentía –el tipo demonio – los gemelos se abrazaron y la miraron con sus rosas extendidas, - o prefiere el tipo natural- Haruhi simplemente emitió una tenue sonrisa de cordialidad – o indiferente- Kyouya le miró y Ayame solo se sobresalto y hasta sonrojo – o si prefieres el tipo Loli shota- dijo con tono tenue y bello, Ayame miro donde le señalaban y pudo vislumbrar como Honey asentía con una sonrisa cálida y tranquila, la chica desvió su mirada casi instantáneamente y el sonrojo cobró más fuerza, Honey simplemente bajo la mirada y espero la respuesta, -y bien- todo el host club permanecía en silencio y quieto ante la espera.

-Yo…yo- la voz de la chica salía nerviosa y comenzó a girar el pequeño tallo de rosa que le entregará Tamaki – mi anfitrión- subió la vista mirando con miradas esquivas y rápidas al Loli shota, el rubio sonrió con ternura, la chica lucía tan tímida que simplemente le parecía tierna, pero Honey permanecía silencioso -yo..-y ahí otro vistazo hacia la mesa de las tartas – yo elijo a…- y su mirada se desvió hacia Kyouya y Haruhi.

Fujioka simplemente borró su sonrisa y espero a que el nombre de su sempai fuese pronunciado, ¿por qué se sentía así?, celosa y triste, era lo normal ¿no?, después de todo ella era la prometida de Ootori.

-A…Fujioka san-

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿acaso ella había sido la nombrada?, levanto el semblante y miró como la pelinegra la veía un poco más tranquila y hasta contenta.

-¿Yo?- preguntó con su tono inocente de siempre, Ayame asintió, Haruhi se sorprendió más y miró a su sempai, lucía tranquilo y la sonrisa tenue seguía aún presente.

-Buena jugada- de nuevo lo dijo con voz tan baja que Fujioka no estuvo segura de si en realidad las había pronunciado, el de gafas giró y se sentó en su tradicional mesita.

-Excelente elección, Haruhi- la voz de Tamaki la despertó –atiende a esta hermosa niña-

-Si- con paso rápido se acercó a ella y reverencio dándole las gracias y encaminándola a una mesita para dos.

Fujioka le sirvió el té y siguió con la rutina que realizaba con el resto de las chicas, pasado un tiempo se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra estaba tan lejana de sus comentarios que solamente asentía a cada comentario que le hacía.

Una cuestión rondaba su cabeza, ¿por qué elegirla a ella si bien podía estar con Kyouya, con su prometido?.

El resto de los host siguió con su trabajo y todo parecía aparentemente normal, pero cada host estaba al pendiente de la recién llegada y de cierto rubio que había perdido el apetito pero que igual seguía mordisqueando la tarta.

-Honey sempai, ¿gusta más?- pregunto una hermosa pelirroja.

-Si- dijo con su cara seria pero con la infaltable sonrisa.

Aunque fingía que no le afectaba estaba sintiéndose mal, la chica que había sido proclamada su futura esposa estaba solo a unos metros de él, ¿por qué no quiso pasar tiempo con él?, ¿acaso le caía tan mal que no le dirigía siquiera una palabra desde su duelo?.

A Mitsukuni el no ser del gusto de alguien le preocupaba, generalmente todo mundo simpatizaba con él, pero ésta chica siempre le evitaba, lo cual tal vez le hubiese dolido solo un poco si fuese alguien sin tanta relevancia como lo era ella, su prometida.

-Mitsukuni- la grave voz de su primo lo distrajo de sus tristes pensamientos y acepto la tarta que este le extendía dándole una mirada que ante otros pudiera ser indescifrable pero que él sabía que era de preocupación por lo cual solo sonrió amorosamente y siguió degustando su comida, riendo y dando exclamaciones tiernas como normalmente lo hacía, mintiendo y engañando solo a las clientas ya que sus amigos bien podían darse una idea de lo que estaba sintiendo, dentro estaba ese sentimiento de tristeza que se apoderaba de él.

¿Acaso esa niña, Ayame Hibiki, le odiaba?.

Esa niña misteriosa que desde hace tres años rondaba su cabeza preocupándole pero que nunca conoció su cara, pero que desde el secuestro de su dulce Usa chan tenía rostro, voz, cuerpo, una hermosa sonrisa y unos profundos y preciosos ojos marrones que no podía borrarse de su mente día y noche, y, que desde ese día que se mostró sin su máscara le sorprendiera tanto al saber que ese habilidoso rival no era otro sino una chica, una chica que le provoco un revoloteo en su estomago ante su sonrisa tímida, revoloteo que nunca antes habia sentido y revoloteo que se volvió más fuerte al saber que esa chica misteriosa que le retará y que saliera herida solo por evitar que su conejo resultase dañado por una caída no fuese otra más que la niña que fue proclamada como su prometida.

Pero ¿acaso esa niña, Ayame Hibiki, le odiaba?.

-Ayame san- Haruhi de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta de parte de la chica, parecía como si estuviera en otro mundo, y, por una extraña razón, lucía nerviosa y lejana, -Ayame san- de nuevo le llamó y de nuevo le pareció curioso ver como la jovencita daba veloces vistazos hacía la mesa compartida por los primos o, como en este momento, hacía la mesita donde Kyouya tecleaba quien sabe que en su computadora.

Haruhi suspiro de nuevo y sonrió de medio lado, había logrado sacar unas cuantas palabras de la chica, y con ellas se había dado cuenta de que era noble y hasta le parecía gracioso y tierno como daba constantes y tímidas miradas para después sonrojarse, tal vez la chica era tan tímida que por eso no había elegido a Ootori, tal vez por eso simplemente le eligió a ella –"_sabia que eras amable"-_ recordó sus palabras, las que le había dicho al preguntarle por sus heridas, era extraño, pero aunque se sentía celosa y hasta mal por su causa, aún así la jovencita no le caía mal –Ayame san-

-¿Eh?- la pelinegra pareció captar por fin el llamado de la castaña, dirigió su mirada hacía Fujioka y esta solo suspiro cansada para después darle una mirada y sonrisa que hicieron que la chica se sintiera mejor –perdón Fujioka san, estaba distraída-

-No te preocupes, llámame sólo Haruhi-

-Esto- Haruhi sonrió y ella correspondió su sonrisa –esta bien Haruhi, en ese caso puedes llamarme solo Ayame-

Después de esa leve muestra de confianza la castaña logró acaparar casi por completo la atención de la jovencita, compartiendo una amena charla en la que ambas sonreían tranquilamente hablando de cosas banales.

Pasó un tiempo y Haruhi corroboró que a pesar de todo la chica le caía bien –_es una buena persona- _pensó al mirar y escuchar como la chica le platicaba sobre su preferencia por los reptiles como mascota por sobre los mamíferos – _es bonita, será una buena novia-_ su rostro se entristeció un poco.

-Haruhi…- Ayame pestaño al ver como la chica puso una cara lejana, ahora la distraída y ausente era Fujioka.

-Eh-

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto preocupada, Haruhi sonrió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza y pensó que era un buen momento.

-Bueno si, solo pensaba en ¿por qué me eligió a mi?-

Ayame sonrió – porque eres muy amable y agradable –

Fujioka sonrió tan sinceramente que Tamaki casi lloraba ante la visión de las dos chicas que empezaban a entablar una amistad y al sentir como sus planes de que Haruhi se volviera más femenina por la compañía de otra chica volvían a emerger.

-Gracias- dijo la castaña

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo la pelinegra.

-Esto….- la castaña se llevó una mano al labio inferior mirando el techo – es que es extraño-

-¿Extraño?- preguntó dejando la taza en la mesa.

-Si- dijo la castaña – es que lo más normal…es que tu – y su mirada de nuevo se tornó más seria de lo normal y con tenue voz agrego – quieras pasar más tiempo con Kyouya-

Ayame de nuevo pestaño y ladeo la cabeza –esto…bueno – miró al pelinegro quien en esos momentos también las veía con un gesto que le sorprendió, su amigo lucía distinto, hasta podía decirse interesado y alegre, esto la intrigo de sobremanera pero decidió seguir con su conversación con Haruhi –pues si me gustaría estar más tiempo con él, pero a veces es algo molesto y creo que en esta ocasión solo me haría sentir incomoda y hasta más nerviosa – dijo mirando de soslayo al joven con una expresión extraña que a Haruhi sólo le causo una gota en la cabeza, era como si la chica le tuviera una especie "rencor", Kyouya simplemente sonrió de medio lado ante el gesto de Ayame y regreso a su tecleó escondiendo su entretenimiento ante las interesantes y divertidas situaciones que pasaban en el host club y pensando que las cosas se pondrían mucho más interesantes.

-_Bueno también es sincera- _pensó Haruhi al desaparecer la gota que tenía en la cabeza y al mirar como Ayame veía a Kyouya para luego posar sus ojos de nuevo en ella y cambiar su gesto a uno más amable.

Fujioka sonrió entre una mezcla de empatía y tristeza –esto…- bajo la vista y tocando su taza de té comenzó a moverla y con timidez y seriedad dijo –es verdad, Kyouya sempai a veces es molesto, pero no es malo, además de que también es…interesante – Ayame pestañó al ver la actitud de Fujioka y sonrió alegre al escuchar esas palabras en boca de alguien más –¿_por qué digo todo esto, sobretodo a ella?-_ pensó Haruhi apenada y miro como la pelinegra sonriera alegre – esto…es que lo digo porque- estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa y apenada –debe ser un poco raro ser su novia- esto último lo dijo con un leve toque de tristeza que no pudo evitar.

-¿Novia?- Ayame pestañó confundida.

-Si- dijo Haruhi sin despegar su mirada del hermoso grabado de la taza – su prometida-.

-¿_Prometida_?- Hibiki no entendía, pero comprendió después de unos segundos, Haruhi pensaba que era novia de Kyouya, por algún motivo extraño, pero lo más interesante de todo es que al parecer ella parecía afectada.

Definitivamente Haruhi esperaba cualquier comentario de parte de la chica pero lo que nunca esperó fue escuchar como Ayame reía como si le hubieran contado un maravilloso y graciosísimo chiste.

Fujioka pestañó sin entender la reacción de la chica, estaba tan feliz y contenta, como si hubiese descubierto algo muy preciado y esperado.

Honey volteó instantáneamente al escucharla, era la primera vez que la veía tan sincera, tan alegre, tan feliz, su risa era hermosa y sutil, como una bella canción que hizo que él se sintiera mejor y que quedará hipnotizando ante la visión, diciéndose a si mismo que le gustaría verla así siempre.

Tamaki también vio hacía ellas y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver como sus deseos de una amiga para Haruhi tenían muchas esperanzas, Kyouya miro a las chicas y simplemente se quedo observándolas atentamente, satisfecho.

Haruhi pestañó repetidamente y espero hasta que ella se hubiese calmado, mirando como la chica se llevaba una mano, que anteriormente estaba en sus labios para evitar un ruido más fuerte, a los ojos limpiando una pequeña lágrima ante la risa que le provocará.

-Estas equivocada – dijo mirando tiernamente a Haruhi después de exhalar un profundo suspiro para regular su voz.

-¿Eh?- la castaña de nuevo pestañó sin comprender.

-Kyouya…- Ayame cerró los ojos finalizando con su alegre voz – …no es mi prometido-.

Haruhi abrió los ojos mas de lo normal, ¿y ahora que hacia ella?.

–"_No es mi prometido"- _la voz de Ayame resonaba en sus pensamientos.

¿Y ahora que haría ella?.

¿Cómo controlaba esa sensación de dicha y descanso que se implantaba en su interior?, esa enorme felicidad que le llenaba por completo a la vez que una pregunta resonaba en su cabeza.

¿Y ahora que haría ella al saber que su recién descubierto amor no estaba comprometido?.

* * *

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Ola que viene, ola que va, hola amiguillo ¿cómo te va?, Ned Flanders pertenece a Matt Groening XD.

Jejeje, aquí con la conti, ven lo cumplí, actualice, por fin, después de quien sabe que tanto, espero y nadie lleve la cuenta U.U, ejjeje.

Por andar de curiosa y **sonsa** borré por error esta historia, pero la volví a subir, jejeje , después de unos días me di cuenta y decidí subirla, jejeje, disculpas a todos los que siguen esta historia y que me pusieron de historia favorita o comentarios, jejeje, creo que se borraron U.U…**sonsa….**

Pero bueno aquí está de nuevo a la carga para que se dispongan a leerla, yo agradezco su cooperación y tiempo y estaría sumamente feliz si me dejaran un comentario.

Bueno, bueno, pasando a los reviews, los que me han dejado al subirla de nuevo ya que los otros lo borré

**Tamborsita333: **Hola!!!!, gracias por leer y por comentar, esperaré ansiosa que sigas al pendiente de esta historia y que siga siendo de tu agrado, muchas gracias y hasta pronto.

**Pame: **Hola!!!!, que bueno que le haya gustado n.n, aquí la continuación, me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto.

**Jaqui-chan: **No sabes lo feliz y orgullosa que me hace sentir el saber que gracias a mi te animaste a escribir y subir tus ideas n,.,n casi lloró de la emoción, en serio, es algo muy bonito, y algo que a los escritores de estas historias nos hacen sentir bien, y pensar que de alguna manera el redactar todas estas ideas que uno se trae también le gustan a otros y les ayudan a seguir sus deseos, muchas gracias Jaqui chan…Bueno pasando al fic, aquí la conti, creo que no tarde mucho, jejeje, al menos no tanto después de subirla de nuevo , por cierto espero y en este episodio no hay quedado muy distinta la esencia de los personajes, jejeje, es que es un poco complicadito poner a alguien como Haruhi y como Kyouya enamorados y en romance, jejeje, y la carta de Tamaki jejeje, no se si me quedo muy bien, como el casi nunca escribe nada, ejjeje, pero bueno ahí la llevo. Estaré en espera de tu comentario y muchas felicidades por tu fic, ya empecé a ver el anime de "la cuerda de oro" y se ve muy bien n.n.

Bueno chicas y chicos por hoy es todo, me despido enviándoles y saludo y deseando que dios los bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado"-_

_&&&&&_ Cambio de escenario /

**(N.A.: Notas de la autora)**

**Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de Bisco Hatori.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Haruhi sonrío una vez más, los gemelos, que como siempre estaban a sus costados se miraron entre sí y en perfecta sincronización, esa que los había vuelto famosos, asintieron para después sonreír con ese gesto tan propio en ellos y que a veces llegaba a asustar al rey, tal muestra de sincronización fue pasada desapercibida por la castaña ya que estaba demasiado concentrada en anotar cada una de las palabras que conformaban la nueva, extensa y complicada lista de tareas que tendrían que cumplir en la materia de Física I.

A pesar que faltaban escasos dos minutos para terminar la clase y darse un pequeño receso para comer, los gemelos estaban más que impacientes, esos dos minutos les parecieron dos horas, estando tan desesperados y curiosos por saber el motivo, o los motivos, responsables de la "esporádica" alegría en los labios de su amiga.

No era que Fujioka no fuese alegre o positiva, sino que no solía sonreír solo porque si, sonreír solo por mirar el pizarrón o la goma de borrar, había algo raro, algo diferente en ese alegría, y era aún más notorio dado su estado de ánimo de los días anteriores, el cual distaba tanto que era difícil no sentirse curioso ante tal cambio.

El timbre sonó y los alumnos salieron cuchicheando, tan absorta estaba en su labor de guardar sus cosas que no fue tan rápida y quedó atrapada entre los pelirrojos.

-Haruhi, Haruhi- repetían constantemente, como si ella estuviera a decenas de metros de distancia.

-Hum…-respondió después de un largo suspiro.

-Vamos a comer- dijo Kaoru

-Si vamos- siguió Hikaru.

Haruhi simplemente asintió con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios rojos.

Para variar comieron a la sombra de uno de los enormes árboles de la escuela, había demasiado ruido en los comedores con todos los alumnos entusiasmados ante la idea del baile, así que la castaña terminó por convencerles.

-Ya dinos- dijo de pronto el mayor al terminar de comer y dejarse caer en el verde césped.

Haruhi espero a que el otro contestara ya que ella no tenía ni las más mínima idea de a que se refería el chico.

-Si Haruhi ya cuéntanos – pidió Hikaru haciendo que la chica pestañará al no comprender.

-Sí, dinos porque estas tan sonriente- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Eh?-

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu alegría?-, y Haruhi siguió sin responder, sólo con la cara de confusión.

-¿Cuál es, cuál es Haruhi?-

La castaña en respuesta sólo suspiro, sonrío y tomó otro bocado evitando así la pregunta de los chicos.

-Ya está hermano- dijo Hikaru suspirando.

-Lo ha hecho de nuevo- completo Kaoru.

-No nos dirá- comentaron ambos suspirando y dándose por vencidos.

Siempre era lo mismo, cuando ella no quería dar nada de información, que era la mayoría de las veces, no lograrían sacarle ni una sola palabra, por más preguntas y miradas insistentes que dieran ella sólo permanecería así callada y ausente, como si no hubiera escuchado palabra alguna.

Pero Haruhi debía darle crédito a los chicos, había querido permanecer como de costumbre, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de la reciente dicha que la embargaba porque eso sería estar como ahora, con tantas y complicadas preguntas por responder, lo bueno es que ella era buena evitándolas.

-Ya, ya, no se enojen conmigo- dijo la castaña después de estar mucho tiempo en silencio incomodo – yo no tengo que responder, porque simplemente estoy igual que siempre-

-Hum…- dijeron al unísono y se dejaron caer de nuevo en el pasto.

La castaña simplemente suspiró y sonrío por dentro, les había dicho una mentira, algo poco común en ella, pero una mentirita piadosa no hacía daño a nadie; porque era verdad, los gemelos tenían razón, ella realmente había estado más alegre de lo que normalmente estaba, todo por el hecho de haberse enterado de que estaba equivocada, de que Ayame no era la prometida de Kyouya.

Porque ya no lo podía negar, porque si algo no podía hacer era mentirse a si misma, ya había admitido su amor por el pelinegro, todo por aquella dolorosa imagen, y había experimentado lo doloroso que es tener un amor no correspondido, bueno ni siquiera podía decir que era un amor no correspondido, pero el hecho era que como prometido que estaba era obvio que ella no podría ser correspondida por él.

Ese era el motivo de su alegría, darse cuenta de que estaba equivocada, de que por lo menos tenía la posibilidad de alguna vez ser correspondida.

Pero que extraño era todo, pero ¡que vueltas da la vida!, nunca se había imaginado enamorada, al menos no en estos momentos, era una imagen lejana, distante, de mucho años delante, con la figura inestable y borrosa de alguien con ella compartiendo sus vida.

Pero ¡oh sorpresa!, no sólo sus planes habían sido frustrados, no sólo se había enamorado más rápidamente de lo que hubiera querido, sino que además ahora esa figura inestable y borrosa adquiría forma y voz, la figura de aquel que menos pensó, del rey de las sombras, de Kyouya Ootori.

Porque debía admitirlo, debía admitir que por algún momento lejano en un segundo de ociosidad llegó a plantearse la opción de terminar enamorada de alguno de los host, finalizando solo con una sonrisa socarrona e irónica ya que ilusamente pensó que jamás le pasaría eso, ya que ellos eran sus amigos, e irónicamente terminó enamorada de aquel a quien le había dado menos expectativas al respecto, ¡hasta Mori sempai había tenido más porcentaje de probabilidad!

Pero en fin, fuera lo que fuera que había pasado en ella ahora solo le quedaba más que admitir la realidad.

Aún recordaba cada palabra, cada sentimiento que había tenido en aquella pequeña merienda con la afable Ayame, durante la cual, a pesar de las continuas miradas embelezadas y tiernas del esperanzado e ilusionado Tamaki no se distrajo, en parte por estar acostumbrada a su escrutinio molesto y en parte por estar sumamente interesada en las palabras de Hibiki.

_-"Kyouya…"_- Ayame cerró los ojos finalizando con su alegre voz – _"…no es mi prometido"-._

Haruhi estaba segura de haber abierto sus ojos más de lo normal, pero no le había importado ya que las palabras resonaban insistentes en su cabeza –_"no es mi prometido"- _, y aún sentía todas las mezclas de sentimientos que cruzaban por su cabeza y por todo su cuerpo, desde la alegría repentina de estar equivocada, hasta la incertidumbre de no saber que hacer a partir de allí.

Porque ¿y ahora que haría ella al saber que su recién descubierto amor no estaba comprometido?.

Haruhi aún no salía de la sorpresa de la noticia cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de la chica, mejor dicho una risa débil y graciosa escapando de los labios de ella, la castaña pestañó al no comprender el origen de esa pequeña muestra de alegría.

Ayame suspiro de nuevo para calmarse y contestar la pregunta muda que la host le hacía – _"es que….es que es muy gracioso y extraño imaginarlo"_ – Haruhi ladeo la cabeza –"_Haruhi, ¿tienes hermanos?"-_ella negó con la cabeza con confusión al no entender que tenía que ver eso con la conversación –_"hum…¿primos?..."-_ pregunto llevándose un dedo al mentón.

-"_Dos"-_ contestó –"_pero no los he tratado mucho, no se si eso cuenta"-_

Ayame de nuevo sonrió y asintió –"_te pregunto porque digamos que para mi estar comprometida con él"-_y señaló a Kyouya despectiva y graciosamente –_" vendría siendo algo así como besar a tu hermano o a tus primos"-_ hizo una mueca entre divertida y de desagrado –_"eso sería muy extraño"-_ finalizó con un "guk" de asco.

En esos momentos la castaña comprendió otra cosa, Ayame veía a Ootori sólo como un amigo o algo como un familiar, pero no un novio, eso la hizo sentirse aún más contenta y sonrió divertida ante las muecas que la joven hacía al hablar de lo "extraño" que sería mantener una relación con Kyouya.

Ayame tembló ligeramente –"_dios eso sería muy raro" –_ susurró después de imaginar ser besada por él –_"no me mal interpretes"- _dijo al ver como la castaña seguía tranquila –_"no es que Kyouya sea una persona desagradable, bueno a veces si es medio pesadito, o poco agraciado, de hecho lo admito, es atractivo"_– dijo en susurro y agrego con tono amenazador _–"supongo que comprendes que esto se queda entre nosotros"- _Haruhi sonrió asintiendo y ella continuo con su tono anterior –_ " simple, digamos que solo es mi mejor amigo"- _ su semblante se suavizó y adquirió una sonrisa tenue y agradable.

Haruhi bajo el semblante relajado, tomando la pequeña taza de té entre sus manos, observando el tambaleante reflejo de su rostro en el líquido, era extraño pero en esos momentos no pensó mucho, algo raro en ella, simplemente relajó su mente y se dispuso sólo a sonreír con una tranquilidad más grande de la que normalmente solía transmitir.

-_"Él es libre"- _ la voz serena y suave de Ayame sonaba diferente, como misteriosa y a la expectativa, Haruhi sólo pestañó –"_digo, por si quedaba alguna duda"- _agregó quitando ese tinte misterioso y serio en su voz.

La castaña no supo a que se refería ya que sus palabras, además de extrañas, eran difíciles de comprender para ella, mucho más difíciles de interpretar al no poder observar el rostro de la chica, además de que sus ojos se escondieron en su flequillo negro al beber el té.

Si Fujioka hubiera sido un poco más curiosa y hubiera observado cuidadosamente a su acompañante hubiera alcanzado a vislumbrar la sonrisa picarona que se asomaba en sus labios y la alegría que se alcanzaba a reflejar en el brillo tierno de sus ojos marrones.

El viento despeinaba su cabellera pero parecía no importarle, Haruhi suspiro y sonrió entretenida al recordar la graciosa cara de disgusto que Ayame tenía al hablar sobre un posible beso entre ella y Ootori.

Con el poco tiempo que habían compartido se había dado cuenta de que la chica, además de tímida y amable, había resultado muy divertida, le había caído bastante bien, a decir verdad, así como también notó que compartía con Kyouya la afición de hablar cosas a medias, o sólo para si misma, tal vez era algo que había aprendido de él, después de todo tal vez y era cierto eso que dicen que si convives mucho con alguien terminas pareciéndote a él.

-Estoy aburrido- se quejó Hikaru con su mano en el mentón.

-Yo también- dijo Kaoru.

Los gemelos miraron a la castaña en busca de algún comentario de su parte y solo encontraron la enorme concentración pintada en el rostro de Fujioka, esa que solía caracterizarla a la hora de degustar algún aperitivo, Haruhi solía olvidarse del resto del mundo mientras comía.

Completamente aburridos y cansados de preguntar el motivo de la repentina alegría de la chica no tuvieron opción que recostarse por completo en el pasto, abriendo sus piernas y brazos, tomándose de las manos y disfrutando sólo del suave y relajante viento, observando el ir y venir de las nubes.

-Esa parece gato- mencionó el mayor y el menor asintió.

-Hey, Kaoru, a que esa es un conejo- mencionó señalando a una extraña nube que de conejo solo tenía una especie de oreja rugosa y esponjosa.

-Hum…¿tu crees?, no me lo parece- dijo Kaoru cruzándose de brazos, soltando a su mellizo.

-¡Claro que si hermano!, pero que poca imaginación- Hikaru exclamo divertido al ver la cara molesta de Kaoru – mira- extendió de nuevo su mano – esos son sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, sus orejas- contorneo la figura con su dedo.

Kaoru fue siguiendo el transcurso del dedo y poco a poco la imagen del famoso conejo tomó forma, cierto que era un conejo, sólo que no uno real como se lo imaginaba al inicio – ¡si, ya lo veo!- exclamó emocionado colocando su peso en un brazo – eh Haruhi, mira que Hikaru tiene razón, mira- y señaló la dichosa nube, Haruhi pareció despertar y bajo una ceja al no encontrar nada semejante a un animal en la rugosa nube – si, mira, es un conejito, la cara de un conejito, es Usa chan-

Haruhi pestañó y de pronto la cara del peluche apareció reflejada en la nube – es cierto- dijo emocionada.

Los gemelos sonrieron y Fujioka también, y así pasó el tiempo restante del receso para ellos dos, observando e imaginando figuras y cosas en las nubecillas que surcaban el cielo. Quizás nunca lo admitirían pero estar de espaldas observando nubes, sea solos o en compañía de Haruhi, les fascinaba, los relajaba y hacía sentir bien, porque en esos momentos disfrutaban de la compañía uno del otro recordando viejos y hermosos tiempos de su niñez, cuando aún no se preocupaban por ser identificados, donde solo eran ellos dos, Hikaru y Kaoru jugando su juego preferido, "mira y adivina cual es".

Y aunque ahora Haruhi se sumaba a su compañía, ella era tan tranquila, tan amable, tan…Haruhi, que simplemente su presencia no era molestia o un intruso, no, Haruhi era su amiga, y era, aunque ella quizás nunca lo sabría, porque tal vez nuca se lo dirían, la única persona que ellos llegarían a aceptar como la compañera en su juego "mira y adivina cual es".

Haruhi siguió escuchando los nombres de las figuras de las nubes y ocasionalmente ella también participaba con algunas descripciones, pero hoy estaba distraída, primero pensando en Kyouya y Ayame, y ahora, después de ver el "conejo" de Hikaru, en Ayame y Honey.

Recordando como después de verla terminar de beber el té, un pensamiento fugaz y lógico pasó por su mente, estando tan absorta en la dicha de la noticia, no lo había pensando, pero si Kyouya no era el famoso prometido, entonces ¿quién…?

Siendo tan franca y tan prudente como era, no se decidía si preguntar o no, su curiosidad era mucha, pero temía ser indiscreta así que solamente se limitaba a subir y bajar su mirada, cuestionándose quien sería el host, después de todo por ello debía ser que la pelinegro estaba tan tímida al entrar, y tal vez por eso era que la había elegido a ella, para evitar la compañía del chico.

Estando tan ensimismada en sus conclusiones no se había dado cuenta de que Ayame ya se había percatado de las miradas que le daba.

-"_¿Qué pasa?"-_ le preguntó con la taza entre sus blancas manos, Haruhi se detuvo y la miró con timidez –"_¿quieres saber algo, te sientes mal?"- _pregunto.

Ella negó con la cabeza y con voz tenue agregó –"_estoy bien…"- _bajó el semblante –"_es que…perdona…es que sólo me preguntaba, si Kyouya no es, entonces ¿quien?"-_

Hibiki abrió los ojos más de lo normal, se sonrojó bajo la vista y se dispuso a tocar el borde la servilleta, mirándola como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Haruhi se sintió terriblemente incomoda e imprudente –"_yo…lo siento…no quise"- _pero no continuo porque la risa débil de Ayame junto a su cabeza moviéndose de lado a lado, negando, se lo impidieron.

-"_No, está bien"-_ dijo nerviosa, Haruhi pestañó y asintió ligeramente –_"supongo que es normal querer saber, después de todo ellos son tus amigos"- _ hizo una pausa y suspirando cerró los ojos, la castaña estaba atenta a cada movimiento que hacía, su compañera de nuevo subió el rostro y con un sonrojo ligero observó de medio lado hacía una de las mesas.

Instintivamente Haruhi siguió su mirada y cual fue su sorpresa al observar como los ojos de la chica señalaban la mesita de los postres donde Honey y Mori atendían a cuatro jovencitas.

Entonces pensó, si no era Mori tendría que ser Honey, uno de ellos dos, estaba ansiosa por saber, pero le parecía que sería ya demasiado imprudente si continuaba, así que sólo permaneció en silencio, esperando encontrar la respuesta a su duda por sí misma.

_-"__Haninozuka Mitsukuni_"- escuchó en la voz temblorosa y baja de su acompañante.

Fujioka pestañó sorprendida e inmediatamente después miró al mencionado, no podía creerlo, Honey sempai, el chico más tierno y atento del host, había resultado ser el misterioso prometido de Ayame.

Ago inesperado para ella, ya que la verdad había pensado en los demás con mas posibilidades, después de todo no debían culparla, Honey no solía ser del tipo que te imaginas con una novia ó prometida, como en este caso.

-"_Papá y Haninozuka sama así lo determinaron" –_ dijo con su voz lejana, pero menos nerviosa, Haruhi sólo asintió.

Mirando el sonrojo, los nervios y la incertidumbre en Ayame su rostro adquirió un semblante tranquilo y comprensivo, estaba por preguntar algo pero fue interrumpida, había sido el asfixiante y efusivo abrazo del rey lo que la dejo a medias.

Estando entre los brazos del rubio y después de tranquilizarse por el susto solo le quedo suspirar, mirar a Ayame y sonreír.

A pesar de la terriblemente feliz cara de Tamaki, su continuo vaivén para con Haruhi y sus efusivas palabras (cargadas de ternura) de "Haruhi tienes una amiga" Ayame logró calmarse de la impresión de ver al rubio aparecer de la nada gritando y sacando a Haruhi de su asiento elevándola y agitándola, y así, entre el continuo movimiento de la chica logró corresponder su sonrisa y cerrar los ojos divertida.

El timbre sonó logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos, los gemelos se incorporaron y diciendo incoherencias tales como "no nos hiciste caso, lo pagaras caro" la tomaron uno de cada brazo, levantándola de nuevo y corriendo con ella hacia el salón.

Prometiéndole con ello que durante todo el día, ya que tenía la ingenua esperanza de tener suerte y no fuesen días, no la dejarían tranquila ni un solo momento.

Suspiro y después sonrió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola chicos y chicas, ¿cómo han estado?, yo ausente xD….

Lo siento de verdad, se que tarde añales, se también que este capítulo estuvo más corto de normal y que no avanzó mucho la historia U.u, lo siento, en serio, espero y no estén muy molestos conmigo, jejeje.

Realmente me da pena presentarles un capítulo corto después de tanto tiempo n.n, pero bueno, no daré excusas, ni nada, me da pena n/./n, espero y me comprendan y disculpen, yo agradezco mucho sus comentarios y su apoyo.

Bueno chicas y chicos paso a loa reviews:

**Pame: **Hola chica!, gracias por leer y por comentar, aquí esta la actualización.

**Hikeri-Hime16****: **Hola!, a mi también me encanta también la pareja de Kyouya y Haruhi, la verdad es que harían una excelente mancuerna, ojalá y la autora se diera cuenta xD…ajaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero y seguir en tu gusto y sigas leyendo este fic y disfrutándolo, hasta prontito.

**Maria Piedad: **Hola!, gracias por leer, pues cumplí con tu petición solo que me tarde mucho y además dejé corto el episodio XD, espero y nop se enojen mucho…jajajaja.

Creo que por hoy es todo, me despido, mandándoles un saludo y un beso, que dios los bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado"-_

_-__"Recuerdo de algún pensamiento pasado"__-_

_&&&&&_ Cambios de escenario /

**N.A.: Notas de la autora**

**Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de Bisco Hatori.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

-_"Kyouya"_-

-"_Si_"-

-"_Apresúrate"-_

_-"Si"-_

Yoshio sólo emitió un "hum", su pequeño hijo siempre le daba razones para hablar más palabras de las que deseaba y planeaba decir.

Llegaron por fin al gran y amplio salón, detuvo el paso y sus hijos también.

Y entonces los miró de soslayo, Fuyumi lucía hermosa y cada vez se parecía más a su madre, sus otros dos hermanos siempre lucían justo como su padre quería, completamente perfectos, pero como siempre Kyouya era distinto a ellos dos, o al menos él se sentía distinto, y era algo que le agradaba, que le generaba problemas con su padre, si, pero que le agradaba.

Lo que él no sabía era que su padre también veía algo diferente, efectivamente su padre pensaba que él era distinto a sus dos hermanos, Yoshio notaba que él tenía un brillo en la mirada diferente, algo que le recordaba a su esposa y a Fuyumi, tal vez eso sería para Kyouya y para él un problema en adelante o tal vez de gran ayuda, quien sabe, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

-"_Padre, ¿por qué nos ha traído hasta aquí?"-_ preguntó el mayor.

-"_Silencio, pronto sabrán"_-

-"_Si_"- asintieron sus hijos.

Una puerta se abrió dejando entrar un poco de luz, de ella la alta, atemorizante e imponente figura de Akira Hibiki salió, sus grandes y opacos ojos marrones y su cabello negro le daban ese toque serio y estricto que le recordaba a su padre.

Kyouya recordaba que desde hacía tiempo la figura de ese hombre robusto y rudo no le causaba sorpresa, después de todo solo era el guardaespaldas de su padre, uno más bajo sus servicios.

El hombre se acercó hasta estar frente a Yoshio, se inclinó en forma respetuosa y dijo.

–"_Ootori sama, está listo, cuando usted crea conveniente"_-

-"_Hum…__"-_ Kyouya lo miró con indiferencia –"_solo uno más__"-_ aunque debía admitir que Akira siempre le mostraba un respeto exagerado a la figura de su padre, hasta casi podía decirse que le estimaba –"_tonterías__"- _con sus escasos ocho años de vida comprendía que su padre no sabía la definición de "amigo".

Yoshio asintió, Akira se incorporó y con un solo movimiento de sus dedos cuatro figuras aparecieron tan rápido que parecía magia, colocándose frente a ellos e inclinándose a la vez que repetían al unísono.

-"_Es un gran honor, Ootori sama_"-

Kyouya nunca olvidaría esa tarde, ese día cuando su padre les presento a los hijos de Hibiki Akira, y no porque fueran muy impactantes, sino porque le pareció curioso enterarse de que el hombre que no se despegaba de su padre tenía hijos, sinceramente nunca lo había imaginado, aunque si un hombre como su propio padre logró formar una familia ?por qué no Akira?.

Y le pareció de igual manera curioso el notar como también eran cuatro y como también parecían compartir el rango de edad con él y sus hermanos, quizás uno o dos años de menos o más, pero sólo eso.

Recordaba también como los recorrió uno a uno con su mirada seria y escrupulosa, ante sus ojos parecían curiosos ninjas al servicio de algún terrateniente, y no por sus ropas, sino por el comportamiento, la forma de pronunciar el "Ootori sama" y la posición que guardaban, con una mano y una rodilla en el suelo, era más que obvio que estaban severamente entrenados para obedecer.

Sonrió con cierto orgullo, claro que sin dejar de mostrar su clásica y fría cordialidad, mientras él los inspeccionaba, simplemente por no tener algo más interesante que hacer, su padre comenzó a hablar.

Debía admitir que se sorprendió un poco, era una extraña decisión la que su padre tomará en coordinación con Akira, era curioso el saber que esos chicos que estaban delante suyo serían, a partir de ese día, los encargados de salvaguardar la integridad física de él y sus hermanos. Claro que tendrían ayuda de la policía de su padre y de algunos otros agentes, pero ellos serían los principales responsables.

Recordaba cómo le pareció una completa estupidez viniendo de un hombre tan cuerdo, precavido y receloso como lo era su padre, quizás si había subestimando la relación con el tal Akira, porque su padre debía confiar ciegamente en él para hacer tal cosa.

Poco a poco Yoshio nombraba y determinaba el nombre del Hibiki encargado y del Ootori que estaría bajo su cuidado y pronto dedujo que su seguridad dependería del más pequeño (de edad y estatura) de los cuatro hermanos.

-_"Ayame san"- _ dijo su padre, ella asintió al escuchar su nombre, sin levantar el rostro, haciendo que sus cortos cabellos negros se movieran con cierto entusiasmo, seguido de la misma oración en referencia a su propio nombre.

-_"Genial"-_ pensó, logrando muy bien disfrazar la mueca de disgusto y decepción al percatarse de que el encargado de su seguridad no sólo era menor a él, y el más débil de los cuatro hermanos, sino además era simplemente una niña, definitivamente su padre no lo estimaba mucho.

-"_Es un honor Ootori sama_"- la pequeña niña le saludo con su cabeza gacha, aún sin incorporarse.

Pero eso no se quedaría así, no, si su padre era tan confiado o irresponsable como para dejar su integridad física en manos de una niñita él no, no le daría ese gusto ni a su padre ni a sus hermanos.

-"_Para mí también Ayame san"_- sonrió con su habitual cordialidad y educación -_"lo siento mucho, por ti, Ayame san"-_ debía admitir que de alguna manera sentía un poco de pena por la pobre niña, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo solo era uno más bajo su servicio.

&&/&&

Sonrió de medio lado y dejo la taza a un costado de su portátil, miró por sobre las gafas y encontró a Ayame a un costado de Haruhi diciendo su primer "lo siento" del día.

Los recuerdos de esa presentación llegaban continuamente desde que ella regresará, debía admitir que la extrañó mucho, después de todo, ella fue su primera amiga.

No le parecía muy sorprendente el hecho de notar como ambas chicas se llevaban bien, siempre supo que de conocerse se harían buenas amigas.

Haruhi con ese carácter tan amable y sincero, cordial y agradable solía llevarse muy bien con todos, lo único que ha veces solía molestar a las personas era esa fuerte y certera sinceridad que solía ser en ocasiones ofensiva y hasta irónica, claro si no te gustaba admitir la verdad.

Pero, por extraño que le pareciera, era una de las cualidades que más le gustaban de la castaña, además de la notable inteligencia y la ingenuidad casi infantil que tenía. Si, Haruhi era de las pocas personas que habían logrado sorprenderle al no predecir con exactitud o por completo la clase de reacciones que tendría en determinados momentos.

Y sólo por eso era una de las pocas personas que lograban acaparar su atención sin la necesidad de obtener beneficios, o méritos, como dijera ella.

-Lo siento, Haruhi- Ayame se inclinaba forzadamente, levemente sonrojada.

-Esto…no hay problema- mencionó con una gota en la cabeza –continuemos-

-¿Segura?-

-Si-

Kyouya acomodo sus anteojos, el baile fue, era y sería un terrible contratiempo que definitivamente Ayame nunca podría superar, era algo extraño considerando que podía ser la mejor contendiente, moverse con tanta velocidad y gracia en batalla como el mejor, pero a la hora de estar en una pista de baile un pato cojo se movía con más gracia.

Suspiró, nunca lo admitiría pero ver a esas dos tratando de bailar era de las cosas más divertidas que había visto.

-Ya van seis- dijo Kaoru.

-Siete- rectificó Hikaru al ver como de nuevo la pelinegra pisaba a la castaña.

Ambos asintieron y miraron con franca comprensión a la pobre host natural que hacia lo posible por no obviar el dolor en sus maltratados pies.

-Haru chan es valiente- agregó Honey, abrazando a su conejo y mirando con ternura la escena.

-Hum…- asintió Mori.

La tortura de la pobre castaña comenzó en la segunda visita de Ayame, ella de nuevo le eligió como su host, Haruhi al verla ensimismada y apenada tuvo que recurrir a sacarle platica, no quería que la tímida Ayame se desmayara por la presión de tener cerca a Mitsukuni, así que comento algo que francamente ni interés le daba, el baile de Ouran.

Fue así como la castaña se entero del terrible rechazo que la pelinegra tenía hacia la danza, y era una grande porque se notaba en la sola aversión que mostraba a la mención de esa palabra, quien sabe que trauma se escondía tras ello.

Pero siendo tan buena y considerada Haruhi se dispuso a tratar de ayudarle, para que asistiera, Ayame, quien francamente no tenía ningún interés en la dichosa fiesta término por aceptar simplemente por la cara amable y decidida de Haruhi.

Fue cuando Kyouya sonrió para sí triunfante y contento, porque sería muy divertido ver como alguien que apenas y tenía la mínima experiencia en tal arte le trataría de enseñar a alguien tan torpe en ello como Ayame.

Ambas estaban metidas en un gordo, doloroso y vergonzoso problema tratando de aprender y enseñar algo en la que ninguna era buena, y todo simplemente por ser amables, y eso, eso sí que era algo muy divertido para el rey de las sombras.

Haruhi le había propuesto verse un poco antes de la hora del club, porque la sala era tan amplia (por algo era una sala de música) como para poder practicar.

Kyouya pensaba que algo debía tramar la castaña, tenía la extraña sensación de que su interés en la enseñanza de la danza no solo era para que Ayame se relajara y dominará ese extraño y afianzado temor por bailar, así que estaba por demás interesado en averiguar que se traía Haruhi entre manos.

Claro que las clases de baile no eran del todo indiferente para el resto del club, quienes estaban interesados en todo lo que involucraba la participación del host natural, y siendo Tamaki tan preocupado en el proceder de sus hijos, y en el hecho de que Haruhi fuera más femenina, se había empeñado con la idea de supervisar cada paso y cada acción que las chicas dieran.

Obviamente que después del tercer "un, dos, tres, vuelta" Haruhi no contuvo las ganas de indicarle que su ayuda no era necesaria y el rey termino en el oscuro rincón con su faceta de "soy muy infeliz, nadie me quiere, todos me odian"…

Pero también era obvio que eso no sería un gran obstáculo para alguien tan persistente como Tamaki, así que a los pocos minutos su depresión dio paso a un nuevo ímpetu por conseguir sus metas, ósea que no se despegaba de las bailarinas ni por error.

Así ya habían pasado algunos días, días en los que Haruhi solo se había logrado como resultado de las clases el que sus pies le dolieran horriblemente por las noches y enterarse de que Ayame era bastante propensa a disculparse casi como una obsesión, aunque, realmente si tenía motivos para decir "lo siento".

Pero ese día poco a poco y no sin muchos errores, pisotones y los "lo siento" de Hibiki, Haruhi logró que no la pisará durante más de dos minutos, un gran logro, a decir verdad.

Sonrió y Ayame pestañó un poco más relajada y sin tener esa expresión de incertidumbre que había tenido durante toda la sesión, fue así que ambas se sintieron un poco más seguras de dar un giro.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Fujioka con el rostro serio.

-Si- asintió decidida.

Haruhi suspiró y apretó ligeramente su mano, todos estaban a la expectativa, hasta el reloj parecía haber detenido su caminar.

-Hum…- Haruhi asintió y Ayame suspiro, cerró los ojos y solo se dejo llevar.

Dos pasos más y una vuelta hacia la izquierda…

Ayame abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¡había logrado dar un giro!, miró sus pies solo para comprobarlo y subió el semblante encontrándose los grandes e igual de entusiastas ojos de Haruhi. Ambas sonrieron.

-¡Ah!- Tamaki exclamo tan alto, tan fuerte, tan entusiasta y sobre todo tan cerca que la vuelta que acaban de lograr termino por convertirse en un desastre donde Haruhi calló sobre Ayame en una posición comprometedora.

Y fue así como los gemelos dejaron de aplaudir sólo para echar a reír, Honey y Mori fueron a ayudarlas a incorporarse y Kyouya, bueno Kyouya no hizo nada solo disfrutar de la función.

-Tamaki sempai- Haruhi se incorporó enojada y en un rápido movimiento soltó a Mori y dirigió su mirada molesta sobre los asustados y llorosos ojos azules.

-Lo siento hija mía, es que me emocione mucho-

-Hum…- Haruhi gruñó pero dejo su intento de regaño al mirar como una sonrojada Ayame era ayudada por Honey.

-¿Se hizo daño, Ayame san?-

-No- la pelinegra tomo su mano y se incorporo.

-Me alegro mucho-

Honey sonrió amplia y sinceramente, haciendo que la pobre Ayame solo mirará sus pies como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Haruhi sonrió ampliamente y miró a Tamaki quien le devolvió la sonrisa casi con complicidad.

Y entonces el semblante amable de Haruhi adquirió un rostro de ternura, era una linda escena mirar como esos dos se intimidaban tanto, porque aunque Mitsukuni era amable con todos, no con todos se sonrojaba, aunque solo era una débil, casi imperceptible, línea rosada que cubría sus mejillas.

Fue entonces cuando ese sentimiento regresó, pues se vio a si misma reflejada en ellos, ¿qué se sentiría ser correspondida?, porque era obvio que el sentimiento de la pelinegra era correspondido, algo que quizás ella ignorará pero no el resto de las personas.

Pero Haruhi no se preocupaba por ello, tarde o temprano Hibiki se daría cuenta y las cosas se arreglarían, además ella se había propuesto ayudarlos. De cierta forma debía admitir que sentía un poco de envidia hacia ellos, suspiró.

¿Cómo se sentiría ser correspondida?

Y sin poder evitarlo miró de soslayo a aquel que le provocaba esa desazón y ese dolor en su pecho, se sorprendió al encontrarlo mirando a Honey sempai y Ayame, según ella el rey de las sombras estaba más que ocupado con lo que sea que tanto hacía en su computadora como para tener interés en algo tan insignificante.

-_¿Kyouya sempai?- _

¿Qué tanto escondería bajo esos lentes?

Pero no logró responder esa pregunta ya que Ootori logró captar el reciente interés por su persona, haciendo que Haruhi diera un ligero respingo al sentir la fría y penetrante mirada del Ootori sobre ella y en un desesperado e inútil intento por no ser descubierta giró y habló.

-Ayame chan…- llamó tan pronto como esquivo la mirada de Kyouya, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa? –esto… ¿podemos continuar?-

-Si- Hibiki asintió con tanto alivio por verse alejada de la presión de la mirada y sonrisa de Honey que Fujioka sintió como una pequeña gota rodaba por su cabeza.

Y fue así como de nuevo iniciaron con la tortura de los pies de Fujioka y los "lo siento" de Ayame.

Haruhi suspiró y se sintió incomoda e injusta al haber interrumpido lo que tanto esfuerzo y dolor le había costado, iniciar una conversación entre los "prometidos", y todo por el simple hecho de evitar ser pillada por Kyouya.

_-Maldito rico bastardo-_

Todas esas horas de trabajo estaban por dar frutos cuando Honey ayudo a Ayame, pero todo fue cortado de tajo por ella misma al verse presa de los nervios por el simple hecho de ser mirada por Ootori, como odiaba ser tan frágil cuando de él se trataba.

Suspiró de nuevo y el mal humor se implanto en ella con más fuerza al sentir el contaste "un, dos, tres" que el rey repetía tan cerca que era sumamente incomodo y agobiante.

-Tamaki sempai-, Fujioka se detuvo - quiere dejar de hacer eso, me pone nerviosa-

Ya era demasiado lidiar con el "lo siento" de la pobre Ayame, el dolor en sus pies y el enojo y la frustración de arruinar su propio trabajo como para soportar la mirada escrupulosa y atenta de los ojos azules y el "un, dos, tres" en sus oídos.

-Haruhi solo quiero ayudar- sus grandes ojos azules acuosos hicieron que la castaña relajará sus facciones y sonriera ligeramente, ese tonto de Tamaki nunca se rendiría -querida hija- proclamó el rey –déjame mostrarte como se hace adecuadamente-

Y así, sin más, el rey las separo y como si de un pedazo de papel se tratará tomo a Ayame del brazo.

-Oh mi bella damisela, permítame enseñarle cuanto de excelso puede ser el arte de la danza al ser guiada por un caballero-

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la pelinegra, Tamaki había sido tan rápido, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando ya la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

-_Definitivamente esto se pondrá mejor- _el resplandor en los lentes del rey de las sombras era un buen motivo para preocuparse.

Confundida y desorientada como estaba Ayame no pudo zafarse de la vergüenza de ser tomada por sorpresa y cuando menos pensó ya tenía el rostro del rey diciendo quien sabe que tantas tonterías sobre el baile y los amantes.

-Y esta es la mejor manera de dar un giro...-

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera dio tiempo para reaccionar, ni para que el rey terminara de decir las indicaciones, de alguna manera Sou había terminado con su cara en el piso y con un no muy ligero golpe y un terrible dolor en su brazo derecho que todavía era sostenido con una fuerza muy superior a la que la bajita aparentaba.

-¡Oh!- exclamaron los pelirrojos.

-Tamaki sempai, ¿se siente bien?- la castaña se arrodillo tan rápido como pudo reaccionar.

-Ha…Haruhi…- el rubio trataba de enfocar los castaños y bellos ojos de Fujioka –di..dile que me suelte…por favor-

-Ayame chan-

-Ah…- la pelinegra pareció despertar –esto- y soltó el brazo que termino por caer a un costado del rubio –esto…Tamaki sempai, lo siento, perdón, lo siento- Ayame se disculpaba continuamente, sonrojada y moviendo su cabeza con gran velocidad.

Ootori no podía estar más que divertido con la escena, ver al rubio completamente herido siendo levantado por los gemelos a la vez que estos se burlaban de él por ser derrotado por una niña mientras que ignoraban los regaños de Haruhi que era seguida de Ayame con el "lo siento, Tamaki sempai" era de lo más gracioso.

-Eso era…- dijo Honey.

-Hum…- Mori asintió – la llave hakuda-

Y así fue como el triste intento de Tamaki por intervenir directamente en la clase de baile término en la camilla 10 de la enfermería de Ouran.

La guapa enfermera salió sonrojada, entraron y encontraron al rey en la camilla con una sonrisa ligera y agradable, sonrisa que al verlos desapareció seguido de un ligero respingo de dolor.

-Tamaki sempai, que bueno que ya está bien-

-Gracias Haruhi-

-Lo siento mucho, Tamaki sempai, yo…-

-No importa –sonrió tratando de hacer sentir bien a la pobre muchacha que se veía más afectada que el rubio –además la señorita Fu dijo que no fue nada serio-, levanto el brazo con entusiasmo pero un crujido le obligo a bajarlo –estoy bien- susurró.

-Además a dono le gusta venir para acá- dijo un pelirrojo provocando el sonrojo en el rey.

-Si- dijo el otro gemelo –es lo más normal para él-

-La enfermera es un buen motivo- siguió el menor.

-Si, busca cada pretexto – y Hikaru le miro de soslayo- es patético-

Kaoru asintió –recuerdas que el otro día vino solo por una uña rota-

-¡No es cierto!- gritó Tamaki y pronto comenzó a corretearlos por la enfermería dejando en claro que se sentía mejor mientras los gemelos coreaban el "patético, patético".

Haruhi suspiró, esos nunca cambiarían, y sinceramente no le gustaría que cambiaran, Ayame solo sonrió divertida, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esas actitudes tan extrañas y extravagantes de los amigos de Kyouya.

-Eh, tutú asesino, no has perdido el toque-

Hibiki dejo de sonreír y puso un gesto molesto –Kyouya-

Ootori acomodo sus anteojos ocultando su sonrisa con la mano.

-¿Tutú asesino?- preguntó Haruhi

-O Ayame, es lo mismo- contestó el de gafas.

-¡Kyouya!- la pelinegra estaba sonrojada, tal vez de enojo, tal vez de pena.

-Si mal recuerdo ese era tu nombre clave ¿no?…-

-¡Arg!….- gruñó la ojos marrones y se cruzo de brazos, con los cachetes inflados en claro gesto inconforme –Ootori sama eres imposible-

Y de la nada apareció el rey seguido de los mellizos, sorprendiéndolos a todos, porque ya se habían olvidado de su presencia.

-¿Nombre clave?-

-¿Tutú asesino?-

-¿Ootori sama?-

Preguntaban Tamaki, Kaoru y Hikaru, uno tras u otro.

Kyouya suspiró y miró a Hibiki quien solo le devolvió la mirada y con tono irónico le dijo.

–Porque no se los explicas tú, mamá-

Ootori prefirió no prestar atención al timbre irónico y burlón que le dio al "mamá" y comenzó a hablar, pensando que era algo sumamente fastidioso pero que al fin y al cabo en algún momento tenía que hacer.

-Hace algunos años la familia Hibiki –comenzó con tono indiferente y desinteresado, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –trabaja bajo las ordenes de la compañía Ootori – los chicos asintieron, eso ya lo habían escuchado de Mori y Honey –el señor Akira, el padre de Ayame – la chica asintió –era el responsable del cuidado de mi padre, con el tiempo la confianza y la relación de ellos mejoró y bueno, bajo la tradición de la familia Hibiki se acordó que lo mejor era que los hijos de Hibiki cuidaran de los hijos de Ootori-

Silencio, estaban sorprendidos.

-¿Ósea qué?, mamá, ¿lo que quieres decir es que Ayame?...-

-Si- asintió la pelinegra –yo trabajé bajo las órdenes de Ootori sama- Kyouya suspiró y trato de no obviar lo mucho que aún le molestaba el "Ootori sama".

-Pero, ¿qué clase de trabajo?- preguntó la castaña al no lograr hilar las pistas.

-Yo era la encargada de protegerlo- el resto de los host se quedo helado, casi como estatuas –su guardaespaldas concretamente-

Ni Kaoru, ni Hikaru, ni Tamaki, ni Mori, ni Honey y mucho menos Haruhi se esperaban esa información, por lo que tardaron en reaccionar, después de un tiempo giraron para ver a Kyouya quien solo asintió tan indiferente que hasta molestaba.

-¡Mamá, ¿cómo es posible que no nos dijeras eso?- gritó con desesperación Tamaki.

-No lo consideré relevante para ustedes- agregó dejando aún más sorprendido y triste al rubio.

-No le importamos a mamá, no le importamos a mamá- comenzó a susurrar la deprimente figura que representaba Tamaki agachado a un costado de la camilla, en el rincón tocando con una varita, que solo dios sabe de dónde la saco, la pared de la enfermería.

Haruhi pensó que fuera del triste espectáculo que era el ver a Tamaki en su momento de depresión debía admitir que de cierta forma tenía razón, después de todo Kyouya sabía todo de ellos, quizás hasta la primera palabra que pronunciaron, no era justo que supieran tan poco de la vida de Ootori.

¿Qué tanto aún les ocultaría el cruel monstruo de sangre fría?

Los gemelos parecieron despertar y enfocar su curiosidad y tiempo en otra cosa que no fuera Tamaki, porque este no estaba disponible para molestar cuando se arrinconaba.

-Honey sempai nos dijo algo así que después la compañía Hibiki se independizo-

Mitsukuni dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, y sonrió y asintió al sentir las miradas sobre él.

-Si- dijo Ayame aún intimidada por la sonrisa de Honey – Yoshio sama ayudo mucho a mi padre, gracias a él es que la compañía Hibiki surgió- sonrió –siempre estaremos agradecidos y en deuda con la familia Ootori- la voz dulce de Ayame era sincera y agradable y la mirada tierna que le dio a Kyouya era una clara muestra de la verdad con que las decía.

-Hum- pronunció Kyouya con tono frio –siempre te he dicho que exageran con eso, te denigras con ello Ayame -

-¡Kyouya sempai!- habló la castaña, -¿cómo es posible que diga esa clase de cosas y con ese tono?- Haruhi estaba molesta, el rostro triste de Hibiki le había hecho sentir mal –debería disculparse, y sentirse agradecido que alguien como ella…-

-Está bien, Haruhi- dijo Ayame con un semblante comprensivo.

-Pero Ayame chan…-

Hibiki negó con la cabeza –Kyouya siempre habla así porque no sabe como decir las cosas correctamente –sonrió y el resto de los host le miraron sin saber que decir, -es muy malo para eso, pero yo sé lo que él realmente quiso decir- sonrió.

Tamaki sonrió, al parecer él no era el único que podía ver más allá de la aparente frialdad de su mejor amigo.

-Pero Ayame chan, el debe disculparse…-

-En eso tienes razón- agregó la pelinegra –Kyouya discúlpate con Haruhi- ordenó inconforme y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Eh?- Haruhi pestañó tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio y de nuevo se sintió nerviosa por la mirada negra del Ootori sobre ella.

-Y ¿por qué debo disculparme por algo que ni sé?- preguntó con aparente indiferencia.

-Porque por tu mala elección de palabras lograste que Haruhi se preocupara por mí y se enojará contigo, así que es tú culpa y debes disculparte-

-Eso es absurdo-

-Sólo hazlo, mamá-

Kyouya suspiró y lo supo, Ayame no pararía hasta conseguirlo, era absurdo como le obligaba a hacerlo, y más degradante era el hecho de que él no podía evitarlo hacer, maldita la facilidad que tenían Fuyumi, Ayame y la mismísima Haruhi para hacerlo sentir mal, lo bueno es que Haruhi todavía no lo sabía.

-Hum…- fue todo lo que dijo al mirar directamente a Fujioka y hacerla sentir mucho más nerviosa e incómoda de lo que ya se sentía.

-¿Lo ves Haruhi?, eso para Kyouya significa "perdón"- sonrió.

El resto del host club pensó que en ocasiones la tímida Ayame podía llegar a dar miedo, tal vez pasar mucho tiempo con el rey de las sombras le había afectado…

-S..si- dijo Haruhi una vez que la sorpresa se disipó y la pequeña gota en su cabeza se fue- gracias, Kyouya sempai- agregó agradeciendo que la voz no le saliera tan baja como pensaba.

-Hum…- Ootori simplemente acomodó sus anteojos y no dijo más.

Ayame, que no se había perdido de ningún detalle concerniente a su amigo, le pareció bastante interesante reconocer en esos ojos negros ese brillo casi imperceptible y fugaz que miró en el lago y sonrió.

-Esto…- habló el pelirrojo menor –eso no lo explica todo-

-Tienes razón Kaoru- dijo Hikaru- aun falta eso de "tutú asesino"-

Y con eso fue que los papeles cambiaron y la ahora incomoda era Ayame y el que se divertía a sus costillas era Ootori.

-¿Quieres que también se los explique mamá?- preguntó con tranquilidad y disfrutando cada palabra que confeccionaba su venganza, oh dios que bien se sentía.

Ayame simplemente asintió derrotada y sin poder agregar palabra alguna.

-Tutú asesino es el nombre clave que sus hermanos le asignaron, como podrán darse cuenta es una pésima bailarina- la pelinegra se sentía cada vez más y más pequeña –todo comenzó con una de las tantas ideas extrañas de mi hermana-

-" ¿_Kyouya kun, no crees que Ayame chan sería excelente bailando?"-_su hermana dejo de tomar té y miró a la pelinegra detrás de su hermano_ –"sería divertido verla bailar,"- _Kyouya simplemente no dijo nada, no había nada que hacer ni opinar, cuando a su hermana se le metía algo en la cabeza ni dios padre la convencería de no hacerlo_ –"Yuuto kun"- _ como el mismísimo rayo apareció a su costado el hermano mayor de Ayame, de ojos verdes y cabello negro –"_¿por qué no le enseñas?, por favor"-_

_-"Si, Fuyumi san"-_

Y como la hermana de Kyouya tenía la misma habilidad de lograr hacer que todo lo que dijera o quería se hiciera ambos comenzaron a danzar, o intentar ya que antes de dar el tercer paso Yuuto termino estampado en la pared de la terraza del jardín.

-"_Esto…lo siento, hermano"- _se disculpo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

_-" ¡Sugoi!…Ayame chan, es muy fuerte"- _ dijo Fuyumi –"_Kyouya kun está muy seguro con ella"-_

-Y así siguieron uno a uno y siempre era el mismo resultado, por una extraña razón siempre terminaban con una lesión- agregó Kyouya.

-Pero Fuyumi san es muy terca, se empeño-

_-"Vamos, Ayame chan es muy linda y pronto tendrá muchos chicos guapos que le inviten a bailar, y sería descortés no aceptar su oferta"-_

-Y gracias a mi hermana Yuuto, Hayato y Souta tuvieron una semana de vacaciones, claro que el hospital no es muy alentador- finalizo con algo de diversión.

-¡Oh!- exclamaron los gemelos –tutú asesino es un buen nombre-

-Ayame chan, ¿entonces tu nunca aprendiste?-

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza apenada y sonrojada –esto…Fuyumi san se empeño en ello…-

-_"Esto…Ayame chan, creo que es muy tímida con los chicos, por eso reacciona así, tal vez conmigo"-_

-…pero después de dejarle los pies adoloridos desistió-

-"_Kyouya kun, creo que cuando Ayame chan encuentre a alguien aprenderá a bailar con él"-_

_-"Y él tendrá todos mis respetos de ser así"-_

_-"Yuuto kun…"-_ le miró enojada.

-_"Lo siento Fuyumi san, es la verdad"-_

-Mamá, ¿tú nunca le enseñaste? – preguntó el rubio decepcionado.

Kyouya sonrió –claro que no, apreció mi vida-

-Mamá, ¿sabías de eso y dejaste que Haruhi bailara con ella?- dijo Kaoru.

-No fue muy amable de tu parte- completo Hikaru.

-Es que eso sólo me pasa con los chicos- contestó Ayame.

-Oh, entonces no hay problema con ello- dijo Tamaki.

Y por un momento cualquier sonido se apagó y todas las miradas se posaron en la prometida de Honey.

Se quedaron mirándola por un momento sorprendidos.

Afortunadamente Haruhi, Mitsukuni y Mori se mostraban tranquilos, no siendo el caso de los gemelos y Tamaki que después de abrir la boca comenzaron a preguntar cosas casi a gritos.

-¿Cómo es qué…?-

-¿Quieres decir que tú…?-

-¿Tú sabes que Haruhi es…?-

-Mujer…- completó la pelinegra un poco nerviosa por tantos dedos apuntándola, sonrió y agregó con tranquilidad –me di cuenta luego de tratarla, sólo alguien muy ingenuo o despistado no puede notarlo al verla y escucharla-

Los gemelos miraron de soslayo a Tamaki quien solo sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Pero no se preocupen su secreto está a salvo conmigo- agregó con tranquilidad.

De alguna manera lograron tranquilizarse, después de todo si Kyouya no lucía extrañado o preocupado por ello, y no la amenazaba con ese espantoso y escalofriante tono que utilizara con el enamorado de Haruhi era por algo.

Por un momento, mientras la enfermera regreso e hizo que el resto de los host saliera Tamaki se dejo consentir y por supuesto que aprovecho para hacer uso de una de esas tantas técnicas de seducir a las mujeres, consiguiendo el sonrojo y la sonrisa en la enfermera que tenía unos preciosos ojos azules que le recordaban a ella.

En fin, mientras ella le atendía pensó que definitivamente no era tan grave el hecho de que Ayame supiera que Haruhi era chica, después de todo eso también podía ayudar en la "feminización" de la castaña, aunque Ayame tenía ciertas cosas que bien necesitaban ayuda, pero que al fin y al cabo era mucho mejor opción que la estrambótica Renge.

Por su parte los gemelos estaban tan aburridos que decidieron sólo ponerse a mirar por la ventana a ver que de interesante encontraban.

Haruhi se retiro a uno de los baños, dejando a los primos platicando algo sobre una técnica de lucha hakuda, o hachuda o algo así.

Durante su breve ausencia de la compañía de los host pudo pensar adecuadamente todo lo que apremiaba sus pensamientos y su corazón.

¿Cómo se sentirá ser correspondida?

¿Qué significaba para Kyouya?

¿Algún día podría olvidarlo?

Sonrió con tristeza, por más y más que le daba vueltas no lograba darles una respuesta concreta, o mejor dicho, una que a ella le ayudará a calmar esa desazón, esa tristeza y ese dolor que se instalo en su pecho desde que se entero de su amor hacia el host cool, y aunque el saberlo libre de compromiso ayudo a sentirse un poco mejor, no lo erradicaba del todo, porque aún quedaba la incertidumbre que esas tres preguntas le daban.

_-¿Qué tanto conozco al rey de las sombras?-_

No mucho a decir verdad, porque se daba cuenta de que muchas cosas ignoraba de todo lo que rodeaba al gran misterio que era Ootori Kyouya. Era tan mala su suerte que a pesar de lo poco o lo mucho que le conociera no podía ignorarle, no podía negarse como ese lejano y aparentemente indiferente hombre logró colarse en su corazón para finalmente instalarse dura cruelmente dejándola vulnerable y completamente enamorada de él.

Algo que se le antojaba irónico y hasta gracioso, porque francamente nunca se imagino sentir algo tan fuerte y hermoso por alguien que no conocía tanto.

¿Qué sentiría Kyouya, qué tanto les ocultaba, cómo era su vida antes y después del club, cómo llevaría su vida en su hogar, cuál era su comida favorita, su color favorito?

Esas y muchas más preguntas se hacía, porque se sentía curiosa, ansiosa por saber más de él, por compartir más con él.

No sabía qué era lo que le había atraído de él, quizás era eso, esa sensación de misterio que irradiaba, o tal vez la amabilidad y preocupación que quería ocultar bajo esa máscara de egoísmo, ¿por qué ocultarlo, qué clase de temor o motivos tendría para hacerlo?, o quizás ese aura de soledad y tristeza que a veces tenía.

No lo sabía con exactitud, una mirada de tristeza se poso en su rostro al darse cuenta de que tal vez nunca podría responder a todas las incógnitas que el rey de las sombras sembraba en ella.

Suspiró y se encamino a la enfermería notando el poco tiempo que les quedaba para la hora de abrir el club, tendría que apurarse y decirles a sus amigos, sino tal vez las chicas llegarían antes de ellos.

Abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver como Honey y Mori seguían juntos, sólo que un poco más alejado del resto y ya en la puerta.

-Será mejor apresurarnos- la voz gruesa de Mori rompió el silencio.

-Si, Mori sempai-

-Hum…- el alto abrió la puerta y salió, su pequeño primo le siguió, pero antes de salir se detuvo a su lado y con voz suave y tenue le dijo.

-Ne, Haru chan- la voz la trajo de vuelta del mundo de sus cavilaciones –ellos lucen bien juntos ¿no?- desvió su mirada encontrándose con los ojos chocolates de Honey que veían con igual interés donde ella antes mirará.

Cerca de la segunda ventana, donde Ootori y Ayame estaban, donde ella parecía hablar de algo con ese semblante tranquilo con una suave sonrisa y donde Kyouya aparentemente la ignoraba mirando su reloj de muñeca.

–Ayame san siempre sonríe cuando está con él- Fujioka se quedo sorprendida al notar algo distinto en los tiernos ojos de Honey y en el tono de su voz, tristeza.

-Mitsukuni-

-Voy Takashi-

Y así sin esperar respuesta de su parte el pequeño corrió a alcanzar a su primo.

Haruhi se quedo parada como si las palabras de Honey la clavaran al piso, como si la hicieran ver todo con claridad, de tal manera que por la prisa del rubio y por la sorpresa de sus palabras la castaña no pudo sacar a Honey de su error.

Porque un solo pensamiento acaparaba su atención, porque el Loli Shota tenía razón, porque incluso el mismo Kyouya lucía diferente al estar con Ayame, lucía más relajado, como si disfrutará de su compañía.

Porque entonces se dio cuenta de algo, de un pequeño detalle que no había tomado en cuenta. Porque a pesar de saber que él era libre y que Ayame sólo le veía como a un hermano, se le había escapado un pequeño detalle que termino por mermar más esa pequeña alegría y aumentar esa tristeza, ese desazón y ese dolor en su corazón.

Porque nunca tomó en cuenta lo que Kyouya sentía por Ayame.

&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola:

Si, sé que no tengo perdón, que me tarde muchoooooooo, pero tengo esperanzas de apelar a sus buenos sentimientos y confió me disculparan por ello….verdad que no están enojados XD….

Bueno si la respuesta es un sí, me alegro mucho, y respiro con tranquilidad, jejeje, y me aventuro a sugerirles que dejen un comentario para saber que les pareció este capítulo…

¡Ah!, por favor no odien a la pobre de Ayame, no es tan mala, en serio, y no me odien por hacer sufrir a Honey y Haruhi….cielos ni yo sola me perdono por ponerlos tristones U.u, pero es parte de la historia…, perdón Haruhi, Honey sempai…

Pasando a los reviews:

**Pame18: **Hola!, muchas gracias por comentar, espero y con este episodio se divirtiera un poco, gracias.

**Hikeri-Hime16: **Esto, bueno, si me tardé para actualizar n.n, lo siento mucho, jejeje, espero y no se enojaran mucho por tardar tanto, pero mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?.

**Jaqui-chan: **Oh muchas gracias por tu apoyo, claro que me gustan tus historias, pero esto…debo disculparme porque no he podido ponerme al corriente, he estado ocupada, y enferma, pero ya estoy mejor, prometo que me daré un ratito para leer esa nueva historia de Kyouya y Haruhi que subiste, no recuerdo el nombre, pero si eso de que cuando se enamora…jejej, espero leerlas pronto, saludos y discúlpame por no actualizar rápido y por tardar en leerte…

**RyUuZaKi-RoTh****: **Hola de nuevo chica, pues que alegría que leyeras este excelente manga que es Ouran, yo en lo personal como te decía casi no he visto el manga pero si todo el anime y me fascino, Kyouya es tan tan…sexy, me encanta n.n…en fin, espero y pronto te pongas al corriente y puedas conectarte de nuevo a internet, saludos y no te preocupes si tardas, mira que se esperar.

**LESVAL: **Pues si es, y era una confusión y si, cuando leas esta contestación te darás cuenta de que si le ayudo a aclarar sus sentimientos, pero oh dios como la he hecho sufrir…XD

**Mahasana****: **Hola!, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tu comentario y tu promesa XD, jajaja, si fue un cap. corto, pero este si quedo de una extensión decente, jejeje, saludos y espero tu parecer.

Por hoy es todo de nuevo agradezco su tiempo, su comprensión y su paciencia XD, me despido de ustedes deseando que dios los cuide y bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado"-_

_-__"Recuerdo de algún pensamiento pasado"__-_

_&&&&&_ Cambios de escenario /

**Notas de la autora**

**Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de Bisco Hatori.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Los integrantes del host club estaban reunidos, cualquiera diría que para iniciar sesión, pero, algo no concordaba, el lugar. El ambiente tropical, agradable, paradisiaco, selvático y húmedo en el que se encontraban no era por mucho el acostumbrado y esperado de la tercera sala de música.

No, no se trataba de las cuatro hermosas y costosas paredes que rodean el host club, no, este sitio, enorme, rodeado de naturaleza y albercas, de techo circular donde claramente se logró capturar con precisión el celeste natural del cielo de tal manera que invitaba a las personas dentro a sumergirse en la comodidad de las piscinas, definitivamente no era el acostumbrado para la sede del host club en Ouran.

-Tamaki sempai-

-Dime mi bella hija- contestó el rey a su costado, sentado en la comodidad de una carísima silla plegable.

-Esto…- hizo una pausa y miró con cuidado todo a su alrededor –¿de verdad cree que es una buena idea venir de nuevo?-

Tamaki dejó de beber del delicioso coco para mirarla pestañando en repetidas ocasiones como si no comprendiera sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no lo sería?-

Haruhi angosto los ojos –¿acaso no recuerda lo que nos paso la última vez?-

Una gota rodo por su cabeza al obtener solo una negación con la cabeza y unos grandes y azules ojos inocentes, suspiró.

–¿No recuerda cómo fue que por poco nos perdemos entre la selva, o qué la seguridad empezó a atacar a Mori sempai?-

Tamaki siguió sin dar muestras de rememorar y Fujioka pronto escuchó el clásico sonido que provoca la succión de líquido con un popote.

–¡Ah!- suspiró –¡cuando Honey sempai casi se ahoga en esa alberca!- señaló.

-¡Oh!- exclamó el rey parándose de inmediato, dejando la bebida a un lado completamente contrariado y sorprendido.

La castaña suspiró –_vaya ya era hora-_

-¿Dónde, donde?- decía moviéndose de un lado a otro -¿en cuál, en cual?, -Haruhi señaló – ¡tsugoi!, pero no se ve tan peligrosa, -sonrió y tocó los cabellos de la chica –hija, ¿de verdad estás segura de que Honey sempai casi se ahoga ahí?, no te enojes con tu padre, pero no puedo creerlo-

La host natural por poco se cae, asintió con pereza y ya no le importó la reacción del rey del club, era increíble lo despreocupado, despistado y olvidadizo que ese hombre podía llegar a ser.

-Pero no te preocupes mi querida hija- sonrió el rey y se incorporó con pose de galán acariciando sus cabellos rubios con elegancia –que si ocurre cualquier contratiempo papá estará siempre presto para ayudar a sus hijos- y comenzó a reír como poseído mientras un letrero aparecía de la nada con grandes y vistosas letras que decían "súper papá".

-_¿Cómo fue que consiguió esa cosa y desde cuando está ahí?- _ se cuestionó más que intrigada y asustada, siempre se preguntaba por todas las cosas extrañas que nunca llegaría a comprender.

-No te preocupes por el pasado, Haruhi-

Fujioka sintió la ya tradicional sensación de incomodidad que le venía siempre que el rey de las sombras hablaba, en especial cuando le hablaba a ella.

-Pero, Kyouya sempai…- Haruhi miró de soslayo como el chico se colocaba a su costado al venir de solo dios sabe dónde.

-Esta vez el complejo Ootori ha sido completamente terminado, perfeccionado y ya tiene algo de tiempo en uso y no se han vuelto a presentar anomalías- traía en las manos un cuadernillo de información donde constataba sus palabras.

-Pero…-

Fujioka dejó de verlo directamente cuando Kyouya dejó de tomar en cuenta las notas y mirarla detenidamente acomodando los anteojos, justo de la forma que le encantaba ver

–…sempai, la primera vez que venimos dijo algo similar y…- sonrió y le vio directamente, casi como si se burlará de él –pues sabe de sobra que las cosas no salieron como pensaba-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico, esa que siempre la atrapaba.

-Tienes razón Haruhi- le dijo para después mirar de nuevo el libro –en aquella ocasión sólo los use para detallar los inconvenientes que se podrían tener, pero hoy es distinto, hoy es sólo por…-

-Lo sabía- dijo en un susurro más para sí que para él –sólo nos usaba de conejillos de indias-

Kyouya sonrió a pesar de ser interrumpido –"conejillo de indias" no es el termino más correcto pero,- sonrió de nuevo causando una sensación cálida dentro de la castaña –digamos que si algo similar-

Haruhi suspiró –Kyouya sempai no es muy considerado que digamos – entrecerró la mirada y sonrió –e incluso puede llegar a ser irritante, molesto, aprovechado…-

-"_Sabe Ootori sama nunca le han dicho que suele ser irritante, molesto, aprovechado…"-_

– "_En realidad solo una persona lo ha hecho pero ese no es el punto"_ –

Por alguna extraña razón Ootori sonrió de nuevo y esta vez Haruhi no solo sintió esa sensación cálida y el vacio en el estomago, también sintió curiosidad por conocer la razón de tantas sonrisas en el comúnmente inmutable monstruo de sangre fría, no es que no le gustara, sino simplemente le llamaba la atención.

Además de que era curioso observar el repentino brillo en sus misteriosos ojos negros, pestañó, ese atrayente resplandor en sus orbes negras y profundas era tan enigmático, interesante y magnético para ella, como todo en él, que no pudo sino cuestionarse el motivo de las sonrisas y de ese interesante brillo.

Y se dio cuenta de que él veía hacia el frente y por inercia ella también miró.

Al frente, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, por fin salieron Ayame y Renge de los vestidores, las gemelas que trabajan para los Hiitachin salieron charlando animadamente mientras la rubia hablaba y hablaba con Ayame entusiasmada haciendo ademanes por demás exagerados.

Fue en ese momento cuando la sensación cálida y agradable se transformó en una terrible opresión en su pecho, ese rastro de alegría que la sonrisa y compañía del joven de gafas le había dado desapareció de pronto, pues pensó que el origen y motivo de ellas no era otra sino la joven de cabellos negros.

Ayame les vio y les saludo de lejos, Renge hizo lo mismo, Kyouya bajo el rostro y el brillo enigmático desapareció tan de repente como apareció, Haruhi lo notó pero no dejo que ni eso, ni su dolor se notaran y correspondió el saludo con entusiasmo.

Hibiki estaba por dirigirse a ellos pero una mano entusiasta la tomó por sorpresa y la jaló con fuerza y literalmente la arrastró a la piscina más cercana, donde el resto del club se bañaba.

-Pobre Ayame- dijo Tamaki apareciendo a su lado–Renge no la ha dejado tranquila desde que lo supo-

Haruhi sonrió con sinceridad al recordar el escándalo que realizó francesa al enterarse del compromiso de Honey y Hibiki, hablando de un montón de historias de amor, haciendo miles de planes y quien sabe que tantas cosas que solo lograban que la pobre Ayame se pusiera más roja que una manzana y que Honey sempai solo sonriera con cierto nerviosismo e incomodidad.

Aunque debía admitir que no fue ni la mitad del embrollo y drama que armo cuando se enteró que en realidad ella no era un chico, sino una chica, afortunadamente la extraña forma de concebir las cosas de la rubia hizo que dejara todo como antes, sin revelar su identidad, sino al contrario, le ayudara diciendo que era lo más increíble y más "lindo" que había visto al tener a una bella chica que se hace pasar por chico y que generaba cuestiones románticas y embrollos de todo tipo, etc., etc., etc.

Renge tenía una extraña concepción del mundo, pero era amable y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar, aunque no se diera cuenta de las excentricidades de sus métodos o que a veces se le pasaba la mano e incomodaba un poco, solo un poco, a las personas a las cuales pretendía ayudar.

Y un ejemplo en el momento eran Mitsukuni y Ayame, con los cuales estaba empecinada a "brindarles una mano" para que dieran "el gran paso". Todo al enterarse por propia boca del estoico Mori de la situación.

Oh sí, porque otra cosa sorprendente y admirable en Renge era su persistencia, y prueba de ello era que hasta el momento era la única persona que Haruhi conocía que lograba obtener información por parte de Takashi Morinozuka, bueno, no por nada era que por ello se auto nombraba su novia.

Aunque el moreno nunca lo afirmaba, ni negaba, pero que al fin y al cabo, cuando la estrambótica chica llegaba a los límites de su propia extravagancia era el único que con solo una palabra, mirada o sonido podía detenerla, lo que tal vez indicaba que en realidad a Mori no le era tan indiferente después de todo.

Y con la regia decisión de que tenía que ayudar a sus futuros "cuñada" y "cuñado" (que así es como los nombraba) Haruhi estaba convencida de que la pobre Ayame tendría mucho pero mucho tiempo para aprender a sobrellevar su timidez y tal vez controlar un poco el nivel de sus sonrojos.

Oh sí, porque de alguna manera la particularidades de Renge y el interés que tenía de ayudar a las personas y los extraños métodos que se le ocurrían para hacerlo (características que siempre le recordaban a Tamaki) eran de cierta forma efectivos, y estaba segura de que alguna forma le ayudarían a esos dos a aprender a sobrellevar la timidez que les caracterizaban.

-Si- asintió Haruhi – Renge chan esta empecinada en ayudarlos, a veces es molesta, pero sus intenciones son buenas- sonrió.

-Es verdad- dijo el rey colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica –y estoy seguro que no es el único, ¿verdad Kyouya?- habló con un tono extraño en su voz, casi con intriga.

Haruhi pestañó y miró con infinito interés al rey de las sombras intentando encontrar algún rastro del efecto de la pregunta de Tamaki, pero solo encontró el resplandor en sus gafas.

-Sí, supongo- agregó con ese tono indiferente y lejano, acomodando de nuevo sus anteojos.

El móvil sonó en la pequeña mesa donde su lap top descansaba y con paso tranquilo caminó hacia allá y lo tomó.

-Tamaki sempai- dijo la chica una vez que el pelinegro se dispuso a tomar la llamada.

-Dime hija- sonrió el rubio, mirando como los gemelos proponían cierto juego de pelota en la piscina destinada a los juegos deportivos.

-¿A qué se refería con eso?- preguntó con interés.

Tamaki a veces actuaba como un tonto, pero Haruhi sabía que, aunque su inocencia y amabilidad eran tan grandes que llegaban a tales extremos que podrían dar esa percepción de su persona, en realidad estaba muy lejos de ser así, porque Tamaki podía ser muy perceptivo, muy listo e incluso intrigante cuando se lo proponía, como en este momento.

-Bueno- dijo el rubio tomándose el mentón, adquiriendo un gesto interesante –quieres saber la verdad Haruhi- ella asintió –en realidad- sus ojos azules brillaron con misterio –en realidad es solo algo que se me ocurrió- y se alzo de hombros sonriendo.

Si hubiese sido otra persona probablemente abría terminado en el suelo, pero gracias a dios era Haruhi Fujioka por lo que solo una gota apareció en su cabeza y un suspiro perezoso se escapó de sus labios.

-_O quizás este equivocada-_ pensó al ver al rey de Ouran.

-O tal vez debes preguntarle a Kyouya- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Eh?-

Para cuando Haruhi levantó el semblante confundido el rey ya no estaba, le miró como corrió hasta sus amigos sumergiéndose en la alberca con un gracioso y bello clavado que gano la admiración de los presentes.

Pestañó sorprendida.

-_O tal vez tenía razón después de todo-_ sonrió.

Negó con la cabeza las invitaciones que los gemelos le daban para que participara con ellos en el juego de volibol que iniciarían, no tenía ganas de bañarse, ni mucho menos jugar, no que fuera perezosa (no que va), además de que los equipos ya estaban completos.

Suspiró y caminó hasta sentarse en la silla de Tamaki, pensando sus palabras y mirando los hermosos y bastos colores que tenía la sombrilla que le cubría.

-_¿Qué querría decir con eso Tamaki sempai?- _pestañó y tomó el otro coco que reposaba a su lado, sorbiendo por el popote la refrescante y deliciosa bebida, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pestañó.

–_Hum, tal vez fue solo una tetra para zafarse de mi pregunta o acaso… ¿acaso insinúa que Kyouya sempai?-_ entrecerró los ojos.

–_Pero eso significaría dos cosas, o él no está enamorado y sólo la ve como ella a él y quiere ayudarlos– _un rayo de esperanza hizo latir su corazón más aprisa, pero pronto su ritmo se normalizó al entender la otra razón posible –_o en realidad sí la ama pero sabe que está enamorada de Honey sempai y aún así…-_ sorbió de nuevo, escuchando como ya los equipos se formaban y como la estricta arbitro (Renge) ponía las reglas –_eso, eso sería muy triste, Kyouya sempai ¿qué es lo que pasa por su mente, qué es lo que realmente siente?- _

Suspiró mirando de nuevo los colores en la sombrilla, tal vez nunca lo sabría con exactitud, quizás ella estaba destinada a no saber mucho del gran misterio que Kyouya Ootori representaba, tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual él comenzó a ser "distinto" del resto de sus amigos, por ese misterio que le rondaba, y siendo tan curiosa como era ella sola representaba una probabilidad alta de que así fuera.

-Muy bien- escuchó la voz de Ootori más cerca de ella, al parecer ya estaba por acabar con su llamada –ella- Haruhi agudizo los oídos -se está divirtiendo, no te preocupes, seguimos en contacto Yuuto san-

-¿_Yuuto san…?-_ pensó –_el hermano de Ayame chan-_

Pero no siguió con sus pensamientos y cuestionamientos, Kyouya se acercó y dejo el celular a un costado de la computadora en la mesita, que estaba en medio de dos sillas (una en la cual estaba ella).

Sin poder evitarlo le miró de soslayo desde abajo, sorprendiéndose un poco por el aspecto atractivo que los rayos del sol le daban a su contorno, su tórax libre de prenda dejaba al descubierto su buen cuerpo, mientras su short oscuro contrastaba con su pálida piel al igual que sus cabellos y ojos negros.

Parecía buscar algo sin éxito en la mesita, y le miró, Haruhi inmediatamente desvió su mirada a otro lado, tratando de no ser pillada en su contemplación, algo que el rubor ligero y casi imperceptible de sus mejillas no ayudaba a lograrlo.

Y su corazón respiró más al ver como se colocaba frente suyo, ¿acaso le reclamaría que estuviera viéndolo?

-Es mío- dijo con su voz serena.

Haruhi pestañó al no comprender y levantó el rostro observando el semblante ligeramente molesto, pero atractivo, de Kyouya, se veía bien con el ceño ligeramente junto.

-¿Qué dice Kyouya sempai?-

Apenas terminó la frase Ootori se agachó a su altura, provocando que los nervios de nuevo le invadieran.

Él nunca, nunca, se acercaba tanto.

-Esto- estiró el brazo –es mío- y le arrebató el coco dejándole solo las manos vacías, sorprendida abriendo y cerrando los ojos observó cómo lo agitó y miró con detenimiento y en un suspiro dijo –te lo terminaste-

-Esto, yo, lo siento Kyouya sempai- se incorporó con rapidez –no sabía que pertenecía a usted-

Ootori subió una ceja –¿y dedujiste que viajo por arte de magia de ahí… – señaló la pequeña palapa donde estaban las bebidas –…hasta aquí?-

-Claro que no sempai- dijo algo molesta por el tono sarcástico que usó, pero su entusiasmo desapareció al ver como el suspiró –lo siento, lo tome sin preguntar y…-

-No importa- dijo derrotado al fin pero con esa inmensa sed –iré por otro y ya- giró y se encaminó hasta el lugar.

-Esto…- Fujioka pestañó y reaccionó – no, no Kyouya sempai- corrió y él paró al escucharla hablar –no hace falta, yo iré- dijo entrecortadamente por la carrera.

Una sonrisa traviesa surgió en la comisura de los labios del Ootori que devolvió la sensación cálida en su cuerpo.

-Hum, Haruhi, ser amable no te reducirá en nada tu…-

-Lo sé- agregó molesta sin dejarlo continuar.

Ootori subió una ceja al mirar su cara enojada, realmente debía admitir que Haruhi se veía muy linda así, aunque podía ser peligrosa, pero era linda.

-Entonces ¿por qué molestarse?- preguntó.

-Sólo quiero ser amable- dijo aún molesta.

-¿Por qué?, ya te disculpaste y dije que iría yo, no hay motivos para ser amable-

-A veces no tiene que haber motivos para serlo- dijo enojada.

-¿Aún conmigo?-

-Aún con usted sempai- suspiró molesta –¿por qué siempre lo hace tan difícil?- susurró encaminándose a la fuente de sodas.

Kyouya la miró divertido y la siguió –de verdad no tienes por qué serlo-

-Lo sé- escupió de nuevo y pestañó al verlo a su costado, con una sonrisa, pequeña y casi inexistente, pero con una sonrisa al fin –puedo ir sola-

-Lo sé- dijo él sin mirarla.

-De verás sempai, puede regresar a su silla, no tiene porque acompañarme-

-Lo sé- dijo de nuevo solo que esta vez mirándola.

Haruhi sintió un ligero calosfrío recorriéndola ante las palabras y la sonrisa imperceptible de su sempai, sonrió y asintió rindiéndose.

Llegaron, una agradable y novata chica atendía la fuente de sodas, cuando conoció al hijo del dueño del lugar pensó que por mucho, pero por mucho habían valido todos sus esfuerzos por pasar exámenes tan rigurosos de selección de personal, pues además de ser terriblemente guapo tenía amigos que también lo eran en extremo.

Definitivamente les comentaría mañana al resto de sus compañeras el hecho de como ya no se encontraba enojada por haber sido ella la seleccionada para estar trabajando sola y sólo para ese par de niños mimados que pensaba vería y que habían resultado un par de chicos bastante guapos.

Haruhi sonrió tomando la bebida.

–Gracias-

La chica le recordaba a aquella pobre desafortunada muchacha del puesto de hamburguesas que se esforzaba por atender amablemente a Kyouya y que con ello solo logró obtener sus palabras frías e indiferentes.

-Esto, sempai-

Ootori paró y espero que le alcanzara, se había adelantado porque ella se quedo despidiéndose de la chica que se esforzaba por ser amable y se sonrojaba con extrema facilidad.

-Yo…- Haruhi se quedó sin recordar las palabras que había pensado decirle –esto…, fue gracioso ¿no?-

Él se quedo quieto, sin decir nada al no saber con exactitud a que se refería.

-Esto, el que nos haya confundido como pareja- susurró bajo sorbiendo un poco del agua de coco.

Ootori le miró de soslayo -oh, eso…,- pausó un poco -si- dijo al fin sin mucho interés –podría decirse que sí- y se encaminó de nuevo.

Haruhi suspiró, definitivamente su sempai era un indiferente de lo peor, cuando la chica dijo "Ootori sama ¿qué va a querer su novia" ella sintió como si todos los colores del mundo amenazaran con reflejársele en la cara, lo bueno era que la tranquilidad y sobriedad la caracterizaban, sino, el rubor del que hubiese sido presa sería mucho más notorio que el leve y ligero que sintió en sus mejillas.

En cambio él, él siguió como si nada, como si las palabras de la mujer no significaran nada, solo se acomodo las gafas y mirándola dijo "Haruhi ¿quieres algo?", casi como si no hubiese escuchado "esa" palabra o como si en verdad fuera cierto.

-Sempai- dijo de nuevo.

Sabía que tal vez ya estaba abusando del límite de palabras que Ootori le dirigía por día, pero ¿qué más daba?, tenía que saber, él asintió invitándola a continuar.

-¿Por qué no lo corrigió?-

Kyouya retiró sus labios de la pajilla y la observó de esa forma que la ponía nerviosa.

-Haruhi, no pensé que fuera necesario- dijo con seriedad.

Dejo de beber, ¿por qué no sería necesario aclarar que ella no era su novia?, era casi como si lo admitiera o algo así.

–Lo que esa empleada crea es algo irrelevante para mí-

-Ah…- susurró y tomó la pajilla sorbiendo un poco más de la bebida y sintiendo como esa esperanza que tuvo, tontamente, se le iba tan pronto como había llegado.

Caminaron hasta llegar a las sillas donde se sentaron cómodamente disfrutando de su refrescante bebida, bebida que Fujioka no disfrutaba del todo por tener esa sensación extraña que le dejo el comentario del Ootori.

¡Maldito sea su poder de cambiar sus emociones con solo unas cuantas frases!

-Debió ser todo un reto- dijo de la nada.

Haruhi pestañó sin comprender a que se refería y miró hacia donde él veía, la piscina, donde la red dividía el área de juego de cada equipo y donde un letrero (innecesario según su percepción) marcaba 2 puntos a favor del equipo 1, en el cual Mori, Honey y Ayame se encontraban.

-Ayame no suele ser muy adepta a los trajes de baño- dijo.

Haruhi pestañó y sonrió –si, no quería, pero Renge chan y las gemelas suelen ser muy convincentes-

Y cerró los ojos recordando como las arrastraron a los vestidores, ella tristemente ya estaba acostumbrada pero la pobre de Ayame no.

Al final lograron que usara un bello traje de una pieza, verde con líneas negras a los costados que delineaban muy bien su figura, y como accesorio una tiara verde con pequeños listones negros en las orillas que ataron a su cabello en una cola de caballo baja y hacia a la izquierda haciéndole un pequeño moño con los listones negros mientras el restante ondeaban libres.

Se veía hermosa.

Kyouya la miró de soslayo sonriendo tenuemente, como si se divirtiera mucho de algo, Ayame le correspondió con ese gesto molesto que solía darle cuando se burlaba de ella, gesto que desapareció por uno de sonrojo al sentir como Mitsukuni la miraba y le decía que le quedaba bastante bien.

Renge llevó un hermoso traje de baño de dos piezas, rosado y con detalles en negro y rojo, su cabello en dos trenzas y una pequeña corona en su cabeza, y extrañamente también medias en rayas horizontales en los tres colores, con un pequeño tatuaje temporal de un fantasma en su brazo izquierdo.

Cuando Haruhi la miró supo que se trataba de algún cosplay, de esos que solía hacer siempre, y al ser halagada por los gemelos ella dijo que se trataba de "la reina de los fantasmas" y extrañamente su sonrisa se fue por una línea decepcionada al decir que le falto el detalle de la cabellera rosada pero que no logró encontrarla por haberle avisado con una hora de anticipación.

Ella por su parte optó por el mismo conjunto de la primera vez, con sus holanes y gorra correspondiente, por supuesto que las gemelas, Kaoru y Hikaru se quejaron pero ella también era obstinada y no lograron hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Me sorprende que no te molestaran de nuevo los Hiitachin-

-Oh- dijo la castaña admirada por el hecho de que él pensaba lo mismo que ella –si insistieron- tomó otro sorbo –pero les hice saber que no tenía sentido, me parece que no es correcto usar otro si este todavía sirve, no es necesario-

Kyouya casi sonrió de nuevo ante la sencillez y practicidad de Haruhi, ella siempre diría y haría cosas así porque simplemente "no es necesario".

-Tienes razón- dijo atrayendo la atención de la chica –además ese te queda bastante bien-

Haruhi pestañó con admiración y lo miró de igual manera.

¿Acaso escuchó bien?, ¿acaso Kyouya Ootori le dijo que se veía bien?

Tamaki, los gemelos y los primos siempre le decían cosas como esas, pero siempre las considero exageraciones, pero ahora que él se lo decía extrañamente parecían cobrar importancia para ella y la afectaban grandemente, prueba de ello es como el sonrojo ligero de nuevo regreso a su rostro.

¿Acaso había sido un halago?

Él nunca, nunca le decía cosas como esas, ni en compañía de otros, ni mucho menos en solitario.

-Gracias, sempai-

-¿Por qué agradeces?- preguntó, Haruhi suspiró, él también siempre sería así – no tienes porque hacerlo, es la verdad-

Fujioka le miró de nuevo, aún sorprendida y sonrojada, entonces si era verdad, él le halagaba y decía que veía hermosa.

-Sem…sempai-

-Hum…- dijo dejando de sorber y sonrió -¿te sorprende que te lo diga?- ella asintió.

-Bue…bueno, es que usted no…-

-El que no lo diga no significa que no lo piense, o que no lo sea-

-Oh…eh…- extrañamente comenzó a balbucear, seguía siendo el mismo tono frío y cordial de siempre, seguían siendo las mismas palabras que todos sus amigos le decían, pero extrañamente tenía mucha más fuerza de la que normalmente tenían, ni siquiera podía hablar –gracias, Kyouya sempai- finalizó sin saber que decir.

-De nuevo gracias- dijo con un tono un tanto divertido – si me pagaran por cada gracias que das ya podría haberme comprado mi propia compañía-

Haruhi rio con ese toque inocente y tierno que siempre lograba sorprenderlo y llamar su atención.

Pero como todo acaba, ese pequeño e intimo momento que compartián también acabó.

Renge gritó, Haruhi se incorporó de un salto, asustada.

-Renge chan, estoy bien, no es nada-

-Ayame chan ¿estás bien?- preguntó el rey.

-Sí, sí, no es nada, en serio- sonrió.

Fujioka se acercó corriendo y Ootori se quedo sentado solo observando atentamente.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó curiosa.

-¡Mamá llama a un médico, mamá!- gritó el rubio.

-¡No Kyouya, no es necesario!- gritó también, Ootori asintió y dejo el móvil – no es nada Haruhi, no te preocupes-

-¿Nada?, ¿y ese grito de Renge?, no creo que haya sido solo por nada-

-Haruhi kun- dijo Renge que aún no se quitaba la costumbre de llamarle así –Ayame chan se golpeo la mano contra la orilla de la alberca jugando, pero dice que está bien, no creo que sea cierto, fue un poco fuerte-

Tamaki y los gemelos conforme la rubia hablaba.

-Ayame chan déjame ver, por favor- pidió con tranquilidad.

-No es nada- dijo en un suspiro, el rostro serio de Haruhi le hizo saber que no le creería del todo –está bien- extendió la mano.

Haruhi la tomó con cuidado, moviéndola con precaución y tocando aquí o allá observando las reacciones de la chica, estaba acostumbrada a tratar esa clase de golpes todo gracias a tener un padre tan despistado como Ranka y un amigo como Tamaki, tenía bastante experiencia.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo la ojos marrón –no fue nada, estoy bien- sonrió.

-¿Es verdad Haruhi?- preguntó Kaoru.

-Parece que s- dijo al fin Fujioka relajando a todos, especialmente a Honey –solo esta enrojecido un poco-

-Es lo que yo dije- sonrió Hibiki.

-Pero, no entiendo- habló Hikaru –ese fue un golpe fuerte-

-Sí, yo me asuste mucho- admitió la francesa.

-Gracias a todos, pero estoy bien- soltó el agarre de Fujioka y movió de un lado a otro la mano –esto no es nada, ya estoy acostumbrada- sonrió.

-¿Acostumbrada?- cuestionó el rey con cara asustada.

-Hum- asintió Mori, que era el más tranquilo de todos –para una persona como nosotros ese tipo de golpes no son mucho-

-Oh- dijeron al unísono el resto de los chicos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué Honey sempai si parecía muy preocupado, por qué si lo estaba, no?-

Y como era de esperarse todos miraron hacia el pequeño host.

-Esto…- bajo el semblante y asintió –sí, yo estaba preocupado por Ayame san a pesar de eso, no pude evitarlo-

-Gracias, Mitsukuni san- bajó el semblante sonrojada.

La host natural sonrió esos dos eran bastantes tiernos, pero miro algo más en el brazo de Ayame que le llamó la atención.

-Ayame chan- la aludida asintió -¿qué te paso ahí?- señaló una extraña cicatriz de varios centímetros que le surcaba horizontalmente poco más arriba de la muñeca, por la parte de abajo.

-Oh, esto- dijo la chica –me lo hice hace años, fue un accidente-

-Wow- exclamaron los pelirrojos que no habían notado antes ese detalle, primero por el uniforme y ahora por estar concentrados en ganar – debió doler-

-Sí, un poco- sonrió de nuevo.

-Pero- el rey se acercó intrigado-¿cómo fue qué…?-

-Es una larga historia- dijo cortándole, casi como si quisiera cambiar de tema –pero sigamos jugando- sonrió de nuevo.

Honey y Mori solo se miraron entre sí de tal forma que Haruhi se quedo intrigada, los gemelos sonrieron y comenzaron a inculpar al rubio por su desventaja y Renge solo se puso a utilizar su silbato tan fuerte y autoritariamente que todo se resolvió después de dos sonidos.

Haruhi se irguió y fue hasta donde su sempai descansaba.

Ya habían pasado minutos desde que el partido fuera interrumpido, pero aún la castaña no estaba del todo tranquila, había algo que le incomodaba, pero no sabía con exactitud qué.

-No te preocupes-

-Kyouya sempai- pestañó despertando de sus cavilaciones.

Ootori se encontraba ocupado en su PC por lo que la host pensaba que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer.

-Como ella mismo dijo esa clase de golpes no son nada para ella, no mintió, ya está acostumbrada-

-Usted ya lo sabía, por eso fue no se altero- dijo en un susurro comprendiendo la actitud de su sempai.

-A simple vista parece ser frágil, pero no, esa cicatriz que viste es una clara muestra de su fortaleza- Haruhi le miró con más interés –pero también mintió- dejó de teclear –no fue un accidente-

Fujioka giró hasta estar frente a él, sentada, con esa pregunta pintada en su cara, esa que Kyouya sabía que generarían sus palabras.

-Entonces, sempai, ¿cómo fue que ella…?-

Ootori suspiró y entrecerrando los ojos habló pausadamente.

-Fue por mi culpa-

Haruhi abrió los ojos sorprendida –pero, sempai, su deber era protegerlo así que…-

Kyouya junto el entrecejo, molesto –no- negó cerrando su pequeña lap top –realmente fue mi culpa-

-¿Por qué?-

Estaba completamente interesada por saber que era lo que originó ese ceño y mirada llena de culpabilidad en el rey de las sombras, algo que casi rayaba en el rencor.

-Sucedió poco después de que me asignaran como su protegido, estaba molesto, en realidad me sentía humillado, - sonrió con desdén -pensaba que era una estupidez de parte de mi padre, una incompetencia, no podía comprender como era posible que alguien como ella, siendo un año menor que yo y una niña, fuera a ser la responsable de mi seguridad-

-Sí, yo también me lo he preguntado, pero sempai, ¿qué es lo que hizo?-

-Me sentía menospreciado, así que arme un plan para deshacerme de ella-

-Sempai-

Haruhi abrió los ojos sorprendida, Kyouya lucia molesto y arrepentido.

-Un plan para que me reasignaran a alguien más-

Kyouya cerró los ojos ante los recuerdos.

-"_Kyouya kun, Kyouya kun"- _

El pequeño suspiró y abrió los ojos molesto.

-"_Fuyumi nee san ¿qué haces arriba de mi cama?"-_ preguntó destapándose y sentándose.

_-"__Los siento Kyouya kun se que te dormiste muy tarde de nuevo, por cierto no deberías desvelarte tanto,"_-suspiró de nuevo su hermana comenzó a hablar y hablar –_ "se que estudias, pero, te esfuerzas demasiado y te hará daño además de que te despiertas de un humor pésimo y…"-_

_-"Hermana"-_ habló tratando de controlarse –"_gracias por preocuparte, pero, ¿por qué me despiertas tan temprano?"- _

_-"Kyouya kun__, solo quiero que llegues a tiempo a clases"-_

_-"Hermana"- _suspiró –_"hoy es domingo y no hay escuela, quieres dejarme dormir, por favor"-_

_-"Esto…cielos- _ se sonrojó_ –"¿es verdad Yuuto san?"-_

_-"Si, Fuyumi san, hoy es domingo"- _su voz llegó desde la puerta desde donde Kyouya pudo ver como sonrió ante la cara inocente de su hermana que solía ser algo distraída.

-_"Cielos, Kyouya kun"- _ hizo reverencia –"_lo siento, perdona, estaba equivocada"-_

Ootori suspiró –"_está bien hermana"- _ y se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama con la ingenua certeza de que lo dejaría tranquilo.

-"_Kyouya kun"- _

Pero era demasiado pedir algo así, se destapó la cara.

-"_Esto…estaba pensando que si ya despertaste ¿por qué no aprovechar el día, la mañana en algo que no sea la rutina?"-_

El menor miró la cara alegre y entusiasta de su hermana, ansiosa y feliz, parecía ser el único miembro de la familia que siempre era feliz y que siempre estaba al pendiente de su bienestar, quizás era por ello es que tenía cierta "debilidad" ante ella.

-"_Hermana" –_ se sentó de nuevo y miró el reloj en el buró en el cual se pintaban las 8:25 am.

–"_Si se supone que quería despertarme temprano…"-_ una gota rodó por su cabeza su hermana mayor era una persona extraña, definitivamente no podría confiarle despertarlo temprano entre semana.

–"_Dentro de una hora y media iré a las clases de violín, si es a lo que te refieres con aprovechar…"-_

-"_No, Kyouya kun, no me refería a eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas creo que ir los domingos es innecesario, todas las tardes vas, ¿por qué hoy también?,- _y de nuevo su hermana comenzaba a divagar _ -"deberías aprovechar tu poco tiempo libre, e incluso creo que deberías reducir tu carga, aún eres un niño y…"-_

_-"Fuyumi nee san"-_

-_"Sí, sí, lo siento, de nuevo divago a lo que voy, me refería a ir a pasear, salir, jugar, Kyouya kun aún es un niño le haría bien actuar así, quizás tener un amigo"-_ sonrió.

El miró las sábanas, su hermana era una ingenua, tener amigos, amigos verdaderos, era algo que no le importaba mucho, además de que estaba seguro de que eso en realidad no existía, la única persona en la que tendría la confianza tal para ser su amigo era precisamente la que tenía enfrente, su propia hermana.

-_"Fuyumi nee san"- _suspiró –_"quisiera dormir un poco por hoy, quizás otro día"-_

Fuyumi trato de sonreír y lo logró, a pesar de sentir algo de preocupación por las actitudes y acciones de su pequeño hermano, se esforzaba demasiado, sólo era un niño de ocho años.

Tristemente pensó que ya no recordaba con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio jugando o haciendo algo divertido y "normal" para un niño de su edad.

Pero una pequeña esperanza se implantó en su corazón al ver a esa niña, si, Ayame chan representaba una posibilidad para su pequeño hermano.

Desde que la vio en la presentación le llamó la atención, era dulce, pequeña y aparentemente frágil, su cabello corto y negro y su actitud le engañaron haciéndola pensar que se trataba de un niño, pero con solo ver sus enormes ojos marrones se dio cuenta de que era solo una niña, una tierna niña que le recordó a su hermano, de cierta extraña forma.

Porque la pequeña Ayame chan se esforzaba al máximo para agradar y no fallarle a su padre, igualándose a sus hermanos e incluso, consciente o inconscientemente, se comportaba como otro varón más de los hermanos.

Y eso, precisamente fue eso lo que implantó la esperanza en su corazón, porque de alguna manera el esfuerzo de Ayame chan le hizo ver a su hermano reflejado en ella, con lo cual la esperanza nació de nuevo, la esperanza de que Ayame chan se convertiría en el amigo que tanto esperaba y buscaba para su hermano menor.

_-__"Sí, sí, Kyouya kun, está bien"-_

Su hermana se incorporó y él agradeció a todos los cielos que por el momento le diera la razón y le dejara dormir un poco más, se había acostado bastante tarde y necesitaba descansar.

Fuyumi se encaminó a la salida, Yuuto salió, Kyouya miró y justo cuando la chica ya salía, se incorporó y sentó.

-"_Hermana"-_

_-"Sí"- _ se acercó a él.

-"_No dejes que él entre a mi habitación"-_

-"¿_Quién?"- _ el niño miró hacia la puerta, que estaba cerrada –" ¿_Yuuto san?"- _preguntó sorprendida –"¿_te molesta?"_ – él asintió _–" ¿por qué?"-_  
_-"No me parece correcto ni necesario que esté tan cerca de nosotros en casa"-_

_-"Pero, Kyouya kun, él es mi guardaespaldas y…"-_

_-"Sí, lo entiendo, pero en las habitaciones no es necesaria su presencia hermana"-_

-"_Kyouya kun"-_

_-"No lo quiero aquí al menos que lo llames"- _

_-"Kyouya kun, no deberías hablar así de él lo haces parecer como si fuese desagradable, Yuuto san y Ayame chan son buenas personas y…"-_

Kyouya rodó los ojos –_"no digo que no lo sean, pero, Fuyumi nee san son sólo alguien más bajo nuestro servicio, no hay que tenerles tanta consideración"-_

_-"Yuuto san no es sólo alguien que trabaje para mi, su trabajo es protegerme y estoy segura de que haría lo que fuera por ello, hasta poner en riesgo su vida y…"-_

_-"__Es sólo porque es su trabajo hermana"-_

_-"Sí, es su trabajo, pero Yuuto san es mi amigo, no le pagan por ser amable, por hablar conmigo, aconsejarme, darme ánimos, contarme chistes y reírse de los míos y sabes que son pésimos"- _ habló con un timbre que no le conocía, hasta parecía ligeramente enojada, se encaminó a la puerta.

Kyouya pestañó, esperaba un sermón similar pero no tan informativo, ni que se enojara tanto con él.

–"_No volverá aquí si no es necesario, pero no quiero que hables así de las personas, aún si trabajan para nosotros, las personas son personas, Kyouya kun"-_

Y cerró la puerta, se recostó mirando el techo de la estancia.

Su hermana trataba bien a todos en su casa, cosa que no le molestaba, de hecho todo el mundo la quería y trataba bien, pero según su percepción a veces se olvidaba del papel que cada uno tenía.

Y eso él si lo tenía muy claro.

Y no estaba dispuesto a cambiar sus planes por las palabras de su hermana, no estaba dispuesto a seguir arriesgando su integridad física al dejarla en manos de una chiquilla de siete años sólo por tener consideración y de que personas eran personas.

No tenía nada en su contra, de hecho en los días que la había tratado admitía que su desempeño no era malo, era bastante buena, pero no dejaba de ser lo que era, una niña menor que él.

En algo si tenía razón su hermana, en algo si le haría caso, ese día no sería rutinario, aprovecharía la mañana y no iría a clases extras de violín.

Se acostó con pereza y al poco tiempo se quedo dormido, dentro de una hora sonaría la alarma, tenía que aprovecharla para descansar.

Sonrió con desdén, estaba seguro de que ese día lograría cambiar un par de cosas.

Y no estaba equivocado, ese día marcaría una pauta para muy importante en su vida.

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&s/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, hola, aquí Aire2409:

¿Cómo han estado?, espero y bien, yo he tenido ciertas "cosillas e inconvenientes", casi una caída por las escaleras, pero no se preocupen no pasó del susto n.n!, pero bien, aquí estoy completita, gracias a dios.

Quería poner la historia de Kyouya y Ayame, de cómo se hicieron amigos y eso, no es muy larga, creo, pero me pareció bueno dejarla hasta aquí y en el siguiente capítulo abordarla, jejeje.

¿Ven?, aquí ya se empieza a ver pequeños rastros de una relación entre Haruhi y el sexy rey de las sombras, ¡ya era hora!, pero es que se me ha complicado un poquito por la personalidad de nuestro adorado Kyouya, ya saben como es, no quería salirme mucho de su características, pero bueno, espero y no haya quedado tan mal.

Por último los saludo cordialmente y les notificó que estaré contestando sus comentarios por mensaje, jejeje, y ya no en la nota de autora, a excepción de los anónimos.

Por hoy es todo, gracias por leer y seguir la historia, que se que me tardo mucho, pero son muy buenos y me han esperado hasta aquí sin amenazarme ni tomatazos, jejeje, n.n, gracias.

Dios los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado"-_

_-__"Recuerdo de algún pensamiento pasado"__-_

_&&&&&_ Cambios de escenario /

**Notas de la autora**

**Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de Bisco Hatori.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

El sol irradiaba con tanta fuerza que Haruhi tuvo que colocar la mano para darle un poco de sombra a sus ojos castaños. El complejo Ootori era maravilloso, hasta el efecto del sol artificial era tan bueno que parecía el verdadero.

-"_Me sentía menospreciado, así que arme un plan para deshacerme de ella…un plan para que me reasignaran a alguien más"_-

¿Qué clase de plan seria?

Miró de lado a su sempai, Kyouya, quien seguía fijo en los recuerdos, aún no podía creer lo que le dijera, esperaba ansiosa por sus palabras, su relato, cualquier información que le diera a conocer un poco del misterioso host cool era ganancia.

Se sumergió en los recuerdos, Haruhi lo escuchaba atentamente, absorta en su plática, como aquella vez que le contó como conoció a Tamaki y como aceptó fundar el host club.

-Ese día no tomaría las clases de violín- miró como Ayame sonreía ante un nuevo pleito entre los gemelos y Tamaki –tenía mis propios planes, recuerdo que la alarma sonaba horriblemente fastidiosa-

La alarma sonaba y sonaba, si fuera otro y no el hijo menor de Ootori Yoshio la tomaría entre sus manos y la arrojaría contra la pared con todo el gusto del mundo, pero sólo se limitó a apagarla.

Se sentó con ese malestar en la cabeza, odiaba despertarse, era su peor momento del día, siempre era igual, y esos terribles golpeteos en la puerta tampoco ayudaban a mejorar su ánimo.

-"_Pase"_- bramó.

Una pequeña cabeza se asomó con timidez.

-"_Buenos días Ootori sama"-_

Kyouya logró evitar rodar los ojos y gritar para solo sonreír con cortesía.

_-"Buen día Ayame san, puedes entrar"_-

La niña entró nerviosa, sabía perfectamente que a pesar de esa cara cortes su protegido estaba del peor humor del mundo en las mañanas, tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza, pero trabajo era trabajo, y ese era el suyo.

-"_Disculpe, Ootori sama"_- habló con respeto –"_pero como no despertaba pensé que se le haría tarde y…"-_

_-"Gracias, Ayame san, en un momento estoy listo, espérame en el auto, por favor"-_

_-"Si, si, disculpe por favor, lo siento, no quise molestar y…"-_

_-"No te preocupes, ya bajo"- _

Cuando por fin desapareció tras la puerta suspiró, por algún motivo Ayame tenía la extraña manía de pedir disculpas siempre, tuviera o no razones por ello, era algo sumamente molesto.

Además de que siempre estaba al pendiente de todo sus asuntos, casi como una asistente personal, claro, muy útil, pero el problema es que él no lo necesitaba, en fin, que tenerla tan cerca era molesto, cierto que solo quería ayudarle, pero él no necesitaba de su ayuda.

Lo único bueno es que ella no hablaba mucho, sólo lo indispensable, y eso era alentador.

Terminó de vestirse, tampoco le agradaba que los sirvientes anduvieran tras él para hacerle todo, era demasiado incomodo e innecesario, además su padre así los había educado, independientes, como personas comunes, a sus hermanos les molestaba, pero a él no, era más satisfactorio, por decirlo así.

Desayunó algo ligero y salió.

La limosina negra lo esperaba, la niña a un lado de la puerta, conversando con el chofer, mejor dicho escuchando al chofer con una media sonrisa que le pareció extraña, nunca la había visto sonreír.

Apenas lo vio bajar el chofer se irguió e hizo reverencia.

_-"Buenos días Ootori sama"-_

_-"Buenos días Adachi san"-_

_-"A clases de violín"-_

_-"Si"-_

Entró al auto y apenas se sentó buscó entre sus notas las partituras, tratando de volcar la atención en otras cosas, pero su mente solo podía pensar en lo que había armado.

El auto avanzaba con destreza por las calles de la cuidad. Miró por sobre la libreta a sus empleados.

Iban serenos, sin comentar nada, solo mirando al frente, su atención se fijo en la pequeña, llevaba ese traje negro que todos en la compañía de seguridad llevaban, pulcro y liso, sonrió con malicia.

Ayame desvió la mirada un instante hacia la ventana, permaneciendo fija en ella, Kyouya giró para ver aquello que tanto le llamaba la atención, era un parque. Un sencillo y común parque de plebeyos donde unos plebeyos se paseaban y divertían como plebeyos, nada interesante. Siempre se había preguntado como un parque tan común se encontraba tan cerca de una zona tan importante de la ciudad.

Rápidamente regreso su vista a las notas y a su instrumento, esa sensación agradable y ansiosa surgió dentro de si, esa deliciosa espera.

Al poco tiempo las condiciones de las calles comenzaron a mejorar y pronto llegaron a la gran casona donde le impartían las clases. Su maestro de música era un hombre igual de aburrido y falto de brillo como todos, de hecho parecía odiar la música.

Siempre se había preguntado el porqué si parecía odiarla ¿para qué dedicarse a enseñar? Se alzó de hombros, tampoco que le importará mucho, él solo iba y hacia lo que se le pedía, extrañamente su instructor era el mejor, a pesar de parecer odiar la música era reconocido como el mejor.

Entró a la recepción, donde siempre esperaba a su maestro, Ayame le siguió de cerca, pero guardando su distancia, sabía que su protegido amaba su espacio personal, de hecho ella lo esperaba a fuera del salón hasta que terminará la clase, espacio donde se limitaba a solo escuchar esa hermosa música.

Esperaron unos cuantos minutos pero nada, él no llegaba, al parecer estaba retrazado. Pero extrañamente Ootori no mostraba rastro de enojo o impaciencia, al contrario, lucía tranquilo y hasta de buen humor.

-Yo sabía que mi maestro no llegaría a tiempo, era solo una parte del plan-

Haruhi pestañó –pero…sempai, ¿cómo, qué hiciste para que él…?-

Kyouya sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho –digamos que arregle todo lo necesario-

La castaña sintió un extraño calosfrió recorrerla, su sempai siempre tendría todas las cartas a su favor, quien sabe que tanto sabía sobre él o si alguna vez podría tomarlo desprevenido en algo, suspiró.

-_"Ayame san"_- la aludida dio un brinquito por la sorpresa, la voz del niño la sacó de sus cavilaciones –_"¿te gusta la música?"_- le preguntó sin dejar de ver las partituras.

La niña tardó en responder, era una de las primeras preguntas personales que él le hacia, algo inesperado.

-"_Si"-_ contestó con timidez.

-"_Ya veo"-_ Kyouya acomodó sus anteojos y cerró la libreta de las partituras que tocaría ese día –"_y ¿cual es tu instrumento favorito?"_- preguntó tomando el fino y bello violín entre sus pequeñas manos.

Ayame pestañó sorprendida, pero sonrió.

-"_Bueno, a Ayame chan"_ –negó con la cabeza y continuo –"_me gusta mucho como toca Ootori sama, el violín suena muy bien, pero, en lo personal me gusta más la flauta"_- en su cara se dibujo algo parecido a melancolía.

-"_Y ¿puedo preguntar por qué?"-_

Asintió _-"era el instrumento favorito de mamá"- _Kyouya pestañó confundido, según sus informes la madre de Ayame había muerto hacía bastante, lo suficiente como para que ella no pudiera afirmar que su madre tocaba bien.

–"_Ya veo"_- tocó la madera del violín, recordando a su propia madre, muerta desde hace años, las pocas imágenes de su madre eran los retratos y las descripciones de Fuyumi –"_si te gusta tanto deberías aprender a tocar, ¿no crees?"-_

-"_Oh"_- la niña se removió ansiosa – "_a Ayame chan, hum_…"- suspiró –"_digo, si me gustaría mucho, pero, no tengo tiempo"-_

_-"¿En serio_?"- preguntó con fingido interés, y sonrió internamente, contento, siempre había sido bueno resguardando su verdadero pensamiento tras esa cara de cordialidad.

Él ya sabia todo eso, obviamente se había informado de todo lo referente a su empleada, pero era necesario preguntarlo sólo para empezar con su plan.

_-"Vaya, supongo que debes estar muy ocupada, siempre me he preguntado como una niña de mi edad puede cuidarme, es decir, ¿no asistes a clases o algo así?"-_

Ayame sonrió, ya más relajada.

-"_Si, si"_- pausó –"_en la familia Hibiki se nos entrena desde pequeños, se nos educa desde los primeros años en el arte de la defensa y el servicio, y cuando llega la hora de la educación se va a una escuela especial para familias como la nuestra, normalmente, pero…"-_ se llevó la mano a la mejilla, pensando –"_Ayame chan asistió unos días, pero papá me sacó para estar con Ootori sama" _– sonrió y Kyouya solo asintió para que continuara –"_desde entonces tomó clases por las noches con una institutriz estricta de la misma escuela, ella es cercana a mi familia, a Ayame chan la ayudan sus hermanos en sus estudios, ellos también son muy estrictos, Ayame chan aprende mucho con ellos"_- sonrió.

Y sus ojos marrones se abrieron con sorpresa y enojo hacia si misma. Se mordió la lengua. Por más que intentaba esa extraña manía suya de hablar de si misma en tercera persona no se iba, varios regaños de su padre del tipo "ya estas grande para hablar así, pareces bebé" le habían dado la regia intención de quitársela, pero no había podido, cuando se adentraba más a una conversación simplemente no podía evitarlo.

De seguro el señorito Ootori pensaría que era una tonta.

-Aún conserva esa manía, en ocasiones habla así-

-Sí- sonrió Haruhi –es gracioso escucharla hablar-

El pequeño Kyouya miró el reloj escuchando las palabras de la niña, suspiró, definitivamente su padre no había sido cuidadoso, ni el suyo ni el de Ayame, sacar a la niña de la escuela solo para asignarla como su guardia personal y darle clases privadas en la noche, al menos esperaba y fueran buenos instructores, pero pensándolo bien no esperaba mucho, si ni siquiera podía hablar bien en una conversación.

¿Qué podía esperar de alguien así?

_-"Ayame san"_- dijo en suspiro mirándola con detenimiento, de nuevo ella pareció despertar –"_no llevas una vida muy normal, por lo que veo"-_

_-"¿Eh?"-_ pestañó –"_oh"_- bajó la cabeza –"_no, pero…me gusta, disfruto lo que hago Ootori sama"-_

Kyouya por un momento se sorprendido realmente no esperaba eso, pero siguió con su conversación.

_-"Pero, Ayame san, nunca te has preguntado que sería llevar una vida normal"_- la niña ladeó la cabeza _–"poder ser libre, no tener tantas responsabilidades, ser como cualquier niño plebeyo"_- la pequeña miró el piso, _-"jugar, no sé, ser común"_-

-"_Bueno…Ayame chan si_…"- negó con la cabeza _–"si lo he pensado , pero este es mi deber, esto es lo que soy, me gusta, yo soy responsable de la seguridad de Ootori sama, Ayame chan, yo estoy feliz con eso"_- y sonrió.

Kyouya miró de nuevo el reloj, tratando de alejar esas amables y desinteresadas palabras de su mente, no le ayudarían.

-"_¿Por qué pregunta?"- _dejó en un susurro tímido, no sabia si podía o no preguntarle algo, no sabía si era correcto _–"¿Ootori sama se siente así?"-_

-"_Bueno"-_ dijo –"_no puedo decir que soy desafortunado o no estoy contento de ser quien soy"- _recostó el violín sobre sus piernas.

_-"Pero…Ootori sama a veces luce triste"-_

Él no contesto solo siguió escuchando sus palabras.

-Kyouya sempai- dijo la castaña, interrumpiéndolo –me parece extraño que tu digas cosas como esas, me es difícil imaginarte hablando así-

Ootori la miró de soslayo provocándole un hormigueo.

-Supongo que sí, pero era parte del plan- miró los árboles del complejo –logré engañarla, Ayame es muy ingenua y se lo creyó-

_-"Tengo una idea"- _sonrió contenta y entusiasta –_"si Ootori sama quiere por un día ser un niño común Ayame chan lo ayudará"-_

-Yo sabía que ella diría algo así, no la conocía del todo, pero el informe era detallado, sabía también que me llevaría a ese parque de plebeyos que estaba cerca- se acomodó los anteojos –yo acepte, obviamente, siguiendo mi plan-

Haruhi suspiró –pero, sempai, ¿cómo supiste todo eso?-

-El informe era muy preciso, su comportamiento también, además siempre que pasábamos se quedaba mirando el parque con demasiada admiración y estaba cerca, así que las probabilidades eran muy altas-

-Oh- Fujioka abrió los ojos sorprendida –Kyouya sempai, a veces usted me da miedo-

Kyouya sonrió con picardía y continuó con su relato.

-Salimos de la escuela sin muchos contratiempos-

-"_Déjeselo a Ayame chan, ella se encargara"- _ le dejo en sonrisas entusiastas.

-Resulto que Ayame me sorprendió, realmente era muy buena, no le costó trabajo infíltranos y evadir al resto de la seguridad de la escuela e incluso la de los otros guardias de la familia Ootori, aquellos que siempre estaban cerca y al pendiente de sus propias órdenes-

Sonrió.

-Escapamos y corrimos rumbo al dichoso parque-

-Wow- exclamó –no puedo creerlo- miró el azul del cielo y después a él, con aquella misma sonrisa de la vez que ayudo a la anciana –Kyouya sempai escapando de clases y en un parque de plebeyos, me hubiera gustado verlo, sempai-

-Hasta ese momento todo marchaba según el plan- siguió ignorando esa hermosa sonrisa –y realmente no fue tan aburrido como pensé, pero era bastante hum…complicado, por decirlo así, estar en lugar como ese-

Haruhi sonrió, definitivamente le hubiera gustado ver a su sempai en tales situaciones, debió haber sido divertido ver su cara, debió ser la misma que puso cuando le enseñó el café instantáneo.

Y no estaba errada, cuando llegaron ni Kyouya ni Ayame tenían ni la más ligera idea de que hacer y cómo empezar, además de que el resto de los niños se les quedaba mirando de una manera un tanto extraña.

En realidad cualquiera reaccionaria así al ver llegar a un niño con ropa carísima de diseñador y a otro con algo parecido a un uniforme de seguridad.

Les costó un poco de tiempo adaptarse, pero Ayame, quien mostró su rostro contento, pronto supo cómo funcionaban esa clase de atracciones, pues en muchas ocasiones había deseado subirse a uno.

Kyouya, quien no tenía interés en subirse, tuvo que ceder ante sus constantes peticiones y debía admitir que era divertido pasearse, era muy similar a lo que se sentía en antaño, cuando jugaba con Fuyumi.

-Por un momento me olvide de las razones de estar ahí, pero dos figuras en la esquina me recordaron que era lo que hacía ahí, eran los tipos que había contratado, contacte a un par de actores que hacían toda clase de actuaciones para ganar dinero-

-"_Ayame san"- _la llamó parando su ir y venir en el columpio.

-"_Hum…diga Ootori sama"-_ sonrió la pequeña, con su sonrisa amplia y sincera y el brillo en sus ojos marrones, ya no tan tímida e insegura, pero sin perder la respetuosidad al hablar.

-"_Lamento incomodarte, pero, tengo sed, quisiera un poco de…"-_

_-"Oh"- _Ayame saltó del columpio y se colocó frente suyo tan rápido que ni cuenta se dio –"_lo siento Ootori sama, he sido descuidada y desatenta con usted, no se preocupe, Ayame chan le traerá algo"-_ hizo reverencia y miró a todos lados, del otro lado de la calle pudo ver algo así como un lugar extraño donde estaba la imagen de una bebida.

(**Un minisúper, recuerden que Ayame a pesar de no ser tan rica, al menos no tanto como Kyouya, sigue siendo de "cierto" nivel y no conoce mucho del mundo de nosotros, los plebeyos XD**!)

-"_Vendré en un momento, Ootori sama, espere aquí por favor"-_

El niño asintió y la miró partir, una sonrisa extraña se dibujo en su rostro, los tipos se acercaron -"_adelante"-_

-¡Sempai tu!- Haruhi lo interrumpió –sempai tu…-

-Haruhi, ¿cómo crees que una familia que se jacta de tener la mejor seguridad del país tomarían el secuestro de uno de sus hijos?-

-Sempai- Haruhi pestañó sorprendida, sin saber muy bien que pensar y qué decir -Sempai, tú fuiste muy cruel con todos, con tu familia, con Ayame chan, todos los problemas que tuvo que tener- lo regañó - ¿cómo crees que se sintió cuando…?-

-Su trabajo era protegerme, ¿no?, yo no la quería a ella en eso solo por sentirme menospreciado, ¿crees realmente que me importaría como se sentiría un empleado o los problemas que tendría?- dejó en una sonrisa irónica –Ayame solo era un empleado más, al fin y al cabo solo era uno más bajo mis servicios-

-Kyouya sempai eso no es muy…- Haruhi bajo la vista, con tristeza, mirando a la joven Ayame a varios metros de distancia –amable-

-Yo no soy amable Haruhi- se acomodó los anteojos –y ciertamente no lo era de pequeño-

Haruhi lo miró atentamente, encontrando esa mirada vacía y solitaria que tanto misterio y tristeza le causaba.

¿Realmente Kyouya, el hombre que amaba, era tan cruel y despiadado que era capaz de hacer todo para lograr sus objetivos, aún el hecho de planear su propio secuestro para darle una lección a su padre?

¿Quién era realmente Kyouya Ootori, el hombre del que se había enamorado irremediablemente?

-Pero…sempai, ¿qué ocurrió después?-

-Me fui con ellos, obviamente, no sé muy bien que pasó por la mente de Ayame, pero realmente en ese momento no importaba, después de todos estos años casi no hablamos de ello – pausó -sinceramente yo pensé que llamaría al resto de los encargados, sus superiores, sus hermanos, padre, no sé, se escondería a llorar en un rincón mientras ellos me encontrarían, los secuestradores escaparían, etc., todo estaba planeado, no tendría ni el menor de los problemas y todo estaría de mi lado-

Se detuvo, Haruhi no podía sino solo admirarse de lo que es hombre podría llegar a hacer.

-Pero, no siempre las cosas salen como quisiera, fui descuidado, debí ser más cuidadoso con lo que hacía y con las personas que contrataba-

Sentado en una silla en ese insultantemente pequeño departamento de plebeyo miraba por la ventana, contando los minutos para que vinieran por él. No se sentía bien ahí, viendo como ese par de perdedores comían sin el menor de los modales.

_-"¿Quieres niño rico?, no es de tu clase pero…"-_

_-"No gracias, provecho"-_

_-"Ves idiota, te dije que el jefe no querría, cuando ganemos todo ese dinero compraré la mejor comida que…"-_

Se canso de verlos y escucharlos y se fue al balcón de la habitación, observó la enorme ciudad, el viento sacudió sus cabellos.

¿Qué estaría haciendo su padre?, ¿estaría preocupado por él? Un teléfono sonó lejano, escuchó los murmullos quejumbrosos de los tipos y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. No, claro que no, su padre no estaría preocupado, tal vez la única preocupada era Fuyumi, solo ella.

Un ruido lo alertó era ligero y lejano, casi como una voz que susurraba.

Giró la cabeza y se sorprendió, era Ayame, en una de esas viejas escaleras de emergencias, tenía que asomar la cabeza y mirar hacia atrás para verla, solo dios sabía como había llegado ahí. La escalera vieja y oxidada se encontraba entre en una especie de pasillo que se formaba con las paredes de ese edificio y del edificio vecino.

-"_Ootori sama, que bien que no le han hecho nada"- _susurró con un suspiro aliviado.

-"_Ayame san ¿cómo es qué?"-_

De la sorpresa no se había dado cuenta de que estaba rasguñada y se veía cansada.

-"_Ootori sama, disculpe, fui una inútil nunca me perdonaré"- _ una sombra recorrió sus ojos –"_pero lo ayudaré a salir"-_

_-"Ayame san tu…"-_

_-"Hey jefe"-_

La voz de uno de los tipos los obligo a callar, Ayame se hizo hacia atrás, escondiéndose en la oscuridad del rincón en la escalera que milagrosamente no rechino.

Kyouya no contestó sus palabras sino solo se irguió y los miró.

-"_Sabes niño rico, esa mirada tuya no me gusta"- _dijo el castaño.

Lu, que así era como le llamaban, era medio de estatura delgado pero con facciones toscas, lucía bastante nervioso y asustado, mucho más que al principio, desde un inicio no aceptó el trabajo, pero su compañero lo obligó a participar por la generosa paga y la seguridad de no tener consecuencias con la policía. Sudaba copiosamente y se limpiaba el rostro con un paño amarillo que guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, nadie lo culparía de estar tan alterado, realmente no pensó que ese niño fuera tan importante, las negociones nada más y nada menos que con Ootori Yoshio no fueron de lo mejor, y para hacer las cosas más difíciles ese niño era demasiado altanero y los veía de forma molesta, como si fuera mejor que ellos.

_-"Es demasiado molesta, como si…"-_

_-"Cállate"- _le dijo el otro –"_debemos hablar correctamente ante un Ootori,"_-sonrió con sarcasmo, Sam al parecer estaba más tranquilo que su compañero y era mucho más listo, sus finas facciones le ayudaban a lucir sereno, pero en realidad estaba bastante nervioso por el giro que habían tomado las cosas -_ "sabes jefe"-_ se recargó en uno de los muros –"_mi amigo Lu y yo hemos estado pensando que la paga es muy poca, digo, nos merecemos algo más ¿no?"- _ pero sobretodo era mucho más ambicioso.

_-"Creo que lo que acordamos es suficiente"-_

_-"Sí, pero eso era antes de escuchar a tu padre y saber que están tras nuestras cabezas, no nos dijiste que fuera tan riesgoso, ni que fueras tan rico"-_

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, pero regreso a su habitual cara de tranquilidad, acomodó sus anteojos.

-"_Ya veo"- _ y se encaminó hacia el cuarto, pasando a través de ellos –"_esto complica un poco las cosas para ustedes, pero sabían los riesgos y…"-_

_-"Jefe"- _lo cortó –_ "le pediremos a tu padre cuatro veces más de lo acordado, te lo dejamos en sólo el triple, ¿qué dices?, es muy buena oferta"- _dijo el pelirrojo.

-"_Creo que con la oferta original tenían para vivir toda su vida sin preocupaciones, además les prometí salir ilesos"-_

El pelirrojo Sam sonrió –"_sí, pero no se preocupe tanto por nosotros jefe estaremos bien, además si padre acepta ya nos las arreglaremos para escapar de él"-_

_-"¿Seguros?, creo que se han dado cuenta que mi padre no es muy tolerante y la compañía Ootori suele ser bastante eficaz, creo que deberían repensarlo un poco"-_

_-"¡Y yo creo que deberías cerrar tú gran y ricachona boca!"- _le gritó el castaño, que estaba bastante alterado con la situación.

Los encontrarían pronto, tenían que pensar algo rápido, no quería ir a la cárcel ni ser mangoneado por estúpido niño rico, los odiaba.

-"_Lu cálmate"-_ lo detuvo –"_no nos conviene, aún no llegamos a un acuerdo con el jefe, déjalo, él no es tonto, ¿verdad que sabes apreciarlo jefe, verdad qué es una buena oferta?, además Lu al jefe no le conviene que su familia se entere de todo esto, ni de que él lo planeó, te imaginas el escándalo, la compañía Ootori no se puede dar el lujo de algo así"-_

Kyouya acomodó sus ojos.

-"_Entiendo, creo que los subestime"- _sonrió.

El pelirrojo tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo pisoteó, sonrió.

-Vaya, sempai, no se esperaba eso ¿no?- dijo con preocupación, no sabía cómo rayos Kyouya se mostraba tan frio en esa clase de situaciones, bueno si tenía una ligera idea, después de todo en eso era similar a ella.

-No, la verdad no, pero Haruhi, también hay que prever los pequeños inconvenientes que surgen en los contratos. Sabes, comprendo la actitud de esos dos –dijo de lo más tranquilo, intrigándola más –no es muy común que se comuniquen primero los familiares de la víctima y pongan sus reglas- acomodó sus anteojos –cuando salí al balcón ellos recibieron la llamada de mi padre y mediar con él los alteró mucho-

Haruhi recordó su pequeño encuentro con Yoshio Ootori y comprendió a que se refería su sempai, Yoshio no era una persona fácil de intimidar.

-Tenía desventaja, me chantajeaban por más dinero, aunque en realidad solo querían largarse ilesos y ganar lo mejor que pudieran, algo justo y comprensible, aún así debo aceptar que fui descuidado en esa ocasión-

-Sempai, solo tenías 8 años-

Kyouya sonrió –no pensé que me defenderías, vaya sorpresas que da la vida-

Haruhi se sonrojó tenuemente –no te defiendo, sempai, lo que hiciste fue demasiado aún para alguien de nuestra edad, dudo que pueda estar bien aún para alguien mayor-

-Ciertamente no me convenía que se supiera de mi plan, aunque estaba seguro de que Ayame había escuchado perfectamente, estaba en desventaja, pero no podía retroceder-

-"_Pero, quien me dice que después no intentaran chantajearme para obtener más dinero, ¿cómo puedo estar seguro?"-_

_-"Bueno, jefe, es un riesgo que tendrás que correr"-_

El pequeño Kyouya entrecerró los ojos, meditando sus palabras.

_-"Supongo que no tengo opción"- _sonrió –"_lo mejor es dejar que mi padre lo resuelva, después de todo aún soy un niño de 8 años"-_ dedujo con su tono tranquilo e indiferente de siempre.

El rostro de los tipos se puso pálido, no podían creerlo ese pequeño mocoso los tenía en la mano.

_-"Le diremos a tu padre, maldito mocoso"-_

Kyouya sonrió, y escuchó un ruido, pasos, se acercaban cada vez más presurosos que se perdían en la penumbra de la habitación. Él sabía exactamente que eran, que significaban.

Los agentes de su padre ya estaban ahí.

La voz lejana de varios hombres los alertaron, le pedían entregarse, estaban acorralados, no había vuelta atrás, serian apresados, estaban alertados. Kyouya sonrió y acomodó sus anteojos, en cualquier momento estarían ahí.

_-"Además si Sam sama quisiera hablar creo que nadie creería en las palabras de un criminal, debieron aceptar mi oferta"-_

_-"¡Maldito mocoso estúpido!"-_

Lu sacó una pequeña daga que escondía tras sus ropas, se suponía que estaban desarmados, que solo eran actores, pero nadie estaría tranquilo en esa clase de situaciones, siempre había imprevistos.

-"_Por lo menos me quedará el gusto de borrarte esa sonrisa altanera de niño ricachón"-_

La ira, la furia y el miedo lo hicieron perder el control y se abalanzó contra el pequeño, Kyouya no reaccionó fue arrojado fuerte y dolorosamente contra el piso y sólo cerró los ojos esperando el filo del arma, pero al abrirlos solo pudo ver el rojo color de la sangre en el suelo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y levantó el semblante.

Ayame se había interpuesto colocándose entre ellos dos, recibiendo un corte en su brazo izquierdo, arriba de su muñeca. Había permanecido oculta, primero en la escalera y luego saltando hacia el balcón, esperando el mejor momento para actuar. La niña saltó con ligereza y tiró al tipo de una patada en la cara.

-"_Ootori sama, ¿le hizo daño?"-_ susurró, Kyouya negó, estaba sorprendido, Ayame sonrió. La sangre se escurría de su brazo pero parecía no afectarle, como si no sintiera dolor.

-"¡_Mocoso estúpido!"- _bramó el tipo con la mano en la mejilla, aún en el piso.

Las luces, los pasos, las advertencias resonaban por todos lados.

-"_Debieron aceptar el trato de Ootori sama"-_

Lo demás fue tan rápido que Kyouya ni siquiera recordaba bien como pasó.

De un momento a otro Ayame ya no estaba frente suyo, había brincado y evitado que Lu tomara el arma pateándola a varios centímetros lejos de ellos, quedando frente a él, mirándolo con sus ojos marrones oscuros y extraños, muy distintos a los que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

-" ¿_En serio?, en realidad yo creo que el jefe debió aceptar la de nosotros"-_

Por un momento se habían olvidado de Sam, el pelirrojo sacó un arma, una pequeña y temblorosa pistola, al parecer estaba más nervioso que ellos. Ayame se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer, estaba entrenada para resolver y enfrentar esa clase de peligros, pero un entrenamiento era muy distinto a la realidad. Rápidamente corrió y se colocó frente a Kyouya, su deber ante todo era protegerlo.

_-"¿Crees que por ser niños no lo haré?, no me conocen bien_"- apuntó con más decisión el arma. Lu se levantó repentinamente, furioso y ansioso, amenazante.

_-"Déjalo así Lu, larguémonos de aquí"-_

_-"Si Sam, solo déjame hacer esto, seré rápido"-_

Sam asintió y se recargó en la pared al lado de la ventana sin dejar de apuntar. Desesperadamente alternaba su vista de los niños a la ventana tratando de buscar una ruta de escape. Lu se acercó a ellos con su cara oscura y el odio marcando sus facciones.

En el trayecto se interpuso la niña, pero la golpeo en la cara tirándola a un costado, sonrió perversamente y se acercó a Kyouya.

-"_Niño estúpido, esto se enseñara a respetar a tus mayores"-_

Y le lanzó un golpe, pero Ayame fue más rápida y se interpuso y recibió el golpe por él, tirándolo al suelo y colocándose arriba de él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

Su deber era protegerlo.

Solo pudo ver la cara de Ayame, sus ojos cerrados sin muestras de ser pisoteada y golpeada, su brazo aún sangraba, como si no sintiera dolor.

-"_Oh, ya veo, tu guardián no es tan malo después de todo, no como decías niñato idiota, y tu niño tonto si lo que quieres es golpes por él yo no seré quien te lo niegue"-_

-"_Yo protegeré a Ootori sama"- _ dejó en un susurro –"_para eso estoy, eso es lo que soy"-_

Kyouya abrió los ojos sorprendidos, Ayame le sonrió.

-"_Lo siento Ootori sama, no se mueva, por favor"-_

Y después de eso Ayame giró recibiendo una patada en el estomago pero sonrió, Lu pestaño sorprendido. Ayame sujeto con fuerza la pierna que la golpeaba, sin permitir que se moviera, cerró el puño de su mano libre y con fuerza le golpeó el tobillo, un horrible crujido y un terrible grito resonaron en la habitación.

Sam abrió los ojos sorprendido y dejó de ver la ventana para ver como su compañero Lu yacía en el piso tocándose con fuerza el pie, incapaz de moverse. Cuando miró hacia los niños solo vio al "jefe" en el suelo, con pequeñas manchas rojas, sólo eso, en su pulcra y cara ropa.

Sus ojos buscaron presurosos al otro niño y lo encontró parado a unos pasos delante de él, era increíble, en un pestañeo se había movido de un lugar a otro ¿quién rayos era ese niño?

_-"No…nno se muevan o…o…disparo…"-_

Ayame entrecerró los ojos oscuros y fríos, una extraña sonrisa marcó sus facciones.

_-"No lo creo"-_

_-"N…no me tientes ni..niño"-_

Llevó un dedo al gatillo apretándolo con ligereza.

_-"Soy niña y además ni siquiera sabes cargarla mucho menos como funciona"-_

Sam abrió la boca, era verdad, nunca en su vida había tocado un arma, esa la había pedido prestada a un amigo suyo, solo por precaución y asustar al pequeño. Estaba por hablar y accionar el arma, pero en ese momento sintió como algo apresó su ropa contra la pared y cortó un poco de su piel haciéndolo soltar un pequeño gemido.

La niña le lanzó la daga dejándolo inmóvil apresado a la pared y sin arma, todo tan rápido que cuando quiso mirar lo último que obtuvo fue una mancha de cabellos negros moviéndose con rapidez a la altura de su rostro. Ayame lo había noqueado de una patada, de no ser por estar apresado hubiera caído fácilmente.

Todo había acabado.

Hibiki suspiró dio media vuelta y se acercó a él, las voces estaban más cercanas, los pasos más resonantes y ansiosos.

Kyouya los recordaría como el sonido de los pasos en una especie de túnel largo y lejano.

-Recuerdo que Ayame sólo se sentó frente mío y me dijo-

-"_Lo siento Ootori sama manche su ropa"-_

-Cómo si no sintiera dolor, sin rencor, disculpándose y sonriendo con sinceridad-

Haruhi parpadeaba maravillada, realmente todo ese relato parecía sacado de una novela policiaca, de no ser que Kyouya no solía mentir y de que había visto la cicatriz en el brazo de Ayame simplemente no lo creería.

-Pero, sempai-

Kyouya ladeó la cabeza.

-Y ¿qué paso?, no recuerdo haber escuchado de algo como eso en las noticias, porque debió ser un escándalo, y ¿qué dijo tu padre, paso con Ayame chan?-

-Haruhi, la compañía Ootori se jacta de su seguridad, como bien dijo Sam no le convenía se supiera de ese tipo de escándalos así que se limpio cualquier rastro de información, incluso Sam y Lu fueron puestos tras las rejas con discreción y poco después se llegó a un acuerdo salieron de la cárcel y fueron mandados al extranjero, se compró su silencio-

-Oh-

-Mi padre no es una persona que se anda con rodeos, cuando se enteró de todo y nos localizaron simplemente les advirtió los riesgos y les dijo que si querían dinero seria la cuarta parte que yo les ofrecí al inicio, claro eso si salían ilesos-

-Oh, por eso se alteraron tanto-

-Sí, supongo-

-Y ¿qué paso con Ayame chan?-

-No la mire dentro de varios días, había sido relegada de su cargo, Akira es bastante estricto, supongo que era una vergüenza para su familia-

-Al final todo fue como siempre, al final Kyouya sempai logró salirse con la suya-

-Sí, pero, por alguna razón no me sentía tranquilo, me parecía extraño, mi padre nunca supo la verdad, y creo que hasta hoy no lo sabe, Ayame nunca aclaró nada-

-Supongo que la palabra de un empleado no puede contra la de un hijo, no le creerían-

-Tal vez, pero esa no fue la razón-

Suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas, disfrutando del refugio de la sombrilla, Haruhi lo siguió.

-Mi hermana Fuyumi, que aún seguía sumamente alterada, me contó que Ayame estaba en su casa, entrenando, había sido terriblemente amonestada por su falla-

-Pero, sempai, ella te salvó la vida-

-Sí, pero también fue su error ponerla en riesgo, al menos eso pensaba Akira, a pesar de haberme salvado…Fuyumi me contó que Ayame reportó inmediatamente el incidente y que ella explicó haberme llevado al parque a jugar, descuidarse y que por ello me secuestraron pero de alguna manera logró ver el auto en que nos fuimos – suspiró- después de eso los guardias que nos acompañaban se dieron a la búsqueda, Akira llegó seguramente humillándola, la negó y relegó del cargo y el operativo, pero Ayame logró saber la ubicación, escapó y me buscó por sus propios medios-

-Oh, por eso dices que estaba tan cansada y desaliñada en la escalera, pero, una niña tan pequeña, sola, ¿cómo fue que no se dieron cuenta que ella no estaba?-

-Ayame es bastante hábil cuando se lo propone, además supongo que estaban demasiado ocupados como para reparar en su ausencia, Akira lo último que quería era ver su cara-

-Pero, sempai, solo tenía 7 años, fue muy duro con ella, solo era una niña y…-

-Haruhi- la llamó con su cara seria –tu no comprendes muchas cosas, a veces no todo es como debería ser-

Haruhi cerró la boca, Ootori tenía razón, asintió.

-Su silencio me incomodaba y tuve que ir a verla-

-La culpa y el remordimiento son difíciles de ignorar, aún para ti, verdad sempai-

-La encontré sentada a orillas de uno de los dojos, con su uniforme blanco de entrenamiento, cambiando la venda de su brazo-

-_"Ootori sama"- _abrió los ojos sorprendida y se inclinó en reverencia –_"sea bienvenido"-_

Extrañamente sintió que esa muestra de respeto y servidumbre en ella le molestaba. Pidió un momento a solas, los nuevos guardias se apartaron y se sentó a su lado.

_-" ¿Puedo?"-_

_-"Claro, Ootori sama"_-

Hibiki sonrió y siguió tratando de cambiarse el vendaje, sin decir nada, poco a poco fue quitando la venda sucia.

_-" ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué me ayudaste a pesar de que tu sabias todo, qué te engañe?"-_

_-"Era mi deber, yo soy responsable de la seguridad de Ootori sama, Ayame chan está feliz de saber que pudo ayudarlo"-_

_-"¿Por qué es tu deber y trabajo?"_- ella asintió _–"pero ya no era tu responsabilidad, sé que te relegaron y además te había engañado"-_

-_"Si"_- asintió interrumpiéndolo –_"Ayame chan lo sabía, pero, pero…no podía dejar a Ootori sama solo, pensé que debió sentirse mal para hacer algo así, que sería muy triste estar solo en una situación así, tenía que estar segura de que estaría bien, de que Ootori sama no estaría solo"-_

_**-"Yuuto san no es sólo alguien que trabaje para mi, su trabajo es protegerme y estoy segura de que haría lo que fuera por ello, hasta poner en riesgo su vida y…sí, es su trabajo…- **_las palabras de su hermana comenzaron a sonar en su mente.

Después de un rato en silencio se dispuso a hablar.

_-" ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"-_

Ayame lo miró detenidamente, dejando de batallar con el vendaje.

_-"Su música"-_

_-"¿Eh?"-_

_-"Siempre que escuchaba su música me sentía muy triste, Ootori sama siempre luce triste"-_

Kyouya abrió los ojos sorprendido. La niña por fin término de quitarse la venda vieja, se colocó un ungüento y siguió a ponerse la nueva venda para cubrirse la herida.

_-"Ayame chan no pudo decir nada, no sé, Ayame….yo, yo creo que Ootori sama siempre luce triste, no quise causarle problemas con Yoshio sama"-_

_**-"…pero Yuuto san es mi amigo, no le pagan por ser amable, por hablar conmigo, aconsejarme, darme ánimos, contarme chistes…"-**_

Kyouya seguía admirado, la había subestimado, Hibiki Ayame quizás solo era una niña ingenua, tímida y servicial que tenía la manía de hablar de sí misma en tercera persona, pero no era tan tonta como pensaba.

Había logrado ver más allá de su fachada de chico cortes, de alguna manera comprendió la situación que él llevaba con su padre, porque la misma Ayame pasaba por lo mismo, por eso se sentía triste cuando el tocaba, por eso comprendía lo que realmente expresaba con su violín, aquello que supuestamente nadie podría descifrar.

_-" ¿Por qué no te ayudan a hacer eso?, debe ser difícil cambiarte el vendaje tu sola"-_

_-"Ah…lo es, un poco pero"- _Ayame dejó de enroscar la venda nueva para mirarlo –_"todos están ocupados, no quiero molestar"-_

No sólo le había salvado la vida a pesar de lo que había hecho, sino que además lo había cubierto por solo "no causarle problemas con Yoshio sama" a pesar de los enormes que ella tuvo que pasar.

Tal vez su hermana tenía razón, tal vez si existían los amigos, tal vez él si podría tener algunos

_-"Te ayudo"-_

Ayame abrió los ojos sorprendida, Kyouya Ootori le estaba ayudando a poner la venda.

-Con el tiempo y mi petición logré que me la reasignaran-

Haruhi bajó la vista, con un ligero malestar recorriéndola, Kyouya lucia tranquilo y hasta feliz mirando a Hibiki.

-Ayame chan es muy importante para ti, verdad sempai-

-Sí, lo es-

Fujioka sintió su corazón estrujarse con dolor.

-Ayame fue mi primer amiga, fue la primera persona que no era Fuyumi que se preocupo con sinceridad por mí, que me mostró que se pueda dar algo desinteresadamente, sin desear algo a cambio, desde ese día creo que aprendí lo que es ser amigo, ni Ayame ni yo sabíamos que era tener un amigo, ni como ser uno, pero desde ese día de alguna manera lo comprendimos-

Haruhi abrió los ojos sorprendida, con un pequeño rayo de esperanza latiendo con fuerza en su corazón.

-Cuando se fue pensé que sería mi única amiga, pero me equivoque- tomó su pequeño lap top.

Haruhi sonrió, comprendió, Kyouya veía a Ayame solo como amiga, quizás hasta como un hermana (al igual como ella lo veía a él) pero no como ella tanto temía.

Y se sintió feliz, contenta.

-Después llegó Tamaki sempai, ¿no?-

-Sí, digamos que ella es de cierta y extraña forma igual al tonto de Tamaki-

De alguna manera Haruhi sintió como si se le cayera un gran peso de encima, se sentía, tranquila, relajada, y simplemente feliz, por muchas cosas.

No sólo estaba feliz por saber que Kyouya no amaba a Ayame ni sufría por no ser correspondido, sino además estaba feliz porque se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, de que en realidad el rey de las sombras no era tan malo como aparentaba, feliz de que él realmente era lo que ella podía ver tras esa fachada fría y distante.

-Sempai- lo llamó, Kyouya pareció despertar y ella sonrió –no sabía que tocabas el violín-

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, de esas escasa y sinceras que tanto hacían revolotear su estomago y que parecían atraparla en la contemplación.

-Es algo muy común en nuestro estatus, las clases de música son casi un requisito, no deberías sorprendente-

Si, si- se apresuró a afirmar – pero- sonrió – es que simplemente no me imagino verte tocar-

Ootori sonrió –si, supongo que no tengo el perfil de artista, ¿no Haruhi?-

-Para nada, sempai- río.

Kyouya observó la sinceridad y sencillez tan singular de Haruhi, ella podría decir que el mundo se acabaría pero nunca dejaría su tono tranquilo y sencillo.

-No era tan bueno como Tamaki con el piano-

-Oh, ahora que lo menciona sempai, es extraño que Tamaki sempai no lo haya comentado con lo escandaloso que es me parece raro que no se le ocurra alguna extraña idea de ustedes dos…-

-Tamaki no lo sabe-

-¿Eh?, -pestañó sorprendida- no imagine que hubiera secretos entre ustedes-

-Los hay, hay muchas cosas que no saben de mí-

-Si, me imagino- se alzo de hombros –es un poco injusto no, sempai sabes todo de nosotros y nosotros muy poco de ti-

Kyouya acomodó sus anteojos -la vida no siempre es justa Haruhi, no todo es como debe ser-

-Si- asintió – es eso es verdad, pero, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho?

-No es necesario- siguió tecleando en su pequeña máquina tratando de ignorar las sonrisas que Ayame tenía al verlo tan hablador con otro que no fuera ella y su hermana, seguramente estaría en problemas, y si le contaba a Fuyumi le esperaban unos largos días -de hecho hace bastante que deje de tocar-

Haruhi se paró y se alejó de la cómoda silla, deseando con todas sus fuerzas seguir con la conversación, aunque conociendo al rey de las sombras eso indicaba que ya estaba por finalizar, además los gemelos estaban siendo ahogados por Tamaki y pedían a gritos su ayuda desde hacia minutos.

-Hum…- dijo en un puchero –es una pena, me gustaría oírte algún día, sempai-

Kyouya abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero pronto regreso a su estado normal y sonrió, la miró alejarse discutiendo con los gemelos y el rubio, regañando a ambos y hundiéndolos en el peor drama, de esos de telenovela a los que estaban acostumbrados.

-Tal vez algún día Haruhi-

&&&/&&&

Al día siguiente Haruhi se sentía tan contenta, tan feliz, tan tranquila que decidió adelantarse un poco para llegar antes al host club.

Quería evitar ser apresada de nuevo por los gemelos y que le cuestionaran el porqué de su buen humor o el que tanto estuvo hablando con Kyouya, aunque los Hitachiin bien sabían que ellos de vez en cuando conversaban, no muy seguido, ni por mucho tiempo, pero sí de vez en cuando, pero bueno, no quería arriesgarse.

Caminó con ligereza por los hermosos pasillos viendo por el enorme ventanal.

-_El cielo se ve tan azul- _

Suspiró,sonrió y subió por las escaleras, llegó al pasillo que la llevaría a la tercera sala de música. Estando a unos cuantos pasos se detuvo instantáneamente, un sonido, levantó el semblante con sus ojos muy abiertos.

Era un hermoso sonido.

Unas bellas notas musicales provenían de la sala de host club, siendo una sala de música diseñada para ello la bella melodía llegaba sublime a sus oídos e inundaba su corazón de una dicha extraña, de una sensación cálida y tranquila.

Casi como cuando Tamaki tocaba su piano, solo que esta vez era distinto, no solo en las sensaciones, o en la melodía, sino también en el instrumento.

Era un violín.

_-"Tal vez algún día Haruhi"-_

Sin perder más tiempo caminó y abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, siendo guiada por la bella canción que escuchaba.

Y sonrió, tenía razón.

Ahí, en el fondo de la sala, frente a una de las ventanas se originaba esa hermosa melodía, era Kyouya.

Recto, elegante, simplemente perfecto, con el violín sobre su brazo, tocándolo con suavidad y destreza, sumido en su mundo, tal vez ni siquiera notaba a la pequeña chica que le escuchaba con atención y admiración.

Pero se dio cuenta de otra cosa, Ootori era modesto, porque si bien no tenía la pinta de artista, su música era tan buena y su talento para interpretar y traspasar su corazón con las simples cuerdas de un violín era tan bueno como el de Tamaki con su piano.

Por alguna extraña razón Haruhi sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero no de tristeza, al menos no tristeza pura, sino con una mezcla de dicha.

La música era exquisita y suave, no conocía la canción, pero era extraño, la melodía era melancólica y hasta triste, pero le transmitía una sensación cálida y feliz, inmensamente feliz.

Era como una extraña mezcla de sensaciones, de sentimientos, algo complicado y simple, algo que no podría expresar con palabras, era como todo lo que ese hombre causaba en ella, como el mismo Kyouya era.

Limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas y sonrió.

El resto de los chicos subió las escaleras y escuchó una dulce y bella melodía tocada con maestría, Tamaki abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Sad romance- susurró.

Ayame, que había asistido dispuesta a preguntarle algo a su amigo sonrió, recordando.

-"_Ootori sama siempre parece triste, su música es muy triste, pero bella, debería reconsiderarlo"-_

_-"No Ayame, no volveré a tocar hasta encontrar un motivo para hacerlo"-_

Y ella leyó entre líneas lo que en realidad decían sus palabras, "no volveré a tocar hasta encontrar un motivo, alguien que haga que mi música no sea triste que sea alegre, feliz, que me haga ser feliz"

Una sonrisa sincera y bella adornó sus rosados labios, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la melodía de Kyouya.

-_Ootori sama, al fin lo has encontrado-_

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, hola, aquí Aire2409:

Se que me he tardado, he estado ocupada XD!, sean buenos y comenten.

No saben el trabajo que e ha costado escribir el cap., no se que tan bueno o malo quedo, pero tengo mis dudas y miedos, jajaja, es que, soy malísima con las escenas de acción XD!, no son mi fuerte, la verdad, estoy algo temerosa.

Oh y eh estado depre, es que miré el manga y me he dado cuenta de lo que siempre he sabido, pero que rayos!, duele ver como te quitan toda esperanza XD!, jajajaja, en fin que me he deprimido.

En fin, que con este cap ya empezamos una nueva etapa, por fin Kyouya a declarado su sentir, Ayame es solo su amiga, su hermana, jejeje, ahora se viene lo bueno chan chan chan, que hará Haruhi?, y si, siempre me ha llamado la atención la música, en especial el piano y el violín (sobretodo este último), escuchen esa canción es tan hermosa, melancólica y romántica, XD!, jajajaja **Jaqui chan** se dará cuenta de que me acorde mucho de ella y su fic con este cap así como del anime "La corda de oro" muy bueno.

¿Qué les ha parecido chicos y chicas lectoras?

Por fa comenten, sus reviews son importantisimisimos para mi, no saben lo que me ayudan, en serio.

Gracias por su tiempo, gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado"-_

_-__"Recuerdo de algún pensamiento pasado"__-_

_&&&&&_ Cambios de escenario /

**Notas de la autora**

**Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de Bisco Hatori.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Sus mejillas sonrojadas y levemente infladas solo indicaban una cosa, si, ella lo preguntaría de nuevo, y si, efectivamente fue cual lo predijo, estaría en problemas.

-Kyouya, sabes a lo que me refiero, no le des tantas vueltas- dijo con decisión pero con su voz tenue.

-Ayame, de verdad que…-

-Te gusta- sentenció.

Kyouya suspiró, acomodó sus anteojos y siguió con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en su portátil.

-Sí, te gusta- le dijo de nuevo señalándole con su dedo índice.

Pero el dedo fue retirado después de unos segundos, segundos en los cuales Hibiki nunca obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba.

La chica suspiró, tenía varios minutos, si no es que una hora, diciéndole lo mismo, primero preguntándoselo, después afirmándoselo, pero al final no obtenía nada, ¡nada!, el rey de las sombras era un hueso duro de roer.

Siempre le pareció extraño lo que le comentaba de ese pequeño círculo de amigos al que se refería como "host club", sus cartas y correos electrónicos no daban mucha información, ni que decir de comunicarse por teléfono era casi impensable, las encargadas de la escuela donde su padre la inscribió eran bastante estrictas, por no decirlo de otra forma, así que la poca información y comunicación que tenían dejaba solo para lo más básico de lo que pasaba por sus vidas.

En ese periodo de tiempo, horrible, estresante, melancólico y depresivo periodo de tiempo, donde lo único que lograba tomar como su "tabla de salvación" eran los momentos de "conversación", por llamarlo así, con sus hermanos, Fuyumi, y Kyouya, que su padre no contaba porque no le buscaba mucho.

Pero bueno, de lo poco o lo mucho que lograba rescatar de la vida de su mejor amigo, su único amigo, es que había conocido a un "chico francés, loco y estúpido" con el que tenía que lidiar, pero que poco a poco se convirtió en algo más que una simple orden que Yoshio sama le imponía, y, para su gran contento, se transformó en el ansiado amigo que Kyouya necesitaba.

Con el tiempo se le sumaron los demás miembros del club, con los cuales Kyouya logró establecer una amistad, quizás no la tradicional amistad, pero amistad al fin y al cabo. Sin mencionar lo inquieta y extrañada que se sintió cuando le dijo sobre los integrantes de mayor edad del club, Morinozuka Takashi y Haninozuka Mitsukuni, de solo recordarlo el temblor y la admiración volvían a crecer en su interior. Sin embargo, fuesen quienes fuesen esto le generaba contento y esperanzas, además de sentirse más tranquila respecto a dejarlo solo por tanto tiempo.

Poco después de fundado el club le informó que ingresó otro miembro llamado el "perrito del club", si, ese chico que se convirtió en un host que pagaría su cuenta (algo que no le sorprendió al saber las causas y la imposición de su querido amigo Ootori), pero lo que no se esperaba es que precisamente el "perrito del club" se transformara en algo más que solo un compañero de club, o un deudor, o un amigo, no, cuando logró conocerlos supo que Haruhi no era solo un amigo para Kyouya.

No, porque era algo obvio que Fujioka escondía mucho bajo ese varonil uniforme escolar y esa fachada de excelente estudiante, no, no era como el resto de los host, y no solo se refería a su estatus social y económico. Era una chica, una hermosa, sencilla, sincera y frágil chica que había logrado capturar el interés de su mejor amigo.

¿Quién iba a decirle que su ex protegido se tragaría eso de "enamorarse es una pérdida de tiempo" y se enamoraría?, y más aún, de una simple y común plebeya (como le llamaba él).

Sorpresas, grandes y hermosas sorpresas son las que se encontró en su regreso a Japón.

Pero Kyouya Ootori no era fácil de leer o de que aceptara algo, así que no había hecho mucho en ese aspecto, además de que tenía bastante con que lidiar en cada sesión que el host club tenía (sí, porque su queridísimo amigo Kyouya la había obligado a prácticamente asistir todos los días y cubrir su aparentemente interminable deuda) desde su timidez y lejanía respecto a su prometido, las actitudes y actividades de Renge, y las vergonzosas clases de baile con Haruhi (quien terminaba de lo más dolorida), todo lo cual le robaba mucha de su atención y bastante de su tiempo.

Pero desde ese día que pasaron en el complejo Ootori y al verlo tan conversador con ella logró despejar cualquier rastro de duda, sus sospechas y deducciones eran correctas, no estaba herrada, algo que en definitiva fue completamente claro al escucharlo tocar el violín.

Su melodía era melancólica, pero tan bella y cálida que no le dejo rastro de duda, porque su melodía transmitía una belleza y una alegría extraña, algo que la música de su infancia nunca le transmitió.

-"_Ootori sama siempre parece triste, su música es muy triste, pero bella, debería reconsiderarlo"-_

_-"No Ayame, no volveré a tocar hasta encontrar un motivo para hacerlo"-_

Y al fin, después de tantos años, había logrado encontrar ese motivo del que le habló, ese "algo" o "alguien" que hiciera su música fuese alegre, feliz.

Y estaba segura de quién era ese motivo, era precisamente "el perrito del host club", la plebeya becaria que tenía que pagar su deuda, era Fujioka Haruhi. Y aunque no lo aceptara estaba enamorado, perdida y rotundamente enamorado de ella, de una simple, pobre, común pero admirable, inteligente e interesante plebeya.

Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas, al menos no tanto como ella quisiera, ni Kyouya ni Haruhi demostraban interés alguno de hablar o de aclarar lo que sentían uno hacia el otro, si, porque ella había logrado ver en Haruhi algo más que el interés y amor que sentía hacia los demás, no, ella demostraba algo distinto con su amigo.

E incluso llegó a creer que el propio Kyouya ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sentía por la sencilla Haruhi, pero ya no estaba tan segura de ello, no ahora que le preguntaba sobre eso y la esquivaba, por no decir ignoraba, con tanta fuerza.

-¡Arg!- bramó suavemente sintiéndose frustrada por no poder gritar mas fuerte –_malditas restricciones de alta sociedad…_-

Era tan frustrante no poder obtener la respuesta que añoraba, pero bueno, sabía que sería difícil y no se daría por vencida tan fácil, no, claro que no, por el bien de su terco amigo tenía que hacerlo.

–Por favor Kyouya kun – habló dulcemente suavizando su semblante con ojos brillantes y tiernos –Ayame chan quiere saber…por favor- junto sus manos y lo miró con ternura.

Solo fue un instante en el que sus ojos negros se posaron en los grandes y brillantes ojos marrones de su amiga, que cautivarían a cualquiera, muestra de ello era Tamaki quien puso cara de cachorro hambriento, pero no a él.

-¡Que linda!- exclamó el rey.

E incluso Haruhi temió que corriera y la estrechara entre sus brazos dando vueltas una y otra vez, como hacía con ella, pero Ayame no tenía tan mala suerte, como ella, Tamaki no corrió a estrujarla, quizás porque aún le dolía el brazo, quizás porque Ayame estaba acompañada por el temible host cool, o quizás era porque Honey estaba en la misma mesa que él, quien por cierto corroboró lo dicho por el rey por el rubor que corría por sus mejillas.

Pero Kyouya no era cualquiera, su amiga siempre usaba esa treta con él, con esa cara, esa voz y esa forma de hablar que le recordaba a la antigua niña que solía protegerlo, la mayoría de las ocasiones funcionaba, pero otras no.

Después de todo él era el rey entre las sombras, experto en mostrar cortesía y amabilidad solo para obtener lo que quería.

-Y que se supone que debo contestar- dijo volviendo su atención a la pantalla –no sé si lo has notado pero desde que te sentaste solo me has dicho esas dos o tres palabras, ¿qué, se supone que debo adivinar a que te refieres?-

Hibiki pestañó, era verdad, solo había dicho "te gusta" ó "sí, te gusta", suspiró pesadamente y rodó los ojos, no era tonta, quizás si despistada, pero no tonta, él sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, no necesitaba especificarlo.

Ootori Kyouya siempre llevaba un paso adelante.

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero- dijo cortante -es solo que no quieres decirme – su rostro tierno se perdió por completo en una mirada fría y lejana, como la del mismo Kyouya, lo cual solo provocó gotas en todos los que la observaban con tanta admiración.

-Definitivamente mamá es una seria, seria, mala influencia- dijo uno de los gemelos a lo que todos asintieron sin dudarlo.

El host cool sonrió débilmente, pero no cedería tan fácilmente, si Ayame quería sonsacarle información tenía que esforzarse más.

Hibiki suspiró de nuevo y volvió a mirarle seriamente, no tan fría como antes, pero si con un dejo de molestia.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo mirando el gran ventanal –casi ni podemos hablar, y cuando lo hacemos no te sinceras, ni siquiera puedo tener una conversación contigo sin tener que pagar por ello-

-No sería algo justo-

-Pero si soy tu amiga, tu mejor amiga-

-Eres mi amiga, pero no sería justo para nuestras clientas- dijo con su tono monótono sin dejar de teclear.

-Sí, lo entiendo- suspiró – pero si para conversar contigo tengo que elegirte como mi host, como cualquier otra clienta, entonces al menos trátame como a una de ellas – dijo con decisión cerrando su computadora sin previo aviso.

Ootori no se sorprendió por su acción, pero no pudo evitar suspirar al ver cómo le cerraba de tajo la computadora sin siquiera pedírselo, ¡si milagrosamente no le agarró los dedos!

Por un momento Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori y Honey temblaron, el rey de las sombras había sido cruelmente interrumpido en su trabajo…

-Sí, definitivamente es una muy mala influencia- dijo Kaoru provocando que nuevamente los demás host asintieran.

–Podías haberme avisado al menos- se acomodó los lentes tratando de no pensar en lo que posiblemente perdería en el avance de su informe, porque se molestaría y Ayame le ganaría la jugada.

-Lo siento pero…es que no sería justo que por ser mi amigo te tomes libertades que con otras clientas no tienes- agregó con suavidad.

-Bien, es un buen punto - dejó en un murmullo.

Giró observándola directamente por primera vez en toda la sesión, se incorporó y se colocó a su costado.

–Bienvenida princesa, lamento no haberla atendido adecuadamente, fui un grosero – dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia -espero me permita poder remediar un error tan grave-

Le tomó la mano besándosela con suavidad, al principio le sorprendió un poco y hasta sonrojó, pero no cedió, porque si cedía tan solo un poco Kyouya le ganaría la jugada.

Y no quería ceder ante su juego, o no, claro que no, ella le ayudaría, lo quisiera o no, le gustara o no, ella lo ayudaría.

-Gracias Kyouya – sonrió y retiró la mano –no te preocupes aún estas a tiempo de enmendar tu error-

-Dígame adorable jovencita, ¿qué puedo hacer para complacerle?-

De alguna manera Ayame no pudo evitar sonreír y realmente tuvo que contenerse una carcajada, era bastante gracioso mirar como alguien como su ex-protegido le hablaba de esa forma y la atendía como uno más bajo su servicio, si, definitivamente era gracioso, tanto que si se lo hubieran dicho años atrás simplemente no lo hubiera creído.

¿Qué?, nadie podía culparla, ella había sido su empleada, nunca en su vida se imagino que en algún punto de la vida los papeles se invertirían y él la serviría a ella.

¡De haberlo sabido lo hubiera elegido como su host más seguido!

-Hum…bien…- dijo observando de soslayo toda la sala de música, y por fin dio con lo que buscaba, una media sonrisa extraña adornó sus labios.

Al momento de observar esa sonrisa y ver como recuperaba esa mirada y esa cara de ternura e inocencia lo supo, de nuevo estaría en problemas.

-Una buena taza de té se agradecería bastante-

Ootori sonrió tenuemente, casi imperceptible, de tal forma que la única que pudo notarlo fue la propia Ayame.

-Haruhi- llamó.

En el momento de escuchar su nombre en esa voz suave y ronca se estremeció levemente comprobando como el vacio en su estomago seguía presentándose con cualquier cosa relacionada con él, y de nuevo agradeció ser tan tranquila e inmutable, porque de no serlo el juego de té (exageradamente carísimo por cierto) que cargaba hubiera terminado por sumarse a su cuenta.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia él.

Gracias a dios que pudo evitar que el rubor se marcara en sus mejillas al observarlo parado tan firme y perfecto como siempre. Estaba a un costado del gran ventanal donde solía pasar las tardes realizando informes e ignorando al resto de las personas. Pero esta tarde no fue como tantas otras tardes.

En ocasiones, no muchas ciertamente, tenía que atender clientas, pero lo hacía junto al resto de los host, pero en esta ocasión hizo una excepción, apenas abrieron el club Ayame se presentó diciendo que esta vez nos sería ella sino Kyouya quien la atendería, además no hubo nadie más que solicitara los servicios del host cool (que más que hacer las labores de un anfitrión hacia las de administrador y contador) así que dijo que no tenía problema alguno de compartir la dichosa mesita de trabajo.

-Sí, Kyouya sempai-

-Haruhi, sírvele a nuestra adorable clienta un poco de té, por favor-

Ayame estaba por hablar pero Haruhi la interrumpió.

-Ah, lo siento Kyouya sempai, el té se me ha terminado-

Agachó la exquisita charola y mostró como estaban vacías las tazas y la tetera.

-Entonces ve y prepara más-

Haruhi suspiró sonoramente, no es que fuese holgazana (¡no, qué va!) pero la idea de ir hasta la alacena y preparar el té le causaba cierta pereza.

-Sí, sempai- dio media vuelta.

-Espera Haruhi chan-

Fujioka frenó un poco y miró de soslayo a Hibiki, la chica sonrió.

-Es que no me parece justo- susurró, la castaña junto el entrecejo –digo…Kyouya es mi anfitrión no tu, él debería…-

-Ah…- dijo la castaña observando a Ootori –no te preocupes Ayame chan, por mi no hay problema y…-

-No pero es que no quiero molestarte, debes estar ocupada y…-

Fujioka sonrió.

-No, no es ninguna molestia, es parte de mis labores y por el momento estoy libre, además dudo mucho que Kyouya sempai sepa preparar el té-

Ootori subió una ceja, ¿tan inútil pensaba que era que ni siquiera saber preparar una taza de té creía que sabía hacer?

-Te sorprenderías un poco Haruhi-

Fujioka junto de nuevo el entrecejo y pestañó un poco, ¿Kyouya Ootori sabía hacer té?, sinceramente lo dudaba.

-Hum…bueno sempai- dijo bajito con su tono cordial y sincero de siempre –es que nunca lo he visto hacer algo así y…-

-No siempre has estado en nuestro club para preparar el té- dijo con una mano en el bolsillo.

-Oh…-

Haruhi no dijo nada más, aparte de sentirse admirada por la información y la imagen de los chicos preparando el té antes de que ella ingresara en el club (que por cierto los imaginaba hechos un desastre) estaba la mirada de Kyouya sobre ella, muy cerca, como en aquel día en las albercas. Francamente no pudo decir mucho, estaba atrapada en la mirada y la voz del demonio de sangre fría.

Ayame sonrió, no quería interrumpir pero era necesario.

-Eh…- dijo atrapando la atención de los host –pero, Haruhi, gracias, pero de verdad no creo que sea justo y…-

Negó con la cabeza –no te preocupes, no lo es- dijo lista para encaminarse.

-Ah, gracias, eres muy amable, pero sí lo es, Kyouya es mi host por hoy, él debe atenderme, así que mínimo tiene que ayudarte en eso-

-¿Eh?-

Fujioka pestañó, sinceramente le parecía innecesario e irrelevante que alguien le ayudara a preparar algo tan simple como el té.

-No creo que sea necesario que…-

-¡Pero te tiene que ayudar!- la interrumpió de pronto –Kyouya, ¡ayúdale!, no sería muy caballeroso de tu parte dejarla sola con algo que es parte de tus obligaciones y…-

-No, no es…-

-Haruhi te acompaño-

-¿Eh?, sempai no es necesario y…-

-No soy tan inútil como piensas, Haruhi- dijo con seriedad, cortándola de nuevo.

Un calosfrío la recorrió de punta a punta, nerviosa -no, no es eso, es solo que no es necesario puedo sola y…-

Hibiki suspiró, su amigo de verdad que no tenía nada de tacto para tratar a una chica, por algo no tenían mucho avance esos dos, pero no permitiría que su mirada gélida y cortante le arruinara el trabajo, ella lo ayudaría, le gustara o no, le ayudaría.

-Kyouya no le hables así, la asustas, bueno cualquiera se asusta con esa cara, -Ootori se acomodo las gafas y Fujioka solo suspiró sintiendo como una gota caía por su cabeza, definitivamente Ayame se arriesgaba mucho -Haruhi chan lo que quiso decir es que te ayudará encantado-

-Oh…-

-Anden, vayan, que tengo bastante sed, no sería muy adecuado que dejen a una de sus clientas esperando- dijo.

Con esa mirada y con esa cara simplemente no pudo negarse y objetar, así que Haruhi asintió y se encaminó, Kyouya le siguió no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Ayame, la chica solo siguió con su sonrisa tierna e inocente pero con un brillo extraño en sus ojos que obviamente Fujioka no miró.

Fue así como Ayame vio como ambos se alejaban adentrándose en la pequeña puerta donde guardaban los víveres.

Sabía que eso le generaría problemas, Kyouya siempre lograba cobrarle esa clase de cosas, de alguna manera temía por lo que sea que fuese a hacerle, pero fuera lo que fuera era un sacrificio que tenía que hacer.

Ella lo ayudaría, le gustara o no, lo quisiera o no, le costara lo que costara, ella le ayudaría.

Sonrió mirando como Haruhi y Kyouya entraban y cerraban la puerta tras suyo.

Suspiró, sonrió y miró las preciosas nubes a través de la majestuosa ventana.

-_Ootori sama, al fin lo has encontrado- _

Desde su perspectiva se veía hermosa, con los rayos del sol atravesando la ventana e iluminando su pequeña y grácil figura. Sus largos y negros cabellos estaban recogidos en una media cola, sus grandes ojos marrones reflejaban una tranquilidad enorme y una ternura indescriptible que lo atrapaban, a pesar de que esa mirada no fuera para sí, a pesar de que ella estuviera observando como Kyo chan entraba tras Haruhi.

Honey se abrazó a su lindo conejito atrayendo la atención de su primo.

-Mitsukuni- le habló colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Ah, Takashi- sonrió.

Tamaki no pudo sino solo angostar sus ojos, Honey trataba de no demostrar lo mal que se sentía.

-Hum…Tamaki sempai-

-Oh, disculpa mi adorable princesa, estaba distraído, ¿decías algo?-

La afortunada chica se sonrió sonrojada al tenerlo tan cerca casi a punto de besarlo.

-Ah…- dijo en un murmullo –es que yo y las chicas solo queríamos confirmar un rumor que ronda por el colegio-

-Oh…- dijo y sonrió.

-Es sobre el host club-

Los chicos asintieron.

-Es solo que…nos da un poco de pena preguntarlo- dijo la segunda chica, una preciosa rubia ojos castaños que bajaba la mirada sonrojada.

-Adelante princesas, si está en nuestras manos nosotros les ayudaremos – dijo el rey, Mori y Honey asintieron.

-Hum...gracias- dijo la primera jovencita –es sobre….sobre Honey sempai-

El aludido abrió los ojos sorprendidos, ¿un rumor sobre él?, y asintió para que continuara.

-Bu…bueno por todo el instituto se rumorea algo sobre la señorita Ayame y Honey sempai, se dice que están comprometidos, ¿es verdad?- dijo nerviosa pero apenas y termino el resto de las chicas se le unió en un asentimiento de cabezas.

-Oh…- dijo el loli shota –si, es verdad-

-Ah- exclamaron las jovencitas.

-Oh, Hibiki san es afortunada- dijo la rubia ganándose otro fuerte sonrojo ante la sonrisa que Honey le regalo.

-Oh, que romántico- dijo la tercera chica, una castaña de cabello corto y ojos grisáceos.

-Pero…- dijo la primera joven – no entiendo – ladeó la cabeza –cuando escuchamos eso pensamos que no era verdad porque…bien…- se sonrojó apenada, no querían que se le tachara de entrometida –como ella, como Honey sempai y ella lucen muy distantes y…-

-Nos parecía extraño y más que solo elegía a Haruhi kun y…-

Honey se entristeció por un segundo, pero logró recuperarse al instante.

-Ayame san es muy tímida- agregó.

-Sí- dijo el rey acaparando la atención de las chicas –suele elegir a Haruhi porque es muy amable y cordial-

-Si, Haruhi kun es increíble – dijo con un sonrojo considerable al recordar la sonrisa del host natural –disculpe, Honey sempai, es solo que nos pareció aún más extraño al verla con Kyouya sempai y…-

-No- negó Honey – no se disculpen, está bien, Kyo chan es amigo desde la infancia de Ayame san, es natural que ambos se lleven muy bien, para ella es agradable estar a su lado, no es algo que me moleste o incomode-

Por un momento todos dejaron de hablar, había algo en lo que había dicho que no les convencía del todo, no en su voz, pues era el mismo tono dulce y amable de siempre, no era que dudaran de sus palabras, pero había algo que no les convencía del todo.

-A veces- habló Mori rompiendo el silencio y acaparando la atención de todos –cuando se mira a través de una ventana la lluvia no nos deja ver con claridad lo que hay fuera, pero si se espera pacientemente la lluvia se detendrá y el sol saldrá y podremos ver las cosas claramente-

Silencio, nadie habló, raramente Mori pronunciaba palabra, pero las veces en las que lo hacía sinceramente no le llegaban a comprender, como en este caso, en el cual las chicas pestañaban tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

-Ah, lo que Mori sempai quiere decir pequeñas princesas –trató de explicar, aunque francamente él tampoco entendió nada de lo que quiso decir -es que solo hay que darle tiempo a nuestra linda y tímida damisela-

-¡Oh!- exhalaron las jovencitas.

-Sí, Tamaki sempai, Mori sempai tiene razón-

Y fue así como el tema se dio por cerrado.

De alguna manera las palabras de su primo lo hicieron sentirse mejor, porque el único que pudo comprenderlas era él, Takashi tenía razón. Miró a la dulce Ayame que aun esperaba su té mientras sonreía mirando las nubes en la lejanía.

La chica giró su mirada hacia él, Mitsukuni sonrió y ella le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas para después mirar la mesa con infinito interés.

-Gracias, Takashi- dejó en un murmullo lejano y tenue que solo Mori logró escuchar.

&&&/&&&/&&&

Sinceramente aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa. Ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero tal vez nunca lograría hacerlo.

De un momento a otro estas de lo más tranquila recostada en el sillón de tu casa disfrutando de un apacible domingo mirando el techo y recordando esos pequeños momentos en los cuales un demonio de sangre fría te demuestra que sabe hacer un delicioso té y de pronto, ¡zaz!, un remolino rojo te arrastra hacia un carro largo y negro y te trasporta a una gran y bella mansión de algún lugar apartado de Tokio que nunca en tu vida siquiera osaste imaginar.

Sí, eso le había pasado ese día.

Haruhi suspiro triste pensando que tal vez nunca se acostumbraría a ser raptada y secuestrada por los host club, en especial por el par de gemelos que la seguía arrastrando hasta un gran y enorme salón.

-Antes de empezar considero razonable un cambio de ropa-

-No podía estar más de acuerdo con ello Kaoru-

-¡Hey!, hey, ¿qué hay de malo con mi ropa?-

-Hum…-

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, divertidos ante los escasos pero afanosos movimientos que su amiga hacia para soltarse.

-El pijama es para dormir, Haruhi- dijo Hikaru abriendo la gran puerta.

-Necesitas algo más adecuado para la ocasión-

-¡Hey pero…!-

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta era arrojada a una recamara desconocida donde unas conocidas manos femeninas la encontraron, eran las gemelas.

-Y no te dejaremos salir hasta que te cambies esas fachas-

Le dijeron desde la puerta, Haruhi suspiró y resignada comenzó a ver una gran pila de atuendos. No tenía nada de entusiasmo para probarse o siquiera ver tanta prenda así que ante la mirada atónita de las gemelas eligió el primer conjunto que encontró.

Mas pronto de lo que esperaban sonó el golpeteo en la puerta, los gemelos abrieron lentamente, pronto se sintieron felices de ser tan previsores y tener todo listo, quizás Haruhi había elegido demasiado pronto, dejando en claro que no miró toda la colección, pero había elegido una ropa que le sentaba demasiado bien, justo lo que buscaban.

-Estoy lista-

Fujioka logró colarse por la puerta y despedirse de las chicas que ya empezaban en su labor de guardar la colección Hiitachin.

-¡Haruhi te ves tan linda!- dijo Kaoru sonriente.

-Espera que Tono te vea, le va a dar un paro- dijo Hikaru con una media sonrisa y un ligero rubor.

Era un precioso, largo y sencillo vestido color melón, sin magas, la falda llevaba un recogido desde abajo dejando entrever parte del tul de fondo, llevaba atado en la cintura un listón rosado haciendo que se le ajustara perfectamente a su pequeña y hermosa silueta, su cabello suelto con una tiara melón con listones rosados a ambos lados dándole la impresión de una hermosa princesa, las gemelas le pidieron llevar una peluca larga pero se negó rotundamente.

Parecía una pequeña princesa, preciosa, graciosa, sencilla y natural, justo como Haruhi era.

-No sean exagerados- dijo en un suspiro –solo díganme que quieren para irme lo más pronto que se pueda-

Los mellizos suspiraron.

-Una mujer tan linda como tú no debería hablar así-

Después de los suspiros cansinos y molestos de la chica los gemelos se dispusieron a llevarla a otro lugar, la mansión era tan grande y hermosa que Haruhi se sintió dentro de un cuento de hadas, estaba decorada de una manera elegante pero alegre, recordándole aquellas películas que miraba desde niña, ¡era como estar en un castillo encantado y esperar que tu príncipe llegara a recatarte!

¿Quién viviría en semejante mansión?

Porque era obvio que no pertenecía a los gemelos, que si bien conocían a la perfección, su residencia no sería de esa forma.

-Te gusta, ¿eh Haruhi?-

-Hum- asintió – si, es muy linda, es como estar dentro de un cuento- dijo entre risas.

-Hum- dijo el otro gemelo, Hikaru, llevándose las manos detrás del cuello –no me sorprende viniendo de Renge chan-

-¿Renge?- preguntó la chica -¿esta casa es de ella?-

Ambos asintieron.

-Fue muy amable, nos dio todas las facilidades para traerte y cambiarte-

-Hum- dijo sorprendida.

-Sinceramente creo que se le ha pasado un poco la mano en la decoración, siento como si en cualquier momento saliera un ogro a atacarme –suspiró Kaoru.

Haruhi sonrió y Hikaru asintió.

-Pero bueno- dijo el mayor –es Renge chan-

Fujioka siguió sonriendo pensando que realmente a ella le agradaba el lugar, era como visitar un museo o algo así, sonrió pensando que si viviera ahí se sentiría como una princesa y siguió sonriendo al imaginarse a su amiga vestida como una, dormida en la espera de su príncipe, que obviamente sería Mori sempai.

Kaoru y Hikaru se miraron entre sí al escucharla reír de nuevo.

-Alguien está de buen humor hoy-

-Eso parece hermano-

Haruhi se alzó de hombros y decidió ignorar los comentarios de los gemelos, no deseaba dar explicaciones, además la que debía escuchar explicaciones era ella.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-

-Pronto lo sabrás-

Dijeron abriendo una de las grandes puertas que se encontraron por quien sabe que tantos pasillos recorridos.

La luz del lugar la cegó de pronto cerrando tenuemente los ojos, pero sus oídos pudieron escuchar claramente una dulce y suave melodía que se escuchaba a unos cuantos metros del lugar.

Al abrir los ojos pudo ver que se trataba de una especie de teatro.

-_Malditos ricos bastardos, tanto dinero en algo tan innecesario-_

¿Quién construiría un teatro en su propia casa?, alguien con mucho dinero y mucho tiempo libre, eso era claro.

Pero sus burdos pensamientos cesaron al escuchar la suave melodía y prestarle atención, levantó el semblante y a lo lejos se podía ver el escenario, donde tres siluetas se encontraban.

Haruhi pestañó sorprendida, Tamaki lucía un esplendoroso traje blanco que brillaba con majestuosidad y movía sus manos haciendo que el piano sonara tan hermoso como siempre.

Su corazón latió con fuerza.

El otro chico era Kyouya, su impecable traje negro lo hacía ver varonil, el violín sobre su brazo sonaba con gracia, sus ojos cerrados demostraban su total concentración en la música que tocaban.

La tercera persona era mucho más pequeña que los otros dos, se encontraba sentada en una pequeña silla a un costado del host cool, portaba un hermoso vestido que le llegaba un poco más bajo de la rodilla de color blanco en la parte inferior y azul oscuro en la superior, un moño azul reposaba sobre uno de sus pechos y unas pequeñas y ligeras mangas azules le caían por sobre los hombros, adornando así su pequeña figura. Su cabello suelto ondeaba con gracia y sus ojos marrones brillaban con felicidad, era Ayame tocando una flauta.

-¡Haruhi kun, Haruhi kun!-

La voz de Renge la despertó, alzó la mano y saludo, los gemelos y ella bajaron con precaución donde la rubia estaba acompañada del resto de los chicos.

-Hola-

-¡OH!- exclamó una dulce voz, era Honey –¡Haru chan te ves hermosa!-

-Gracias Honey sempai, no es para tanto- dijo tenuemente.

El rubio negó enérgicamente al verla sentarse a su lado –no, Haru chan luce muy bella, ¿verdad Takashi?-

-Hum- asintió.

-Si, Haruhi kun, ¡luces hermosa!- gritó Renge, pero se calló al instante al ver como Mori llevaba uno de sus dedos a sus labios –lo siento- susurró -después de esta melodía ordenaré una sesión de fotos- dijo susurrando –a puesto que será todo un éxito, me comeré dos tazones de arroz por ellos- habló con los ojos brillantes, Haruhi suspiró con cansancio, Renge tomó los catalejos y miró hacia el frente.

Por un momento Haruhi sonrió, Renge lucía tal cual se la había imaginado en su ilusión, con un largo, pomposo y bello vestido amarillo de mangas caídas y guantes del mismo color que la hacían lucir como una princesa de cuentos de hadas, su cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo, no sabía si era cosplay o no, pero lucía llamativa y preciosa.

-Tocan muy bien, ¿verdad Haru chan?- ella asintió –serán todo un éxito en el baile-

-¿Quién iba a decir que mamá tocaba tan bien?- dijo Hikaru.

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a escuchar la dulce melodía que los tres chicos tocaban. Haruhi sonrió al escuchar el suave sonido de la flauta de Ayame y recordó como Kyouya le había contado sobre el gusto que le tenía a dicho instrumento al tenerlo ligado al recuerdo de su madre.

Quizás por ello era que tocaba tan bien y sus ojos brillaban de esa forma, tal vez Ayame de esa manera recordaba a su madre.

-Debo admitir que Tono esta vez tuvo una gran idea-

De nuevo asintieron, por la mente de Fujioka comenzaron a desfilar todas aquellas cosas que pasaron después de esa tarde, después de llegar y encontrar a Kyouya Ootori tocando con maestría y elegancia el violín.

Recordaba con cierta alegría como fue que apenas acabo le aplaudieron, sorprendiéndole, corroborándole así que efectivamente, él no se había percatado de que no estaba solo. Lo que sucedió posteriormente no le sorprendió, Tamaki armó un drama total por no conocer los dotes musicales de su mejor amigo.

Sintiéndose excluido y engañado por tantos años en los que ignoro lo maravilloso que Kyouya podía tocar, obviamente que ante tanta depresión y ganas de plantar setas debajo de su gran piano Ootori se mostró inmutable y comentó que no le parecía algo relevante, o algo así.

El caso es que después de pasar casi por completo la tarde en depresión plantando setas en las esquinas del salón de música Tamaki brincó de pronto asustando no solo a sus clientas sino al resto de los presentes y enunció lo que el mismo denominó.

-_" ¡Un gran plan, una magnifica y exquisita idea!"-_

Y la verdad es que no era tan mala o estrambótica como temió sería, no, se trataba de una pequeña intervención musical que darían antes del baile, como una especie de mini concierto.

Después de escuchar las ovaciones de las clientas y el "por supuesto que estaré ahí", "que gran idea Tamaki sama", entre muchas otras más, la depresión volvió a hacer mella en los puros y nobles sentimientos del rey, Kyouya se negaba a participar.

-_"Mi noble rey creo que has olvidado un pequeño detalle, tengo años sin practicar, y me pides que en pocos días te acompañe en un concierto para el instituto, lo siento mucho pero creo que tal vez no lo haga tan bien como piensas, así que creo que no podré acompañarte"-_

Pero a pesar de sus validos argumentos lograron convencerle de que lo lograría, Tamaki era perseverante y día a día inició con su misión de convencerlo, dígase no dejar de repetir "por favor mamá, por favor mamá, por favor" ni en clases, ni en el club, ni en el almuerzo y no se quería imaginar en donde más.

-"_Esta bien, está bien, solo deja de decir "por favor mamá, por favor""- _

Sinceramente durante todo ese tiempo Haruhi temió por la integridad física de Tamaki, afortunadamente Kyouya solo lo congelaba con su mirada y lo petrificaba con su voz tétrica.

De alguna manera lograron involucrar a Ayame en todo ese relajo, la pobre estaba tan tranquila terminando de beber su segunda taza de té (que por cierto era adicta a ese sabor) cuando de pronto llegó Tamaki y arrodillándosele le rogó participar argumentando necesitarla enormemente en ese concierto.

Por un momento temió por la seguridad del rubio y la salud de Ayame, pero felizmente no paso del susto y el sonrojo, y la pobre chica terminó por ceder.

Lo que no entendía es que rayos tenía que ver ella en todo ese embrollo, es decir, después de acordar todo y de que Ayame aceptara se retiró y ya no supo más, después de todo su hora de salida ya estaba sobrepasada y no tenía mucho que hacer ahí, tenía bastante tarea y quería pasar el domingo en completa y feliz calma.

Al parecer Renge les había facilitado las instalaciones teatrales que tenía en su enorme y suntuosa casa, lo cual de verdad que era de utilidad porque su enorme y suntuoso teatro lidiaba con el mejor teatro de New York, aunque sinceramente no conocía ninguno, pero el caso es que era simplemente idóneo.

-_Malditos ricos bastardos, se pueden dar el lujo de estas cosas-_

Y fue así como su domingo de completa y feliz calma fue interrumpido.

Suspiró cansinamente y una ligera sonrisa adornó sus labios, quizás no era lo que esperaba hacer en su día libre, pero debía admitir que era bastante agradable.

&&&/&&&/&&&

Una vuelta más, un segundo giro.

Era como un sueño.

¿Acaso estaba soñando?

Tres pasos más entre sus brazos, con una mano sobre su cintura y la otra entrelazada a la suya.

¿Cómo fue que terminó así?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en esa bella danza donde lo único importante era ver los oscuros, enigmáticos y atrapantes ojos negros del rey de las sombras que la miraban con ese brillo atrayente e interesante?

Otra vuelta más, debía ser un sueño, al menos eso parecía, sentía como si su cuerpo fuera muy ligero y flotara ligeramente, como si las voces de los demás no llegaran a sus oídos, como si la misma música de fondo que los acompañaba dejara de sonar.

¿Cómo es que terminó así?

Sinceramente aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa. Ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero tal vez nunca lograría hacerlo, menos aún en algo como esto, en esa especie de sueño.

De un momento a otro estas de lo más tranquila recostada en el sillón de tu casa disfrutando de un apacible domingo mirando el techo y recordando esos pequeños momentos en los cuales un demonio de sangre fría te demuestra que sabe hacer un delicioso té y de pronto ¡zaz!, un remolino rojo te arrastra hacia un carro largo y negro y te trasporta a una gran y bella mansión de algún lugar apartado de Tokio que nunca en tu vida siquiera osaste imaginar. Justo para después ponerte un vestido, que ni siquiera quieres pensar cuánto vale, para solo escuchar música, o eso crees, porque apenas pasan algunos minutos terminas siendo conducida por la mano del mismo demonio de sangre fría que ahora te demuestra que sabe bailar de una manera maravillosa que te hace dudar si es un sueño o no, si en realidad no es solo una fantasía, una donde estas en un castillo vestida como una princesa y bailando con un príncipe encantador.

Una fantasía donde nada importa, ni siquiera el hecho de verificar si es o no una fantasía.

Una donde lo único importante es ver los oscuros, enigmáticos y atrapantes ojos negros del rey de las sombras que te miran con ese brillo atrayente e interesante.

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola:

Eh…bien…no diré mucho, jajaja, me da vergüenza hablarles siquiera, demasiados retardos, demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, lo siento.

No sé que les pareció el cap., no me decidía como seguirlo, tenía el inicio y el final, pero me faltaba la parte media, jajaja, en fin, que espero y les haya gustado, casi nos acercamos a la recta final del fic, sé que he enfocado mucho en Ayame y su relación respecto a Kyouya, pero es que cuando me imagine esta historia lo hice pensando en estos dos, jajaja, en como unirlos y que Haruhi se diera cuenta de lo que siente, en fin, que tuve que inventarme el personaje y toda su historia familiar y bla bla bla, ya saben, ahora tengo un enorme problema, como rayos me saco de la cabeza la historia de Ayame y Honey sempai sin aburrirlos porque sé que lo que quieren es Kyouya-Haruhi, jejeje…, así que paciencia chicos, y no me odien a la pobre Ayame...

Quiero poner pronto más escenas Kyouya-Haruhi, ¡realmente me encantan!, espero no salirme un poco de la personalidad de estos dos, es algo complicado debido a los sentimientos que se implican y a lo poco que sabemos en cómo se desenvolvería nuestro amado rey de las sombras si fuese correspondido…

¿Qué les ha parecido chicos y chicas lectoras?

Por fa comenten, sus reviews son importantisimisimos para mi, no saben lo que me ayudan, en serio.

Gracias por su tiempo, gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado"-_

_-__"Recuerdo de algún pensamiento pasado"__-_

_&&&&&_ Cambios de escenario /

**Notas de la autora**

**Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de Bisco Hatori.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Realmente estaba contenta, mucho. Verlo danzar de esa forma era una prueba irrefutable para ella, una más que junto a la melodía y a ese brillo misterioso y enigmático de sus ojos negros solo le confirmaban sus deducciones.

Si, definitivamente, Kyouya estaba muy enamorado de Haruhi.

Así que bien valía la pena todo ese embrollo musical en el que se metió por su culpa. Sabía que Kyouya se "vengaría" por lo del té (que fue un rotundo éxito según sus miradas), a pesar de ello, él tarde o temprano se vengaría.

_-Más temprano que tarde, Kyouya, nunca te haces esperar mucho-_

Cuando menos pensó ya tenía a Tamaki arrodillado a sus pies suplicándole tocara con él en el dichoso concierto. Seguramente Ootori le había comentado al rey sobre sus clases de flauta…

Pero en fin, no le causaba mucho entusiasmo tocar frente a tantos, ella había estudiado flauta solo por gusto personal, no por esa clase de cosas, pero de alguna forma ya estaba acostumbrada, en el colegio siempre les obligaban a dar recitales.

Así que viendo la cara de cachorro hambriento del rey, y el brillo burlón en los ojos negros de su amigo, supo que no tenía escapatoria, y cedió.

-_Pero no, Ootori sama, -_pensó angostando los ojos –_Ayame chan no se dará por vencida- _Kyouya no era fácil de ayudar, ni con eso, ni con nada, pero ella era persistente.

Por mucho que se cobrara sus intentos por ayudarlo con cosas como esas, ella no se daría por vencida, lo ayudaría, le gustara o no, lo quisiera o no, lo haría, lograría cumplir el objetivo de la "misión" de nombre clave "unión Ootori-Fujioka".

-_Sí, claro, Ayame chan lo hará, y este es solo un paso más. Objetivo 2 "baile Ootori-Fujioka": cumplido- _se dijo así misma completamente orgullosa de haberlo logrado.

-_Bien, ahora a guardar esto- _miró el exquisito y carísimo violín de su amigo y procedió a guardarlo en su, también exquisito y caro, estuche.

Apenas acabaron de ensayar en ese gran teatro las exclamaciones de Renge no se dejaron esperar, y junto a ella el resto de los chicos se acercó y subió al escenario, felicitándoles.

La francesa comenzó a declarar su reciente y curioso plan, uno de muchos. Renge siempre tenía mucho talento e ingenio para esa clase de cosas, lo que le recordaba mucho a Tamaki y le hacía pensar que esos dos se parecían mucho, tenían mucho en común, como sus personalidades, color de cabello, nacionalidad...

_- ¿No serán parientes lejanos?, se lo preguntare a Kyouya-_

Pero en fin, que su "cuñada" acaparo la atención del resto de los presentes diciendo algo en referencia a una sesión de fotos. Haciendo que con ello por poco se perdiera de ver algo sumamente importante, la cara de Kyouya.

Sí, porque cuando Haruhi subió al escenario se veía hermosa.

Simple y sencillamente hermosa.

Como una pequeña princesa, una sencilla y común plebeya convertida en una princesa. Pues bien, que cuando Haruhi subió al escenario quejándose de la tela de más de los vestidos y su escaza o nula practicidad y maniobrabilidad (todo por haber pisado un poco en uno de los escalones y por poco caer) muchos, si no es decir todos, dejaron de prestar atención a los planes de Renge y solo se centraron en la plebeya.

Porque al subir al escenario las pocas, sutiles y bellas luces quedaron a su espalda, dándole un aspecto sublime, que, aunado a su belleza natural y al precioso atuendo, la hacían simplemente hermosa.

Y claro que eso no paso desapercibido por nadie, ni siquiera por el aparentemente indiferente de su amigo.

Así que sintiéndose contenta y afortunada, por ver como Kyouya por unos cuantos segundos lució sorprendido y atrapado por la visión de su amiga, sonrió. Porque fue tan breve su admiración, que terminó por perderse tras el reflejo de los cristales de sus gafas, que quizás nadie lo notó además de ella, así que era afortunada por tener la dicha de a ver visto esa sorpresa en los ojos de su amigo, algo que no muchos podían darse el lujo de haber visto.

Tal vez ni siquiera la misma Haruhi, tan observadora que era, lo notó. Mucho menos estando atrapada en un sofocante abrazo de los gemelos y Tamaki que restregaban sus caras contra la de ella al unísono de "que linda, que linda, quiero una foto tuya".

Y con ello Renge inició con otra racha entusiasta de la famosa sesión fotográfica, pero Haruhi estaba tan poco ilusionada con ello que por su mente pasaron mil y un excusas para evitarlo, dando como resultado quedarse con aquella que la involucraba a ella.

-_"Esto…Renge chan"- _ había dicho con su voz tranquila –_"no puedo, es que…"- _y la miró como quien ve tierra firme, lo cual la hizo sentir extraña –"_Ayame chan, sí, tengo que ensayar con ella"-_

Ante lo cual pestañó rápidamente, no se esperaba algo así, pero los ojos suplicantes de Haruhi de nuevo la convencieron a ceder, de alguna manera tenía debilidad por esa clase de miradas tiernas y suplicantes y no podía decir que no. Así que accedió a danzar con ella, todo por ayudarla y porque, ciertamente, a ella tampoco la entusiasmaba mucho eso de las fotografías.

Haruhi prácticamente corrió hasta ella, feliz, le quitó la flauta y la guardó con delicadeza en el estuche. Y más pronto de lo que pensó ya estaba de vuelta, tomándola de la cintura y la mano, dándole indicaciones para iniciar con sus entrenamientos. Y Ayame sonrió pensando que todo eso era muy raro, y que, definitivamente, los amigos de Kyouya eran "particulares", por decirlo así.

Nunca pensó que bailaría en el escenario de un enorme y elegante teatro, mucho menos con otra chica, ambas de gala, con hermosos vestidos que se movían de aquí a allá. Era bastante…peculiar, y gracioso. Seguramente algo similar pasaba por la cabeza de su maestra, pues igual le sonrió en complicidad, como si ambas compartieran el mismo pensamiento.

Pero hubo algo más que las sorprendió y acaparó la atención de ambas, la música que empezó a escucharse.

Giraron el rostro en dirección donde se escuchaba.

Era Tamaki, tocando con sutileza y maestría el piano, dándoles al fin una melodía para seguir el compas. Ambas sonrieron, sin poder precisar el por qué.

Lo que ninguna de ellas sabía era que en el momento de iniciar a practicar se veían tan lindas y tiernas, en palabras del rey, algo que fue comprobado con los asentimientos de la mayoría y los "moe, moe" de Renge. El caso es que Tamaki simplemente no pudo evitar tocar el piano solo para ser partícipe de tan hermoso evento.

Y mientras giraba, y hacia el intento de no pisar a Haruhi (seguramente se preocuparía en demasía por tener que reponer unos zapatos tan caros), fue que pudo observar detenidamente a los presentes.

Su maestra de baile estaba concentrada, mucho más de lo normal, en sus movimientos, precisamente por evitar dañar los zapatos, Tamaki tocaba observándolas con esa mirada tierna y profunda que a veces la ponía nerviosa, los gemelos, si mal no había visto, tomaban fotos tratando de no parecer muy obvios, aunque esa cara de diablillos no auguraba nada bueno, Mori y Honey simplemente las veían con tranquilidad, lo que de nuevo hacia acentuar ese nerviosismo que la entorpecía más de lo que ya de por si era, pero que milagrosamente Haruhi logró evitar que la pisara un buen par de veces.

Apenas terminó de disculparse por casi pisarla, observo a su amigo, seguía de pie, en el mismo lugar donde lo dejo, con el violín en las manos, mirándolas detenidamente, con un tinte diferente en sus ojos, algo que no logró descifrar bien. Algo extraño, pues ella conocía cada gesto en él, por mínimo que fuera, y lo que significaba, pero este era diferente, era como una mezcla de felicidad, nostalgia y seguridad, como quien confirma algo.

Definitivamente muy, muy raro.

Pero dejando de lado eso, y al verlo tan atento a sus movimientos, y en vista de no querer seguir con la tortura de "no pisar a Haruhi, no pisarla", se le ocurrió su segundo objetivo en la misión "unión Ootori-Fujioka".

Y paró.

Haruhi inmediatamente la miró confundida, y Tamaki dejo de tocar y solo verla con cara de tristeza, como si hubiera interrumpido algo muy importante.

-"_Esto…"-_

_-"¿Ayame chan, pasa algo?"-_

_-"Si"- _dijo tomando las pequeñas manos de Haruhi entre las de ella, y sonriéndole le dijo -"_es que, Haruhi chan, estaba pensando que no es justo"- _la castaña ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, sin entenderla –"_bien…es que, me has estado ayudando todo este tiempo con el baile, lo cual te agradezco mucho, pero, ¿y tú?"-_

_-"¿Yo?"-_

_-"Sí, tu, digo, no has practicado lo suficiente como…"-_

_-"¿Por qué tendría que practicar?"- _pregunto sin entender.

Y entonces se sintió boba, era verdad, sabía que responder, pero no como hacerlo sin ser demasiado obvia en su objetivo. Fue entonces, cuando buscando ayuda, miró a Tamaki, el rubio sonrió, y de un salto se incorporó, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-"¡_Pero hija mía!, ¿qué no lo entiendes?, Ayame chan tiene razón"-_

_-"¿A..si?"- _murmuró Hibiki sorprendida, pero el brillo en los ojos azules del rey la hizo comprender y sonrió.

-_"Claro, es que Ayame chan se refiere a que sabes bailar solo como un chico"-_

_-"Exacto"- _recalcó ella –"_sabes guiar bien, como un chico Haruhi, pero también debes aprender a dejarte guiar, como una chica"-_

_-"Pero…"-_estaba confundida, no tenía mucho sentido.

Ayame la soltó y Tamaki tomó sus manos, sonriendo al ver la cara confusa de la host natural.

-"_Pero nada Haruhi, es la verdad, lo vas a necesitar"-_

_-"Realmente, Tamaki sempai y Ayame chan, no creo que lo vaya a necesitar, o al menos no que sea algo tan urgente que tenga que aprender, porque…"-_

_-"¡Oh querida hija!"- _exclamó Sou con el tinte dramático de siempre –"¡_¿cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes?"-_

_-"Recordar, ¿recordar qué?"-_

_-"El baile, hija, el baile"-_

_-"¿Qué hay con eso?"-_

_-¡¿Cómo que qué?- _exclamó de nuevo –"_querida Haruhi, hija mía, veo que definitivamente aun no lo recuerdas, pero en nuestro esperado baile vestirás como lo que eres, una muy bella y femenina mujercita"-_

_-"¡¿Qué?"- _exclamó Haruhi completamente sorprendida –"_pero…pero…ni siquiera lo recuerdo, ¡Tamaki sempai!, ¡¿cómo es posible que sigas haciendo eso?"!-_y le soltó, molesta- _"¡te he dicho que no debes imponer cosas ni decidir por los demás sin consultarlo, en especial por mi!"-_

_-"Pe…pero hija mía"- _susurró Tamaki ya sin el timbre melodramático ni la pose de príncipe, solo con una cara de miedo temblorosa y nerviosa, amenazando entrar en depresión y plantar setas.

Haruhi estaba muy molesta, tal vez hasta estaba "en esos días", pero según sus cálculos (si, porque Tamaki, y el resto del club a decir verdad, llevaba un control riguroso del periodo de la chica, solo para estar prevenidos) aún faltaban algunos días.

Debió consultar el calendario con mayor regularidad.

-"_Si, si…si, ya…ya te lo había comentado y…y…"-_

_-"Si Haruhi"- _ apareció Kaoru a su derecha –"_todos lo sabíamos"-_

Haruhi suavizo su rostro, dudando un poco.

-"_Tono ya lo había comentado, todos estuvimos de acuerdo y tú no te opusiste"-_

_-"¿En…en serio?"-_

_-"Siiii…"-_ contestaron los gemelos con un suspiro largo y cansado –_"debes ser menos despistada, Haruhi"- _ dijeron al unisonó picándole con el dedo los cachetes.

Haruhi ladeó la cabeza sin creer mucho sus palabras, ella no recordaba haber escuchado nada de eso, mucho menos aprobarlo, quizás solo eran mentiras de los tres para convencerla y obligarla a hacerlo.

-"_Pero…"-_

Los gemelos suspiraron cansados, de nuevo.

-"_Fue el día de la tarta de limón"- _dijo Kaoru.

_-"Estabas muy ocupada comiéndola"-_ corroboró Hikaru.

_-"Te lo repetimos dos veces"- _siguió el menor.

_-"Tu solo asentiste y seguiste comiendo"-_ completó el mayor.

-"_Hum…"- _ dijo llevándose un dedo al labio.

Podía ser verdad, varias veces le pasaba eso, no solo en el host club sino en otros lados, como su casa, su padre siempre la reprendía por eso, además, la tarta estaba especialmente deliciosa ese día y…aunado a lo del té, pues…podía haber pasado un tren y ella ni cuenta se hubiese dado.

_-"¿Es cierto?"- _pregunto bajito Ayame a Kyouya, que se había acercado solo para evitar que Tamaki plantara setas en el teatro de Renge y ésta le cobrara fumigaciones contra los hongos.

_-"No, ciertamente no"-_ dijo despacio, tranquilamente, observando como el rey ya empezaba a normalizarse –"_debe ser que les gusta la idea"-_

_-"Oh…"- _susurró Ayame, bastante sorprendida por la gran rapidez con que los gemelos armaban mentiras tan creíbles como la mismísima muerte, pero contenta de que fuese así, ya que con la ayuda de Tamaki y los Hitachiin lograría su objetivo principal.

Y como a todos los host les gustaba la idea de ver la noche del baile a Haruhi como lo que era, una linda mujer, todos los apoyaron, Honey y Mori con asentimientos de cabeza y Kyouya sin afirmarlo ni negarlo.

Así que a Haruhi no le quedo de otra sino simplemente aceptarlo y creérselo como cierto.

-"_Hum…está bien"-_

Apenas terminó de hablar, Tamaki, por obra y gracia de algún milagro, se incorporó recuperando su entusiasmo y alegría causando un breve sobresalto en las chicas, sobretodo en Haruhi, pues tomó su mano y dijo con suavidad.

-_"Así que, hija mía, creo que es hora de que empieces con tus clases…"-_

_-"Pero, Tamaki sempai"- _susurró, ahora con la enorme pereza que la sola idea de practicar y practicar cada tarde con Tamaki, y todo lo que eso conllevaba, ya se imaginaba los largos y eternos minutos que le esperaban –"_Ayame chan…."-_

_-"Oh…oh"- _habló la aludida –"_no te preocupes por mí, Haruhi chan, ya veremos cómo lo arreglamos, ahora lo importante eres tú"-_

-_"Esto…"- _realmente quiso decir algo, pero mucho se temía que dijera lo que dijera ya no podía librarse, así que solo se limitó a suspirar y asentir.

Tamaki sonrió con elegancia, de una forma completamente hermosa, tanto así que de estar sus clientas se hubiesen desmayado, pero a la host natural solo le causo una cosa, confusión. Esa sonrisa era muy diferente a la que normalmente él solía esbozar.

Era distinta, era como la que se tiene al cumplir con una travesura.

Y cuál fue su sorpresa que Tamaki le soltó de la cintura y con su otra mano, la que aún sostenía, la condujo hacia otro host, hacia Kyouya.

Fue solo por un instante, pero lo suficiente para que Tamaki y Ayame se dieran cuenta, Ootori se sorprendió de nuevo al ver la mano de Haruhi siendo ofrecida por el rey.

-"_Tama…Tamaki sempai"- _habló sin comprender.

-"_Veras hija mía, no puedo guiarte y tocar la música a la vez"-_

Y sin más colocó la mano de Haruhi sobre la de Ootori, realizó una leve reverencia y caminó rumbo al piano.

Kyouya, más por inercia que por caballerosidad, tomó la mano que su amigo le ofrecía. Cuando por fin fue consciente de lo que pasaba y quiso hacer algo, se dio cuenta de que aún cargaba el violín, pero pronta y eficiente, Ayame se lo quitó de las manos.

-"_Lo cuidare bien, tú has lo mismo"-_ dijo sonriendo, tomando con delicadeza el fino instrumento.

Fujioka de alguna forma se admiró por las palabras de la tímida chica, pero no dijo nada, aún seguía desconcertada por la tetra de Sou.

-"_Hump"…- _dijo él, recuperándose al fin, acomodando sus gafas -_"no tienes que decirlo, lo sé perfectamente"- _ y bajando la mano la tomó suavemente de la cintura.

Se sentía tan mareada que ni tiempo tuvo de preguntar si se refería a que él sabía que Ayame cuidaría de su violín, o que era un hecho de que él cuidaría bien de ella.

La suave música comenzó a sonar y quizás la host natural ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta del ligero y casi imperceptible rubor que le cubría las mejillas, pues su compañero de baile pronto le demostró que no solo sabía hacer un té exquisitamente delicioso, sino, además, sabía bailar bastante bien.

Con lo cual pensó que tal vez estaba equivocada, porque tal vez, solo tal vez, esas clases de baile no serían tan malas después de todo.

Llevaban ya tiempo bailando y ella no podía sentirse más contenta al verlos ir y venir, realmente era algo que le hacía sentir bien, mucho a decir verdad. Ayame estaba feliz por su mejor amigo.

-_Ootori sama, al fin has encontrado tu motivo para tocar música alegre, aquel que te motive a serlo y sentirlo, Haruhi chan es tu motivo, ¿verdad Ootori sama?-_

Y suspiró, mirando el reflejo de la luz en los cristales de las gafas de su mejor amigo.

Por su parte Kyouya estaba completamente seguro de que esos dos podían ser muy peligrosos cuando se lo proponían. Ayame y Tamaki se coordinaron en ideas y planes sin siquiera hablarlo, con solo una mirada, eso sí que era de tomarse en cuenta de ahora en adelante.

Pero debía darles el crédito de que por lo menos ese plan no era tan malo.

No porque tener a Haruhi tan cerca y entre sus brazos fuese algo malo y espantoso, no, no lo era, todo lo contrario, y eso era lo que le molestaba.

Odiaba tener tanto tiempo perdido pensando en ella, odiaba distraerse de sus labores por cosas insignificantes como solo para verla caminar.

¡Por dios!

¿Qué de interesante tendría ver caminar a una plebeya?, nada, ciertamente, pero la verdad es que había algo tan inexpiablemente interesante en derredor de Haruhi y en todo lo que hacía o decía, que simplemente era imposible no notarlo.

Fujioka Haruhi era interesante, mucho más que cualquier cosa y persona que hubiera conocido antes, mucho más que cualquier mujer. Y estaba seguro, terrible y perturbadoramente seguro, que no conocería a alguien más interesante que ella en toda su vida.

Así había pasado mucho tiempo, casi desde que la conoció, a decir verdad. Desde que la miró en ese barato y corriente traje de muchacho, con ese corte gracioso y desaliñado, con esas enormes gafas que cubrían sus ojos.

Pero en aquel tiempo simplemente no se dio cuenta de todo lo que esa chica podía llegar a influenciar en él.

Fue un tonto.

Debió detener todo eso cuando pudo, cuando estuvo a tiempo.

Bah!, a quien engaña, lo intento pero no pudo, ni podría.

Ella era arrebatadoramente atrayente, peculiar, común, interesante, tan sencilla, práctica, inocente y cautivadora que no pudo lograrlo.

Y a él no le gustaba admitirlo, como no le gustaba lo que ella provocaba en él. No le gustaba que le distrajera, que le robara el tiempo al verla en algo tan común como caminar, o como su corazón se aceleraba, o como incluso llegaba a sentir algo extraño en el estomago cuando le hablaba repentinamente, o el hecho de que le gustaba hablar con ella, o escucharla, o verla hablar.

Era extraño, todo en ella era interesante. Hasta cosas tan insignificantes o comunes, o plebeyas, todo en ella lo era.

-_Tonto Kyouya, debiste darte cuenta antes y evitarlo-_

Pero aún así no habría podido.

Cuando la conoció no le prestó demasiada atención a esa clase de detalles. Detalles que poco a poco se fueron marcando y fueron más y más interesantes.

Sí, porque la primera vez que realmente empezó a preocuparse por lo perturbadora que Haruhi podía ser fue aquella vez de la playa. Cuando, tratando de darle una lección y de paso conocer sus temores, trató de asustarla insinuándole tratar de buscar una clase de pago que no fuese sus servicios como host.

Pero ella resultó tan práctica, tan ingenua, inteligente, inocente y valiente, que simplemente lo sorprendió y se ganó su admiración y la aceptación de que, en efecto, ella tenía puntos de vista muy interesantes.

En esos momentos no le dio tanta importancia pues creyó que si no se relacionaba demasiado no tendría mucha influencia en él.

Pero no contó con el hecho de que las únicas dos personas que él estimaba y en las que confiaba ciegamente eran precisamente dos mujeres, aquellas a las que les había permitido llegar a él, conocerlo realmente, sea por ser su hermana o su primer amiga. Fuyumi y Ayame, esas dos mujeres, sus hermanas, eran las únicas con las que realmente convivía con sinceridad y que habían logrado romper con su faceta y ver más allá de él.

Otro era Tamaki, pero para esta situación no contaba.

Por eso no le tomó demasiada importancia y lo dejo así, pensando, ingenuamente, que no pasaría de simple compañerismo, pues ella no convivía con él lo suficiente y solía evadirlo por ser "el rey bajo las sombras" como ella misma lo bautizó, además de que siempre se veía acaparada por el resto de sus compañeros.

-_Ingenuo, fuiste muy ingenuo Ootori Kyouya-_

Si, pensó que no empeoraría su reciente fascinación hacia Haruhi, pero estaba equivocado, de alguna forma las pocas mujeres con las que se relacionaba lograban importarle demasiado, quizás era efecto de la ausencia de una figura femenina, de su madre, pero sea lo que sea, admitía que eso le había pasado con ellas tres.

Su hermana Fuyumi era la figura maternal que le ayudaba a pensar que no todo en su familia era malo.

Ayame le enseñó con su lealtad, desinterés e inocencia que podía confiar en los demás, porque no todo en el mundo era ambición e interés, tanto así que se convirtió en su primer amigo, aquella amiga que ya no consideraba como una, sino más como una hermana.

Y ahora estaba Haruhi, quien llegó a cambiar su mundo y replantearse una vida, quien solo con una sonrisa amable podía hacer que no se sintiera tan frio, tan falto de calidez humana.

Definitivamente había algo en las mujeres que causaba esa sensación en él, no en todas claro, afortunadamente para él, pero si en algunas.

Y debía admitir que el sentimiento que lo unía a Fuyumi y Ayame eran similares, fuertes e intensos, pero distintos a lo que sentía por Fujioka.

Nunca sintió algo igual por alguien, eso, precisamente eso era lo que más le causaba problemas.

Haruhi, o mejor dicho, lo que él sentía por ella, era distinto al amor filial de Fuyumi y Ayame, era distinto, intenso y fuerte, si, pero no de igual forma. Simplemente no podría imaginársela como una hermana.

Y ese día por fin supo de qué se trataba, que era "eso" que le provocaba.

Aquel día, en el complejo Ootori cuando le dijo que sería interesante verlo y escucharlo tocar sucedió el primer indicio completamente claro, aquel que siguió ignorando.

Al ver su sonrisa y escuchar su voz algo cambió en él.

Después de tantos años de siquiera pensar en tocar su instrumento quiso hacerlo. Su instinto musical despertó. Fue tanta su ansiedad por volver a tocar que llegó a su casa y buscó su viejo y olvidado instrumento, hojeó sus notas y sonrió contento y orgulloso de no haber olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Pero faltaba algo. La pieza que tocó, si bien su hermana lo felicitó por recuperar su entusiasmo musical, no era la indicada. Y supo que la aquella que guardaba Tamaki en uno de sus tantos libros musicales era la que deseaba tocar.

Por eso tocó en la tercera sala de música, claro que no pensó que todos llegarían más temprano de lo normal y lo escucharían, el caso es que mientras tocaba puedo darse cuenta de que realmente lo que le pasaba con Haruhi tenía un nombre, amor, estaba enamorado.

Él, ¡él se había enamorado irremediablemente de esa plebeya de hermosos, grandes y sinceros ojos cafés!, hasta parecía una broma.

Pero si le quedaba alguna duda se fue al escucharla reír con suavidad cuando, junto al resto de sus compañeros de club, le aplaudía completamente sensible ante lo bello de su melodía.

Había encontrado su motivo, su razón para volver a tocar música, su motivo para sentirse feliz, la había encontrado a ella.

Haruhi era su motivo.

Sabía que quizás no era correspondido, sinceramente le gustaría serlo, pero era realista. Por esa razón no había mucho que hacer al respecto de una "declaración", además de que una "declaración" era mucho para él.

Además estaban otras cosas que complicaban todo, como el hecho de que estaba seguro de que su amigo aún la amaba, algo que no le dejó tranquilo por mucho pero mucho tiempo, pero que ya no le quitaba el sueño.

Tamaki le confesó que lo que sentía por Haruhi era amor, pero no uno de pareja, sino una especie de cariño, como él solía decir "de padre a hija", o que él traducía como ese mismo amor que sentía por Ayame, uno de hermanos.

Que feliz se sentía porque Tamaki ya no le profesara aquel amor que solía cegarlo, ahora ya no tendría más ese remordimiento.

-"_Kyouya, al fin lo he comprendido"- _ sonrió Tamaki. Se encontraba de pie en el balcón de su habitación sintiendo como el suave y refrescante viento de la tarde mecía sus cabellos.

Lo había llamado diciéndole ser un tema demasiado urgente y prioritario como para dejarlo pasar y hablarlo dentro de unas horas en el salón de clases. Así que con toda la pereza se presentó en la mansión Sou solo para que su amigo lo dejara tranquilo lo que quedaba de noche.

Pero cuando entró a su habitación y lo observó parado en el barandal supo que realmente se trataría de algo serio.

–"_Amo a Haruhi"- _

Y en ese momento Kyouya se sintió miserable, no solo por amar a la misma persona que su mejor amigo, sino porque él no se atrevería a perder a ninguno de ellos dos.

Una pequeña y triste sonrisa se divisó en la comisura de sus labios. Si bien lo sabía, no había pensado en ello seriamente, apenas acababa de saberse enamorado de Fujioka, era ya demasiada información como para encima complicarse la vida pensando en un triangulo amoroso.

Pero ahora que al fin Tamaki había aclarado sus sentimientos, irónicamente casi a la par que él, ya no podía ignorar ese problema. Tristemente se dio cuenta de que no habría otra solución para él. Se daría por vencido, solo por la felicidad de Tamaki y Haruhi.

Además él era el frió y hasta terrorífico "rey en las sombras", como ella misma lo llamó muy adecuadamente.

Él siempre estaba envuelto en ellas, siempre detrás de alguien más, así que no era tan sorprendente serlo también en cuestiones amorosas.

–"_Por fin lo he comprendió, la amo, pero no como creía"- _él sonrió y Ootori se sintió intrigado ante sus palabras, tanto que por un momento dejó sus pensamientos solo para prestar atención a lo que Tamaki decía.

–"_¿Cómo es posible que pueda sentir y comprender el amor de un padre si aún no lo soy?, ella es mi hija Kyouya, yo realmente la quiero como tal"- _ y aunque las palabras de su mejor amigo le parecieron bastante absurdas comprendió a que se refería, y de alguna manera se sintió aliviado.

–"_El amor tiene muchas caras Kyouya_, _lo importante es saberlas diferenciar. Amo a muchas personas, pero de formas distintas, ahora sé que lo que siento por Haruhi es algo diferente a lo que pensé que era, es que lo esperaba desde hace tanto que me confundí con ella. Pero hay alguien, Kyouya, alguien más que con su ternura, soledad y melancolía me ha mostrado la realidad"-_

Y los cabellos rubios se agitaron con el viento y Kyouya pudo ver en los ojos brillantes de su amigo algo que nunca había visto, un brillo distinto, uno diferente a todo, incluso a los que Haruhi provocaba.

-_"Ella me ha abierto los ojos, ahora sé que no es Haruhi la persona que buscaba y esperaba"- _

-"_Te refieres a… la señorita Eclair, ¿verdad?-_

_-"Si"- _murmuró sonriendo, sin importarle mucho como era que su amigo supo precisamente quien era si nunca había dicho nada. Todo era distinto con esa solitaria pelirroja, incluso alguien tan abierto como él podía ser el más discreto de los hombres por solo petición suya.

-_"Ella es buena Kyouya, mucho más de lo que todos piensan"- _agregó con un tinte amargo y melancólico –"_de cierta forma me recuerda a ti, tal vez por eso es que no pude evitar interesarme en ella"- _ y le sonrió divertido a ver la cara confundida de su mejor amigo.

Ootori se sintió ligeramente incomodo ante tal revelación y prefirió cambiar el tema.

-"¿_Por qué me dices todo eso?"-_ se acercó a él, observando aquel punto lejano e imaginario que Tamaki miraba.

-"_Eres mi mejor amigo Kyouya, y esto es algo que se comparte con los amigos"-_

Ootori solo acomodó sus gafas aún observando ese punto distante. Quizás Tamaki no la amaba de "esa forma", pero aún quedaba otro problema.

Ella.

Sí, porque si Haruhi estaba enamorada de Tamaki, algo altamente probable, ¿qué pasaría con ella cuando se supiera no correspondida?

-"¿_Qué pasará con Haruhi?"-_

Sou pestañó un poco sorprendido y sonrió.

-"_Ella estará bien…además, creo que también al fin se ha dado cuenta"- _el host cool subió una ceja, de nuevo intrigado por sus palabras –"_deberías ser mas observador, ella estará bien sin mi"-_

Kyouya siguió confundido, pero sonrió, en ocasiones Tamaki también sabía sorprender.

-"_En ocasiones sorprendes, a veces dices cosas interesantes"-_

El corazón de Tamaki latió con regocijo, giró, sus ojos irradiaban una alegría inusual.

-"_Hey mamá, ese es una halago, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad mamá?, dices que soy listo, inteligente y bueno, ¿verdad mamá?"-_

Kyouya miró su reloj con indiferencia sin siquiera sorprenderle la velocidad con la que su mejor amigo apretaba teclas y más teclas en el celular.

-_"Mamá, ¿verdad que ha sido un halago?, ¡por favor diles que es verdad, no me creen, diles lo que dijiste sobre mí, que soy inteligente, listo y bueno, diles!"-_

Y Tamaki mostraba su carísimo celular que tenía en altavoz una llamada compartida con el resto de los host. Solo alguien como él podía coordinar tantos usuarios en llamada en tan corto tiempo y solo para una cosa tan sencilla y sin importancia.

Sencilla al menos para Ootori Kyouya, porque para Tamaki, al igual que para el resto del mundo, recibir un halago de ese tipo viniendo de alguien como Ootori Kyouya no era precisamente sencillo ni sin importancia.

-"_Bien, es tarde, te veré mañana, y espero por tu bien no recibir nada respecto a ti hasta entonces"-_

Y salió dejando a un muy desanimado Tamaki subiendo y bajando los brazos tratando de corroborar aquel halago que su amigo le dirigiera y que lo hizo sentir tan feliz.

-_"Venga mamá que solo quiero que lo digas una vez más"- _Sou corría detrás suyo escuchando los reclamos por fastidiar tan tarde por algo que no era verdad –"¡_que si lo ha dicho!, venga mamá, dilo, ¡díselos!- _

Y obviamente nadie le creyó, y obviamente él no lo negó, pero tampoco confirmó.

Así que el factor "Tamaki la ama" estaba resuelto e igualmente parecía ser que el "tal vez ella también lo ama", pero había otro factor que aun no se resolvía.

Una cosa era que él la amara, y otra muy distinta que fuese correspondido.

Kyouya sonrió con malicia, ante el recuerdo, si bien le había parecido una locura llamarlo a esas horas, simplemente no se arrepentía de haber ido. Gracias a ello supo que quizás Tamaki tenía razón.

Quizás él no tenía que estar en las sombras y detrás de alguien en todo.

Y, aunque al inició le pareció una molestia e intromisión, agradeció a ese par de amigos que tenía, ya que ambos solo estaban tratando de ayudarlo.

Porque una cosa era que él admitiera y aceptara sus sentimientos por la plebeya ya sin tener el remordimiento de los sentimientos de su amigo como obstáculo ni que Haruhi estuviese enamorada de Sou, y una muy distinta era que él se atreviera a demostrar esos sentimientos frente a los demás, y más aún, ante ella.

Ootori Kyouya no estaba dispuesto a verse ni sentirse vulnerable, así que era una tarea algo…complicada, por decirlo así, para él.

Tal vez por eso Ayame y Tamaki se empecinaban en lo contrario, generando esa clase de situaciones, que si bien no eran aprobadas del todo por él, si le agradaban bastante, como aquella ocasión del té.

Había estado un poco molesto por la idea de que la host natural pensara que no sabía ni siquiera preparar un té decente, sinceramente fue más por eso que accedió a ayudarla que por cortesía o exigencia de Hibiki.

-Ya estas mejor de tu mano, supongo-

-Ah- parpadeó por tres ocasiones, como si despertara de un sueño largo y profundo.

-Tu mano- repitió.

-Oh- asintió –si, Kyouya sempai- y sonrió.

No podían culparle, durante esos segundos, minutos u horas, no lo sabía con certeza, él no había hablado nada, y ella no se atrevía a romper el silencio.

-Que bien- dijo con sencillez, mirándola detenidamente, lo cual solo hizo que se sintiera un poco más nerviosa y trastabillara un poco.

Kyouya la sujetó firmemente, logrando así que no pasara de un ligero movimiento.

-Debes tener un poco más de cuidado-

-Hum- asintió –_entonces no me vea así- _ pensó sonrojada.

Él la ponía nerviosa, más teniéndolo tan cerca observándola de esa forma y hablándole.

Para distraerse un poco posó su vista alrededor y completamente sorprendida se dio cuenta de que no eran los únicos que bailaban.

Tamaki seguía en el piano. En algún momento Renge y Mori sempai se unieron a la danza, lo mismo los gemelos, que cual niños pequeños daban una y otra vuelta turnándose ser el guía, e incluso Honey y Ayame intentaban.

Eso fue lo que más le sorprendió. Intentaban bailar, pero de alguna manera parecían no moverse. Honey la tomaba con suavidad de la mano y la cintura y ella simplemente estaba bastante sonrojada asintiendo de vez en vez, sin poder dejar de mirar sus zapatos pero sin siquiera dar un paso.

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado distraída que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no eran los únicos bailando?, es más ¿estaba tan concentrada en tratar de no mirar a Kyouya a los ojos y regular su ritmo cardiaco que no estaba segura si Honey fue víctima de la mortal habilidad de Ayame cuando bailaba con un chico?

-Creo que no lo haces tan mal, solo un poco más y estarás lista para el baile-

-Eh…ah- dijo de nuevo distraída –gracias sempai, usted también es muy bueno bailando- Ya había tenido la oportunidad de bailar con él en aquel festival donde casi cierran el club, pero solo fueron unas cuantas vueltas, nada del otro mundo -no pensé que…-

-No pensaste que lo fuera- completó la oración, Haruhi sonrió y asintió –supongo que tampoco tengo perfil de bailarín-

-No, sinceramente no sempai- agregó divertida.

-Tampoco pensabas que preparaba té, y ya ves, a veces falta informarse un poco más Haruhi-

-Oh- pestañó de nuevo, eso había sonado como un reclamo o algo así –lo siento, sempai, es solo que…-

-Está bien- dijo mirándola de nuevo –supongo que tampoco tengo perfil de cocinero, ¿no Haruhi?-

Y de nuevo esa mirada tan profunda y enigmática, la que, aunado a esa media sonrisa, de esas escazas, sinceras y bellas que daba, hicieron que de nuevo trastabillara.

-Ah…- dijo pero no pasó del susto y la vergüenza, nuevamente la sujeto con firmeza evitando cualquier percance –yo, lo siento, sempai-

-Yo tampoco pensé que fueras tan propensa a los accidentes Haruhi, supongo que también debo informarme más-

Y Haruhi sonrió con nerviosismo, si era distraída, pero sinceramente desde que empezó todo eso de sus sentimientos hacia él se había vuelto más, mucho más, sobre todo cuando él estaba cerca o le hablaba, era como una enfermedad, una que la volvía más torpe.

Y odiaba eso, Fujioka Haruhi nunca gustaba de parecer débil, tonta y torpe ante nadie ni nada.

-Si- dijo con un dejo de molestia.

Pero con él era distinto, se olvidaba de no parecer débil, tonta y torpe.  
Era como aquella ocasión del té, su cercanía solo provocaba que se sonrojara y cometiera cualquier tipo de fallas al sentirse tan…tan "no ella", como solía decírselo.

Esa ocasión él se mostró amable, no tan distante y frío, tan… "no él".

Le había abierto la puerta de la cocina con cortesía y amabilidad, algo no muy extraño, después de todo nunca fue mal educado en esa clase de cosas.

_-"Ven, te mostrare como se hace correctamente"-_

Le dijo con ese tinte de "así no, lo haces terriblemente mal" que disfrazaba en esa frase más amable. Ella había suspirado molesta, a nadie le gusta que le critiquen ni que le digan cómo hacer su trabajo.

Pero sorprendentemente Kyouya resultó ser demasiado meticuloso en la preparación de una cosa tan simple como el té, algo que, ahora que lo pensaba a detalle, no debió sorprenderla tanto, después de todo él era terriblemente calculador en todo.

-_El té no es la excepción- _pensó sonriendo.

Y recordó todas aquellas instrucciones y recomendaciones que él "amablemente" y "desinteresadamente" le dio.

-"_…después de esto, solo resta esperar un poco para servirlo, no olvides que no debes quitar la tapadera para que se enfríe, el vapor le da un toque más…especial"-_

Pero Haruhi no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado atenta a algo en su cara.

-"¿_Qué pasa, tengo algo?"-_ preguntó alzando una ceja.

Fujioka sonrió llevándose una mano a la boca, sonriendo con ligereza, lo que lo hizo sentirse bien, estar con ella le hacía sentirse bien, más si ella sonreía tan tiernamente y se veía tan hermosa, aunque cuando le daba sus "consejos" y ponía cara de "podrías acabar ya" también se veía linda.

_-"Sus gafas"- _ le señaló los anteojos, Kyouya parpadeó, lo había distraído un instante, pero lo suficiente como para no entender sus palabras –"_sus anteojos"- _recalcó suspirando y rodando los ojos al saberse casi ignorada.

Y cuando Ootori comprendió llevó sus manos a los lentes para quitárselos, pero tuvo la suerte de que ella hizo lo mismo y de alguna manera sus dedos se tocaron.

-_"Oh, lo siento"-_ dijo apenada, pensando que fue muy tonta al dejarse llevar y querer retirarle las gafas, había sido un movimiento casi involuntario.

-"_No importa"- _ dijo él mintiendo y se sacó los lentes.

-"_Esto…Kyouya sempai, ¿puedo tomar unas?"- _preguntó señalando las siempre apetecibles y deliciosas galletas.

-"_No, aún no termina la sesión de hoy"-_

Los cristales estaban totalmente empañados por el vapor del té, ¿cómo es que no se daba cuenta?, seguramente por estar bastante distraído en la sonrisa de Haruhi, algo que le paso muy seguido esa tarde, solo que de formas distintas, tenerla tan cerca y con toda la atención solo para él era agradable, pero demasiado atractiva como para distraerse en algo más. Lo que le generaba ciertos problemillas de atención. Esperaba y Haruhi no lo hubiera notado.

Lo que él no imaginaba era que exactamente lo mismo le pasaba a ella, y de igual forma deseaba que él no lo notara.

Los ojos de Haruhi se iluminaron –_"pero si sobran puedo llevar una, o dos a casa"-_

-_"No"- _dijo cortando la esperanza de la chica, con una mano tomó un pequeño pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiar los cristales de sus anteojos.

Haruhi sintió una pesadumbre enorme, es decir, siempre era igual, si sobraban unas cuantas, ¿qué tanto importaría si ella comía una o dos, o tres?, no creía que fuese mucha la diferencia.

Definitivamente eran unos "ricos bastardos y avaros"

–"_Pero…"-_ dijo él, sus ojos de nuevo se abrieron esperanzados, pensado que tal vez Kyouya no era tan avaro y sólo por una vez accedería a su eterna petición –"_puedes ir sirviendo el té"-_

Y eso la desinflo.

-"_Maldito rico bastardo y tacaño"- _susurró débilmente.

-"_Perdón ¿qué decías?"-_

O quizás no tan débilmente –_"nada"_- bufó.

-"_Recuerda que debes servir sin…"-_

_-"Sin levantar la tapa, lo sé sempai, lo sé"-_ y como no saberlo si ya se lo había recalcado por quien sabe que tanto.

Sinceramente no entendía porque se había enamorado de él, pensó sirviendo la primera taza, podía haberse fijado en alguien menos…. "él", pero no, tenía que ser el rey de las sombras, el host más complicado.

Suspiró con pesadumbre, colocó las tacitas y tetera en la charola, solo quedaba una.

Si, simplemente no lo comprendía. Estaba por tomar la última tacita cuando se le ocurrió alzar la vista y mirarlo.

Y ahí estaba la respuesta a esa duda.

Kyouya era tan atractivo, elegante y misterioso que algo tan común y simple como limpiar unos lentes se veía increíblemente interesante solo por hacerlo él.

Tan interesante y llamativo que no coordinó bien sus movimientos y volcó la finísima y carísima taza que termino por derramarle el líquido en la mano y dar contra el piso.

_-"Ah"- _el pequeño gritito que dio no fue tanto por el dolor de la quemadura, sino por la sorpresa y porque sabía que esa tacita se sumaría a su cuenta.

Afortunadamente su pequeño gritito se vio opacado por el sonido característico de los recipientes que se rompen.

-_"Tonta, tonta, ¿cuánto es, cuanto valen estas cositas?"-_ y completamente agobiada se puso a recoger las piezas del recipiente, tan apresurada estaba que terminó cortándose, pero el dolor no le importo, estaba demasiado atareada sacando a cuanto ascendería su deuda y cuantas clientas tendría que atender para pagar la exageradamente cara pieza.

-_"Haruhi"_- la voz grave y profunda la despertó.

-"_Si, lo sé, lo siento, la pagare, se lo prometo"- _se incorporó medianamente y alzó la mano –"_lo siento, ¡arg!, ¡que torpe!"-_

_-"Ven"-_ y la tomó de la mano y la incorporó –"_deja eso, después limpias"-_

Completamente sorprendida por esa acción, y sintiendo la calidez de su mano sobre la suya, solo se dejó llevar. La condujo al lavabo, donde abrió la llave y colocó su mano en la corriente de agua.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que si le dolía la quemadura por el té caliente y la herida, pero no lo había notado hasta sentir la fría agua contra ellas, refrescándole la quemadura y picándole en la cortada.

-"_Debes ser más cuidadosa"- _ dijo él, atrayendo su atención.

-"_Lo sé"- _susurró aún nerviosa por su cercanía –"_era una pieza muy fina y cara y…"-_

_-"Me refería a que debes tener más cuidado pero contigo, no debes lastimarte si puedes evitar cosas como estas"-_

Haruhi parpadeó, por un momento los papeles se invirtieron, él estaba siendo el amable y ella la que pensaba en deudas.

-"_Hum, si, Kyouya sempai"-_

_-"Claro que también lo pagaras"- _ le dijo con esa sonrisa de medio lado que pocas veces había logrado ver en él.

-_"Si"- _bufó rodando lo ojos, aparentando estar molesta, y aparentando, porque sinceramente no lo estaba, pero pensó que sería bastante extraño que él pensara lo contrario así que aparentó estarlo.

-"_Tenla un poco más así"- _le ordenó.

Ella asintió y lo vio partir, apenas le miró desaparecer por un rincón suspiró y sonrió, aun sentía el tacto de su mano sobre la suya, se sentía bien, perturbadoramente bien.

Al poco tiempo volvió con una clase de ungüento y una pequeña venda, la curó y vendó solo para cubrirla en lo que dejaba de sangrar, las heridas no eran nada grave ni la cortada tan profunda, pero llevaría su tiempo, al menos eso le dijo él.

Todo ello la sorprendió, sobretodo su habilidad para colocarle la venda, era como si tuviese mucha experiencia en eso.

-"_Lo haces bien, sempai"- _dijo cuando terminó, y era verdad, se sentía bien.

-"_El medicamento es bueno"-_

_-"No lo dudo," – _negó- _"pero en realidad me refería a usted, también tiene su merito, Kyouya sempai"- _sonrió, Ootori era esa clase de personas que nunca aceptaba un cumplido.

-"_Tengo mi practica, es todo"- _

_-"Oh…"- _

Cuando terminaron de limpiar, pues él se ofreció en silencio a ayudarle, quiso tomar la bandeja con el té, pero él se lo impido, diciéndole que aún no podía hacerlo adecuadamente, algo lógico, con su mano vendada no podría hacer mucho, la herida no era grave, ni la quemadura fuerte, pero aún la resentía un poco si cargaba eso.

Kyouya se dirigió a la puerta donde Haruhi ayudo a abrirla y darle paso, ambos suspiraron antes de salir, con la seguridad de que la venda en la mano de la host natural crearía un nuevo escándalo en la tercera sala de música.

Algo que, obviamente, estaban en lo cierto.

Haruhi suspiró con pesadumbre al recordar el terror que fueron esos dos días en los que no dejaron hacerla absolutamente nada, fue tan frustrante…pero al menos pudo animarse a preguntarle a Kyouya a que se refería con eso de "tengo mi practica, es todo".

–"_Solía ayudar a Ayame, también es muy distraída, lo que, junto a su entrenamiento, no hacen una buena combinación"-_ le había dicho dejándola completamente sorprendida.

-_Un momento…_Kyouya sempai- dijo serena, él bajo los ojos, mirándola y asintió para que continuara –yo no soy tan distraída como Ayame chan- afirmó juntando sus cejas.

Él sonrió internamente.

-Claro que lo eres-

-No- negó ella.

-Haruhi, tardaste días en entender que te comparaba con ella, ¿y no lo eres?-

Abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal, era verdad, no se había dado cuenta hasta hoy pero…

-Pero…Kyouya sempai- dijo ligeramente sonrojada, no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente –eso no quiere decir que lo sea-

-Lo eres, acéptalo- dijo con ese tono de superioridad que tanto la irritaba.

-No lo soy, sempai- dijo retándolo.

-Lo eres, créeme, todos te lo han dicho- y sonrió completamente divertido por la rabieta que armaba por negar algo que para él era bastante obvio.

Haruhi frunció más el entrecejo pensando refutar de nuevo su argumento, pero la sonrisa y la mirada alegre y atenta del rey de la sombras la distrajo y volvió a trastabillar, ahora amenazando seriamente con caer.

Kyouya la interceptó tomándola más fuerte que cualquier otra ocasión, quedando bastante cerca de ella. Lo más cerca que había estado desde aquella vez de la playa.

Haruhi se sintió inmensamente pequeña, como en la cama de su habitación en esa noche de rayos, pero no dijo nada.

Estaba demasiado ocupada sintiendo como casi era besada por él.

De alguna manera Ootori logró salir del hechizo y sonrió de nuevo, despertando a Haruhi del sopor del casi beso que se daban.

-Tres ocasiones, y casi caes en la tercera, son claras muestras de que lo eres-

Haruhi pestaño y angostó los ojos, derrotada, avergonzada, pero aún con el corazón latiéndole en la mano por el casi beso.

Y comprendió, él tenía razón, si era distraída, sobre todo cuando estaba con él, pero no le daría el gusto de una batalla ganada, al menos no del todo.

-Está bien, tal vez solo un poco-

Y Kyouya sonrió y ella también.

-Sabía que dirías eso-

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, hola:

Por fin la actualización!, me alegra tanto!, toy feliz….

Siendo sinceras este cap. tuve que cortarlo, sip, la mitad de lo que tenía previsto fue esto, siempre, siempre me pasa esto de alargarme en mis historias, pero en fin, espero que les gustara, por lo menos a mi me gusto, jejejeje…

Estoy muy muy contenta, he tenido nuevos lectores!, "Prometida" tiene más seguidores, que bien, eso me hace bailar de felicidad!, agradezco infinitamente que le den una oportunidad al fic y lean y comenten, eso es muy muy apreciado, de verdad que no tienen una idea de lo feliz que me hacen. También agradezco a los que la han seguido desde el inicio, gracias, gracias, gracias, nunca me cansaré de agradecerles.

Solo una cosa, **MaRu.2ne1. **me solicitó a a Mei chan, jejeje n/ñ, esto como decirlo, no la conozco XD!, bien, es que por ahora solo me he visto el anime, y me encantó, pero respecto al manga solo he visto los últimos cap (sip, hice trampa XP) así que no sé mucho de la personalidad de la chica, siendo sinceros ni sé si hay otros personajes aparte de ella que hayan intervenido, excepto de una novia de Honey que es del club de magia negra XD!, pero ni la conozco, creo que es muy diferente a Ayame jajajaja. Pero el caso es que de Mei chan solo he visto muy pocas cosas, pero muy pocas, tratare de leer acerca de la chica para agregarla a la historia, si quieren algún otro personaje en particular solo díganlo, y denme unas pistas sobre ellos, para investigarlos, jajaja, lo siento no he tenido tiempo para el manga, por mucho que me duela u.U

¿Qué les ha parecido chicos y chicas lectoras?

Por fa comenten, sus reviews son importantisimisimos para mi, no saben lo que me ayudan, en serio.

Gracias por su tiempo, gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado"-_

_-__"Recuerdo de algún pensamiento pasado"__-_

_&&&&&_ Cambios de escenario /

**Notas de la autora**

**Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de Bisco Hatori.**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Haruhi no sabía con exactitud cuantas vueltas, giros, y 1,2,3 había dado ya, tampoco podía aclarar cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa danza, girando y girando al compás de la música de Tamaki. Ni siquiera podía precisar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que casi caía, desde casi ser besada por Kyouya. En resumen, no supo cuanto tiempo duró cuando ese pequeño sueño agradable terminó.

Fue de pronto.

Kyouya paró y la música de Tamaki fue interrumpida, fue cuando se detuvo y solo logró ver la sombra de alguien que pasó a su lado, veloz y envuelta en una mancha negruzca que dé un salto bajó las escaleras del escenario y subió las del teatro. Todo con una velocidad sorprendente.

-Haruhi- la llamó, ella asintió regresando sus ojos hacía él –perdona, ya vengo- y la dejó.

Y se fue tras esa pequeña y rápida mancha negruzca que era Ayame.

Todo pasó tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar la imagen y la información cuando Kyouya ya no estaba. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo Ootori había mirado a Tamaki por escasos segundos, pero los suficientes para indicarle que él se encargaría, ni siquiera se percató de las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Ayame. Todo de lo cual fue consciente apenas él acabó de salir del teatro.

Y se sintió sola.

Él se había ido detrás de Hibiki dejándola ahí, parada en medio del escenario, sin otra oración más que su "Haruhi, perdona, ya vengo". Estaba segura de que las lágrimas de Ayame eran un buen motivo para salir tras ella, pero aún así se sentía sola y…celosa.

Giró el rostro tratando de hallar algo en que poner atención y se encontró con el resto de los chicos, estaban igual o más sorprendidos que ella, todos observando hacia la salida.

Tamaki tenía ese rostro preocupado que siempre ponía cuando estaba por salvar el día de alguien, solo que hoy no saltó e hizo su declaración de auxilio y heroísmo, porque esta vez no le correspondía a él, porque esta vez Kyouya era el único que podía ayudar, o al menos el más indicado.

Después miró a los gemelos, seguían tomados de la mano viendo con sorpresa la puerta para posteriormente mirar de soslayo a su izquierda, dejando por un momento la alegría que tenían segundos antes mientras bailaban.

Y Haruhi miró a un costado, hacia donde los pelirrojos veían con interés, donde Mori y Renge también seguían tomados de la mano, sin bailar. La francesa lucia preocupada y apretó un poco la mano del host salvaje, este solo asintió y miró a su lado, donde Honey, quien tenía ese pequeño rastro de tristeza y preocupación que de vez en cuando esbozaba.

-Honey sempai- murmuró Haruhi, más para sí que para el resto.

Podía apostar que Haninozuka se sentía igual que ella, confundido, solitario y celoso.

¿Qué había pasado?, no lo sabía. Pero mucho dudaba de que el llanto de Ayame fuese provocado por algo que dijo o hiciera Honey sempai.

Entonces…¿qué era?

-Honey sempai- habló Hikaru, rompiendo con el silencio -¿qué pasó?-

-No lo sé…- susurró el rubio, saliendo del sueño –ella solo…solo comenzó a llorar y…se fue…- Honey miró sus zapatos, tratando de encontrar la respuesta –se sentía incomoda, pero, no pensé que…- pausó y recordó sus lágrimas- …fue mi culpa…-

-No, Honey sempai- habló Tamaki, saliendo del piano.

-Tama chan…tal vez no debimos….-

-Honey sempai, no se preocupe, estará bien, Kyouya se encargará- le dijo el rey, colocando su mano amiga sobre el hombro del otro rubio.

Y Mitsukuni se sintió mal, si algo estaba mal con Ayame, y si ese algo tenía que ver con él, quería ayudarla, no dudaba que Kyouya (que la conocía mejor) podría ayudarla, pero…le gustaría ser él.

Lo quería.

Además, se suponía que él era su prometido, era de cierta forma su responsabilidad. ¿No?

Debió seguirla, pero no lo hizo. No reaccionó a tiempo, pero es que había sido tan rápido, sorpresivo y extraño que sinceramente ni pudo reaccionar adecuadamente.

De pronto estaban intentando seguir el compás y él dándole indicaciones, maravillado por lo tierna que ella se veía evadiéndole la mirada, sonrojada, observando atentamente sus zapatos, cuando minutos después ya estaba llorando, se disculpaba y salía del teatro.

Si Ayame sentía incomoda desde el incio, que era obvio por lo tensa que estaba, no debieron presionarla, pero es que estaba tan contento por ese pequeño espacio de tiempo que compartió con ella y su cercanía que simplemente no pensó que llegaría a pasar algo así.

Todo había empezado poco después de que Haruhi y Kyouya empezaron a danzar.

Ayame los veía atenta, sonriente y hermosa; y lo sabía a la perfección, pues él nunca dejó de verla.

Siempre la estuvo observando, desde el inicio, desde que entró al teatro y se encontró con la sorpresa de verla y escucharla tocar con suavidad y elegancia esa pequeña flauta con absoluta concentración manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, envuelta en el bello sonido de la melodía.

Y la siguió observando cuando Kyouya y Haruhi iniciaron con sus ensayos, mirando ese largo y oscuro cabello que le caía por la espalda y ese lindo vestido, dándose cuenta de que ella era simplemente hermosa.

Y ella sonrió al mirarlos bailar, y él también, pues pensó y constató que ella se veía linda cuando sonreía. Y pensó que alguna vez le gustaría verla sonreír pero por él, no por ver a Kyouya y Haruhi danzar, sino por él.

Y ella debió sentir su mirada, pues le miró un instante y él le sonrió cálidamente, como siempre, y ella se sonrojó y apretó el pequeño violín entre sus manos y poco después lo guardó en el estuche.

Poco después algo lo despertó de su análisis. Eran los gemelos que se acercaban a ella.

-"_Hey, Ayame chan"- _ dijeron en coro y se colocaron a los lados de la chica, quien lució tan o más sorprendida que él.

-"_Eres muy amable, pero..."_ - dijo Hikaru.

-"_…no es justo para ti todo esto"- _habló Kaoru.

-"_¿Po…por qué?- _preguntó nerviosa, era la primera vez que los gemelos la atrapaban.

-"_Tus clases…"-_

_-"…son indispensables"-_

_-"Ah...pero…"- _ habló ella, mirando alternativamente a cada gemelo.

_-"Pero Haruhi está ocupada, lo sabemos"-_ completó su oración Hikaru y sonrió al darse cuenta de que su querida amiga castaña ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que hablaban. Además de que se veía muy feliz.

-" ¡_Que contrariedad, hermano!-_ exclamó Kaoru.

-" ¡_Ojala pudiéramos ayudarla!- _siguió Hikaru.

_-"Ah…pero…"- _ y Ayame seguía sin poder hablar, además de que realmente no la dejaban.

_-"Si tan solo pudiéramos ayudarla"-_

_-"Quizás nosotros deberíamos guiarla y…"-_

_-"Pero…hermano -_interrumpió Kaoru-_ ella es fuerte y según Dono duelen mucho sus ataques"-_

Y Ayame se sonrojó y menos pudo hablar solo atinó a mirar a Tamaki, quien seguía la escena y la conversación desde el piano con una dulce sonrisa a la vez que asentía, lo que la hizo callar por completo.

_-"Hum..."- _dijeron al unísono, llevándose una mano al mentón, como un perfecto reflejo.

_-"¡Oh, hermano, si tan solo hubiese alguien lo suficientemente fuerte, ágil y rápido para soportar el ataque del tutu asesino!"- _ exclamó Hikaru.

-"_Si, hermano, alguien, alguien que pueda esquivar golpes, o soportarlos, contra-restarlos, no sé, eso si tendría que ser muy fuerte…"-_

_-"¡Si tan solo hubiese alguien en el club con esas características"-_ exclamaron en coro.

Y él, al igual que Ayame, solo pestañó, pues ya se imaginaban lo que ese par de demonios planeaba.

-"_Espera Kaoru, ¡lo hay!"-_

_-"¿En serio?"-_

_-"¡Claro!"-_

_-" ¡Es cierto, lo tenemos!, ¡es verdad!"-_

_-"De hecho tenemos dos"-_

Y miraron a donde él, donde Renge y Takashi compartián el espacio.

-"_Mori sempai y Honey sempai son perfectos"-_

_-"Lo son hermano, claro que si"-_

_-"Podría ser Mori sempai"- _recomendó el mayor.

_-"No, no…"-_ negó el menor.

_-"¿Por qué no?"-_

_-"Porque él bailará con Renge chan"- _ obvio Kaoru.

Y en ese momento Takashi asintió, tomó de la mano a la francesa, quien ruborizada y solidaria aceptó la oferta y se dejó llevar por su amado.

-" ¡_Oh, es verdad!"-_ exclamó Hikaru –"_lo había olvidado…hum…entonces eso solo nos deja a Honey sempai"-_

_-"Exacto"-_ afirmó Kaoru.

Y tomaron de las manos a la chica, quien más confundida que nunca solo atinó a caminar junto con ellos. Al final la llevaron donde él, extendiendo su pequeña mano. Ayame estaba tan sorprendida y mareada por la rapidez con la que esos gemelos hablaban que simplemente no pudo objetar nada y solo dejarse guiar hasta él.

Haninozuka sonrió, realizó una reverencia y tomó su mano con delicadeza, sonriendo al notar como ella se sonrojaba más.

-_"Será un gran honor ayudarla, Ayame san"- _y ella asintió tomando su mano.

-"_Gra…gracias"-_

Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura, sonriente al ver como parecían compartir la misma altura, solo que ella le ganaba con unos cuantos centímetros, casi como Haruhi, lo cual no era tan importante, lo importante era estar con ella.

Después de eso los gemelos sonrieron y dijeron algo así como "además es perfecto, sirve de que se van acostumbrando" o más o menos algo parecido, sinceramente no estaba seguro. Solo recordaba cómo era que los host tipo demonio se alejaron bailando bastante contentos, divertidos y entusiastas, mientras que Takashi le daba su apoyo incondicional en ese asentimiento de cabeza y esa media sonrisa. Así también estaba seguro de que Tamaki estaba bastante alegre y de no ser porque estaba tocando bien podría a ver ido a abrazar a los "demonios" felicitándoles por su tetra diciéndoles algo como "su papá está orgulloso, muy orgulloso".

Y la verdad era que él también lo estaba, además de feliz y agradecido por darle la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de ella. Porque desde el incidente con Usa chan no había estado tan cercano.

Y él inició con una serie de recomendaciones e instrucciones, ella solo asentía y de vez en cuando lo miraba con pena y disimulo. Varias veces trató de iniciar con el baile pero cuando estaba por dar el primer paso ella simplemente no se movía. Estaba rígida, nerviosa, temblorosa y bastante incómoda.

Pero igual él sonrió y aceptó sus miles de disculpas e igualmente le indicó que no tenía porque disculparse porque él tenía bastante paciencia y podía estar toda la tarde solo para ayudarla.

De hecho se sorprendió bastante, al igual que el resto de los presentes (excepto Haruhi que ni de eso pudo darse cuenta), de que ella no lo atacará con la famosa y dolorosa técnica del "tutú asesino". Estaba preparado para eso, pero nunca llegó, lo único que ella hacia con espacios de tiempo era apretar su mano de pronto, pero tan rápido como llegaba esa opresión, tan rápido se iba. Como si ella estuviera esperando el momento preciso para iniciar con la batalla pero se arrepintiera en el último momento.

Durante todo ese tiempo estuvo con ella, parados en el mismo lugar, sin poder avanzar ni retroceder. Definitivamente Ayame no servía para esas cosas, se bloqueaba bastante y solo asentía.

Ella era tan tierna.

Era como una pequeña niña miedosa que sube por primera vez a una bicicleta y teme que le suelten. Al menos más o menos esa impresión le daba con sus repentinos espasmos y apretones de mano.

Pero en fin.

En unos cuantos minutos ya no pudo ver más sus ojos, pues estaban bastante entretenidos en sus pies, como si trataran de encontrar algo sumamente importante.

-"_…lo…lo siento…Mitsukuni san...lo…lo siento"-_

Le susurró disculpándose de nuevo por ya quien sabe que numero de veces, él sonrió y negó con la cabeza pensando que disculparse era una especie de manía en ella, estaba por hablarle cuando ella por fin levantó su rostro, y se sorprendió, estaba llorando.

-"_Aya…"-_

_-"Lo siento"-_ lo interrumpió. Le soltó y salió de ahí.

Dejándolo parado, solo, aún sintiendo su mano contra la suya.

¿Qué hizo mal?, ¿qué dijo?, ¿era su culpa?

No debieron presionarla.

Debió ir tras ella, hablar con ella, consolarla. No Kyouya, él.

Porque él era su prometido, porque de cierta forma se sentía responsable y porque él sentía que era su deber hacerla sentir bien, volver a verla sonreír. Y no solo por ser su prometido.

Apuñó su mano y suspiró.

El deber de estar con ella era suyo, no de Kyouya.

Miró hacia el frente, donde la silueta de ella salió seguida por la de Ootori.

-Mitsukuni-

-Takashi…- susurró.

Y observó como su primo le asintió, y Honey sonrió.

Tan rápido como Ayame saltó del escenario y subió las escaleras del salón, desapareciendo tras la puerta de ese enorme teatro, dejando a todos sorprendidos y a su primo con esa media sonrisa tranquila y orgullosa en el rostro.

&&&/&&&/&&&

Apenas la vio pasar supo que tenía que ayudarla. Su instinto y experiencia se lo indicó.

Con toda la pena del mundo se alejó de Haruhi. Ayame necesitaba de su ayuda, estaba seguro de eso. Porque ella era fuerte, no solo físicamente, porque ella no lloraba solo por llorar, a pesar de tener muchos motivos.

Trató de no salir tan de prisa, sería bastante raro y muy poco elegante, además su amiga era bastante rápida, no la alcanzaría tan fácilmente aunque se esforzará mucho, así que solo le quedó avanzar lo indicado y esperar encontrarla donde se imaginaba debía estar.

Tan pronto salió del teatro paró y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. A lo lejos vio su cabello negro desaparecer tras un corredor, sonrió. Si que era bastante rápida. Con pasos largos y veloces la siguió, después de todo ya no había nadie ahí para guardar las apariencias.

Al final llegó al más cercano de los muchos y pequeños balcones que esa extraña mansión tenía repartidos por todos lados.

Suspiró, se acomodó las gafas y sonrió aliviado de haber dado un vistazo a esos planos que Renge le mostró cuando se ofreció a prestar las instalaciones de su teatro para ensayar.

Hibiki estaba en un rincón a la orilla del balcón, aún llorando, como una pequeña niña asustada. Justo como aquella pequeña niña que era años atrás, la que pocas veces vio llorar. Pero, a diferencia de esas ocasiones ya no se abrazaba a si misma de las rodillas, ahora solo estaba tomada del cerco del balcón.

-Sabía que estabas aquí- susurró.

Ella levantó el semblante, lo miró y las lágrimas le cayeron por el rostro.

–Kyouya- susurró y corrió a abrazarlo. La recibió atento y le acarició los cabellos con suavidad.

-Tranquila- le susurró.

-Kyouya…no debiste venir…tonto-

-¿Tonto?, así es como agradeces-

Y ella susurró algo incomprensible y se pegó más contra él.

-Ha…Haruhi…no debiste…no debiste…-

-Ella estará bien-

-Pero…pero…lo arruine, te veías tan feliz…-

-No importa-

-Y…y si se enoja…-

-Haruhi entenderá-

-Tonto- le pegó en el pecho –no debiste…siempre arruino todo…-

Y él sonrió.

-Tranquila, tranquila, no te preocupes por eso-

Y siguió llorando y él no dijo más, sabía que después de unos minutos de silencio ella se calmaría y hablaría. Siempre era así, siempre. Desde aquella ocasión cuando por primera vez la encontró llorando.

En aquel entonces era un niño que pronto cumpliría los nueve años, en esa ocasión se había quedado dormido en la biblioteca de su casa estudiando para los exámenes finales del colegio, al despertar se dio cuenta de que lo que le despertó eran pequeños sollozos que se escuchaban en el rincón de la sala.

Caminó curioso por saber el origen de esos gimoteos hasta que la encontró detrás de una cortina, cerca al gran ventanal de la biblioteca (en aquel tiempo él ya la dejaba entrar sin restricciones a su casa).

Corrió la cortina y le sorprendió, estaba llorando, lentamente, casi en silencio, sentada en la esquina, tomada de sus pequeñas rodillas y con su rostro escondido en sus pequeñas piernas.

Recordaba claramente cómo fue que le pareció extraño y sorprendente porque ella ni siquiera había llorado cuando aquellos tipos la golpeaban por defenderlo, o cuando se lastimaba en esos pesados entrenamientos, ni siquiera cuando su padre la corregía frente a los demás. Extraña y tontamente siempre pensó que aquella niña que no lloró ni gritó ante tal peligro y amenazas de muerte de hacia casi un año prácticamente no lloraría por nada.

-"_Es mi cumpleaños…"-_ le murmuró respondiendo a su muda pregunta.

Y le pareció tonto y extraño que llorara por algo así, cierto que nadie le había dicho un "felicidades", al menos no que él se diera cuenta, ni siquiera sabía cuando era su cumpleaños o al menos no lo recordaba, además para él los cumpleaños no tenían mucha importancia, menos el de los empleados. Así que los cumpleaños no eran tan importantes, menos aún para llorar solo por ellos.

-"…_Ootori sama, lo siento, no quería despertarlo"-_

_-"¿Es tu cumpleaños?"- _ le pregunto ignorando su comentario, ella asintió –"_¿por eso lloras?"-_ asintió de nuevo.

_-"Es que…no…no me gusta llorar en casa, perdone"-_

_-"¿Y lo haces en la mía sólo por tu cumpleaños?"-_ le preguntó de nuevo, aún sin entender.

Ella asintió –"_perdón, lo siento, es que no me gustan mis cumpleaños…_-hipó-_ mamá, cuando nací, ella…- _hipó-_…en casa no puedo…papá está enojado y triste…-_hipó de nuevo hundiendo su pequeña cabeza entre las piernas-…_y mis hermanos quieren no parecer tristes… no me gustan mis cumpleaños"- _ y sollozó negando con la cabeza.

Y él siendo tan niño comprendió, pues recordó el informe, y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, la señora Hibiki tenía el mismo número de años fallecida que Ayame con vida.

-_"Ayame san, no es de buena educación ni digno esconderse tras las cortinas ni llorar por los rincones"- _le recitó, muy similar a la oración que su padre, Yoshio Ootori, le habia dicho años atrás.

Ayame dijo otro "lo siento Ootori sama" y se limpió las lágrimas, tratando de contener su llanto.

Extrañamente sintió la necesidad de sentarse a su lado, y lo hizo, colocó sus manos en las rodillas, recto, mirando la tela de la cortina, ella debió sorprenderse, pero igual no dijo nada.

Después de uno o dos minutos de silencio, donde lo único que escuchaba eran los sollozos que la niña trataba de regular, él habló.

–"_La mía murió cuando tenía 4…la extraño"-_

Ayame lo miró, abrió sus ojos grandes y marrones y las lágrimas se le escurrieron por las mejillas ya sin poder detenerlas por más tiempo.

-"_Lo sie…nto mu...cho Ootori sama…"-_

Y él no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando hacia el frente envidiando a Ayame pues ella por lo menos tenía la oportunidad de ignorar esa tonta regla y llorar escondida en los rincones de la biblioteca.

Porque por lo menos ella no tendía la responsabilidad de cargar con "el orgullo del apellido Ootori" así que no era tan grave no respetar esa regla.

-"_Perdón, Ootori sama es…tá tris…te, A…Ayame chan no qui…so_"- dijo entrecortadamente a causa del llanto que se renovó con más fuerza por su confesión.

-_"Sólo no lo hagas de nuevo…"_ – le ordenó y se incorporó.

_-"Si, Ootori sama,_" –asintió la niña _–"Ootori sama, lamento lo de su mamá"-_ le dijo cuando él regresaba a la mesa de estudio.

-_"Al menos… la conocí…"-_ musitó al sentarse, provocando que ella siguiera llorando.

-"_Lamento llorar, Ootori sama, pero…no puedo…no puedo"-_

_-"No te disculpes"- _dijo él tomando sus notas –"_solo por hoy puedes llorar, no me molesta, además, después de todo, olvide tu regalo de cumpleaños"-_

-"_Gracias Ootori sama, no…no haré mu...cho ruido"-_

Y ella siguió llorando pensando que era el mejor regalo que le habían dado, pues él nunca le dijo nada, solo siguió estudiando. Lo sabia, siempre lo supo, el señorito Ootori era muy amable, a pesar de ser tan serio y lejano, a pesar de lo que decían sus tres hermanos.

_-"…Ayame chan llorará por los dos, Ootori sama_"-

Y el pequeño niño Ootori sonrió tras ese gran libro pues se dio cuenta de que ella era realmente sorprendente y generosa, pues sin decir mucho sabía perfectamente como se sentía, además de que compartía ese insólito regalo que le dio con él.

Durante el resto de los otros años, al igual que ese, Ayame nunca logró cumplir con esa regla que le impuso, al menos no en su cumpleaños, además de que realmente no le importaba tanto que cumpliera o no con ella.

Porque si uno de ellos dos podía tener la oportunidad de hacerlo habría que sacarle provecho. "Si puedes hacer algo que normalmente no puedes entonces hazlo obteniendo el mayor provecho posible", era otra regla ¿no?

Desde aquel entonces siempre que la veía llorar no podía evitar tratar de consolarla. Nunca le gustó ver a las mujeres llorando y ella no era la excepción.

-Soy tan torpe…y tonta- susurró.

Kyouya sonrió, ella seguía llorando, pero ya estaba más tranquila.

-No eres tonta, solo un poco torpe y un tanto distraída y olvidas con facilidad, pero no eres tonta-

Ella gruñó un poco y él sonrió.

-No te burles- le golpeó el pecho.

-No lo hago, es la verdad-

-Lo intenté- dijo despacio, aun con su cara entre su pecho –de verdad que intenté…pero…pero…no puedo…no puedo…-

-Al menos no salió volando- bromeó.

-Kyouya- susurró –pensé que vendrías a ayudar…-

Él sonrió –claro-

-No te burles- gimoteó golpeando su chaleco.

-No lo hago, es la verdad-

-Hum…- sollozó –debí verme ridícula, soy tan torpe, tan tonta- y alzó el rostro y lo miró – lo arruine todo…de seguro piensa que soy…que soy…-

Kyouya le tomó de las mejillas.

-No lo creo…él no es así, él entenderá-

-Pero…yo…Kyouya, yo…de verdad lo intenté, de verdad…- y sus ojos de nuevo lloraban –es que es tan difícil, no puedo…-

-Lo sé…- la abrazó y ella se pegó contra él, suspirando ligeramente.

-Debe pensar que soy tonta…- sollozó y sus mejillas sonrojadas se inflamaron un poco -…o…o…que…que...no quería que él…-

–¿Por qué no se lo dices?-

Ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza –no puedo…me daría mucha pena y…y…pensará que es una tontería y que…que…-

Él suspiró.

-Ayame, ya te lo dije, él entenderá-

-Pero…Kyouya…no sé si pueda decírselo…ni siquiera sé si pueda hablarle-

-Ayame, algún día tendrás que intentarlo, no puedes esperar hasta la boda para hablarle-

Y Hibiki se sonrojó.

-Tonto…- le dijo, golpeando su pequeña mano contra su pecho.

Ootori sonrió.

-Quise hacerlo, intenté bailar, moverme…pero no pude…-susurró entrecortadamente, ya casi sin lágrimas en los ojos -quise moverme, pero no pude…-

El rey de las sombras pasó su mano por sus cabellos negros, tratando de consolarle.

-… ¿por qué Kyouya?...¿por qué soy tan tonta, tan torpe? –bufó con impotencia- tan tonta…-

-Ayame- le tomó de nuevo su pequeño rostro entre las manos y la obligó a verlo -no digas eso, no es tu culpa- la regañó algo molesto, con sus ojos enojados, fijos y penetrantes.

-No…no me regañes- murmuró con un puchero infantil –no te enojes con Ayame chan-

-Pues no digas tonterías- le ordenó con aquella misma autoridad y seriedad de antes –si quieres arreglar las cosas con tu prometido deja de llorar, llorar no te soluciona los problemas, ya lo sabes – le recordó, ella asintió y dejó escapar un "si" -habla con él-

-Yo…yo no sé si pueda- susurró sinceramente, ya con las últimas lágrimas escurriéndoseles por las manos de su amigo.

-Si no lo intentas no lo sabrás-

Ayame suspiró, Kyouya tenía razón, pero ¿acaso podría confiarle a Mitsukuni algo tan íntimo?, no dudaba que él fuese de confianza y comprensivo, ni siquiera que no se burlara de ella por no poder bailar por, como ella solía decirle, una completa tontería, pero…una cosa era estar segura de eso y otra muy distinta poder decirle algo.

Y es que ella le admiraba tanto…y le gustaba tanto…

¡Toda su vida había estado enamorada de él!

No era tan fácil hablarle así nomás, mucho menos siendo ella tan tímida como era.

-Entonces…¿lo harás?

-Hum…- Ayame desvió su mirada, no sabía si podría prometer algo así.

-Ayame san, ¿lo harás?- le preguntó con seriedad y autoridad utilizando el "san", como antes, como cuando niños, como siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba un tema de seriedad en tono de broma, justo como ella solía decirle "Ootori sama".

Ella suspiró, subió sus manos y tomó las de Kyouya.

-Al menos…al menos lo intentaré-

Ootori sonrió sutilmente, solo como él podía, Ayame igual sonrió.

-Bien, Ayame san siempre cumple con lo que promete-

Hibiki se abrazó de nuevo a su pecho, Kyouya suspiró acomodando de nuevo sus gafas, pensando que quizás habían pasado muchos años, pero ella seguía siendo la misma de antes.

La misma niña fuerte, leal y servicial, pero frágil y falta de cariño y atención. Justo como era él.

Por eso Ayame era especial, porque él siempre sabría lo que ella sentía, y ella, a su vez, también sabía lo que él sentía. Porque sus vidas eran semejantes, porque eran parecidos, y, a su vez, tan diferentes. Porque cuando aquellos niños solitarios y faltos de atención paternal se encontraron lograron llenar un poco esa soledad.

Porque no eran los únicos, porque ya no estaban tan solos.

Claro que tenían bastantes diferencias, pero se sentía muy identificado con su situación tanto que poco a poco le tomó un cariño y confianza especial. Además de que ella era tan miserable a pesar de ser tan buena.

Sí, porque siendo niño comprendió que él sufría por la falta de atención y el menosprecio de su padre, pero al menos no era tan buen niño ni hijo (un buen niño e hijo no es precisamente aquel que planea su propio secuestro para darle una lección a su padre) así que de alguna manera no era tan sorprendente todo lo que le pasaba, pero ¿y ella?, esa pobre niña solo sabía hacer, hablar y pensar para su padre, además él tenía un nivel social y económico alto, y ella, a pesar de ser de buena familia, para él, como para la mayoría de sus familiares, solo era una sirviente.

No era justo que la trataran así.

No era justo que ella sufriera tanto.

Ni siquiera era su culpa la muerte de su madre, como muchas veces se culpaba.

-_Te prometo Ayame que cumpliré mi promesa, serás feliz…mi pequeña hermana-_ le acarició los cabellos recordando su vieja promesa.

Pocos años después de encontrarla llorando tras la cortina de la biblioteca se hizo aquella promesa.

¿Cómo era posible que las dos únicas mujeres que le importaban en todo ese paneta fuesen tan infelices?, no era justo que las dos personas más buenas y lindas que conocía sufrieran tanto. Así que se hizo una promesa, él velaría por la felicidad de sus seres queridos, por su familia, su verdadera familia, esa que en aquel entonces solo estaba compuesta por Fuyumi y Ayame.

No era posible que una hermana suya sufriera, tampoco lo era que una de ellas fuese su sirviente.

¡Como le hervía la sangre de solo recordar a sus hermanos, a su padre y al propio Akira hablándole como a un sirviente!

Odiaba verla rebajándose. Odiaba que ella le llamara "Ootori sama", odiaba que ella fuera tratada de esa forma.

Ella era su hermana, al menos él y Fuyumi así la veían.

Y ese día, cuando Akira la humilló frente a su padre, a él y a sus hermanos, se juró a sí mismo que lograría que todos la vieran como él, como parte de la familia, como a un igual. Como su hermana.

Y lo lograría, claro que sí. Así se tardara años lo haría.

Lograría que esas dos importantes personas fuesen felices.

Le pesara a quien le pesara, peleara con quien peleara, se enfrentara a quien se enfrentara, hiciera lo que hiciera. A pesar de Yoshio Ootori y Akira Hibiki.

-Te extrañaba- dijo ella ya sin llorar, atrayendo su atención.

-Yo igual-

Hibiki se separó de él y lo llevó a la orilla del balcón, donde se tomó de nuevo del barandal, ya más tranquila y más sonriente.

Le encantaba hacer eso, sentir el viento en el rostro, era agradable y la relajaba. Sus hermanos solían decirle que su madre tocaba la flauta para ellos en el balcón de su casa. Por eso le gustaban los balcones, le hacían sentir bien.

Por eso mismo Kyouya sabía con exactitud dónde encontrarla. Y agradecía haber visto los planos de la casa de Renge, pues gracias a eso pudo encontrar con mayor facilidad el balcón más cercano al teatro y encontrarla rápidamente.

-No te creo- dijo ella dando un brinco parándose en el barandal y caminó por el pequeño y delgado acero, todo con excelente equilibrio, sin importarle traer vestido ni mucho menos estar a tantos metros del suelo.

Kyouya subió una ceja y suspiró al ver esa cara de puchero en ella, pero por dentro se sintió sereno, ella ya era la misma de siempre.

–Si me extrañaras tanto no tendría que pagarte por un poco de tu atención- y se sentó en el barandal sin ninguna dificultad ni tambaleo.

Acomodó sus gafas.

-De nuevo con eso-

-Hum…es que es la verdad, desde que llegué solo te veo en el club, y resulta que tengo que salir llorando para poder que hables un poco conmigo-

-Oh...así que era por eso, ¿tan importante soy?, pensé que era por Honey sempai pero…-

-No juegues Kyouya- se sonrojó –ya sabes porque lloraba y porque te digo esto…- le comentó con sus ojos molestos y avergonzados, suspiró y relajó el semblante -te extrañaba, ni siquiera respondías mis cartas, ni correos, casi ni hable contigo todo este tiempo…¿qué esperabas que dijera al verte?-

-Me reclamas…-

-¡No lo hago!- le contestó y suspiró tratando de recuperar la compostura –es solo que…que…te extrañaba…extrañaba hablarte, estar contigo, se supone que eso pasa cuando no ves a un amigo por tanto tiempo…tonto-

-He estado ocupado- dijo.

-Siempre lo estas- agregó ella, molesta, suspiró, respiró hondo y habló –y ¿cómo va todo?, ¿cómo están Yoshio sama y tus hermanos?-

-Bien. Como siempre-

-Hum…- Ayame le miró un momento.

¡Estaba tan alto!, siempre lo fue, pero durante esos años de ausencia había crecido bastante. Claro que no se lo diría, seguramente se burlaría de ella. ¡Ella estaba casi igual!

Lo que no cambiaba en él era su mirada. Seria e insatisfecha, pero cortés y segura. Suspiró. Tratando el tema de la relación que tenía con su padre y sus hermanos siempre ponía esa cara seria y sobria, pero ella sabía que había mucho escondido tras esas gafas.

-Y…¿lo has logrado?-

Kyouya sonrió, con esa sonrisa de satisfacción que daba siempre que planeaba algo, o que obtenía los resultados esperados.

-He tenido buenos y grandes avances pero aún está en proceso- dijo con seriedad, completamente seguro de que también lograría ese otro importante objetivo que tenía desde hace tiempo, demostrarle a su padre y hermanos que podía ser tan o mas viable y mejor prospecto a heredero que cualquiera de sus hermanos mayores.

Ayame le vio, estaba serio, tranquilo, hasta relajado, pero con ese brillo decisivo, insatisfecho y ambicioso en sus ojos negros. Suspiró ligeramente, a veces Kyouya le daba miedo, le recordaba aquel niño que se auto-secuestró solo para lograr un objetivo, era un hombre de cuidado, eso estaba claro.

-¿Tienes que decirlo con ese tono tan…tétrico?-

Ootori sonrió de medio lado, pero no agregó nada.

-Por eso te dicen así "el rey en las sombras", "la bestia de sangre fría" y no sé que más…-

-Mientras logres lo que quieras no importa mucho como te digan- recitó sonriente, con esa misma mirada y sonrisa que Tamaki conoció ese día que le habló de la inconformidad que se leían en sus ojos negros.

-¿Siempre tienes que sonreír con esa cara tan tétrica y de chico malo…?- le dijo –no te ayuda mucho a quitarte ese aire malvado- señaló entre comillas, sin siquiera tambalearse –seguramente por eso todos, incluyendo a Haruhi, te tiene miedo-

-Es respeto- se acomodó las gafas con ese brillo extraño en las lentes.

–Hum…respeto…claro…-suspiró- bueno, al menos es una sonrisa sincera y no de esas que das solo por cortesía-

-Eres afortunada, supongo-

Y Ayame rió –si, supongo…y ¿cómo está Fuyumi san?-

-En casa, quejándose de ti-

-¿De mi?-

Él asintió –de porque no vas a verla-

-Ah…- susurró y miró hacia el frente –es que…yo-

-Te quejas de no hablar conmigo pero no eres capaz de ir a mi casa a visitar a mi hermana, ni a mí-

-Es que…Kyouya…es…un poco difícil-

-Si nos extrañaras tanto como dices no sería difícil-

Ayame suspiró, él tenía razón, como siempre, y le ganaba la discusión, como siempre, y le regresaba sus propias palabras, como siempre. Ahora recordaba cómo era hablar con Kyouya Ootori.

Claro que los extrañaba, claro que se moría por ver a la única Ootori, pero…la idea de ir a la casa de Yoshio sama le causaba cierto…temor…

Quizás ya no les servían, pero siempre se sentiría como una más bajo sus servicios, además su padre les había afianzado tan fuerte y estrictamente la servidumbre y respeto hacia los Ootori que era difícil desligarse de ellos.

El señor Yoshio siempre le causaba cierto temor, siempre le pareció imponente y certero. Como una especie de rey impecable e implacable. Y la mirada de menosprecio en los ojos de los hermanos del rey entre las sombras no ayudaba a desear ir allá.

-Kyouya- dijo ella, encontrando algo importante en el reclamo de su amigo de lo que no se había percatado –¿dices que vive en tu casa? - él asintió- pensé que después de la boda Fuyumi san viviría en la mansión de su esposo-

-Sí, así estaba planeado, pero no,- ella arqueó sus cejas negras, sin entender –la boda se canceló-

-¿Qué?- preguntó completamente sorprendida.

-Se canceló, ¿no lo sabías?- ella negó con la cabeza –año y medio de eso, deberías informarte mejor, Ayame-

-¡Como voy a informarme si estoy enclaustrada tantos años! ¡además de que la única persona que me puede informar ni siquiera me puede llamar por teléfono por más de 5 minutos!-

-Mi padre la canceló pocos meses antes de que se efectuara –habló ignorando el reclamo que le dio.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?-

-Simple. No era benéfico para la familia- se acomodó las gafas.

-¡Pero estaban comprometidos desde hacia años! –

–Sí, pero, de alguna manera mi padre logró darse cuenta de que la empresa del prometido de mi hermana no estaba tan bien como decían estar, su situación fue delicada durante los últimos dos años, por lo que los más beneficiados con el matrimonio serían ellos, además no fueron sinceros con la información económica, simplemente no era justo y equitativo para la familia Ootori-

-Ya veo- susurró Ayame -y ¿cómo lo tomó Fuyumi san?-

Kyouya se tomó unos instantes para contestar.

-Le tomó tiempo adaptarse a la idea, pero ya está bien-

-Vaya…-

Hibiki suspiró, no quería ni imaginarse lo que fueron esos meses para la hermana de su mejor amigo, cierto que había sido un matrimonio arreglado y que Fuyumi no lucía precisamente enamorada, al menos no hasta que ella se fue, justo a un año para la boda, pero debió ser sorpresivo cancelar una boda que lleva planeándose desde tus 14 años solo pocos meses antes.

Pero, a pesar de ello, de cierta forma se sintió feliz. Fuyumi no lucía precisamente enamorada, y ella comprendía lo mal que se sentía cuando te comprometían por intereses económicos, suerte que ella estaba enamorada de su prometido.

Y se sonrojó.

Y por un momento se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Kyouya habló.

-Por cierto, esto me recuerda que dentro de dos semanas habrá una cena en casa, tu familia asistirá, así que tu también-

-¿En serio?, no sabía-

-Porque no me sorprende-

Ayame suspiró y rodó los ojos, pero igual sonrió de nuevo.

-Oye Kyouya…puedo…puedo preguntarte algo-

-Claro-

-¿Por qué nos veías así?- Kyouya levantó una ceja, sin entender –a Haruhi y a mí cuando bailábamos, sé que ella te gusta –y sonrió –si, teee gustaaa,- le afirmó- pero ¿y esa mirada?-

Ootori solo miró al frente, con completa seriedad, tomándose su tiempo.

-Estaba pensando que ellas debieron verse así- Hibiki pestañó -nuestras madres, debieron lucir como ustedes dos-

Ayame abrió los ojos más grande de lo normal, sorprendida.

-Si…- susurró.

Y recordó aquella anécdota que le contara Fuyumi años atrás, cuando les dijo que su madre y la Sra. Ootori eran buenas amigas. Se conocieron después de casarse con sus respectivos esposos. La mamá de Kyouya era bastante amable y gentil, pero pésima bailarina, en cambio su madre era excelente, así que solía ayudarla a mejorar. Fue así como forjaron una linda amistad que inició una mejor relación entre sus padres.

Y Ayame sonrió ante las palabras y la comparación que hizo. Le pareció gracioso y lindo imaginarlas, y más aún, era casi un gran honor que alguien como su mejor amigo le confesará eso.

Pero no era tan sorprendente al darse cuenta de que Haruhi era precisamente aquel motivo por el cual Kyouya volvía a tocar esa preciosa música y tenía ese brillo hermoso, diferente y alegre en sus ojos negros.

-Lamento haberlos interrumpido- confesó, él siguió sin mirarla, solo observando el horizonte, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón –se veían tan bien juntos, tan felices, ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja- sonrió.

Y él solo acomodó sus gafas, como siempre lo hacia, como esa especie de manía.

-Lo siento, Kyouya, no debiste venir y dejarla-

-De nuevo con eso- habló con cansancio –no te preocupes por eso, ya te lo dije-

-Pero es que ustedes dos estaban tan….-

-No importa – la interrumpió –además las clases de Haruhi, al igual que las tuyas, seguirán hasta el baile y aún faltan varios días así que deja de pensar en eso-

Ayame pestañó no solo sorprendida por la idea de tener que seguir "bailando" con Mitsukuni, sino también porque en esa oración Ootori admitía que seguiría ayudando a Haruhi y nunca dijo que le molestara, ni siquiera negó eso de "se veían bien juntos, felices, hacen linda pareja", por lo que era como admitir lo que le venía preguntando desde hacía días.

-Si- afirmó entusiasta meciendo sus piernas arriba y abajo, como una pequeña niña –Kyouya, encontraste tu motivo, ¿verdad? –preguntó mirando el horizonte, donde el precioso azul del cielo brillaba con intensidad- ella, Haruhi, es tu motivo, ¿verdad?- y lo miró, Ootori no dijo nada, solo dibujo esa media sonrisa sincera que a veces solía esbozar -¡lo sabia!- dijo contenta –ella te gusta, ¡estas enamorado de Haruhi!- pero de nuevo no dijo nada –Kyouya, admítelo, ya no puedes negarlo, esa sonrisa te delata-

-Admitirlo…- dijo sacando la otra mano, sentándose a su lado pero quedando de frente a la puerta del balcón, Hibiki espero ansiosa, guardándose el gritito emocionado hasta escuchar su voz de nuevo -lo haré cuando tu admitas que lo estas de Honey sempai-

-Ah…- y guardó su discurso, pues murió en ese sonrojo que le cubrió el rostro. Suspiró, él siempre era tan malo…

Pero igual sonrió, pues estaba claro lo que esas palabras ocultaban, la verdad que se escondía en ellas. Porque ese era un "si" a su pregunta, porque esa era la forma en que Kyouya Ootori respondía a esa clase de preguntas.

Pasaron un tiempo así, sentados en el barandal sin otro sonido que el viento.

Pero, si Kyouya ya lo admitía, a su muy particular forma, ¿por que no hacía nada?...¿acaso no solo era por timidez, como le pasaba a ella…acaso era por los dichosos estatus sociales?

Porque Kyouya Ootori era parte del nivel más alto de la sociedad, y por mucho que no le gustara muchos integrantes de dicho nivel generalmente no admitía o veía bien las relaciones de los otros miembros con los de las personas de los niveles más bajos, ¡si lo sabría ella!, y Haruhi, le gustará o no, era parte de los niveles más bajos que habia, mucho más bajos que ella cuando estaba bajo las órdenes de la familia Ootori.

Cierto que Kyouya era orgulloso, ambicioso y aparentaba ser totalmente desprendido con esa clase de cosas, pero dudaba mucho que se dejara llevar por esa clase de frivolidades, pero una cosa era él, y otra muy distinta el resto de la alta sociedad….¿acaso…acaso era eso?

-Haruhi es una excelente persona y una mujer muy bella e inteligente, - Kyouya pestañó y miró a Ayame que estaba con ese dejo de seriedad que a veces ponía- ¿o me vas a decir que no, o que no importa porque solo es una plebeya?–

-Es una plebeya- dijo él, Ayame junto más sus cejas, a punto de regañarlo –pero no puedo negarlo, ella es…interesante-

Hibiki relajó el rostro y sonrió con ternura cerrando sus ojos, asintiendo. Para alguien como Ootori Kyouya decir algo así era bastante.

–No lo arruines, no dejes que se te escape, Kyouya-

Él sonrió, acomodó sus gafas y no dijo nada, pero la chica esperó sus palabras, pues lo conocía y sabía que él diría algo, solo había que esperar un poco por ellas, así que las esperaba ansiosamente.

-Permiso- habló una voz desde la puerta, era una de las chicas del servicio que entraba interrumpiéndolos y quitándole la oportunidad de escuchar las palabras de su amigo –la comida está servida, los esperan en el comedor principal-

-Gracias- dijeron en coro.

-Permiso- dijo la mujer, reverenció y desapareció de la puerta.

Ayame suspiró y cerró los ojos, una oportunidad desaparecía de nuevo. Su amigo se incorporó y le extendió una mano.

-Vamos, no es de buena educación ni digno dejar esperando a nuestra anfitriona y a nuestros acompañantes-

-Si-

Tomó su mano y con delicadeza y precaución se incorporó dando un pequeño salto, apenas pudo caminó con él.

Él sonrió al verla caer en el mármol del balcón con aquella misma ligereza y habilidad de siempre, caminaron por unos momentos y se intrigó un poco por el gesto lejano que se instalaron en sus orbes marrones al entrar al pasillo.

-Kyouya…que voy a decir si me preguntan porque…-

Ootori sonrió.

-No te preocupes, -la interrumpió- quizás no lo parezcan pero saben ser discretos cuando es necesario, y si preguntan…pues ya se nos ocurrirá algo-

Hibiki pestañó asimilando sus palabras, inhaló con fuerza y sonrió.

Ootori tenía razón, tarde o temprano los enfrentaría y habia que estar listo. Porque como él solía decirle desde pequeños: "llorar no soluciona tus problemas".

-Si-

O también aquella otra frase que decía más o menos: "si vas a enfrentar alguno de tus miedos lo mejor es dar tu mejor cara y enfrentarlo con orgullo y honor", si más o menos eso, no lo recordaba claramente.

Sonrió, después de todo Kyouya tenía razón en eso de que habia que informarse más seguido y de que era bastante distraída y olvidaba las cosas con facilidad.

Claro que no le daría el gusto de aceptarlo y de que se burlara de ella.

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, hola:

De nuevo yo por estos lares con la continuación de este fic que tanto quiero n.n….gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se toman un tiempecillo para leer "Prometida", muchas gracias, gracias por su atención, paciencia y perseverancia.

Cada vez más nos aceramos a la recta final del fic, el famoso baile ya esta cerca, chan chan chan, también poco a poco descubrimos más sobre la historia y amistad entre Kyouya y Ayame, de nuevo lo digo, lamento que se centre la historia tanto en ella, pero es esencial n.n!, según creo en el siguiente cap. veremos más acción de las parejas, de todas ellas, jejeje, no solo Kyouya y Haruhi o Honey y Ayame, sino el resto también n.n…. Ojala ya en el otro cap avance un poco más en la historia de Ayame y su familia, saliendo de eso ya tengo camino libre para el romance n.n jejeje….así que solo les pido un poquito más de su paciencia…

Bueno chicos, creo que por el momento es todo, jejeje, agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, gracias, así como las recomendaciones y la "asesoría" para conocer personajes XD!, jajaja, las tomamos en cuenta, ya verán, ya verán!, creo que por hoy es todo, saludines, Dios me los cuide y bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado"-_

_-__"Recuerdo de algún pensamiento pasado"__-_

_&&&&&_ Cambios de escenario /

**Notas de la autora**

**Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de Bisco Hatori.**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Hacía un maravilloso día. El sol brillaba con tal intensidad que le obligó a refugiarse en la sombra de ese hermoso almendro.

A Kaoru le parecía agradable, siempre le habían gustado los días como ese, a pesar de tener que colocar la mano en la frente para cubrirse del brillo solar, además, le gustaban mucho los almendros. Sobre todo cuando en esa época del año se cubrían de esos tonos cobrizos que hacían juego perfecto con sus cabellos.

Si, definitivamente le encantan.

Se sentó, inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, apoyó su peso en las manos y escuchó atentamente el cantar de una pequeña ave amarilla que reposaba en una de las ramas del árbol.

-Kaoru sama-

-¡Oh!- exclamó el pelirrojo –me asustaste-

Era la mayor de las gemelas que trabajaban para ellos y que les ayudaba en la labor de vestir, y atormentar, a Haruhi.

-Lo siento señorito- se inclinó –no quise…-

-Nah- se alzó de hombros –no importa, ¿los trajiste?-

La doncella asintió y le extendió el block con los diseños que habían ideado para el baile todo ese tiempo.

-Gracias-

Su hermano y él habían pasado días y más días realizando los bosquejos de los diseños para los vestidos del gran baile de Ouran, ya tenían la gran mayoría de ellos, de hecho unos ya se habían confeccionado (aquellos que les habían solicitado personalmente muchas de las jóvenes de la institución), pero faltaba el más importante de todos, el que Haruhi portaría, y es que por más que le daban vuelta al tema, simplemente aún no se decidían por aquel que portaría su modelo predilecta.

Ajeno a lo que le rodeaba comenzó a hojear y hojear uno a uno los dibujos estilizados y hermosos que se encontraban en ese montón de papeles que la doncella, Lilia, le había llevado.

-Hum…- Kaoru revolvió sus cabellos –este me gusta…pero…¿qué opinas de él?-

-Eh…ah…- dio un brinquito la muchacha –es lindo señorito, muy lindo, la señorita Haruhi lucirá como una diosa-

-Sí, eso pienso…pero…Hikaru…-suspiró.

Habían tenido esa discusión desde hacía tiempo, a él le parecía el modelo perfecto para la ocasión pero su hermano opinaba que aún le faltaba "algo", que no estaba completo y otras tantas cosas. Sinceramente estaba cansado, su hermano era bastante indeciso y llevaban ya tres días dándole vueltas a todo eso.

Lo malo de todo era que en ese momento su revoltoso y problemático hermano no estaba, pero bueno, era por una buena causa.

El sonido de unas lejanas voces y unas risillas cantarinas se unieron al coro del pequeño gorrión amarillo, Kaoru sonrió sin despegar la vista del dibujo, pues ya sabía de antemano quienes eran.

No fue el caso de su acompañante, quien observando atentamente el origen del sonido suspiró y apretó con ligereza la tela de su pequeño y hermoso mandil implacablemente blanco.

-¿Por qué no te sientas aquí Lilia?- le habló de nuevo, despertándola haciéndolo sonreír.

-Señorito…-

-Vamos hazlo, sirve y te relajas y me ayudas a visualizar "ese algo" que tanto le falta al vestido-

-Kaoru sama no lo sé, no creo que sea correcto que yo…-

Kaoru bufó.

-No importa- dejó en un murmullo quejumbroso –no creo que esa "regla social" importe mucho en estos momentos, además ni siquiera estamos en casa- sonrió, ella se relajó un poco y asintió –aparte no seremos los únicos en incurrir en una falla- y le guiño un ojo.

La chica suspiró, asintió y sonrió. Se sentó a su lado.

Pasaron unos minutos donde su fiel sirviente solo asentía o negaba ante lo que consideraba "ese algo" que tal vez convencería a su hermano. De vez en cuando ella se sentía más ansiosa y curiosa por las voces y risillas lejanas y alzaba el rostro como quien busca a una criatura en problemas para poder auxiliarles.

-Tranquilízate- susurró sin dejar de mirar el bosquejo y borrar unos detalles que había agregado.

-Es que…no puedo dejar de pensar que…-

-¿Qué, que no es correcto?- finalizó, ella asintió.

-Mira…- le habló, ella lo miró –solo dime algo, ¿qué es más importante para ti?, ¿la felicidad de tu hermana o lo qué es correcto?-

La doncella pestañó y dejó de observar aquel par de siluetas donde su hermana gemela, Laila, caminaba muy cercana a Hikaru Hitachiin.

-Mi hermana- dijo segura -me importa más ella que cualquier cosa-

Kaoru sonrió, dejó los bosquejos en sus rodillas y observó a su hermano.

-A mi también el mío,- dijo en un murmullo sincero –supongo que sabes a que me refiero, después de todo también nosotros somos gemelos, ¿no?-

La chica sonrió observando la sinceridad y alegría en los ojos de su jefe y amo.

-Desde hacía tiempo que no veía tan feliz a Hikaru, me alegra mucho verlo de nuevo así. Si verlo feliz es parte de algo que no es correcto realmente no me importa, lo único que yo deseo es verlo así, feliz- sonrió.

Ambos, doncella y jefe, observaron a sus respectivos gemelos en la lejanía, donde Hikaru tomaba la mano de la chica y ella se soltaba inmediatamente y corría, el pelirrojo la siguió y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

–Y si alguien lo hace feliz, aunque ese no sea yo, tampoco me importa mucho- sonrió de medio lado –así como tampoco quién o qué es la persona que lo hace sonreír-

-Kaoru sama…-

-Porque, al igual que tu, para mí lo más importante de todo es mi hermano, su felicidad, ¿lo entiendes?- ella sonrió y asintió –entonces, tranquila, Lilia, ellos estarán bien, solo…solo hay que darles su espacio…- sonrió.

Por mucho que le doliera estar lejos de su hermano, y por mucho que lo extrañara no importaba, porque mientras Hikaru fuese feliz, él también lo sería aunque eso significara separarse de su querido hermano.

–Ahora ayúdame,- dejó en un susurró -dime…¿qué opinas de esto?-

La doncella sonrió y suspiró observando las nuevas líneas que trazaban el diseño del vestido que tantos dolores de cabeza había dado a los hijos de sus jefes.

-Bueno…sinceramente me parece muy bonito, pero, Kaoru sama, creo que debería pedirle ayuda a alguien que sepa más de esto que yo-

-Pero Hikaru no es opción, mucho menos mi madre-

-Entonces, ¿no hay alguien más?-

-Hum…-

El gemelo se llevo el lápiz a los labios, mordiéndolo con ligereza, buscando a aquel, o aquella, que podría ayudarle en encontrar "ese algo" tan especial.

-Tendría que saber del arte de la moda- enlistó –y estar relacionado con nosotros, no me gusta trabajar ni pedir ayuda a personas que apenas y conozco, además de que tendrá que caerle bien a mi hermano porque…- y como si un foco se encendiera en la cabeza dio con lo que buscaba – ¡sí, eso es!, le pediré opinión a Mei, es un poco loca pero servirá para esto-

-Llévatelos por favor- ella asintió.

La doncella asintió, se incorporó y tomó los bosquejos que su jefe le extendía.

-Señorito, ya todo está empacado y listo para partir cuando lo deseen-

-Gracias Lilia, esperaremos para irnos hasta que todo el club se vaya, yo estaré aquí otro poco, si quieres puedes darte el resto del tiempo libre y descansar, o pasear, la casa de Renge chan es muy grande y bonita-

-Gracias Kaoru sama, con su permiso,- reverenció -me retiro-

-Si- susurró recostándose en el pasto, visualizando a su hermano y a la otra doncella corriendo por el vasto jardín.

Lilia, por su parte, se retiró hacia la habitación donde guardaría los bosquejos junto al montón de ropa que llevaron ese día para la señorita Haruhi. Mientras caminaba no podía evitar pensar en su hermana y lo que le deparaba el destino.

Si bien ya se sentía mejor gracias a las palabras de Kaoru sama no podía dejar de preocuparse. Nadie podía culparle. Estaba preocupada, mucho muy preocupada.

Su hermana estaba perdidamente enamorada de Hikaru sama, igual que ella lo estuvo del Kaoru sama, pero, a diferencia de ella, su hermana si fue correspondida.

Apenas hacia unos meses que veía los cambios de actitud en el mayor de los gemelos para con su hermana. Y poco a poco ellas comenzaron a sospechar que sus deseos se estaban volviendo realidad. Después de tantos años eran correspondidas, al menos una.

Cierto que ella nunca logró el amor del señorito Kaoru, obteniendo poco más o sólo las atenciones que normalmente tenía con los demás sirvientes.

Con el tiempo y mucha paciencia lo único que logró fue una relación más cercana, casi como una amiga. Lo cual la hacía de cierta forma feliz.

Con el pasar de los años se resignó y, aunque fue terriblemente difícil y doloroso, logró olvidarlo y rehacer su vida, ahora estaba muy feliz siendo novia de uno de los reposteros de la mansión, un joven simpático, modesto y apuesto que la hacía dichosa.

Pero su hermana menor, Laila, nunca logró desprenderse de ese amor imposible que resultaba el mayor de los gemelos Hitachiin. Su pequeña hermanita sufría tanto o más de lo que ella misma sufriera por el amor no correspondido e imposible que significaba el amar a uno de los hombres para los que trabajaban.

Igualmente ella sufría por la pena de su hermana, logrando comprender, por experiencia propia, todo lo que se siente cuando no se es correspondido, e, igualmente, deseaba con fervor que su melliza lograra encontrar la felicidad que ahora conocía al lado del repostero. Día y noche rogaba porque su hermana lograra olvidar ese amor imposible y lograra rehacer su vida al lado de alguien más "factible", por decirlo de una manera práctica. Y, al parecer, por fin sus rezos dieron frutos, si bien no con los resultados esperados pero rindiendo frutos al fin y al cabos. Su pequeña hermanita por fin conocía la dicha que da el amar y ser amado.

Pero…a pesar de la sorpresa y dicha que ambas tuvieron al notar, y constatar, el que fue extrañamente correspondida por el supuesto "amor no correspondido e imposible" que representaba Hikaru sama, quedaba otra cosa que no le dejaba tranquila.

La diferencia de estatus o clases sociales.

Él era rico, inmensa y ofensivamente rico, ella, en cambio, solo era su sirvienta. La eterna doncella que le servía desde que recordaban.

Hasta parecía una trama de novela barata; pero triste, novelesco, irónico o no, solo era la verdad.

¿Acaso una relación así podría prosperar?, tal vez sí, pues a ella le constaba que su hermana lo amaba pura y fuertemente, y Hikaru sama aparentemente le correspondía en intensidad.

Pero…una cosa era que ambos lograran sortear la diferencia de clases, y todos los problemas que eso conllevaba, y otra muy distinta era que el resto de la alta, y la no alta, sociedad, lo aceptaran.

Eso le preocupaba.

Le angustiaba pensar en todas las consecuencias que podrían generarse por una relación entre la doncella y el amo. Si bien la familia de Hikaru sama, los padres y hasta la abuela, eran bastante benévolos y generosos, había demasiadas complicaciones.

La voz de su hermana de pronto se apagó, giró, se sorprendió pero después sonrió.

-Hacen…una linda pareja- susurró y se apenó un poco ante la imagen que representaba el observar a la pareja besándose tan tiernamente.

-_"…para mí lo más importante de todo es mi hermano, su felicidad…tranquila…ellos estarán bien…"-_

Fuese lo que fuese ella, como bien decía Kaoru sama, lo único que deseaba era la felicidad de su hermana, y si eso implicaba tantas repercusiones complicadas, ¡que importaba!, ella estaría ahí para apoyarla y desearle lo mejor.

Después de todo eran gemelas, ¿no?

Lilia sonrió, suspiró, inhaló y exhaló con suavidad disfrutando del dulce perfume que el amplio jardín regalaba.

-_Tiene razón, Kaoru sama, _-caminó un poco, justo poco después de darle un último vistazo al menor de los mellizos que aún descansaba bajo la sombra del almendro -_ahora…ahora solo falta que usted también encuentre la felicidad…- _sonrió, saludó a la señorita Renge y Takashi san, que descansaban en el jardín, siguió su trayecto y entró por la gran puerta a uno de los tantos pasillos de esa peculiar y hermosa mansión –_ pero, Kaoru sama, en realidad lo que necesita es ser más perspicaz y darse cuenta de lo que le rodea, como siempre, y es que, después de todo, usted siempre ha sido más despistado en eso que Hikaru sama…-_ sonrió –_de ahora en adelante rezaré para que así sea…-_

Y contenta, esperanzada y tranquila entró al cuarto donde la ropa de la colección Hitachiin esperaba la hora de regreso a su closet en la mansión de sus creadores.

&&&/&&&/&&&

-¿Y?, ¿qué te parece?-

-Oh…es…es muy bonito, Hikaru sama-

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

-Otra vez con eso, solo dime Hikaru, me haces sentir viejo, y de hecho tu me ganas con tres años y medio…-

-Oh…eh…- se removió nerviosa, desviando sus ojos a uno de los tantos árboles que adornaban el amplio jardín de esa bella y excéntrica mansión –lo siento, Hikaru sama, pero, no puedo hablarle de esa forma, no sería correcto-

-Y de nuevo con eso- bufó, se acomodó la pequeña gorra café y miró a la chica a su costado.

Se veía nerviosa, ligeramente sonrojada y un tanto intimidada.

Simplemente hermosa y adorable.

¡Cómo fue que tardó tanto en darse cuenta de la belleza que tenía en casa!

Oh, sí, cierto, estaba ciego.

Totalmente ciego y deslumbrado por la belleza, simplicidad y practicidad de su nueva y plebeya amiga, ah, y antes de eso por su soledad y hermetismo a ver más allá de su hermano, madre, padre y abuela. Todo lo cual no fue de gran ayuda para notarla antes.

Lo bueno era que por fin, gracias a Dios, había podido encontrarla, o darse cuenta de su presencia.

Siempre le habían parecido curiosas las hermanas, era bastante irónico que un par de gemelas trabajasen para ellos. Pero bueno, siempre fueron buenas sirvientes, fieles, trabajadoras, educadas, y todo lo que una persona desea en el personal bajo sus servicios.

Pero realmente nunca pensó que llegarían a significar algo más de lo que eso implicaba. O si quiera notarla como alguien más de sus sirvientes.

No fue sino hasta ese día, cuando volvió deprimido y dolido por el fracaso sentimental que representaba la idea de que algún día lograría ser correspondido por su amiga plebeya, que ella pudo existir para algo más que solo servirle, que solo ser una doncella que trabajaba para ellos, y convertirse en cómplice y confidente de sus penas.

Todo empezó cuando decidió confesársele a Haruhi…y fracasó…

Había sido un día gris, no solo por las nubes que cubrían el cielo por la tarde (lo que les obligo a regresar a sus hogares un poco antes de lo planeado para evitar que Haruhi se estremeciera por su terror a los rayos y truenos) sino también gris por el dolor que le embargaba.

Dolor, rabia, frustración, impotencia y…mucho pero mucho sufrimiento y unas ganas de querer llorar que le provocaba dolor en los ojos.

Todo lo cual, si bien podía compartirlo y tal vez comprendería Kaoru, no se sentía cómodo como para externarlo.

Extraño, cierto, pero no deseaba platicar de lo mal que le fue en su intento vano de ganarse el corazón de Haruhi. De hecho ni siquiera lograba comprender todo ese mar de sentimientos que le oprimía el pecho y le hacía más gris el cielo.

Ese día había decidido dar el gran paso, declarársele por fin a su primer amiga, y, si podía seguir hablando después de eso, pedirle que fuese su novia.

Tenía todo planeado.

Habían salido supuestamente de improviso, vil mentira. Aunque si fue imprevisto para Haruhi, quien fue raptada en domingo a primera hora de la mañana en la intimidad y conforte de su cuarto para ser arrastrada hasta un bello y costoso parque de diversiones.

Todos estaban ahí compartiendo como normalmente hacían en esa clase de cosas, Tamaki con sus excentricidades y algarabía y gritos que armaba por todo cuanto se moviera o no moviera a su alrededor, Honey sempai y Mori sempai visitando los puestos de comida, Kyouya de mal humor por también ser llevado tan temprano de su habitación y costeando los precios de todo cuanto le rodeaba, Haruhi regañando al rey por querer adoptar a una mascota-botarga del parque de diversiones, y él y su hermano haciendo sentir mal a su "señor" por los regaños de la castaña. Todo normal.

Pero él, Hikaru Hitachiin, llevaba planeando hacer algo más ese día, algo más que el resto no sabía y que francamente ni esperaría.

Tenía todo bajo control, cada paso calculado y con plenitud y alegría se daba cuenta de que la gran mayoría de sus planes estaban resultando.

Pronto se encontró con su oportunidad, y pronto estaba en esas balanceantes estructuras en las que se suben los amigos y parejas a contemplar la amplitud del parque de diversiones y la ciudad desde las alturas, en el sube y baja constante de la rueda de la fortuna.

Incluso la habían convencido a que subiera, eso a pesar de estar en completo desacuerdo a principio.

¡Hasta había quedado con Haruhi, ni siquiera los otros subieron!

Estaban solos en esa pequeña estructura porque el resto seguía discutiendo quien sabe qué tontería a causa del reciente capricho del rey Sou.

-_"Sorprendente…hermoso… ¡wow!"- _eran expresiones que Fujioka daba de vez en vez y que lo hacían sonreír y distraerse un poco de su nerviosismo.

Al inicio la chica se negó. No le apetecía estar ahí, ni ningún otro lugar que no fuese su casa, claro que mucho después de insistirle por fin aceptó. Y, al notar la belleza del lugar y la vista que proporcionaba la altura, su amiga se mostró feliz, entusiasmada y bastante interesada en el escrutinio de todo cuanto se veía desde ahí.

Pero, a pesar de lo perfecto de la oportunidad, y de cómo todo parecía estar a su favor, las cosas no fueron como las planeó. Todo salió relativamente bien, de hecho perfecto, pero…por alguna razón sintió y vio en Haruhi, en sus facciones, en sus movimientos y en su trato para con él, a solas y en grupo, que ella solo lo veía como al resto de sus amigos. Como solo eso, un amigo.

Sin embargo fue valiente, y estaba decidido, y concluyó terminar con eso que venía deseando desde hace tiempo.

Y, cuando llegó el momento apropiado, y, cuando ella incluso le preguntó:

_-"Oh…disculpa, te interrumpí, este…Hikaru, que…¿qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme?"-_

No logró ver más que amistad y cariño en sus grandes y hermosos ojos chocolates, y lo supo, supo que no lograría su objetivo ni obtendría esa respuesta que esperaba con tanto añoro. Ella no le correspondía.

Y eso fue claro sin siquiera preguntarle, pues poco antes de que él dijese el tan famoso y planeado:

_-"Haruhi, quisiera decirte algo muy importante que vengo pensando desde hace tiempo…"-_

La risa cantarina de Haruhi se escurrió de sus labios y, como siempre, la opacó entre su mano y sonrió sonrojada por lo que veía. Su hermoso y tierno gesto lo había interrumpido y pronto se sintió curioso.

Haruhi, quien francamente no le había puesto mucha atención, señaló al frente, en un punto abajo, en la distancia, donde el resto del club les esperaba.

Fujioka siguió sonriendo y él también.

¡Quién no se reiría ante semejante espectáculo que era ver suplicar y llorar a alguien tan dramático como Tamaki!, ¡más si se aferraba como perro faldero de la pierna del oscuro, tétrico y mal humorado rey entre las sombras que de una sola mirada lograba petrificarlo y hacerlo más pequeño!

-"_Dono siempre con sus cosas…"-_ sonrió –"_siempre anda armando cosas muy…"-_ pero no terminó, pues Haruhi negó con la cabeza –"¿_no es por él?"-_ ella negó entre risas –"_entonces…¿quién?..."-_

_-"Kyouya sempai"-_ dijo con rapidez, aún riendo –"_se ve tan gracioso, está de un humor pésimo, a puesto a que desea matar a Tamaki sempai…se ve tan gracioso desde aquí"-_

Le pareció extraño, pero igual miró, y era verdad; el semblante mal humorado y amenazante daba bastante miedo, a decir verdad, pero igualmente daba gracia verle, sobre todo si se estaba a una distancia prudencial y no se era la victima de tales miradas que acobardarían a cualquiera.

_-"¿Mamá gracioso?, yo más bien diría espeluznante…"- _dijo con sinceridad, Haruhi asintió y se pegó contra el vidrio protector, aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

-_"Si…él da miedo…"-_

Y, por un breve momento, fugaz y corto, pudo ver algo más que solo alegría, sinceridad y burla en los ojos chocolates, había algo más en ellos, algo como ¿ternura?, ¿compasión?, ¿empatía?, quien sabe, solo le pareció distinto, muy distinto a lo que generalmente se leía en ese par de ojos cafés.

–"…_pero…a veces es gracioso verlo así, sobre todo cuando se está lejos de tan horripilante mirada ¿no?..."-_ y lo miró, él asintió aún sorprendido por "eso" que miró en los ojos de Haruhi, pero logró muy bien disfrazar su sorpresa, ella sonrió, y volvió su mirada al cristal.

–"…_además Kyouya sempai tiene razón, no fue buena idea venir tan temprano, y, ya saben que siempre se pone así en las mañanas"-_ y sonrió y por otro breve instante encontró en sus ojos chocolates ese brillo extraño –_"no es de extrañarse que Kyouya sempai este de malas…da miedo, pero…es gracioso desde aquí"-_ dijo sonriendo, perdiendo ese "algo" en sus ojos que terminó por desaparecer cuando esbozó esa media sonrisa tranquila en sus labios.

Y de nuevo se sorprendió, ella lo estaba defendiendo. Fujioka Haruhi defendiendo al rey de las sombras, ¿desde cuándo?, ¿desde cuándo lo veía con ese "algo"?, ¿desde cuándo se reía por verlo de mal humor?

Era extraño, muy extraño.

Y, fue justo en ese momento, cuando observando el ya tranquilo y sosegado rostro de siempre de Haruhi, que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Y también se dio cuenta de que tal vez ni siquiera la propia Haruhi aún lo sabía, de que tal vez aún ni siquiera ella se daba cuenta de que en sus ojos ya había "algo" que la hacía ver distinto a Kyouya.

Algo se apretujó en su pecho y de pronto un dolor le recorrió el cuerpo y le cerró la garganta y le llenaron los ojos de una necesidad impetuosa de verterse.

Pero no lo hizo.

No pudo, no porque en ese momento ella levantó el semblante, como si recordara algo, como si despertara de un sueño, y le dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras de hacia unos cuantos momentos, cuando aún tuviera esperanzas para su amor…

_-"Oh…disculpa, te interrumpí, este…Hikaru que… ¿qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme?"-_

Se lo dijo abriendo y cerrando sus grandes ojos, mostrando aquella inocencia que siempre demostraban, y esa innata distracción que siempre le arrebataba de la realidad por breves instantes.

Entonces él, con toda las fuerzas de su ser, que no eran tantas como quisiera pero si las suficientes como para sentirse orgulloso, solo sonrió, negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando hacia el frente.

-"_Eh…nada, creo que ya se me olvido…"-_

_-"Pero…Hikaru, dijiste que era importante"-_

_-"Nah, Haruhi"-_ movió la mano –"_si fuese tan importante, ¿crees que lo habría olvidado?..."-_

_-"Eh…supongo que no"-_

_-"No…y si lo era pues…ya recordaré, ¿no?"_ – ella asintió –_" ¡mira!, ¿ese no son los departamentos donde vives?"-_

Y así se había dado por vencido.

Así era como habían terminado su plan para confesarse, con una completa interrupción de sus planes y con la certeza de que ni siquiera habría obtenido resultados favorables.

Esa tarde, al regresar del parque de diversiones por la amenaza de la lluvia torrencial, aún sentía el dolor naciéndole en el pecho, y esas ganas enormes que le picaban los ojos. Pero igual no lo hizo, no derramó ni una sola lágrima. No quería demostrar nada de ese mar de sentimientos encontrados que bullía en su interior.

Y esa noche, donde el agua nunca bajó ni de sus ojos ni de las nubes en el cielo, no podía dormir. Y fue así como al no poder reconciliar el sueño logró escabullirse del abrazo de su hermano y salir a pasear por los rincones de esa gran mansión. El hambre se hizo presente y se dirigió a la cocina.

-"¡_Oh!"- _gritó una voz femenina al ver su cara de pronto en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

La había asustado. Estaba abriendo el refrigerador buscando comida cuando escuchó un ruido y solo asomó el rostro a la puerta cuando ella apreció de pronto, asustándole un poco también a él, pero no tanto para soltar tremendo grito, ni siquiera para que se notara en su rostro.

Sonrió, a pesar de sentirse tan desdichado por un momento se le olvido y le hizo gracia un poco ver el susto en la cara de la doncella reflejado en sus ojos azules.

-"_No grites muy fuerte, despertaras a medio mundo"- _ le dijo en una sonrisa torcida al acercarse de nuevo al frigorífico.

–"_Hikaru sama, lo siento…"-_

Era una de las gemelas vestida en ese pijama azul que la cubría por completo, con su cabello negro suelto y con la pena y el susto en sus finas facciones y en sus ojos azules.

_-"No importa, solo estaba buscando algo que morder, pero no encuentro algo que me apetezca"-_

_-"¿Quiere, quiere que le prepare algo?"-_

_-"No…gracias, sólo…sólo tomaré un poco de leche"-_ tomó el recipiente, cerró el aparato y ella prácticamente le arrebató el envase y tan pronto que ni se dio cuenta de ello ya le ofrecía la bebida en un fino y costoso vaso transparente.

Tomó la deliciosa y fría leche y sintió como el líquido refrescante recorría su garganta. Pero el vacio no se iba, seguía ahí, apretándole el pecho y vaciándole las entrañas, causándole el picor en los ojos.

-"_¿Gusta algo más?"-_

_-"No"-_ y se fue, sin siquiera desearle las buenas noches y darle las gracias.

La escena siguió repitiéndose por otro par de noches. Noches en las cuales, al igual que sus días, no lograba deshacerse de esa sensación de vacío y ese desasosiego, ese coraje, ira y dolor que le revolvía las entrañas y le apretaba el pecho de esa forma tan incómoda que le obligaba a levantarse en plena noche en búsqueda de algo para aminorar la sensación desagradable. E igualmente siempre lograba encontrarla en la cocina, a esas horas, así como también ella siempre le ofrecía prepararle algo y él negaba para tomar agua, leche o jugo.

Después de unos días comenzó a intrigarle el hecho de encontrarla siempre en ese sitio a esas horas.

-"_¿Por qué siempre estás aquí tan noche?"-_ le preguntó después de la primera semana de esa rutina nocturna.

Ella dio un brinquito desde el rincón y en un murmullo contestó.

-"_No podía dormir…y una caminata en la noche siempre me ayuda a reconciliar el sueño"-_

Y así se quedó, solo con esa frase entre ellos. Y esta vez él se marchó, solo que esta vez sí le deseo las buenas noches y le agradeció las atenciones.

Exactamente tres días después, cuando volvió a encontrársela en la cocina, le preguntó.

-"_¿Qué tan efectivas son esas caminatas, realmente funcionan?"-_

_-"Para mi si, Hikaru sama"-_

_-"Hum…"-_ tomó su leche, suspiró, y se retiró a dormir, o intentarlo.

A la noche siguiente todo se repitió y esta vez le dijo.

-_"Intentaré lo de la caminata"-_ ella sonrió, con esa sobriedad y seriedad con la que generalmente correspondía a sus palabras.

Caminó y caminó esa noche, pero igualmente no logró funcionar mucho. La noche siguiente habló de nuevo con ella.

-"_Laila"-_ le llamó esta vez por su nombre, ella asintió –_"¿sabes?, no funcionó mucho lo de la caminata"-_

_-"Bu…bueno, Hikaru sama, tal vez necesita caminar un poco más"-_

_-"Hum…eso pensé, pero…llámame miedoso, pero, no me agrada la idea de andar solo en el jardín por la noche"-_

_-"Nunca está solo Hikaru sama, los guardias…"-_

_-"No cuentan"-_ susurró limpiándose el gracioso bigote blanco que le brotó en los labios –"_además ellos no me agradan, ¿me acompañarías tu?"-_ y ella se paralizó y se sonrojó, lo cual, por primera vez, pensó que se veía gracioso, y que nunca lo había notado –_"después de todo si ya das tu caminata nocturna bien puedo sumarme a ella, ¿no?, claro si no te molesta la compañía"-_

_-"No…no…no diga eso, Hikaru sama"- _dijo presurosa, lo cual le pareció gracioso.

Y la caminata se sumó a sus actividades, y poco a poco esa desazón disminuía, pero seguía ahí, incomoda y persistente, como un pequeño bicho inquieto e irritante del que uno no puede deshacerse con facilidad.

Cierta noche, mientras paseaban, se dio cuenta de que nunca había preguntado el motivo por el cual ella no podía dormir.

-"_Laila"- _ la llamó, ella brincó de su sitio brevemente como siempre que le llamaba –_"nunca me dijiste porqué no duermes tranquila"-_

_-"Oh…"- _mencionó bajando más la mirada, haciendo con ello que notara por primera vez que sus ojos azules brillaban muy bien con la luz de la luna, y que era bonita _-"generalmente no me pasa tan seguido, solo cuando estoy preocupada"-_

_-"¿Preocupada?"-_ asintió –_"¿por qué?"_-

-"_Cosas…"-_ susurró.

-_"¿Cosas?"-_ asintió de nuevo –"_y ¿qué cosa fue esta vez?"-_

-_"Oh…bueno"-_ habló temblorosa, tomando con fuerza la tela de la pijama –_"en realidad…"-_

_-"¿En realidad…?"-_ siguió moviendo la mano, incitándola a continuar, pues ella no pudo seguir hablando -_"¿en realidad…?"-_

_-"En…en realidad no fue una cosa, sino…alguien"-_

_-"Alguien ¿eh?"-_ preguntó curioso, con ese tinte que usaba para molestar a las personas, claro que esta vez estaba más interesado por saber sus palabras de lo que normalmente estaba –"_y ¿se puede saber quién es "ese" alguien que tanto hace que te preocupes?"-_

_-"Eh…bueno"-_

Hikaru sonrió, era divertido molestar a las personas, siempre había sido, solo que desde lo de Haruhi se le había olvidado lo bien que se sentía, y hasta ahora, junto a esa chica nerviosa y renuente a soltar información, recordaba a plenitud, lo agradable y satisfactorio que era la diversión que implicaba el molestar a alguien.

-_"Este…"-_

-_"Adivino…a ver…hum…¿será tu novio…?"-_ completó.

-_"N…no tengo novio, Hikaru sama…"-_

_-"Ah…"-_ sonrió –_entonces, ¿quién…quién es?"-_ pero ella no lograba decir mucho, lo cual logró molestarle, era como una terquedad caprichosa que le nació de pronto ante los nervios que la chica mostraba –"_¿quién…quién es?...no vas a decírmelo ¿eh?"-_

_-"Es que, Hikaru sama…este…bueno"-_

Sus nervios, su mirada esquiva, el sonido avergonzado de su voz, y la renuencia a contestarle solo logró encapricharlo más al grado de molestarle terriblemente.

_-"No quieres decirme, ¿eh?...¿acaso será necesario que te lo ordene?"-_ dijo con el timbre más autoritario y preponte que se le ocurrió, hasta él mismo lo consideró exagerado, pero fue consciente de él hasta después.

¿Qué pasaba con él?, ¿realmente era necesario decirlo así?, solo era la doncella que le ayudaba en la tortura de vestir a Haruhi, además de que era algo privado, algo que no debía interesarle tanto, además, ¿realmente tanto importaba saberlo?

Si.

Por alguna extraña razón que ella se negara a decirlo solo causaba más interés en él.

-_"Oh…ya veo"-_ dijo con ese mismo timbre molesto, ¿por qué estaba tan molesto? –_"los sirvientes ya no son tan obedientes como antes ¿no?"-_ dijo sin pensarlo.

Pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. Sobre todo cuando ella tembló ligeramente y vio con más interés el césped...con….¿tristeza?

-_"Perdona, no quise parecer grosero"- _ y se sintió tonto y miserable, él y sus malditos impulsos, ¿dónde estaba Kaoru cuando se le necesitaba?, oh si, en su habitación durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, justo como él desearía hacerlo –"_soy un estúpido, perdona, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, perdona Laila, siempre hablo cosas sin pensarlo mucho"-_

-_"No…no se disculpe, Hikaru sama, no importa"-_

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero él no le creyó mucho, pero por algún motivo extraño no pudo hablarle algo. Estaba incomodo y confundido por ese enojo repentino que le vino por sus palabras, ¿qué significaba eso?

Avanzaron los pocos pasos que les separaba de la sala de la mansión y justo antes de entrar ella se detuvo de pronto, y giró un poco, levantó el rostro y observó las estrellas que aún podían observarse antes de entrar a la casa.

-_"Era usted"-_ soltó de pronto, quitándole ese enojo repentino por una sensación curiosa.

-"¿_Yo?"-_ preguntó realmente intrigado, frenando al instante para mirarla, ella asintió con debilidad y miró las estrellas.

-"_Si"- _susurró.

Un breve silencio se instaló entre ellos y el pelirrojo solo atinó a mirar las estrellas, justo con el mismo interés con que ella las observaba.

–"_Hikaru sama, si no le molesta yo…quisiera…quisiera regresar…"-_

_-"Si…"- _ asintió él –_"es tarde"-_

Y antes siquiera de que terminara de decir el "tarde" la chica ya había desaparecido tras el rincón de la servidumbre.

La noche siguiente, como las anteriores, siguió con su caminata nocturna, pero esta vez no solo por la desazón que le provocaba la amarga experiencia de Haruhi, si no también por la curiosidad que las palabras de la doncella le provocó.

Y ella se presentó, tal cual venía haciéndolo desde aquella noche nubosa, lo cual le hizo sentir bien y aliviado, y, así mismo, caminaron juntos un poco, en silencio, hasta que no pudo aguantar por más tiempo.

-"_¿Por qué?"-_ preguntó con sinceridad –"_¿por qué por mi?"-_

-"_Usted…- _dijo ella después de breves segundos –"_usted se veía intranquilo desde ese día que llegaron del parque, cuando parecía que iba a llover, era como si algo lo molestara o lo incomodara, yo…me preocupe por usted…"-_

El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado, era extraño e irónico, él suponía que pudo engañar y disfrazar muy bien ese desazón extraña que le invadió tras darse cuenta de lo que Haruhi guardaba en su corazón respecto a Kyouya (de lo cual muy probablemente ni siquiera era consciente), había logrado engañar a todos, hasta a su propio hermano, todos, menos a ella, a la persona que menos importancia podría tener.

¿Cómo había sido eso posible?

-"¿_Cómo…cómo es que lo supiste?"-_

Ella siguió caminando muy despacio, a punto ya de llegar a la intersección donde él subía las escaleras y ella se retiraba a su alcoba en el área de servidumbre.

-_"Usted siempre pone ese gesto"- _dijo con simpleza, y él no entendió a que se refería –_"desde niño, siempre que estaba triste o se enfermaba ponía ese gesto"- _dijo con una leve sonrisa, recordando al pequeño niño pelirrojo que conoció cuando su madre se fue a vivir a esa gran mansión.

Ella tenía 6 años, casi 7, cuando llegaron a ese lugar, tan ensimismada estaba por la belleza del sitio que lo recorrió logrando escabullírsele a su madre y a su hermana. Pronto escuchó risas, se deslizó por los matorrales de los hermosos y fragantes rosales y miró a un precioso niño de ojos dorados correr con una pelota al lado de la que seguramente era la dueña y señora de la gran casona y madre del pequeño.

Luego escuchó un refunfuño seguido de una palabra tan majadera que haría sonrojar a un marinero, giró el rostro y observó a otro pequeño idéntico al niño de la pelota, como de escasos 3 años.

Y sonrió.

Era gracioso, ellos, al igual que ella y su hermana, eran gemelos. Nunca en toda su corta vida había conocido a otro par de gemelos, ahora entendía porque el resto de las personas las veían como si fuesen parte de un circo o algo así.

Era curioso ver a dos personas tan iguales.

Pero, a diferencia de su hermano, éste pequeño y solitario niño de ojos amarillos y cabellos rojos estaba molesto, triste y lleno por todos lados de pequeños puntitos rojos que rascaba con desesperación tan solo su madre le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Y de alguna manera sonrió, y ese pequeño niño le pareció adorable.

El niño empezó a gimotear, pero apenas se le escapaba un sollozo juntaba el entrecejo y molesto se borraba las lágrimas, como si deseara no llorar nunca, como si fuese muy orgulloso.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo miró, y desde entonces le gustaba.

Hikaru ladeó la cabeza, aún sin entender, y ella logró borrar la imagen de aquel pequeño niño grosero y enojado cubierto por puntos rojos por la del joven que la veía y esperaba al umbral de las escaleras.

-"_También de pequeño, cuando enfermaba, se levantaba en la noche por algo para comer"-_

Hikaru se sorprendió.

-_"¿Por eso ibas a la cocina?"-_

_-"Si… ya sabía que usted estaría ahí"-_

_-"Me estabas esperando…¿por qué?-_

_-"Es mi deber, Hikaru sama…"-_

Y no supo que decir, ¿cómo era que ella sabía tanto de él?, él y apenas sabía cómo se llamaba, ni siquiera conocía sus apellidos.

Otro silencio se instaló con fuerza entre ellos.

-_"Si me disculpa, Hikaru sama, me retiro"-_ y ella giró y caminó.

Y él solo asintió observándola desaparecer entre la oscuridad del pasillo de la gran mansión.

Fue así como se quedó solo con un sentimiento extraño bullendo dentro de él. Era un mezcla extraña, aún resentía ese deseo incomodo que la experiencia con Haruhi le dejó, pero, por algún motivo, cada vez era más débil, además de que de nuevo las palabras de su joven sirvienta lo dejaron con una no muy pequeña intriga.

Fue precisamente dos noches después cuando ya no pudo más.

De nuevo paseaba en la noche, no podía dejar de dar su caminata nocturna, aún sentía deseos de correr, gritar, gimotear y golpear ante el recuerdo del descubrimiento de Haruhi y sus sentimientos. Pero, también, un sentimiento de alegría, paz y alivio se emplazó en su pecho al verla parada en la cocina, esperándole, con esa misma y sencilla pijama azul de siempre.

Sin decir mucho al respecto iniciaron con su rutina, y al estar en medio del enorme jardín, que al parecer y según las miradas que ella le daba continuamente, era su parte favorita del recorrido.

-"_Laila…"- _ ella dio el saltillo de siempre y asintió siguiendo en cuclillas observando, tocando y oliendo las hermosas flores del precioso y enorme jardín –_"¿por qué, por qué uno se enamora de personas que no debe?"-_

La chica se sorprendió, lo miró de costado, él seguía recto, observando un punto lejano e impreciso en la luna.

Una sensación cálida y triste la invadió de pronto, le parecía irónico que él le preguntara eso. Y, a la vez, se sintió feliz, dichosa y afortunada porque tan orgulloso, desconfiado y hermético como solo él podía serlo por fin le había confesado el motivo de su dolor, de su insomnio.

Era por lo que tanto temía, era por un amor no correspondido, eran la furia, el dolor, la rabia y los celos que eso provoca.

¿Cuántos días estaría muriendo por dentro sin ser capaz de dejar salir eso?

Casi podía estar segura de lo él vivió todos esos días.

Hikaru primero se sintió enojado, incrédulo ante lo injusto que le parecía no ser correspondido por Haruhi. Más aún, ¿por qué ella se había enamorado de Kyouya?, ¡de Kyouya!

Quizás sería más fácil de aceptar si fuese alguien más, si fuera su señor, el rey Tamaki, o Honey, o Mori, incluso su propio hermano, cualquier otro, pero…pero…¿él?, ¡él!

-_**"¿Por qué él?, ¿por qué no cualquier otro Haruhi?, ¿por qué no yo?...-**_ se cuestionaba cada instante, cada minuto después de esa mañana en la rueda de la fortuna.

No podía aceptar no solo el rechazo, el desamor, sino en el hecho de que ella eligiera a Kyouya como el dueño de su corazón, algo que ambos (Kyouya y Haruhi) seguían ignorantes al respecto.

Era injusto.  
_**-"¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti Haruhi?, ¿por qué no alguien más, alguien que también me quisiera?-**_

Él la quería, pero ella a él no.

Hikaru Hitachiin amaba a Haruhi Fujioka, Haruhi Fujioka a Kyouya Ootori, y Kyouya Ootori quien sabe a quién, es más, quién sabe si siquiera podría llegar a amar.

Era injusto. Para todos. Para él. Para ella.

Porque, otra de las cosas que le enfurecían y entristecía, era el hecho de pensar de que cuando ella lograra descubrir sus sentimientos sufriera como él sufría.

Le enfurecía el siquiera pensar ver llorar a Fujioka por no ser correspondida por Ootori.

Era injusto….sí que lo era.

¿Porque tuvo que amarla?, ¿por qué ella no lo amaba?

-_**"¿Por qué él?, ¿por qué no cualquier otro Haruhi?, ¿por qué no yo?...¿por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti Haruhi?, ¿por qué no alguien más, alguien que también me quisiera?-**_

-"_No lo sé Hikaru sama…"-_ el pelirrojo despertó de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la voz de la doncella que seguía bastante concentrada en las flores nocturnas y hermosas de su jardín –"_pero sé que no se elige a la persona de la cual enamorarse, solo se ama…al menos, al menos eso pienso yo"-_

La chica pausó, sonrió de medio lado, mirándose hermosa y…triste, al menos eso le pareció a él, que en ese momento no pudo sino solo escucharla y verla.

-"_Si eso se pudiera hacer,"- _ dijo ella con suavidad –_"si se pudiese elegir a quien amar, supongo que muchos problemas se evitarían…mucho sufrimiento y lágrimas no se darían, ¿verdad Hikaru sama?"-_ el pelirrojo asintió, siguiendo sus dulces palabras.

Una sensación cálida se instaló en su pecho, y esa sensación ardiente le nació en los ojos, la misma que la recorría a ella, de lo cual no fue capaz de notar, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no podía ver con claridad lo que se veía en esos ojos azules.

-"_También creo, Hikaru sama, que a pesar de lo mucho que duela, el amor es algo hermoso que uno no debe dejar, ni negarse a él…y, también creo, que todos tienen derecho a equivocarse en todos los aspectos, incluyendo el amar a una persona…por mucho que duela-_ Hikaru angostó sus ojos amarillos y asintió –"_porque también creo que si se es perseverante y valiente, quizás algún día logremos encontrar a la persona idónea y disfrutar de lo bello y dichoso que el amor puede ser"-_

_-"¿Eso crees?"-_ susurró.

-_"Si"- _ dijo con debilidad –_"eso dice mi hermana, y le creo"-_

_-"¿Lilia?"- _ la chica asintió, tratando de no dejarse llevar por ese mar de sentimientos que se le arremolinaban en el interior.

-"_Si…, aunque en realidad lo que dice es que uno puede equivocarse de vez en cuando, porque aunque duela, el amor lo vale, por muchas lagrimas y dolor que nos haga sentir-_

_-"Es muy sabia tu hermana ¿eh?"-_

_-"Si"-_ asintió tratando enormemente de no verter esas pequeñas gotas saladas que le causaban picor en los ojos –_"Lilia también dice que llorar no siempre es malo, porque al llorar el dolor se dispersará y poco a poco nos hará sentir mejor y, así, estar de nuevo dispuestos a amar, por mucho que duela y por muy difícil que sea"-_

Él simplemente no pudo decir nada más, unas pequeñas lágrimas se le escurrieron por las blancas mejillas. Y se sintió terriblemente bien cuando por fin pudo llorar.

Y lo hizo, lloró, sin gimoteos, sin sollozos, solo con agua salada corriéndole por las mejillas, sin importarle en lo más mínimo de estar a un costado de alguien que no fuese su hermano.

Por algún motivo esa chica le proporcionaba una inexplicable confianza y calidez; nunca fue bueno abriéndose a las personas, ni siquiera lograba cruzar muchas palabras con nadie a parte de su familia y los del club, pero ella fue una excepción.

Quizás era que andaba sentimental, o por la neta y sincera preocupación que ella le demostró, además de la compañía que le hizo cada noche. Pero, fuese lo que fuese, no se sintió mal ni avergonzado por mostrarse tan frágil y llorón ante sus ojos, era como si, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

O tal vez solo era que llevaba mucho tiempo aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Y decidió creer en las palabras de ambas doncellas, de ambas gemelas.

-_**"Haruhi"- **_se dijo a sí mismo, observando a través de esas lagrimas la luna que lucía hermosa, luna en la cual imaginaba el rostro sonriente de su amiga –_**"estas serán las primeras y las últimas lagrimas que lloraré por ti, por tu amor, por mi amor por ti, te dejaré libre y buscaré a mi propia persona idónea…espero…espero y tu también logres darte cuenta y seas muy feliz…"-**_ y sonrió, y lloró, y deseó con todo su corazón que ella, su amiga, lograra ser feliz algún día con quien quiera que fuera, con Kyouya o con cualquier otro afortunado.

Y logró aceptar que a pesar de que fuese injusto, o improbable, o realmente desalentador, irritante y molesto que Haruhi Fujioka estuviese enamorada de Kyouya Ootori y no le correspondiera a su sincero amor, él no era quien para entrometerse en eso, o decidir lo mejor para ella.

Porque, así como él no eligió enamorarse de ella, muy probablemente Haruhi tampoco decidió enamorarse del rey entre las sombras.

Porque así era el caprichoso sentimiento del amor.

Y habría que respetar eso.

Por fin lo había aceptado, y dolía mucho…pero…

Pero…simplemente no había opción…

Lo había aceptado, no era correspondido, nunca lo fue, ahora solo le quedaba aceptarlo y…olvidarla…

Además, quién sabe, tal vez incluso la misma Haruhi tendría la oportunidad de ser correspondida por el misterioso y temible rey entre las sombras; el amor era caprichoso y extraño, nada podía ser imposible para ese sentimiento, ni siquiera el corazón frío y calculador de un Ootori.

El tiempo lo diría.

Y…si tenía suerte, él, Hikaru Hitachiin, lograría encontrar a alguien especial y sería correspondido…tal vez él lograría ser feliz.

Y Hikaru sonrió.

-_"Es una linda luna, ¿verdad?"-_

_-"Si, Hikaru sama"-_

Y esa noche, justo después de escurrirse entre los brazos de su hermano, volvió a sonreír y logró dormir como desde hacía tanto no lograba hacerlo. El dolor aún seguía ahí, pero poco a poco iba disminuyendo.

Además siempre podría salir a caminar en las noches para opacarlo y desaparecerlo…además…siempre podría contar con la compañía de la dulce Laila.

A partir de ese entonces la joven doncella se había vuelto más importante para él.

Poco a poco, sutilmente, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, la atenta y paciente Laila era más que solo su sirvienta, su ayudante…y se convirtió en una persona de absoluta confianza, en algo como una amiga, en su cómplice y confidente, pues solo ella sabía lo que había pasado esas noches de insomnio.

Y, también, sin darse cuenta por completo de ello, cada vez le parecía más divertida, más necesaria, más hermosa. Y, así mismo, sin siquiera notarlo tampoco, ella fue transformándose en algo más que la doncella que formaba el par que le ayudaba a vestir a Haruhi.

Ni siquiera notó cuando fue consciente de lo linda que ella era, de la belleza que portaba, de sus hermosos ojos azules y el gran contraste que hacían con sus cabellos negros, y de que ella era una mujer, una hermosa mujer, no solo una sirviente, amiga, ayudante o confidente, sino una bella y generosa mujer.

Alguien que siempre estaba ahí, pero que tenía la virtud de solo dejarse notar (hasta esa noche que la encontró en la cocina por vez primera) cuando solo se le necesitaba, pero que ahora podía verla siempre, por mínimo e insignificante fuese el tiempo que pasaba con ella, o que le veía.

Ella siempre estaba ahí. Esperando por él.

Siempre había estado ahí.

Y ya no estaba ciego como para no notarlo, de hecho desde hacía algún tiempo que no dejaba de pensar en eso.

De hecho por eso cada vez la invitaba más seguido a la escuela o los lugares donde salían con la siempre útil y creíble excusa de "necesitamos obligar, obligar, a ponerse esto a Haruhi".

Y ese día no fue la excepción. Ellas los acompañaron a la mansión de Renge, e igualmente lograron el objetivo de cambiar de ropa a Haruhi, quedando especialmente hermosa en ese vestido.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de la comida, y después de la incertidumbre y curiosidad que sentía por la llegada de la llorosa Ayame que regresó igual de feliz y tímida que siempre al lado de Kyouya, se sintió inmensamente feliz de escuchar como su plebeya amiga se vengaba de ese par de gemelas obligándolas, si, obligándolas, a sentarse a la mesa a comer con ellos. Alegando a su favor que no estaban en la mansión Hitachiin y que si Renge no se oponía pues no tenía caso que ellas lo hicieran.

A pesar de los múltiples "no, no, no, no es correcto" que daban las gemelas, y que lo ponían de mal humor, al final no les quedó de otra más que aceptarlo, claro que ellos debieron ordenarles que se sentaran.

Al final todo resultó muy bien.

Y él, además de atragantarse con la curiosidad del porque la prometida de Honey salió llorando, se sentía nervioso, ansioso, y todo casi sin razón aparente. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que solo era por tener tan cerca a Laila porque ella se había sentado a su costado.

Y fue aún más consciente de ello cuando ella rozó accidentalmente su mano al tratar de tomar un cubierto, y es que ambas doncellas estaban tan nerviosas de compartir ese espacio que habían sido sumamente torpes.

Pero, ese pequeño y torpe tacto que ella le dio significó tanto. Fue como un destello de luz, como si lograra por fin descubrir porque ella se había vuelto tan indispensable.

Y lo supo.

Supo que por fin había podido olvidar a Haruhi, pues la castaña ya solo era su amiga, y el recuerdo de su primer amor. Solo eso.

Porque ya había olvidado, e incluso encontrado a alguien más.

Al terminar de comer cada quien se retiró a hacer lo que mejor le pareciera y ellos hicieron aquello que solían hacer siempre, pedir que las ropas se guardaran y molestar a Haruhi.

Después de buscar por cielo, mar y tierra a Haruhi, y no encontrarla o alcanzarla, vinieron dando donde las gemelas; y él sintió de nuevo aquella bella sensación que Laila le provocaba, esa misma sensación que se había intensificado cada día, y que, minutos antes, en el comedor, se presentó con más fuerza y bríos.

Ellas dijeron algo como _-"ya está todo listo"-_

Pero ellos les interrumpieron con el -_"nuestra mascota, ¿no la han visto?"-_

-_"La señorita Haruhi se fue por allá"-_ señaló Lilia.

Y ellos giraron en esa dirección y se dieron cuenta de que era por donde se escuchaba aquel suave y deleitoso sonido de violín que "mamá" tocaba.

-_"Esa Haruhi…no se escapará esta vez"-_ declaró su hermano, y estaba por echarse a correr tras ella y ese sonido cuando él lo detuvo jalándolo de la camisa, casi haciendo que la gorra café cayera al suelo.

-_"No Kaoru"-_ susurró él y sonrió cuando vio la cara intrigada y preocupada que su hermano le dio –_"dejémosla descansar un poco, dejémosla sola, solo unos minutos"-_ y sonrió, y el semblante de su hermano se relajó.

Y comprendió que su pequeño hermano ya sabía eso de lo cual él se enteró ese día en el parque de diversiones, pero igualmente no le sorprendió que ya lo supiera, Kaoru siempre había sido más perceptivo que él en esas cosas cuando se trataba de terceros, pero, a diferencia de él, Kaoru era mucho más distraído en esos temas cuando se trababa de el mismo.

-"_Esta bien, solo unos minutos…"-_

-_"Pero…hay que hacer otra cosa"-_ dijo él –_"si no me aburriré como ostra en este castillo medieval"-_

_-"Hum…"-_ murmuró el menor de los gemelos –"_ ¡ah!, ¡ya sé!, ¿por qué no vamos al patio y vemos lo del vestido de nuestra mascota?"- _ el mayor asintió –_"¿podrían traer los diseños, por favor?"-_

Y las gemelas asintieron, dieron media vuelta y estaban por irse cuando, tan impulsivo como solo él era, se le ocurrió en último momento cambiar de planes.

-"_Hey, Laila"-_ las chicas se detuvieron y la gemela nombrada dio un saltillo.

-"_¿Si, Hikaru sama?"-_

_-"Este…"-_

En ese momento realmente no se le ocurrió otra cosa, y se dio cuenta de que sonó como un estúpido al no poder hablar algo fluido y convincente, ni que sonara tan obvio. Pero es que había sido un movimiento casi innato e inmediato, dejándolo como un estúpido al no poder hilar nada decente.

_-"¿Tienen que ir las dos?"- _le ayudó Kaoru.

Afortunadamente esta vez si contaba con la presencia, y apoyo, de su hermano.

-"_Bueno…no precisamente"- _dijeron las mujeres al unísono.

_-"Entonces…¿por qué no va solo una de ustedes y la otra nos acompaña al jardín a esperarla y pasamos ahí el resto del día?, sirve y nos ayudan y hace un día tan agradable"-_

_-"Pero…no sería correcto que nosotras…"- _dijeron en coro.

-_"No importa…-_ contestaron ellos.

-"_Además, como dijo Haruhi, no estamos en casa…"-_ dijo Kaoru.

_-"Así que no hay problema con eso…"-_ completó Hikaru.

_-"Tienen razón"-_ dijo la mayor, sorprendiendo a su hermana –_"¿por qué no acompañas a Kaoru sama y Hikaru sama y yo voy por los diseños?"-_

Y ella asintió más para sí que para ellos.

-_"Estaremos en el gran almendro"-_ declaró Kaoru, Lilia asintió.

Cuando al fin lograron salir de ese castillo medieval se encaminaron al famoso almendro que se distinguía con claridad desde lejos.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo ente los tres, siendo el más contrarío con todo eso el menor de los gemelos.

_-"Mi hermano me ha dicho que te gustan mucho los jardines ¿es cierto?..."-_ preguntó apenas tocaron la sombra que daba el almendro.

-_"Si, Kaoru sama"- _

_-"Esta mansión está un poco recargada en detalles, justo como es de esperarse de Renge chan, apuesto que los jardines son iguales"- _ habló cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el tronco del árbol –"_Laila, ¿no te gustaría conocer los jardines que Renge tiene en este palacio?"-_

-_"Siendo sincera, Kaoru sama, sería algo muy gratificante"-_

_-"Entonces ¿qué esperan?, vayan, Hikaru llévala a recorrer este lugar"-_

_-"Pero…pensé que veríamos lo de Haruhi"-_ dijo confundido, y Kaoru resopló.

¿Acaso necesitaba ser más explicito?, su hermano a veces era tan despistado.

-"_Si, pero modifiquemos un poco los de planes, ella quiere ver los jardines, así que yo esperaré a Lilia, y tu lleva a Laila y ya, asunto resuelto"-_

-_"Oh…ah…este…"-_ Hikaru carraspeó incomodo.

El timbre de su hermano lo dejó más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba, ¿tenía que ser tan obvio?, su hermano a veces era tan imprudente….

_-"Vamos"-_ dijo con simpleza el mayor, ella asintió.

Y así fue como se alejaron y comenzaron con su caminata vespertina.

Tenían tiempo caminando, yendo y viniendo, observando atentamente las flores y el pasto que realmente estaban bastante bien cuidados y hermosos.

Hikaru nunca dejó de hablar, diciendo bromas, anécdotas de sucesos graciosos que ocurrieron en las reuniones de negocios de sus padres y donde siempre hacían de las suyas él y su hermano, y otras tantas cosas que le provocaban reírse a la doncella de cabellos negros.

Y en una de esas Hikaru estaba observando con atención la risa de su compañera cuando observó una flor especialmente hermosa a unos cuantos metros.

-¡Laila ven!- la tomó de la mano, haciéndola sonrojar y corrió llevándosela detrás –¡mira, es hermosa!-

La chica una vez recuperada de la carrera, de la sorpresa y del sonrojo, observó atentamente la flor purpura que señalaba su jefe.

-Sí, es…es…hermosa-

Y así estuvieron, contemplando la belleza de la flor hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento se habían soltado. Como si un rayo le pasara por encima soltó con rapidez el agarre y se distanció un poco de él.

Hikaru la miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué te alejas de mi?, ¿por qué me sueltas?- se aventuró a preguntar, su corazón latía con fuerza y gran velocidad, quizás fue muy directo y precipitado pero no pudo evitar preguntarlo, además de que sabía que si no lo decía en ese momento la pregunta lo atormentaría por mucho tiempo –pensé…creí que te agradaba…-

-Hikaru sama si…si me agrada pero…-

-De nuevo con el sama…y no me lo digas que ya lo sé…-

-Pero es cierto, no es correcto- negó con la cabeza –no es correcto que le hable tan confiadamente, ni que le tome de la mano, ni siquiera que paseé tan cerca de usted, no lo es-

Hikaru suspiró, pero inmediatamente después levantó el semblante, molesto, enojado, asuntándola un poco.

-No vuelvas a decir eso-

-Hikaru sama yo…-

-Ya te lo había pedido antes como amigo, ¿será necesario ordenártelo como tu jefe?- avanzó con fuerza, ella retrocedió un poco, asustada.

-Hikaru sama…no…-

–Si te agrada, ¿por qué me sueltas?, solo por eso,…-

No la dejó hablar mucho, ni seguir avanzando, se acercó más a ella y tomó su mano con suavidad.

-…porque según alguien no es correcto…-

-Hikaru sama….yo…yo…-

-No lo digas- le ordenó de nuevo, con aquel mismo timbre molesto y prepotente de aquella vez.

-Yo…yo…- tan nerviosa estaba por su voz, su cercanía, su tacto, que simplemente no podía hablar –yo…yo…lo siento- y no pudo más, se soltó y corrió, huyendo de él.

Hikaru se quedó quieto unos instantes, aún observando como ella se marchaba tan nerviosa e incómoda. La había asustado.

¿Por qué siempre metía la pata en las ocasiones importantes?

Y corrió tras ella.

Tenía que hacerlo. No podía perder otra oportunidad. No podía dejarla así, con esa mala impresión suya. Tenía que hablar las cosas, aclarar sus razones.

Y antes de poder dar otro paso más los brazos del chico la detuvieron. La había alcanzado, abrazándola desde atrás, pegando su rostro contra el suyo, juntando sus cabellos negros con sus cabellos rojos.

-Te pedí y ordene que no lo dijeras…- dijo suave, bajo, solo para que ella lo escuchara, dulcemente para que ella se tranquilizara –porque si lo dices muy probablemente dirás lo mismo cuando te diga que me gustas, y más aún cuando te pida que seas mi novia, así que no sigas diciendo que no es correcto, no quiero escucharlo-

Ella tembló. Y él la dejó libre. Y espero sus palabras, pero ella nunca habló.

-Laila- la llamó, e invariablemente se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre –siempre has sido sincera conmigo, selo en esto también- tomó sus manos con suavidad -¿no te agrado, no te gusto, no me correspondes?-

-Hikaru sama…- dijo bajito, aún temblorosa, ¿acaso se podía ser tan feliz?...miró sus ojos amarillos, escrupulosos y ansiosos y sonrió débilmente, no podía mentirle aunque quisiera –si…-

Hikaru sonrió y sintió un desasosiego bullendo en su interior, pero no por angustia o dolor, sino por dicha, felicidad.

-Pero…Hikaru sama…aún así, esto…-

-Sí…pero…Laila, se que crees eso, que algo entre nosotros no es correcto, y tal vez tengas razón, pero, tienes que decidirte…¿no recuerdas?, aquella noche me dijiste que: si se es perseverante y valiente, quizás algún día logremos encontrar a la persona idónea y disfrutar de lo bello y dichoso que el amor puede ser…_-_

La doncella se quedó quieta, escuchando con atención cada palabra que él decía.

-O…¿vas a negarlo?-

-No…es verdad-

-Y…¿aún lo crees?- le preguntó con sinceridad, mirándola detenidamente.

Ella se quedó quieta, sintiendo su tacto cálido entre sus manos.

Sonrió débilmente y asintió.

-Si…Hikaru sama-

Y se sintió feliz. Contento. Alegre por tantas cosas.

Pero, la más importante de todas era por tener esa oportunidad, por confiar en las palabras que ella le dijera tiempo atrás, cuando se dio la oportunidad de tener una opción para el futuro, para encontrar a otra persona a quien amar, y, más aún, que esta persona le correspondiera.

Hikaru, sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, se acercó hasta ella e hizo eso que venía deseando hacer desde hacía pocos meses…

Y la besó.

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, hola:

Acá por los fics de Ouran dando a conocer que aún sigo con la intención de seguir esta historia que tanto quiero n.n!

Capítulo largo, el más largo de esta historia, me emocioné XD!, ahora tratamos la historia de Hikaru y Kaoru, según yo también de otros host, pero los gemelos me absorbieron demasiado…jajajaja XD!, las gemelas según yo no tienen nombre, y como Laila me gusta pues me decidí por ese, aunque no sea japonés XD!...bueno, espero y les haya gustado.

Solo una cosa más, para los que quieran conocer a Ayame y en cómo me imagine el rostro de la chica y Kyouya en la escena del cap anterior de cuando eran niños y ella lloraba y bla bla bla, las chicas y sus vestidos, dense una vuelta por mi perfil en DevianArt en este link: http:/ aire2409. deviantart. com/gallery/27002916# (eliminen espacios) no sean duros, no dibujo muy bien y no fui al kínder a clases de pintar XD!

Saludos!

Dios me los bendiga…

Hasta pronto.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado"-_

_-__"Recuerdo de algún pensamiento pasado"__-_

_&&&&&_ Cambios de escenario /

**Notas de la autora**

**Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de Bisco Hatori.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

"Querida Eclair:"

"De nuevo yo escribiéndole unos cuántos párrafos antes de volver a mis labores"

"Primero que nada le saludo respetuosa y cariñosamente, ¿cómo ha estado?, yo muy bien"

"¿Sabe?, hace un excelente día, el sol brilla intensamente y el cielo está tan azul que hasta dan ganas de sonreír solo al verlo"

"Me encuentro en la casa de Renge, nuestra fiel y trabajadora administradora, en uno de los tantos balcones de su peculiar mansión"

"El motivo de molestarle con esta carta, además de agradecer respondiera a las anteriores, es comunicarle lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas en nuestro club, así como lo avanzado de los preparativos para el gran baile"

"Estoy emocionado, sumamente ansioso porque llegue ese día; déjeme decirle que acabo de terminar de practicar la melodía que en conjunto tocaremos Kyouya, Ayame y yo"

"Ayame es excelente tocando la flauta, ¿la recuerda?, es Hibiki Ayame, esa chica amable y tímida que resultó ser la prometida de Honey sempai, sorpresivamente es una extraordinaria flautista y afortunadamente aceptó participar con nosotros"

"¡Estoy seguro de que el recital será un éxito!"

"Mi amigo Kyouya resultó ser un gran violinista, ¡mamá tiene bastantes talentos!, ¿quién lo diría? Cierto día le encontramos tocando ¡lo escuchara querida Eclair!, su música es tan hermosa y melancólica, tan agradable y gentil, justo como él…..aunque fue un ardua tarea logré convencerlo y haremos una emotiva presentación musical para anteceder el gran y esperado baile. Seguro estoy que los esfuerzos que haremos alegrará el corazón de las preciosas y nobles doncellas del colegio"

"¡Cuánto me gustaría estuvieran usted y mi madre presentes!

"Tengo la certeza de que tenerlas a mi lado sería tan hermoso…cada vez que toco, en cada ensayo, en cada nota, pienso en ella y en usted…sin embargo soy consciente de la situación de mi casa, de mi familia, de la salud de mi madre, y de que usted está infinitamente ocupada como para asistir…"

"Hablando de ella, desearía le expresara mis felicitaciones respecto a su cumpleaños pasado, no lo olvidé, nunca lo haría…incluso la canción que tocaremos la compuse como regalo de cumpleaños…pero, como le decía, desafortunadamente no pude ni siquiera llamarla"

"Debió estar triste…mi pobre y querida madre…triste en un día que solo debía irradiar dicha…"

"Querida Eclair, ¿qué podría decirle?, se supone que debía ser una carta entusiasta, alegre, y ya ve…pero, es que añoro tanto verla de nuevo…por favor, Eclair, cuide de ella…"

"Pero bueno, pasemos a lo que le comentaba respecto a los cambios en nuestro club…"

"¡Son tantos Eclair!, ¡son tantos y tan esperanzadores!"

"Nuestro bello club reboza de amor y dicha en cada uno de sus integrantes, el romance predomina en nuestra amada tercera sala de música, no podría ser más feliz…."

"Sin embargo, querida Eclair, he de decirle que aún las cosas no se aclaran del todo, pero no se angustie su bondadoso corazón, si bien aún algunos esfuerzos faltan por concretarse, estoy completamente seguro de que lograran consumarse en lo maravilloso y bello que es el amor"

"Así es mi querida Eclair, estoy tan feliz y esperanzado con nuestro club"

"¡Cuánto le agradezco me diese la oportunidad de conservarlo!"

"Gracias Eclair, muchas gracias….es por usted que nuestro pequeño y hospitalario club sigue en pie y cosechando tantas alegrías y satisfacciones que me regocijan el alma y el corazón"

"¡Pero mire!, ¡me he perdido de nuevo en la conversación!, discúlpeme, es que estoy tan emocionado que sinceramente me dejo llevar y no reparo en los detalles de la redacción."

"Retomando, como le decía, nuestro club reboza de amor y esperanzas para cada uno de los enamorados que le conforman….¿qué podría decirle?, ¿cómo contarle como cada parte de la historia de amor de nuestro club me alegra?"

"Supongo que lo más sencillo sería comunicarle a grandes rasgos los avances que ha tenido cada uno de mis hijos, y, por supuesto, mamá. Bien, empecemos por mi querida hija y mamá, estoy contento, ¿recuerda aquel comentario que le hice respecto a Kyouya y Haruhi?, poco a poco voy observando como la relación entre ellos va avanzando"

"Mis queridos amigos son lentos para estas cuestiones del alma y el corazón, será necesario darles un poco más de tiempo y tratar de ayudarlos para que no pierdan el rumbo; aunque lo más importante, o al menos la base para todo, el que ambos se dieran cuenta del amor que sienten, ya está cubierto"

"Cada día y cada noche pido por ellos, porque logren compartir eso que sienten el uno por el otro…. ¡cuán difícil me resulta controlarme y seguir sus recomendaciones Eclair!, ¡cuantas ocasiones no he deseado poder intervenir y ayudarles directamente!…..sin embargo, he cumplido mi promesa…al menos me queda el consuelo de que han avanzado; además me siento alentado con las clases de baile que Haruhi necesita, seguro estoy de que serán un fuerte vínculo que unirá sus destinos…además, hay algo más que hace que controle un poco mis instintos de padre y amigo y les ayude irremediablemente, y eso es la música que Kyouya toca, cada día es más hermosa, más alegre, y eso, eso me da esperanzas"

"He descubierto algo curioso respecto a mi amigo, si bien él no suele ser fácil de leer para otras personas (lo cual me parece curioso pero comprensible), ahora se ha vuelto más sencillo leer en sus ojos lo que guarda su tan protegido corazón. Kyouya es buen violinista, y como todo gran músico, expresa eso que lleva dentro a través de su melodía, consciente o inconscientemente, lo cierto es que ahora que por fin a retomado el camino de la música tengo esperanzas de que igualmente se permita retomar el de su corazón…"

"Respecto a Honey sempai y la señorita Ayame, si bien me temo que igualmente tendrán sus contratiempos, confío plenamente en la seguridad y el amor que nuestro querido Honey irradia para con su tímida y distante prometida. Igualmente para ellos al parecer las cosas se irán dando poco a poco, y a pesar de la timidez y los secretos que guarda la dulce Ayame, estoy confiado en la actitud que nuestro querido sempai tiene. En estos momentos están juntos y puedo escuchar como la melodía de la flauta a dejado de tocar…"

"Algo extraordinario que no le he comentado es en referencia a nuestro host más callado, Mori sempai, ¿recuerda que le hable sobre una admiradora que continuamente solicitaba sus servicios?, si bien las cosas no resultaron como auguraba, el final resultó siendo el mismo: Mori sempai logró encontrar el amor"

"¡Es una gran e inesperada noticia ¿no creé? !, pero eso no es todo, sino que además aquella que es dueña del corazón tranquilo de nuestro host salvaje es nada más y nada menos que nuestra bienintencionada compatriota…¡a puesto que le ha sorprendido esto último!"

"¡Cuántas sorpresas y noticias lleva esta carta, ¿verdad querida Eclair?"

"Sin embargo, estoy algo triste por el dolor de aquella doncella que, si bien sigue visitando nuestro club, se le nota aún triste, la dulce chica me da un poco de pena, sufrir por no ser correspondido es un sentimiento complicado y sumamente doloroso….sin embargo, tengo la ilusión de que la pequeña princesa logre encontrar el verdadero sendero que le lleve a la felicidad"

"Además, tengo la certeza de que de alguna manera la noble doncella es feliz, déjeme explicarle un poco; si bien ella no pudo ser quien capturara el corazón de nuestro host salvaje, si logró que él encontrara el amor"

"Si no hubiese sido por ella, por su intervención mucho me temo que nuestro callado y estoico anfitrión no tendría a su lado el amor, nuestra querida y estrambótica Renge es un poco despistada y suele confundirse mucho con las cuestiones del corazón, así pues, tengo la seguridad de que nuestra amada clienta se siente satisfecha por ello, porque aunque es doloroso no ser correspondido, el amor es un sentimiento tan puro y noble que con solo saber que aquel que amamos es feliz, nosotros podemos serlo de cierta forma…"

"Es una larga historia que algún día, si usted me lo permite, le contaré más a detalle. Solo resta decirle que el amor entre estos dos es para sorprenderse, ¡hubiese visto mi cara cuando me di por enterado!, pero bueno, algún día he de narrarle la historia de amor de este par de amigos míos, la carta ya es bastante larga y no quisiera seguir gastando más de su valioso tiempo"

"Quizás solo me resta informarle sobre el estado de nuestros gemelos demonios. Precisamente hoy me he llevado una grata sorpresa. Pero vayamos por partes. Como le decía, en estos momentos me encuentro en uno de los tantos balcones de la residencia de nuestra compatriota y tengo la fortuna de poder ver gran parte de la mansión. Desde este balcón en particular pudo observar cuidadosa y amorosamente a cada uno de mis hijos y amigos, pudo ver como Hikaru al fin ha podido comprender que sus sentimientos son más fuertes e importantes que cualquier rango o estatus social…."

"Si, así es mi querida amiga, ¡al parecer ha logrado esclarecer su sentir respecto a su fiel doncella!, que romántica y hermosa historia de amor han forjado y cuanto más les espera ¿no cree Eclair?"

"Puedo ver como Hikaru y la señorita Laila se unen a sus hermanos y muy seguramente les comunican su nueva relación, estoy completamente seguro que ambos les apoyaran, si bien será un poco complicado para Kaoru aceptar a su hermano lejos, él sabrá sobrellevar la situación…."

"Hablando de Kaoru, me preocupa un poco, si bien es más sensato que Hikaru, en cuestiones sentimentales suele ser más difícil para él ver las cosas tal cual son…sin embargo confío en que también logre esclarecer sus sentimientos y encuentre eso que tanto busca y que tal vez, irónicamente, tiene miedo de encontrar…."

"Al final he quedado yo como último miembro del club ¿cierto?...en cuanto a mí creo que no hay mucho que contar, al menos no algo que usted no imagine o ya sepa de antemano. Mi vida en Ouran y en el club es hermosa y satisfactoria (de nuevo le agradezco me permitiera conservarlo) y si bien falta una gran e importante parte de mi vida junto a mí para ser totalmente feliz, no puedo decir que soy completamente desdichado"

"¡Soy afortunado Eclair, sí que los soy!, es algo por lo cual agradecer, ¿no cree?..."

"Tengo amigos, entrañables amigos que me hacen ser dichoso, nuestro club va en auge y las lindas doncellas asisten con más frecuencia y abundancia, ¡que feliz soy al saber que puedo brindarles un poco de alegría a sus vidas!"

"Además, ¿cómo no ser feliz si el amor prevalece y se esparce por nuestra tercera sala de música?, ¿cómo no ser dichoso cuando veo el brillo especial que da el amor en los ojos de mis hijos y de mamá?, ¿cómo no serlo?...lo único quizás haría mi dicha más grande sería…"

"Pero bueno, que eso no es el tema, ¡ve que me he perdido de nuevo!...creo que el siguiente punto es comentarle de los preparativos, van avanzando satisfactoriamente, todos los alumnos, académicos, todos en nuestra bella Ouran, están poniendo de su parte para que sea un gran evento, ¡estoy seguro de ello Eclair!...con decirle que incluso mi padre está entusiasmado al respecto…"

"El día se acerca y más pronto de lo que creamos ya estaremos danzando en la hermosa sala de nuestro colegio"

"¡Vaya…!, ¡sí que me he extendido hoy!, es que hay tantas cosas que externarle…pero bueno, creo que por el momento ha sido suficiente, no sigo quitándole más su tiempo, así que me despido Eclair….le deseo un buen día, o noche, o tarde…"

"P.D: Kyouya sigue recomendando lo de los correos electrónicos, pero sigo insistiendo en lo bello y emotivo de usar correo tradicional"

"¡Oh si!, ¡lo olvidaba!, el Sr. Lubua está ciento por ciento recuperado, ¡ha tenido su primera flor!, ¡es hermosa y blanca!, de poder hacerlo aprenderé el arte de conservarlas y le mandaré una pequeña muestra de su belleza"

"Con cariño: Souh Tamaki"

Tamaki suspiró y dejó el bolígrafo en la pequeña mesita. Tomó el elegante y bello papel y lo dobló con delicadeza para después introducirlo en ese lindo sobre donde colocó los datos de aquella a quien estaban destinadas sus palabras.

-Sí, estoy feliz con ello- se dijo así mismo al ver los ojos azules y profundos de la chica reflejados en ese sobre.

El rey del host club sonrió y cerró el sobre guardándoselo en el bolsillo del pantalón donde permanecería celosamente guardado hasta poder enviarlo.

Se incorporó y caminó con esa elegancia que le caracterizaba, tomándose de aquel pequeño cerco de hierro mirando la gran extensión de terreno que cubría la gran y medieval mansión de Renge. El viento le meció los rubios cabellos y sonrió completamente sincero y orgulloso al ver de nuevo a sus hijos en aquella hermosa imagen que describió momentos antes en la carta.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Laila y Lilia seguían bajo aquel almendro, se les veía contentos.

Un poco lejos de ellos, en una amplia y verde llanura (que Haruhi pensara era más grande que la cuadra de su calle), se encontraba Takashi Morinozuka acostando en el césped, a su costado se encontraba Renge sentada en el pasto sin importarle mucho el hecho de que su vestido se mancharía y muy probablemente no sería el mismo.

Tamaki sonrió, quizás no podía verlos clara y minuciosamente desde su posición actual, pero tenía la ligera idea de dónde y cómo estarían el resto de sus amigos. Lejanamente escuchaba la flauta de Ayame (que había vuelto a sonar de pronto), y más opaco y casi inexistente era el sonido del violín de Kyouya, perdido en una de las tantas habitaciones de esa gran mansión, lejos y oculto de todos, nada inesperado, después de todo Ootori Kyouya era muy reservado, aún para practicar.

-Será mejor que yo también regrese a practicar otro poco- el rey del host club se peinó los cabellos, sonrió observando el azul hermoso del cielo, dio media vuelta y regresó a aquel enorme teatro donde le esperaba aquel maravilloso piano.

Generalmente no le gustaba estar solo, pero dejaría otro poco más de tiempo a solas a sus queridos amigos…además, deseaba tocar en solitario por un momento, porque de esa forma imaginaba que estaba tocando para su madre, y, que de alguna manera, ella le escucharía en donde quiera que ella estuviera, por muy descabellado o ingenuo que resultara siquiera imaginarlo.

&&&/&&&/&&&

-Mori sempai, no debería estar aquí, tanto sol no es bueno para su salud-

La voz chillona de Renge no consiguió siquiera que abriera los ojos, estaba tan tranquilo y relajado ahí tumbado de espaldas contra el césped, con la cara frente al sol.

La calidez de los rayos del sol le agradaba y desentumía los músculos, el aire cálido le golpeaba el rostro y peinaba los negros cabellos, el pasto picando en sus manos siempre le había gustado. Era como cuando niño, cuando no tenía que pensar en tantas cosas y solo jugaba con su querido primo.

Le agradaba estar ahí, estar así, tumbado en el pasto disfrutando de una tarde cálida de sol.

-Hum- fue todo lo que la francesa obtuvo.

Suspiró tratando de contenerse un poco y comprender esa extraña manía que el chico tenía para dormir, o recostarse a la luz de pleno sol sin sombra alguna, ¡no era saludable!

-Al menos debería traer una sombrilla, sempai-

-Hum…gracias, no te molestes- susurró abriendo ligeramente los ojos negros y profundos que le dieron una ligera mirada.

Renge sintió como si se le moviera todo, se sonrojó tenuemente y asintió con delicadeza muy impropia en ella. Desde siempre la seriedad y sobriedad de Takashi la ponía nerviosa, él tenía algo, algo que le hacía distinto a todos los chicos, o personajes, con los que había soñado conversar.

-Está bien, si así lo quiere….-

Ella solía ser muy terca, pero de alguna manera se había dado cuenta de que Mori rara vez cedía a sus caprichos (distinto al resto de la gente que le rodeaba), o al menos no cedía cuando su primo Hani no estaba con él (generalmente participaba en sus locuras por petición directa de Honey sempai).

A pesar de tener los ojos nuevamente cerrados, casi pudo ver con claridad como la rubia se sentaba a su costado, acomodando con cierta dificultad ese gran vestido amarillo que le sentaba tan tierno y grande, era como una pequeña muñeca o niña que usa un vestido media talla más grande del que necesitaba…a veces se preguntaba porque la chica era tan….peculiar, por no decir extraña, pero había aprendido a aceptarla tal y cual era.

Ella era especial, en tantos sentidos…

El silencio se impuso entre ellos, como casi siempre pasaba.

Quizás el silencio y sosiego no eran tan sorpresivos en alguien como Takashi, pero para el caso de Renge era algo distinto, era extraño e impensable verla ahí, tan quieta y silenciosa. Quien no la conociera pensaría que se trataba de una chica tímida y reservada, nada que ver con aquella joven estrambótica que salía cuando menos se esperaba del piso de la tercera sala de música.

Esas actitudes serenas eran algo extraño en ella.

El host salvaje lograba opacar esas ganas de gritar, de correr, de hablar y de andar de aquí para allá que le picaban en los pies y en la garganta, él le daba un poco de sosiego a su atolondrada rutina.

La francesa se quedó a su lado, sentada en quietud mirando atentamente el ir y venir del pasto con el vaivén del viento cálido de la tarde.

-Tu vestido- susurró débilmente rompiendo con el silencio.

Su voz profunda y gruesa despertó a Renge de todos esos pensamientos y recuerdos que le rondaban.

-Ah…- dijo sorprendida, mirándole, él seguía igual, aparentemente dormido contra el pasto –está bien- sonrió algo contenta por su muestra de interés –ya se arreglara…-

-Hum…- contestó aun con los ojos negros cubiertos tras los parpados –¿te quedaras mucho?-

Renge pestañó sorprendida, parecía como si la estuviera corriendo, y era su propio jardín, ella podía estar en tal o cual lugar que quisiera, era su casa, que más daba…

Habitualmente contestaría con un "¡puedo quedarme, es mi casa!", pero ella sabía que el tono distante y hasta grosero con el que le habló no era para nada lo que cualquiera pensaría, él simplemente le preguntaba por algún motivo en especial, que seguramente se trataría de algo amable y le sorprendería, siempre era así…

-Si- asintió segura y se recostó contra el pasto, esparciendo su largo cabello rubio entre ese mar de verde, el sol le cegó los ojos y tuvo que taparse un poco con la mano para poder estar más cómoda.

-Es intenso…- dijo Takashi –y hace calor…-

Y Renge sonrió, comprendiendo.

-Sí, pero estaré bien, no se preocupe tanto por mí, Mori sempai- rio un poco, sintiéndose ligeramente contenta de que él se preocupara por ella, no, mejor dicho, que él de alguna manera hiciera notorio, o externara, la preocupación que sentía por ella –además un poco de sol no le vendrá mal a mi piel de niña caprichosa-

Y algo parecido a una sonrisa quiso cruzar los labios del joven a su lado, pero no llegó a concretarse, sin embargo para ella fue suficiente como para sonreír abiertamente.

-Hum- asintió él.

Y Renge rio suavemente, él había aceptado que permaneciera a su costado.

Permanecieron otro poco de tiempo ahí, recostados uno junto al otro sin decir palabra alguna, pero no era un silencio incómodo, al menos no en ese momento, era agradable.

El silencio rodeándola generalmente le desconcertaba, le oprimía y desesperaba el corazón haciéndola sentir triste y terriblemente sola, y por eso lo odiaba y lo trataba de evitar como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Pero cuando se trataba de Morinozuka Takashi el silencio no era tan desagradable ni complicado de sobrellevar.

La rubia cerró los ojos, recordando claramente todos esos momentos donde el silencio de la soledad le hacía insoportable la vida.

De niña siempre fue la nena consentida y mimada de la familia. Siendo la menor de todos era la consentida de todos, cada orden, cada capricho y cada manía que pedía a gritos era concedida al instante. Pero los juguetes, los video juegos, y tener todo a la mano, si bien le gustaba y malcriaba, no le llenaba el espacio vacío que le dejaba la melancolía y la soledad.

Porque también al ser la menor de la familia, y siendo sus hermanos mucho más grandes que ella, siempre estuvo mucho tiempo sola, siempre esperando que regresaran del trabajo, siempre alejada de ellos aunque no lo quisiera.

Sus padres, sus hermanos y el resto de sus conocidos siempre estaban ocupados; ella comprendía todo aquello, desde pequeña también se le enseñó la importancia de las ocupaciones de cada uno, así que aprendió a sobrellevar todo, a aceptarlo. Pero la soledad seguía ahí, moleta y persistente, así que intentó llenar esa soledad, ese hueco, con sus gustos y excentricidades.

Además, estando tan sola y distante de todos, todos querían "pagarle" de alguna manera aquello con concederle todo lo que deseaba, y así creció aparentemente feliz. Pero el silencio y la soledad siempre estaban ahí, en gran parte de su vida.

Por eso odiaba estar quieta, estar en silencio le oprimía el corazón, le hacía sentir mal…su innata curiosidad y buen ánimo afortunadamente le llevaron a sobrellevar aquello y logró encontrar hábitos y gustos que le ayudaban a sobrellevar la distancia que mantenía con sus familiares.

Si bien su familia le amaba y le apreciaba, no podían estar siempre con ella, y lo comprendía, y, aunque dolía, aprendió a vivir con ello, así que poco a poco su personalidad inquieta y estrambótica se fue acentuando hasta ser esa chica alegre, entusiasta y enérgica que era.

Lo único que nunca aprendió a soportar fue la quietud, soportar el silencio invadiendo su cuerpo no era algo sencillo, le traía malos y amargos recuerdos de cuando pasaba las noches a solas en la gran mansión. Sin embargo, desde hacía tiempo que esa aberración que sentía al silencio y quietud fue disminuyendo, fue mutando pues se dio cuenta de que no siempre era malo, o por lo menos ya no le era del todo aberrante y desagradable como antes.

Quizás ahora con Mori a su lado el silencio tenía otro significado, algo más bello y suave que le relajaba el alma y le hacía mantenerse quieta solo para estar con él por un momento más.

¡Cuánto había cambiado!

Jamás se imaginaria que todo cambiaria aquella tarde.

Lo recordaba perfectamente.

-_"Lo siento Renge chan, pero, yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos…"-_

_-"Pero…¡Haruhi kun!"-_

_-"No grites por favor, ya te lo he dicho y…"-_

_-"Pero, ¿por qué no?"-_

_-"…es un poco más complicado de lo que se ve y…"-_

_-"No me interesa Haruhi kun"- _ se exaltó –"_tú serás mi novio, no, ¡Haruhi kun, eres mi novio!"-_ dictaminó con autoridad, con esa voz que solía darle a sus más difíciles y exigentes peticiones.

En aquel entonces Haruhi solo suspiró, se sobó el cabello y se alejó de ella para atender a las otras clientas, no tenía caso discutir algo tan insignificante y fastidioso.

A pesar de la monotonía de aquellas confesiones de amor, y de la indiferencia de Haruhi al respecto, ella no se desanimaba, estaba determinada en lograrlo. No pensaba quitar el dedo del renglón, y por eso casi día a día le insistía con su noviazgo, ya se lo había dicho otras tantas veces, estaba resuelta a que Haruhi fuese la persona idónea para dar y recibir amor.

Sin embargo Fujioka nunca le dio esperanzas, incluso muchas veces le advirtió que no podía corresponderle, pero no quería escucharla, simplemente estaba aferrada a su capricho sin ver más allá de su propio beneficio, sin notar, o sin importarle, lo mucho que incomodaba a Haruhi.

_-"Para empezar un gran proyecto, hace falta valentía. Para terminar un gran proyecto, hace falta perseverancia"- _se dijo así misma, como muchas veces hacía, auto-motivándose para lograr llegar a la meta que era conquistar el corazón de Haruhi…

Renge solía tener esa manía que casi nadie, por no decir ninguno, conocía en ella, esa de repetirse frases que colectaba de aquí y de allá cada vez que tenía algo por hacer. Generalmente las decía en voz baja, casi inaudiblemente, más sin embargo esa vez, al ver partir a Fujioka con cara de aburrimiento y cansancio se repitió a si misma esas palabras motivadoras pensando que estaba sola, o lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier persona como para poder ser escucharla. No le gustaba que le escucharan, era una especie de secreto suyo que guardaba celosamente.

_-"No es necesario decir todo lo que se piensa, lo que si es necesario es pensar todo lo que se dice"- _escuchó detrás suyo, giró y vio la silueta seria y tranquila de Mori sempai.

¡La había escuchado!

A pesar de sentirse avergonzada por ser descubierta en su secreto no prestó demasiada atención a ello; las palabras que el host salvaje había dicho tan serenamente le habían llegado hondo y resonaban en su cabeza incesantemente.

En aquel entonces él casi no le hablaba, por no decir que la ignoraba, y pocas ocasiones le había escuchado decir alguna palabra. Sin embargo le tenía cierta admiración, escucharlo hablar le gustaba. Quizás era que esas pocas veces que él hablaba (lo cual ya era de admirarse) generalmente lo hacía de esa forma tan peculiar que tenía, con esa manera suya de hablar que casi nadie en el club comprendía, al menos no al ciento por cierto, o por lo menos que era realmente lo que quería expresar con aquellas palabras.

Honey era el único que quizás le comprendiera, y a ella por su parte solo le agradaba escucharle, precisamente por esa manía suya de andar recolectando frases, era una obsesión que tomó prestada de su madre.

Después de sus palabras se quedó observándolo, él se había ido como siempre, pasando por su lado como si no hubiera dicho ni escuchado nada.

En aquel momento debió comprenderlo, analizar cuidadosamente lo que había intentado decirle, y seguir su consejo, pero estaba tan encaprichada, además ¡cómo iba a saber que Haruhi era una chica!

Los días pasaron y seguía curiosa por sus palabras, no pudiendo dejar de pensar en ellas y en el significado que guardaban.

Asimismo quería responderle, decirle que aquello (su amor por Haruhi y el proclamar su compromiso) no era algo insensato, porque ella lograría hacer lo que se proponía: ser novia de Fujioka, y lo lograría, lo haría porque era perseverante y porque estaba segura que no había otra persona mejor que Haruhi para ser su novio.

Pocos días después se quedó un poco más de tiempo en el club con el pretexto de preparar una sorpresa para las clientas, se las arregló para solicitarle a Mori que se quedara un poco para que le ayudara a mover ciertos aparatos que ella no podía alcanzar. Claro que todo era un pretexto, sin embargo, sabiéndolo o no, el host salvaje había accedido a ayudarle y quedarse con ella.

Aunque muy probablemente Mori había aceptado porque sabía que aquellas palabras habían hecho eco en los pensamientos de la francesa, además también notaba que desde que se las dijo andaba incomoda, o, mejor dicho, un tanto diferente de cómo cotidianamente era.

-_"Takashi si gustas yo…"-_

_-"Hum…"- _ negó con la cabeza, y solo con eso su primo entendió que aquello no simplemente se trataba de mover cosas.

Cuando al fin se retiraron y terminaron de acomodar todo, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para responderle sus palabras. Se acercó a él y habló con orgullo.

_-"Hay siempre un poco de locura en el amor. Más también hay siempre un poco de razón en la locura"-_ sonrió satisfecha, había respondido adecuadamente.

Renge se sintió feliz, lo miro de soslayo, deseando ver en su cara lejana y tranquila la sorpresa o admiración reflejada, o alguna otra cosa que no fuera su rostro inmutable de siempre, pero no encontró nada, nada, solo tranquilidad y sosiego, como si ni siquiera hubiera pronunciado palabra alguna.

Era como si ella no hubiera hablado. Ni siquiera le había refutado.

Era como si el silencio fuera toda la respuesta que él le daba.

De pronto algo extraño bulló en su interior, no solo la incomodidad que el silencio le brindaba, sino también rabia, si, rabia ante su taciturnidad.

¡De haber sabido que realmente no le tomaría en cuenta no habría pasado tanto tiempo pensando en él y en sus palabras!

¡De haber sabido ni siquiera se habría esforzado en armar todo lo indispensable para tener un pretexto para quedarse a solas con él!

¡De haber sabido no habría indagado tanto buscando una frase adecuada para responderle!

Sin embargo, a pesar de su mutismo no se quedaría como una tonta esperando por él y su voz, le diría todo aquello que sentía, le diría todo aquello que pensó, le haría saber que aquellas palabras que le dijo, si bien tal vez no las dijo con una intención premeditada, le habían lastimado profundamente….

_-"He amado hasta estar a punto de la locura. Esta locura, sin embargo, para mí es la única forma sensata de amar"-_

Él no era nadie para juzgarle y andarle aconsejando, para andarse metiendo en sus asuntos, eso era lo que quería que entendiera con todo eso, era la meta que perseguía.

Él siguió inmutable, sereno e impasible. Ella solo suspiró, giró, le dio la espalda y se encaminó a la puerta, pero se detuvo al escucharlo hablar tenuemente.

_-"En la amistad y en el amor se es más feliz con la ignorancia que con el saber"-_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, insistiendo con eso….¿a qué se refería?, ¿pensaba acaso que solo era una niña encaprichada y ya?, ¿qué ella no sentía algo profundo por Haruhi?, ¿algo que le llevara a casi obligarlo a ser su novio?, algo que no le gustaba admitir que era egoísta.

_-"Los que prefieren la sensatez y huyen de la locura son incapaces de sentir el amor verdadero"- _ le contesto rápidamente, dando la vuelta, como en una especie de pelea.

_-"Hay gente que siente amor solamente para su propio orgullo"- _dijo él despacio, mirándola como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, una pequeña, orgullosa y caprichosa niña.

-_"¡Yo no soy…!"- _ suspiró, tenía que tranquilizarse, respiró profundamente y con tranquilidad le dijo _-"__el amor tiene un poderoso hermano, el odio. Procura no ofender al primero, porque el otro puede matarte"__-_

Y de alguna manera le pareció ver algo parecido a una sonrisa en el rostro de su sempai, pero fue tan minúscula, tan efímera, que realmente nunca tuvo la certeza de que si fue su imaginación o era real. Sin embargo, no reparo mucho en el hecho de lo admirada que se sintió al notar por primera vez algo como una sonrisa en el rostro del joven, ni en lo bien que le sentaba, no reparó en ello hasta mucho después, pues en ese momento solo pudo escucharlo hablar.

_-"La única diferencia entre un capricho y una pasión eterna es que el capricho dura algo más"-_

_-"El amor que nace súbitamente es el más difícil de extinguir"-_ refutó molesta…

Si bien había llegado proclamándose prometida y eterna enamorada de Kyouya y lo botó días después para decirlo de igual forma con Haruhi, eso no quería decir que no fuese real su amor, o que solo fuera una caprichosa, al menos para ella así era.

_-"Volátil y caprichosa siempre, la mujer"-_

Su corazón latía con fuerza, apuñaba las manos con rabia y dolor, de alguna manera la voz del callado chico le lastimaba profundamente, era como si él pudiera ver exactamente qué era lo que ocultaba.

Estaba por salir de ahí de una vez por todas, ¿ella no tenía por qué escucharle, cierto?, abrió la gran puerta y quiso salir corriendo y cerrarla con fuerza.

_-"El hombre que ha de mendigar amor es el más miserable de todos los mendigos"-_

Y se detuvo.

Su voz grave, seria y profunda le agitaba el corazón y le entristecía el alma, quizás aquellas palabras eran ciertas, no solo por lo que Kyouya y Haruhi representaban para ella, sino por muchas más cosas, sin embargo, él no era nadie para decir eso…

¿Quién era él?, ¿qué derecho tenía en criticarla, guiarla, aconsejarla o lo que sea que él buscaba con todo eso?, ¿quién era él?

¿Cómo es que podía leerla tan fácilmente?

_-"Se habrán dicho muchas cosas, se habrán escrito muchos libros, pero mientras tu corazón no lo sienta, nada sabrás del amor verdadero"-_

Y ya estaba en el pasillo saliendo triunfante cuando lo escuchó de nuevo.

_-"Lo único que cura a la tristeza es la acción"-_

Y paró en seco, y se quedó sin palabras, había dado justo en el blanco, justo en aquello que ella sentía, en el motivo de su amor no solo por Haruhi, sino también anteriormente por Kyouya.

¿Cómo es que podía leerla tan fácilmente?

No era que ella les amara simplemente por ser ellos, sino también para curar su soledad y acabar con el silencio que le atormentaba desde niña.

Sus ojos abiertos y castaños se quedaron sin saber a dónde mirar, pero no se daría por vencida, cierto que ella de cierta forma era egoísta, orgullosa y caprichosa, pero no había porque restregárselo en la cara y hacerla sentir mal por ello….

Tenía que defenderse.

Cuando menos pensó el host ya le había pasado por un lado, dejándola de pie en aquel pasillo, completamente sola, triste y dolorida, sin poder refutarle nada porque ya se había ido, y porque realmente no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Los días pasaron y aquella conversación tan particular no se volvió a repetir. Trataba inútilmente de ignorarlo, de restarle importancia, pero era casi imposible no verlo y no recordar todo lo que le dijo.

¿Qué sabía él?, ¿por qué le hablaba?, ¿realmente le interesaba tanto como para intervenir en algo tan privado?, ¿por qué la juzgaba?

Sin embargo logró seguir con su rutina, siendo la misma atolondrada joven de siempre, pero siempre con la duda constante que las frases de Mori sempai le habían provocado.

Sus dudas se despejaron poco después, durante otra tarde después de la jornada del club.

Había hecho otras tantas de las suyas con ayuda del rey del host club, Tamaki generalmente le hacía caso y confiaba plenamente en sus grandes habilidades y talentos para crear cosas novedosas que le dieran un nuevo "aire" al host club. Todo había salido bien, y estaba bastante orgullosa de todos y cada uno de los logros que había tenido.

Pero su alegría mutó cuando se dio cuenta de la identidad de Haruhi, y de cómo su corazón se vio destrozado de nuevo.

Todo fue por neta casualidad, hasta accidental. El descubrimiento había armado tremendo enredo entre los del club, bueno, hablando solo de Tamaki y los gemelos, que fueron los más dramáticos de todos y que no dejaban de repetirle y obligarle a guardar el secreto de Fujioka.

-_"Si, sí, comprendo, entiendo Haruhi kun"- _negó con la cabeza –"_no, Haruhi chan"- _y ella le sonrió –_"no se preocupen por eso, tal vez no lo parezca, pero sé guardar secretos, además, ¿para qué estamos las amigas?"-_

Si bien la noticia le sorprendió logró asimilarla con cierta rapidez. Incluso logró disfrazar la tristeza que le daba el darse cuenta que ya no tenía alguien en quien verter sus esperanzas de decirle adiós a su soledad.

Si bien había ido a Japón en búsqueda de su amor platónico reflejado en Kyouya Ootori, se dio cuenta que solo era eso, un reflejo del amor con el que soñaba algún día tener.

Haruhi le había defendido de aquellos pillos (que ella misma había insultado sin siquiera notarlo) y le dejó tan admirada de su valor, de su calidez, de su honestidad y naturalidad que se creyó enamorada de él (en ese entonces Haruhi era él), y si bien Fujioka nunca le dio esperanzas siempre guardo la esperanza ingenua y sincera de ser correspondida.

Pero aquello siempre fue una imagen fugaz y una simple distracción para evitar el silencio y la soledad que tanto miedo le daban, necesitaba distraer su pequeño y miedoso corazón en algo, y ese algo por el momento era la ilusión y el capricho amoroso que tenía respecto al host natural.

Pero al final de la jornada, cuando accidentalmente se enterará que aquel que consideraba el hombre perfecto para ella, no era él sino ella, todos sus planes se vinieron abajo y se quedó más triste que nunca.

Así paso un tiempo, con todo eso bullendo en su interior y sin poder encontrar una solución a sus problemas.

Asimismo se dio cuenta de que todo aquello que el host salvaje le había dicho de alguna u otra forma tenía ya sentido. Él siempre había tenido la razón, y la tenía si Haruhi fuese o no fuese un hombre, Mori sempai tenía razón.

Cierto día, estando un poco alejada del resto y concentrada en sus planes, escuchó la voz de Mori.

_-"Nuestros mejores éxitos vienen a menudo después de nuestras mayores decepciones"_-

Y ella sonrió, y le miró agradecida, comprendiendo que aquellas pocas palabras eran el ánimo que necesitaba, y que era mucho más alentador viniendo de él que de cualquier otra persona.

Quizás se había tardado muchos días en decírselo, pero se lo había dicho, además era la única persona de todo el club que se había acercado a ella de esa forma, o por lo menos respecto a ese sentimiento incomodo que no le dejaba tranquila.

Con esa simple frase él le decía que no desistiera, porque aún había esperanza para ella.

Y sonrió _-"en el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente"- _fue su respuesta.

Tras sus palabras el host salvaje tuvo aquel mismo gesto de días atrás, ese que pensó ver en él como una fugaz sonrisa, una que no llegaba a concretarse. Ella de alguna manera igualmente le sonrió, ahora bastante segura de que definitivamente esa media y pequeña sonrisa le sentaba muy bien y que si él no sonreía por completo, ella lo haría por los dos.

Y así, sin darse cuenta de ello, poco a poco se fue acercando más a él. De vez en cuando ella le preguntaba algo, y él, aunque no le respondiera inmediatamente le respondería. Lo haría al día siguiente, o una hora más tarde, pero lo haría.

Cierta ocasión le preguntó porqué se sufría tanto, porque si querer a alguien dolía tanto, realmente amar debía ser insoportable, entonces, ¿realmente valía la pena?

Porque ahora comprendía que aquellas ocasiones que pensaba estar enamorada ese sentimiento, que irónicamente pensó era amor, solo era amistad, o cariño.

Siempre era una despistada a la hora de definir sus sentimientos.

Y él simplemente le dijo _-"todo gran amor no es posible sin pena"-_

Y ella de nuevo sonrió, y de nuevo se alejó con aquella sonrisa de siempre, haciendo todas aquellas locuras que le caracterizaban, volvía ser la misma chica alegre y activa.

Y Takashi se sintió tranquilo y dichoso al mirarla sonreír, porque esa sonrisa por fin era la misma gran y radiante sonrisa que tanto extrañaba.

Si bien para Renge todo había sido difícil, doloroso de asimilar y aún tenía un poco de soledad en su vida, ahora había ganado un nuevo amigo, alguien con quien conservaba varios secretos, y algunas tantas aficiones.

Cierto día se sentía tan feliz de ser la misma de antes, si bien aun su corazón se resentía, ya no le causaba tanta tristeza ver a Haruhi. Razonándolo un poco se dio cuenta que se debía precisamente a la pequeña, silenciosa y constante ayuda que él le había brindado.

Tan hacendosa y expresiva como era decidió agradecerle de una forma especial. Tomó lo primero que encontró y escribió algo en lo que había pensado.

El estridente ruido del motor se escuchó acaparando la atención de todos, Renge salió desde abajo y le entregó un pequeño papel, una servilleta doblada por la mitad.

-_"Para usted, Mori sempai"- _le dijo en una sonrisa, su plataforma regresó a ocultarse en el suelo de la sala de música seguida de su tradicional risa estridente.

-"_¿Qué es Takashi?"- _cuestionó Honey apareciendo detrás suyo junto al resto de sus amigos.

Mori desdobló la servilleta, las letras apretujadas de Renge estaban ahí, escritas en tinta verde y llamativa.

-_"No es amigo quien ríe mi risa, sino quien llora mis lágrimas"-_

Fujioka leyó aquellas palabras en voz alta y pausada, como siempre hacía ante una información importante.

_-"Pero…Mori sempai"-_ dijo Haruhi _–"¿eso qué significa?"- _dijo preguntando aquello que todos querían preguntar.

¿Por qué tan repentinamente Renge entregaba algo como eso a él?

Mori dobló el papel con extremo cuidado, dejando ansiosos por un tiempo al resto de sus amigos que aun esperaban por sus palabras, pacientemente esperaron la respuesta a la cuestión.

-_"Hum…"- _ dijo él cuando al fin terminó de guardar la servilleta en su bolsillo –_"la amistad es como el mar, se ve el principio, pero no el final"-_

Todos lo miraron sin comprender mucho, pero Honey sonrió abiertamente, él comprendía perfectamente.

Un sonido estridente estremeció la sala de música, era de nuevo Renge, saliendo de la tierra en su fuerte plataforma.

-"_Morinozuka Takashi, de ahora en adelante eres mi novio"-_ las caras de sorpresa enmarcadas en cada uno de los host era digna de admirar, lo gracioso de todo ello es que quizás el que no estaba tan sorpresivo, al menos no con la boca abierta o apunto de casi caerse (como Tamaki y los gemelos), era precisamente el nombrado –_"de ahora en adelante serás mi prometido y en algún momento no muy distante serás aquel que ocupe mis días de sonrisas y alegrías"- _y así, tan sorpresivamente como llegó, se fue envuelta en sus risas ruidosas y llamativas.

-_"¿Qué…qué significa esto?"-_

Tamaki y los gemelos no cabían de curiosidad yendo y viniendo de acá para allá, preguntando una y otra vez.

-"_Kyouya sempai, ¿usted tiene algo que ver con esto?"- _ preguntó la admirada Fujioka, Ootori se acomodó las indescifrables gafas.

-_"Ciertamente Haruhi, por esta vez estoy tan sorprendido e ignorante como tú"-_

_-"¿Ah?"-_

Fujioka suspiró, no sólo por el hecho de que le dijeran ignorante, o por el hecho de que Tamaki llorara en el rincón de la depresión que le causaba no saber nada de algo relacionado con un hijo-amigo, o tal vez por no obtener respuesta a sus preguntas al ser ignorado por un hijo-amigo, o simplemente porque los gemelos se reían a sus costillas torturándole por no saber nada respecto a los que supuestamente consideraba sus hijos, sino también porque Kyouya por un momento no sabía porque pasaba algo en Ouran.

Ni siquiera Honey supo ciertamente que era aquello que pasaba entre su primo y la administradora, pero su sonrisa cálida e inocente les dio a entender que no había mucho por lo cual preocuparse.

Mori nunca aclaró nada, ni siquiera contestó a la declaración de Renge, solo permaneció como siempre, tranquilo, estoico y lejano a todo lo que le rodeaba, aparentemente solo interesado en lo que se le ofreciera a su primo rubio.

Renge, por su parte, estaba contenta de que todo eso fuese "aceptado" por él, porque si él no decía un "no", entonces no le desagradaba del todo, aunque no le diera un "si", así funcionaba su lógica.

Cuando le dio aquella nota se sintió feliz de externarle de alguna manera el agradecimiento que le tenía, pero cuando escuchó que él de alguna manera correspondía a su amistad la dicha no le cabía en el pecho.

Y una idea peligrosa y loca le nació de pronto, como solía pasarle siempre, y se le ocurrió que había encontrado a la persona idónea, o el amigo que tanto necesitaba, para hacer eso que venía pensando desde hacía tiempo.

Siempre que estaba sola le venía a la mente un plan para distraerse, era su mecanismo para "protegerse" de la soledad y la tristeza desde niña, y ahora no era la excepción.

Cuando miró a Kyouya, y después a Haruhi, como aquel posible hombre perfecto que le amara y a quien amar, lo había hecho no tanto por amor, sino más bien para aminorar su soledad y distraer a su tristeza, y si bien no había dado los mejores resultados, y no era precisamente el método mejor, le funcionaba.

Estar ocupada en "algo" solía disminuir o ahuyentar su soledad, era el único método que conocía.

Pero había sido muy doloroso sufrir una decepción por segunda ocasión, no quería que le pasara de nuevo.

Cuando escuchó a Mori decir aquella frase simplemente se le ocurrió la extraña idea de que si él era su "prometido" o "novio" lograría distraerse y no tener que buscar a alguien que realmente ocupara su corazón.

Era un plan extraño y algo loco, pero tenía toda la sensatez para ella.

Siendo ella tan activa y teniendo tan mal concepto del silencio y la soledad, tarde o temprano cometería el mismo error que cometió con Haruhi o Kyouya, y no quería sufrir de nuevo, pero, si ese alguien era Mori, que era tan amable, serio, y tranquilo, aquello no habría que ser un problema.

Todo era una treta para engañar a su ingenio, a su mente, y, posteriormente, a su corazón.

Si conseguía un novio falso ya no tendría por qué buscar uno de verdad, y así, de cierta forma, mantendría ese punto cubierto.

¿Quién mejor que él?

Si bien nunca se lo preguntó, él tampoco nunca se negó, además él era su amigo…y estaba segura que él comprendía perfectamente su extraña y curiosa forma de pensar, así que le comprendería y ayudaría.

Pasaron semanas y las cosas simplemente se quedaron así. A pesar de ser víctima de tantas cuestiones ambos nunca dijeron nada al respecto, y ella solo se limitaba a decir que él era su novio y él solo a no desmentirla o siquiera hablar del tema.

Así que todo quedó para los host como antes, al menos así lo entendieron, como un pequeño juego que la rubia tenía, y sin querer o no, dejaron de prestarle importancia o siquiera preocuparse por ello. No tenía caso, Renge era demasiado extraña y terca y Mori demasiado tranquilo e indiferente para profundizar en eso.

Sin embargo, poco a poco, de alguna manera Renge fue acercándose a él, conservando esa innata necesidad que le surgió por "conversar" con él. Siendo la primera ocasión en que se acercará a él, después de nombrarle como su novio, cuando le dijo.

-_"Bueno, Mori sempai, habrá que compartir un poco más de tiempo juntos si quiero realmente creerme su novia"-_

Y él simplemente seguía igual, en silencio, sin opinar, sin afirmar o negar nada, lo cual ella agradecía, porque de alguna manera eso le tranquilizaba.

Fue en ese tiempo cuando aprendió a ser un poco más calmada, pues si bien al inicio de esa locura que era su "relación" no podía permanecer tan tranquila por mucho tiempo, también se dio cuenta de que el host salvaje no era tan "salvaje", de hecho era bastante tranquilo, y sufría al ver su pacifico tiempo interrumpido por ella y su habladuría incesante.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que él era exageradamente amable, pues notó que no solo le estaba ayudando en su afán de mantenerse ocupada (a pesar de que lo implicó sin consultárselo), sino además no le pedía no hablar demasiado, o no en un volumen tan alto, o que mínimamente le dejara tranquilo unos pocos segundos. Y así también se dio cuenta que quizás todo aquello era molesto para él, pero siendo tan amable y caballeroso como era, no decía nada, y asimismo determinó que al menos debía corresponderle todo ello con respetar un poco su amada tranquilidad.

Fue por ello que poco a poco aprendió a estar un poco más sosegada, a respetar los momentos de quietud que el joven merecía.

También poco a poco se dio cuenta de que aquel silencio que rodeaba a Takashi no era tan malo o desagradable para ella, de hecho era algo interesante, algo a lo que poco a poco se fue acostumbrado hasta agradarle más y más.

Se dio cuenta que la tranquilidad que él le daba era de alguna manera la paz que ella buscaba para su atolondrada rutina, y también notó que esa tranquilidad era distinta a aquella que le provocaba miedo y soledad.

Sin embargo cierto día pudo darse por enterada que aquel distractor que decía era el nombrarle como su novio, no era solo egoísta o bobo, sino también una mentira.

Lo supo al ver declarándosele a aquella chica tímida y hermosa que solía solicitarlo como su host continuamente, diciendo amarlo de aquella tierna forma, con lo cual no pudo sino darse cuenta de que su "distractor no doloroso" era mentira.

-_"Takashi sempai…yo…yo quería decirle que…"-_

Casualmente pasaba cerca cuando escuchó el saludo tembloroso de la chica, y miró a la distancia la alta y recta figura de Mori sintiendo ese desasosiego que de vez en vez le venía de un tiempo a la fecha cada vez que le veía. Se escondió en uno de los pilares con una ansiedad extraña y una curiosidad grande por saber que era todo aquello que sintió cuando lo vio cerca de esa clienta.

-_"…quería decirle, sempai, que usted…que usted….que estoy enamorada de usted"-_

Tan temblorosa y nerviosa estaba la chica que apenas y podía extenderle el pequeño pañuelo que le había bordado con tanto amor.

Y viendo tal escena Renge sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, no pudiendo escuchar nada más que su propio corazón. Los miró hablando otro poco más, diciendo tal o cual cosa sin lograr entenderlos y se alejó de ellos.

Mientras caminaba tranquila y cotidianamente por los pasillos de su escuela también pudo darse cuenta de que había sido una ingenua y una tonta al pensar que si "engañaba" a su corazón y mente diciendo que Mori sería su novio no se enamoraría, pues de alguna manera su terco corazón había repetido su costumbre y se había no solo encariñado, encaprichado o embobado de aquel que decía sería su novio (como le había pasado con Haruhi y Kyouya), sino también sospechaba que ese dolor en su corazón, ese sentimiento insoportable que le oprimió el pecho, era más fuerte que cualquier otro que había sentido antes, porque por esta vez realmente si estaba enamorada, porque por esta vez, ese sentimiento que irónicamente pensó era amistad, ahora sí era amor…

Siempre era una despistada a la hora de definir sus sentimientos.

Asimismo pudo notar algo más, ella no era nada de él, él nunca le dijo que no, pero tampoco que sí, y, sinceramente, no tenía siquiera el derecho de reclamarle o pedirle que no aceptara aquel bello pañuelo que guardó en su bolsillo como había hecho días y días atrás con aquella servilleta donde le confesaba su amistad…

Renge abrió los ojos, siendo cegada momentáneamente por la intensidad de los rayos del sol, y sonrió.

Sonrió a pesar del intenso sol, a pesar también de que los recuerdos dolorosos estaban aun presentes en su memoria, tan frescos como ese día.

Pero podía sonreír tranquila y sinceramente después de tantos días. Ahora le parecía distante y borroso aquel sufrimiento que sintió cuando pensó que no era correspondida por el hombre que yacía a su lado.

¡Cuánto sufrió aquellos días!, ¡cuántas lágrimas vertió al pensar en su amor no correspondido!

Pero aquel tiempo quedó atrás y ahora hasta se reía de su dolor….tan curioso era el amor…

Y es que afortunadamente todo ese enredo se esclareció de la manera más simple que hasta gracia le causaba.

Había estado evitando ligeramente a Mori, pensando en lo incomodo que sería para él sobrellevar su compañía. Además de que era complicado estar a su lado y no sentirse triste.

Y por evitarle regresó rápidamente sobre sus pasos, escondiéndose en un pasillo mientras los chicos del club, y Mori sempai con ellos, entraban a la cafetería, no quería comer con ellos. Buscando alejarse de él dio media vuelta y regresó al pasillo, donde casi chocaba con la misma clienta que le abrió los ojos.

-_"Renge san"-_ la saludó la chica al recuperarse del susto –_"¿cómo ha estado?"-_

_-"Ah…bien, gracias por preguntar"-_

Sinceramente no tenía ánimo para enfrentar ni hablar con nadie, mucho menos con ella, se sentía triste y estaba cansada de llevar la careta de alegría que siempre utilizaba, así que quiso caminar y salir de ahí, pero la chica se lo impidió al retrasarla un poco con su conversación.

_-"Y…¿todo va bien?"-_

_-¿Ah?, eh…este…"- _ pestañó sin saber bien que contestar –_"¿el club, te refieres al host club?"-_

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-_"No, no me refería a eso, pero ahora que lo dice quisiera disculparme por no haber asistido en estos días, me sentía un poco incomoda pero ya estoy mejor"- _ y sonrió tenuemente, confundiéndola más.

¡Era verdad!, ahora que lo pensaba desde aquel día no veía a la chica en el club.

-_"…quizás vuelva a ir hoy"-_ dio media sonrisa.

-_"Gracias, estoy segura que serás bien recibida"- _

-_"Pero…Renge san"- _ y ella dio un brinquito al escucharla hablar de nuevo, retrasándola más, por un momento se había distraído –_"¿cree que Haruhi kun me acepte como su clienta?"-_

_-"¿Haruhi?"-_

_-"Hum"- _asintió –_"¿él no tiene novia, cierto?"- _ y Renge negó con la cabeza –_"es que….sería incomodo pasar por lo mismo dos veces"-_

Y la francesa pestañó repetidamente, ¿a qué se refería?

-_"¿Dos veces?"-_

Y la chica asintió y su rostro mutó a uno más sereno y serio –_"por cierto, quisiera disculparme….yo no sabía que usted y Mori sempai…"- _

Y el corazón de Renge empezó a latir muy rápido.

–"…_no tenía idea…lamento mucho haber hecho lo que hice…y…"-_

_-¿Perdón?-_

_-"¿Hum?"-_

_-"No entiendo"-_

_-"Oh…bueno…me refiero a que..."- _ la chica suspiró –_"no sabía que usted y Mori sempai fueran novios, disculpe…"- _reverenció respetuosamente –"_cuando me confesé Mori sempai me dijo: lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos" –_suspiró por lo bajo _ -"No quiso aceptar mi obsequio, sin embargo prácticamente lo obligue…le pedí que conservara un pañuelo que le había tejido con su nombre…"-_

Renge abrió los ojos muy grandes y la chica se sonrojó tenuemente.

-_"No entiendo"-_

_-"Perdón, Renge san, ¿no lo sabía?, yo fi quien le dio ese pañuelo, yo se lo di, le pedí que se lo quedara, que fuera como un regalo…no como…como otra cosa"- _dijo nerviosa y avergonzada.

_-"Ah…este…"-_ ni siquiera sabía cómo responder adecuadamente.

_-"Oh, bueno"- _ dijo ella incomoda –_"en ese momento no me dijo que usted era la chica de la que estaba enamorado…y…bueno…no lo sabía…espero y mi pañuelo no sea el motivo por el cual estén peleados o molestos, no era mi intención, disculpe Renge san"- _ la joven reverenció nuevamente, profundamente apenada y preocupada.

-_"No, no importa…está…está bien"-_

_-"Entonces…¿no está molesta por lo del pañuelo?"- _ dijo nerviosa Y se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir, o que hacer…

-_"Todo está bien con ustedes, ¿verdad?, es que les he notado distantes…incluso un poco tristes"-_

_-"Ah…bueno…este…"- _ y la rubia comenzó a llorar tenuemente, sin poder resistirlo por más tiempo.

-"_Renge san, lo siento, ¿está bien?"- _ se acercó acongojada, nunca había siquiera imaginado ver llorar a la francesa, era demasiado extraño en alguien tan alegre.

-_"Si, es solo que…yo…estoy bien, de verdad, no te preocupes"- _ y le sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas.

La chica le miró dudosa, había sido toda una sorpresa mirarla derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-_"Estoy bien, no te preocupes"-_ le sonrió sincera y el tomó las manos –_"muchas gracias"-_

Y la soltó dando media vuelta corriendo hacia el comedor, dejándola parada en el pasillo un poco confundida, pero algo más tranquila.

Cuando llegó al comedor buscó por todos lados a aquel del cual se escondía, lo encontró cerca del carrito de golosinas donde Honey iba de aquí allá comiendo y señalando los postres con bastante entusiasmo.

Se paró frente suyo.

-"_Morinozuka Takashi"-_ habló con voz fuerte y clara, llamando la atención no solo de él, sino del resto de los presentes.

_-"Hum…"- _murmuró él mirándola con esa tranquilidad innata que desprendía siempre.

Todos, incluyendo al resto de los integrantes del club, dejaron de hacer lo que hacían solo para escuchar hablar al host salvaje y así poder comprender de que se trataba todo aquel alboroto que la administradora del host club armaba.

–"_¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?, ¿por qué no hablaste conmigo de esto?"-_

Y él solo se alzó de hombros, Renge comenzó a reír como solía hacerlo, con ese timbre estridente y escandaloso que era difícil no escuchar. Esa risa logró sosegar el preocupado corazón de la clienta que la había seguido desde el pasillo, y sonrió segura de que todo se había arreglado entre ellos.

Pero había algo distinto en la risa de la administradora del club, algo distinto en sus ojos cafés, ya no estaba el brillo ansioso que generalmente portaban, sino uno más tranquilo, más pacífico, y temblaban como suelen temblar aquellos que están a punto de llorar presas de una gran emoción.

Poco a poco su risa bajó y solo quedó una media sonrisa acompañada de un tenue sonrojo.

¿Cómo había estado tan ciega?

_-"La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco"-_ fueron las palabras que dijo la rubia, hablando con el tono lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan.

Renge miró a Mori y le sonrió, él, en cambio, permaneció tan tranquilo como siempre, sin opinar nada al respecto, solo moviendo tenuemente la cabeza a un costado, lo que podría ser un "sí" o simplemente un "no entiendo lo que eso significa", como el resto de las personas pensaban.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna se acercó a él y parándose de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla (por supuesto que le obligo a bajar un poco el rostro jalándole del saco).

Ante la mirada confundida y curiosa de los presentes, y confundida y triste de las clientas, Renge se separó de él permitiéndole erguirse por completo, dio media vuelta, caminó dos pasos y con esa fuerte voz que le caracterizaba declaró:

-_"¡No se te olvide Morinozuka Takashi, tu eres mi novio, y de ahora en adelante mi futuro esposo!"- _

Y el resto de la escuela, incluyendo Tamaki, abrieron la boca ante semejante declaración, porque también los integrantes del host club se sorprendieron, porque no pensaron que el juego llegara a ese nivel de hacerlo público frente a todo el alumnado y los académico (era algo más serio de lo que pensaban).

Las miradas se centraron en Takashi Morinozuka esperando la confirmación o negación de aquello, pero el aludido solo pestaño.

-_"Claro que por bien del club (y por ser la administradora) te permitiré seguir atendiendo a nuestras clientas"- _

Y sonriendo caminó por aquel sendero que todos los alumnos le abrieron para que saliera triunfante y feliz del comedor.

Los rumores del reciente noviazgo y futuro matrimonio se esparcieron como fuego, y pronto hubo suspiros cubriendo Ouran diciendo cosas como -"_dicen que es verdad, Mori sempai y Renge san, ¿quién lo diría?, yo no lo sabía, ¿y tú?"-_

Renge rio y abrió de nuevo los ojos, ya más acostumbrada a la claridad del sol, sonrió tenuemente y se acercó al que reposaba a su costado, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y sintió el leve apretón que solía darle.

Quizás él no hablaba mucho, y quizás eso a veces le molestaba, pero de igual manera le gustaba y lo aceptaba.

Se acercó a él y recargó la cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el cálido aire que corría en sus jardines.

Quizás tampoco él nunca había dicho un "si" o un "no", pero en sus ojos, en sus cuidados y en la calidez de sus manos ella podía sentir eso que él no expresaba con palabras.

No negaba que le gustaría escucharlo decir unas palabras de amor de vez en cuando, pero le daría tiempo, mientras estuviera con él y le diera esa paz y esa calidez era suficiente para ella.

Mientras le diera ese silencio agradable y muy distinto a los que había vivido todo estaría bien.

Subió un poco el rostro y sonrió al ver que él la miraba, se inclinó un poco y besó los labios de su sempai, él correspondió el beso con esa lentitud y paciencia que le caracterizaba, y ella sonrió sobre sus labios. Se separó un poco y recargó de nuevo la cabeza contra su fuerte y amplio pecho, esparciendo sus cabellos rubios por todos lados.

Quizás todavía no le decía un "te amo", pero sabía que él la amaba, sus labios tiernos, suaves, cálidos y confortables eran prueba fehaciente del amor que le profesaba, sus cuidados y consejos también lo eran…y ella ya no estaba tan ciega como para no notarlo.

Además…como decía la frase:

"La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco"

Y vaya que le quedaba esa frase, después de todo, Mori sempai era un hombre de pocas y sabias palabras.

Sólo había que aprender a saberlo escuchar.

&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola:

Acá Aire2409 reportándose para dar muestras de vida en el fandom de Ouran XD! ¿No tengo perdón, verdad?...sé que me he tardado siglos entre las actualizaciones (Mahasana me ha de estar jalándome las orejas Xp), lo siento…siempre es lo mismo y siempre digo las mismas razones-excusas de las que creo que ya están cansados y ya se saben de pié a pá, así que por hoy no los atosigare con ellas XD.

Saludos y gracias por seguir la historia….hoy tocó turno de Tamaki, Mori y Renge…sé que lo que ustedes quieren (o la gran parte) es ver más Kyouya Haruhi, ya verán que saldrá el capítulo que sigue, también de Ayame y Honey, y ya se acercará el baile y bueno…creo que no nos falta mucho para el final….

Prometida ha sido importante para mí, como cada historia que imagino y redacto, pero he querido darle su importancia a cada personaje y pareja, hubo incluso quienes me pidieron esto, y espero y les deje un buen sabor de boca n.ñ, y para aquellos que los dejé esperando por más, lo siento T_T, espero y pronto corresponder a sus peticiones y no se me aburran y molesten tanto hasta entonces…

Saludos y Dios me los bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado"-_

_-__"Recuerdo de algún pensamiento pasado"__-_

_&&&&&_ Cambios de escenario /

**Notas de la autora**

**Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de Bisco Hatori.**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Kyouya acomodó el moño de la corbata mirándose en el espejo, suspiró sutilmente, estaba listo. Sólo restaba pasar por Haruhi. Esperaría unos minutos, quizás cinco, para salir en la limosina e ir por ella.

Habían quedado que a las 6:00 pm, y bien sabía que ella era muy puntual. Y la puntualidad era estar a la hora indicada, no antes, ni después.

Se sentó con elegancia en la silla y dio un último vistazo a las notas del plan de hoy, su agenda. Sería un día interesante, o una tarde y/o noche si tomaba en cuenta lo avanzado del reloj, el asunto era que le daba grandes esperanzas, entusiasmo, emoción y gusto. Sería una noche importante.

Repasando uno a uno los pasos que daría, y viendo intermitentemente el reloj, los cinco minutos volaron y pronto salió de su mansión. En la entrada de la mansión su limosina lo esperaba, subió al coche dando indicaciones de su destino.

-Residencia Fujioka, por favor-

Tachibana, como buen empleado, siguió inmediatamente su orden y más pronto que nada ya estaba rumbo a la "residencia" de su invitada.

De alguna manera al mirar por la pequeña ventana que dada a la cabina, imaginó la pequeña silueta que era Ayame en el asiento contiguo del piloto, como cuando era su guardaespaldas y Adachi san su chofer.

De vez en cuando la evocaba, su infantil y delgado cuerpo tras el cristal, con su cabellera negra y su ropa impecable. Ahora, con su regreso, aquellos recuerdos estaban más vivos que nunca y de alguna manera le hacían extrañarla y sonreír, sentir nostalgia por su tiempo como servidumbre.

_-Ayame, ¿cómo te tomaras todo?-_

Rió, esa etapa ya había pasado, y ella no sería nunca más su sirviente, ahora era su amiga (aceptablemente ante la sociedad y su familia), pero faltaba ir un paso más allá, ésta noche culminaría una fase de su plan, y eso le llenaba de satisfacción.

Quería que todo fuera perfecto, lo tenía todo fríamente calculado. Aunque, como siempre, tenía un inesperado suceso, y, casi como siempre, tenía que ver con su club en Ouran, y, como casi siempre, la culpable era, directa o indirectamente, Haruhi. Al menos ya había acomodado los planes y los movimientos, y, con su compañía, aquello solo sería más perfecto de lo que tenía pensado.

-_Haruhi…-_

¿Qué tan hermosa se vería?

Sonrió tenuemente al escuchar el eco de su voz repitiendo el "residencia Fujioka", y es que obviamente aquel modesto apartamento estaba muy lejos de serlo, pero no encontraba otra forma de dar órdenes. Siempre le pasaba eso con el hogar de Haruhi, y siempre le daba gracia escuchar esa frase y adjetivo tan errado y hasta irónico.

Cansado de ignorar el teléfono, que no dejaba de sonar y vibrar, miró por la ventana. El camino era el mismo de siempre, los mismos edificios, las mismas calles, e incluso las mismas personas mirando con admiración aquel finísimo y carísimo auto aparcando en un lugar tan modesto como aquel.

-_Plebeyos…-_

Al parecer no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, ni cuantas veces fueran a su casa, invariablemente aquel hato de plebeyos seguirían siendo tan fáciles de impresionar.

Pero Haruhi valía por mucho pasar por todo aquello, asimismo esas reacciones eran, además de patéticas y exageradas, divertidas, o al menos convivir tanto con alguien que las admiraba tanto como Tamaki (su admiración por dichas reacciones también era patética y exagerada), bien podría estarle cambiando la perspectiva de las cosas. En fin, que lo único importante es que ya estaba ahí, frente a la casa de su compañera para regresar con ella a su mansión, para ir a la cena de su familia.

Durante el camino, al igual que pocas horas antes, rememoró como era que había logrado invitarla.

-_"…ni siquiera conozco su casa, Kyouya sempai"-_

_-"Si ese es tu problema…puedes ir dentro de dos semanas…"-_

_-"¿De verdad, Kyouya sempai?"-_

_-"¿Haruhi, crees que soy tan descortés como para mentirte e invitarte en vano?"-_

_-"Ah…este…bueno, lo siento…es que…"-_

_-"Habrá una cena, busca algo apropiado"-_

Fue aquel día, en la tarde, cuando ensayaron en casa de Renge, cuando, cansado de los demás y de no poder practicar tranquilamente, se alejó de ellos y entró a una habitación de las muchas de esa mansión tan "particular".

Estaba algo contento porque según podía prever Ayame ya no estaba deprimida ni tan triste. Además, según lo que vio antes de dejarla en el balcón, Honey sempai ponía mucho de su parte para mejorar la relación, sólo había que tenerle paciencia y darle su tiempo para que mejorara.

¿Y qué mejor acompañamiento que su prometido?, quizás las cosas por fin mejorarían para ese par, aunque no se esperaba el gran avance del mundo, al menos con su amiga que era más tímida que una almeja, pero si con su superior, con Haninozuka Mitsukuni, quizás él lograría por fin despertarla un poco y acercarse a ella.

-_"Estarán bien…"-_

Caminando por los pasillos encontró una habitación sola y perfecta para su práctica, sacó del estuche el violín y lo tomó con delicadeza e inició a tocar, concentrándose completamente en la melodía que quería interpretar.

-_"Bien, comencemos con esto…"-_

Necesitaba practicar, le faltaba mucho para recuperar el tiempo perdido en todos esos años que dejó de tocar. No quería ser una vergüenza al lado de Ayame y Tamaki, además de que no le sería de provecho quedar mal en un importante evento como lo sería el baile.

Lo mejor era hacer las cosas excelentemente, si los resultados eran los que debían ser, muy probablemente ganaría la admiración de las personas más influyentes de Japón, que bien sabía ya tenía, pero lograría conquistarles en otro campo más, en el de la música. Utilizaría la música como su aliado.

Al menos eso esperaba.

Las cuerdas sonaban con gracia y delicadeza, Kyouya cerró los ojos, intentando olvidarse de lo que le rodeaba, imaginando una a una las notas y dándoles vida y sonido con su mano y sus dedos.

Tenía mucho trabajo. Debía practicar todo lo que pudiera, no quería hacer el ridículo, así que su agenda estaba saturada. Durante los tiempos libres, entre el club, la escuela, los preparativos del baile (incluyendo las clases de baile de Haruhi) así como los preparativos de la cena familiar, el tiempo se recortaba terriblemente para practicar adecuadamente, así que no podía perder el valiosísimo tiempo siendo mediador entre Tamaki y los gemelos con sus tonterías, o estar de celestina con Ayame y Honey sempai.

-_"Estarán bien…concéntrate en esto"-_

Su cuerpo pronto se relajó y sonrió delicadamente, el sonido del violín lo relajaba.

Además estarían bien sin él por unos minutos, ya estaban lo bastante grandes para valerse por sí mismos, al menos los enamorados, que los otros tres eran caso aparte, pero en fin, necesitaba soledad, después arreglaría cualquier detalle o desastre que se les ocurriera a ese trío.

_-"Concéntrate, olvídalos un poco…"__-_ se dijo así mismo, si quería practicar debidamente debía olvidar a ese trío por un instante.

Suspiró profundamente, escuchando las notas una a una logrando alejarse de las preocupaciones y ocupaciones poco a poco, solo teniendo ese sonido alrededor, solo su violín y él.

Abrió los ojos solo por un momento, siendo consciente de cuanto había olvidado, durante todos esos años, la paz que le traía tocar. Era como alejarse de todo ese mundo estresante que le rodeaba, olvidar sus preocupaciones, sus ocupaciones, sus planes, su familia, su padre, todo…la música era solo lo único que existía en ese momento.

Solo estaba él y su violín, y, en él, en ese pequeño instrumento de madera, de alguna manera lograba volcar todo aquello que le pesaba en el alma y liberarse de ello por un instante.

Aunque él no se diera cuenta de ello así era. Siempre fue así.

_-" ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"-_

_-"Su música"-_

Ayame fue quien, aún en su infantil inocencia y amabilidad, le abrió los ojos.

_-"¿Eh?"-_

_-"Siempre que escuchaba su música me sentía muy triste, Ootori sama siempre luce triste…Ayame chan no pudo decir nada, no sé, Ayame….yo, yo creo que Ootori sama siempre luce triste, no quise causarle problemas con Yoshio sama"-_

Cuando era pequeño le gustaba tocar. Primero lo tomó como algo más que se debe saber, como un requisito más impuesto por su padre, pero con el tiempo fue tomándole gusto.

Se sentía mejor, aunque no le gustara admitirlo.

_-"Pero…Ootori sama a veces luce triste"-_

Sus dedos se movían con gracia, elegancia y destreza, entonando aquella maravillosa melodía. Cerró los ojos, tocando como cuando niño, cuando ese violín, esas notas y esa música era lo único que tenía para sobrellevar su soledad y frustración.

-"_Ootori sama siempre parece triste, su música es muy triste, pero bella, debería reconsiderarlo"-_

_-"No Ayame, no volveré a tocar hasta encontrar un motivo para hacerlo"-_

Cuando se ganó su amistad, su admiración y su respeto, cuando Ayame fue su amiga, logró abrirle los ojos, y supo que aquel violín, a pesar de ayudarlo a sobrellevar sus penas y frustraciones, no valía.

Porque él no quería que algo tan hermoso como la música de su violín también estuviera "manchada" u ocupada por sus problemas. No quería. No quería tocar solo música triste, simple y sinceramente no quería.

Por eso lo dejó.

Decidió que no interpretaría hasta lograr darle otro sentimiento, otra connotación a aquella música tan hermosa que tanto lo ayudaba, que tanto respetaba y amaba.

Tocaría hasta encontrar un motivo, algo, o alguien, que hiciera su música alegre. Alguien por lo que su melodía no trasmitiera aquella tristeza que guardaba su alma. Alguien que cambiara aquella soledad que resguardaba dentro.

Él no era cursi, tampoco precisamente amable, y él lo sabía, era totalmente consciente de sus acciones y sus actitudes, aquel ideal romántico no era acorde a su ser, pero de alguna manera sentía aquello, solo por el respeto que tenía a aquella música, a aquellas melodías que tanto le acobijaron en su soledad.

Dejar la música sería un largo camino por recorrer, algo difícil de lograr, pero estaba decidido a esperar por aquel motivo. Tal vez nunca lo tendría, tal vez nunca más tocaría un violín, y él lo sabía, pero estaba decidido.

_-"Hum…es una pena, me gustaría oírlo algún día, sempai"-_

Que grande e irónico era el destino.

_-"Tal vez algún día Haruhi"-_

Encontró su motivo, encontró aquel algo, aquel alguien que le despertara su instinto musical, siendo precisamente aquella doncella plebeya que tan bajas expectativas le diera cuando entró a la tercera sala de música, la primera vez que le viera, cuando quebró aquel jarrón de subasta.

Le gustara o no, lo aceptara o no, Haruhi era su motivo, era aquel alguien que tanto esperó.

Desde hace tiempo que lo sospechaba, que sospechaba todo lo que esa sencilla mujer despertaba en su ser. Pero quería ignorarlo, ¡había tantas razones para sepultar su amor por ella!, pero, finalmente, no pudo. Desafortunada o afortunadamente no pudo.

El chillido de las cuerdas del pequeño violín inundaba el cuarto, llenándolo con tal belleza y gracia que atraparían a cualquiera. Ootori sonrió, tal vez ese sentimiento no era tan malo como pensaba.

_-"Hum…es una pena, me gustaría oírlo algún día, sempai"-_

_-"Tal vez algún día Haruhi"-_

Aun con los ojos cerrados de alguna manera logró sonreír, recordando aquella desastrosa y peculiar plebeya entrando a la tercera sala de música y tirando aquel jarrón.

¿Quién iba a decirle todo lo que ella llegaría a ser?

Muy probablemente si alguien regresara y se lo contara se reiría de aquello y no lo creería, o tal vez simplemente evitaría amarla y se alejaría de ella. Siendo el rey de las sombras no se tomaba la información a la ligera, por muy inverosímil o estúpida que sonara.

-_Haruhi...-_

Siguió tocando, tocando completamente concentrado en su violín, en sus cuerdas, pensando en ella, tocando por y para ella, en secreto para esa plebeya atolondrada.

Sonrió más notoriamente, ¿él tocando por y para una plebeya?, ¿quién lo diría? Que grande e irónico era el destino.

Tan concentrado estaba que francamente no notó cuando esa mujer en la que tanto pensaba entró y le escuchaba, de nuevo lo escuchaba admirada de su destreza y su porte.

Haruhi entró con precaución, sin hacer el menor ruido y se recargó en la pared. Cuando estuvo segura que él no se incomodó con su presencia solo le vio un instante y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de esa hermosa música. Lo escucharía un poco y después se marcharía.

Podía verlo aún con los ojos cerrados, podía verlo claramente parado frente a ella, con el violín en el hombro, con sus dedos yendo y viendo y con su brazo derecho moviendo con gracia el arco contra las cuerdas. Y Haruhi también sonrió.

-Residencia Fujioka, señor Kyouya-

La puerta de limosina se abrió, trayéndole al presente.

Él asintió y salió del vehículo, mirando con profundidad la fachada del edificio, aún sintiendo aquella admiración al ver a tantas personas viviendo en tan poco espacio. Ubicó el número y puerta correspondiente al host natural hasta dar con ellos.

Al fin había llegado.

Se encaminó ignorando los murmullos sobre su persona, caminando con tranquilidad hasta la puerta donde Haruhi debía estar.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción, ¿y por qué no decirlo?, orgullo, se implantó en su rostro al recordar donde y porqué estaba, y qué le esperaba en ese lugar.

Su bolsillo tembló por enésima vez ligeramente, el tono correspondiente a Tamaki le hizo suspirar.

-Tonto- susurró al mirar las letras grandes en la pantalla que le corroboraba que era su mejor amigo.

Suspiró y tomó la llamada a sabiendas de que nunca le dejaría tranquilo y que era bastante terco y/o tonto como para notar que si no le había contestado desde hace tiempo era porque no quería.

-¡Bonjour mamá!- escuchó -¿cómo vas, ya llegaste?, no llegues tarde, recuerda que a Haruhi…-

-Tamaki…-

-Y es que ella es muy puntual, ¿recuerdas cuando se molestó porque la dejé esperando un poco y…?-

-Tamaki…-

-…ni siquiera me escuchó cuando le explicaba que…-

El rubio siguió hablando, obviamente ignorándolo. Suspiró acomodándose los lentes, estaba cansado, la voz del rey del host club le taladraba los oídos y le molestaba en demasía.

-Tamaki…todo bien- dijo simplemente, seguro que él no lo escuchaba, ni ahora ni antes, y le colgó.

Su amigo era un exagerado.

Guardó el móvil y siguió caminando. Tamaki lo tenía harto, llevaba todo el santo día llamándole y molestándole, no dudaba que en cualquier momento su celular volvería a vibrar.

Y tal como esperaba el aparato empezó a sonar y vibrar, pero esta vez no hizo caso, solo contestó y colgó rápidamente, para después ponerlo en silenciador.

Sonrió por dentro imaginando la cara llorosa y depresiva de Sou ante su descortesía, pero no tenía tiempo para reparar en él.

¡Llevaba todo el santo día molestándolo!, desde las 6:00 am, ¡desde las seis de la mañana!, había sido muy tolerante y ya no pensaba seguir tomando sus llamadas.

¿Para qué?, todo era lo mismo, lo mismo que le venía repitiendo desde que se enteró que la invitó a la cena familiar.

De solo recordar su rostro, sus frases, sus gesticulaciones, sus planes, el drama que armó, y todo lo que pasó en esos días le daban ganas de tomar el teléfono y aventarlo lo más lejos que le dieran sus fuerzas.

¡Tamaki lo tenía harto!, no solo a él, sino también a Haruhi, pero mínimamente la castaña le había mandado volar al segundo día que se enteró de ello (afortunadamente lo supo cuatro días antes, y no las dos semanas que pasaron).

-"_Haruhi, hija, iré a ayudarte para que estés lista y…"-_

_-"Ya le dije Tamaki sempai que no lo quiero en esto"-_

_-"Pero Haruhi, hija"-_ lagrimas espesas, sinceras y gruesas caían por sus mejillas.

-_"¡Que no y punto!"-_

Y Kyouya sabía que las intenciones de su amigo eran buenas, puras y sinceras, pero eso no quitaba que fuese tan fastidioso, o tan complicado de sobrellevar.

Ootori tocó con seguridad la puerta del departamento, o "residencia Fujioka", como él solía decir. La puerta se abrió al instante, dejándole con la mano en el aire. De alguna manera no se sorprendió al no encontrar la imagen que esperaba (Ranka san y/o Haruhi), sino a Tamaki histérico, jalándole la mano con fuerza y metiéndole al departamento.

-¡Mamá, has llegado, que bien! –se le pegó, abrazándole preocupado -¡pensé que algo malo te había pasado!, ¡algún secuestro, un asesinato! –lo miró lloroso- ¿por qué no contestabas a mis llamadas?- suspiró moqueando.

Tamaki era tan exagerado.

Se lo sacó de encima, golpeándole el rostro para que reaccionara, era lo más efectivo y satisfactorio de hacer cuando entraba en esa fase.

-Simple, no quería-

Tamaki empezó a llorar, sobándose la mejilla, sus lágrimas caían por varias cosas: dicha de verle sano, dolor por su bofetada y tristeza por su resequedad ante sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible?, mamá a veces era muy cruel…

-Pero…pero…mamá…-

-¿No sabes escuchar?, te dije que estaba bien…-

Susurró acomodándose los lentes y las ropas, analizando minuciosamente si no le había manchado la ropa con su escurrimiento nasal. Por muy amigo que fuera, y por mucho que lo quisiera, lo mataría si tenía que cambiarse de traje.

-Pero…pero…mamá…- dijo desde el rincón de la depresión, donde la mirada cruel y fría de mamá lo había mandado.

-Además, no me dijiste que estarías aquí, solo exageras las cosas-

-¿Exagerado?- Sou salió del rincón -¡un padre siempre debe velar por la felicidad y seguridad de sus hijos, mamá!, ¡yo no dejaría que pasaran solos por algo tan importante que…!-

-¡A callar!- el pie de Ranka en su rostro le cerró la boca y lo tiró contra el suelo -¡que yo soy su único padre!-

El rey del host club siguió berreando, solo que más despacio y desde el piso, ¿por qué nadie lo entendía?

-Oh, buenas tardes, disculpa esta bienvenida Kyouya kun-

La voz varonil y ronca de Ranka desapareció, y su semblante molesto cambió a uno amable y gentil.

-Buenas tardes Ranka san, no se preocupe-

-Pasa, pasa, Haruhi ya está lista- le sonrió amablemente y lo tomó de la mano, pasándolo a la sala.

-Ranka san, mamá- gruñó Tamaki desde el suelo, se habían olvidado de él y ambos le pisaban el cuerpo.

-Vamos siéntate-

Siguieron ignorándolo y caminaron sobre él hasta llegar a los cómodos sillones de la diminuta sala. Tamaki se retorció un poco ante el peso de los hombres, pero nada era tan doloroso como ser ignorado y menospreciado ante sus buenas intenciones de padre y amigo preocupado.

¿Por qué nadie lo entendía?

-¿Quieres algo de tomar, que tal algo de té?-

-No se moleste-

-¡Oh, tu siempre tan educado!- sonrió con sus grandes ojos soñadores –lástima que no todos sean como tú, Kyouya kun-

Tamaki sintió como si un piano lo aplastara ante la indirecta y la mirada del hombre, dejándole más tiempo contra el suelo mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-Haruhi no tarda, solo le restan unos detalles sin importancia, no te preocupes- rió con una mano sobre los labios - Kyouya kun, eres tan puntual como siempre, justo a tiempo- tomó una pequeña taza con elegancia, dándole un sorbo al té.

Ootori sonrió con cortesía, el padre de Haruhi siempre pareció simpatizar con él, por mera amabilidad o conveniencia para estar al tanto de los movimientos de su hermosa hija, o por ambas, el caso es que se llevaban bien y eso le daba un punto a su favor.

-Está bien, Ranka san- se acomodó los lentes –no se preocupe, traeré a Haruhi temprano y segura-

-Oh- dio un saltito, dejando la pequeña taza de té en la mesa -¡lo sé, lo sé!, mi pequeña hija no puede andar a altas horas de la noche en casas ajenas, o dando vueltas por las calles, de solo pensarlo hace que me sienta preocupado y molesto…- Ranka pausó, bebiendo otro poco de té.

Kyouya sonrió internamente, seguro que aquel comentario era la forma suavizada y cortés que Ranka tenía para pedirle (amenazarle) que trajera a su única y amada hija a respetables horas y en respetables condiciones.

Quizás él era el más apreciado por el padre de Haruhi, más que cualquier otro miembro del host club, pero eso no quitaba que le tuviera desconfianza, ni que el hombre fuese tan celoso como lo era.

-…pero como sé que eres un jovencito bueno, educado, respetuoso y amable, -enfatizó cada una de ellas -sé que todo saldrá bien, por eso le he autorizado la salida- rió suavemente –_de hecho mi niña ni siquiera me pidió permiso-_ lloró por dentro.

-Gracias por su confianza, trataré de cumplir con sus expectativas, Ranka san-

-Lo sé, lo sé- movió la mano con delicadeza, sin el tono serio de antes –sólo lo digo por estar nervioso, ya sabes, un evento tan importante, tan de alta sociedad, estoy tan emocionado por mi pequeña Haruhi-

-No veo por qué, solo es una cena en mi casa y…-

-La gran mansión Ootori,- habló interrumpiéndolo –me causa cierto nerviosismo imaginármela en ese ambiente rodeado de tantas personas serias y escrupulosas-

Y lo decía en tantos sentidos…la familia Ootori no era precisamente amigable, aunque eso sí, bastante educados, pero más valía que no le pasara nada de nada…pero en fin…¡su nena estaba creciendo!

-Haruhi no es alguien por quien preocuparse, sea donde sea que esté, ella estará bien-

Y el señor Fujioka rio tenuemente.

-Lo sé, lo sé, mi Haruhi es tan especial…-

Kyouya intentó asentir, pero simplemente se quedó sereno, sin saber cómo responder a todo aquello, la situación era extraña e incómoda. No tenía ni idea de lo que era estar en ese lugar por algo tan distinto como ir por Haruhi a una cena, y no sólo ir por información o a una visita del club con el fin de molestarla. Todo era muy extraño y distinto, eso le incomodaba un poco. E incomodar era la palabra, no era que se sintiera nervioso.

Tamaki seguía en el piso, llorando aún por su desventura, Ootori miró el reloj, su padre era demasiado exigente con la puntualidad, pero él llevaba buen tiempo, en realidad solo lo hacía para sobrellevar lo insólito que se sentía aquello, y la palabra era insólito, no nervioso.

_-Solo es Haruhi, solo es Ranka san…solo es una cena y…-_

Todo era tan extraño, ni siquiera a Tamaki se le ocurría hacer alguna de sus tonterías para cambiar el ambiente que se formó con las últimas palabras del padre de su amiga, que irónico le parecía todo.

¿Nervioso ante Ranka san?, ¿esperando por alguna tontería de Tamaki?, ¿desde cuándo?

Antes de seguir con todo eso, y afortunadamente para sus nervios y seguridad mental, su invitada apareció por el pasillo, seguida por aquel par de gemelos hostigosos y ansiosos por ayudarle que eran los hermanos Hiitachin.

-Que así está bien…¡por última vez, no usaré una peluca!-

No supo si reír o solo verla, lo cierto era que ni siquiera se puso de pie. Se veía tan hermosa, en ese vestido de fiesta color rosa. Llevaba un cuello alto con rosas superpuestas. Sin mangas dejando al descubierto sus pequeños y blancos hombros. Con su falda cayendo hasta las rodillas. Con un lazo negro marcando su pequeña y frágil cintura. Simple y elegante, justo como ella, simplemente perfecta.

-Pero Haruhi, será el complemento ideal…- dijo Kaoru

-¡Que no!, ¡además ya traigo estas cosas!- agitó la pulsera y los pequeños aretes negros-¡dijeron lo mismo con ellos!, ¿acaso no son suficiente?-

Los gemelos hicieron puchero.

-Para una mujer hermosa como tú…- dijo Kaoru.

-…nunca debería ser suficiente- completó Hikaru.

-¿Verdad mamá?- finalizaron en coro.

Inmediatamente la chica se enderezó por completo, no tenía idea de que él ya estuviera ahí, giró y lo miró, impecable, misterioso, elegante y apuesto, como siempre.

El rey de las sombras se incorporó, igual que Ranka y Tamaki, que tenían aquella cara llorosa, de amor, ante la hermosa imagen que su hija mostraba.

-En realidad no veo que diferencia haría-

Haruhi sonrió, agradecida por la ayuda, y se sonrojó un poco al notar sus ojos negros sobre ella. Los gemelos suspiraron.

-Mamá, eso es porque…- hablo Hikaru.

-…no tienes sentido de la estética y la moda- completó Kaoru.

Y ambos asintieron, y se abalanzaron de nuevo sobre la castaña, para colocarle aquella larga y bien peinada peluca castaña.

-¡Que no quiero, no quiero!- la chica se escurrió detrás de su padre.

-Vamos hija, te verás tan linda con ello- mencionó su padre.

Y la castaña abrió la boca, segura que aquella actitud de su padre no la ayudaría, aunque no era tan sorprendente, después de todo siempre mencionaba su falta de entusiasmo con respecto a ese tipo de cosas que conllevaba ser femenina y eso.

-Tamaki…- no terminó, buscar la ayuda del rubio era inútil, pues esos ojos acuosos, brillantes y azules no auguraba nada bueno, Fujioka suspiró, ¿realmente tendría que usar aquello?, eran tan incomodas, además ¿de qué serviría?

-Entonces- habló Ootori, tomando la atención de los presentes, mirando el reloj y acomodándose las gafas –supongo que estas lista-

-Ah…esto…si- dijo despegándose de su padre para verlo.

-Que bien, porque ya es hora de partir- le dijo con seriedad, observándola como siempre.

Ella asintió, ya no tan nerviosa ante sus ojos negros y profundos.

-Vámonos, mi padre no es tolerante, y es un poco exigente con la puntualidad-

-Si, Kyouya sempai-

La mujer caminó hasta la puerta, sin esperarle, Kyouya estuvo a punto de suspirar, se suponía que el protocolo social decía que por ser su acompañante tendría que esperarlo y tomarlo del brazo, o mínimamente ir a su paso, pero Haruhi no solía seguir las reglas sociales, ni con él, ni con nadie, así era ella.

-Bien- dijo con seriedad –con su permiso, Ranka san,- reverenció -la traeré sana, lo prometo-

-Lo sé, lo sé- lloró el hombre, sacando un pañuelo bordado con su nombre y los rostros de su hija y él –diviértanse mucho- abrazó a su hija, ella rodó los ojos –cuídate mucho, estas tan linda, que linda eres, eres tan bella como tu madre-

-Gracias…papá- susurró ella, conmovida por la sola mención de la palabra "madre".

-Pero, Haruhi- berrearon los gemelos –te falta esto y…-

-Lo siento Kaoru y Hikaru, se nos hace tarde- sonrió contenta, saliendo a tropezones de los brazos de su padre y luego de los del rubio -¡gracias por todo!- y corrió de ahí, ingeniándoselas muy bien para no tropezar con aquellos zapatos y bajar las escaleras.

Huía, huía cobardemente de aquel cuarteto de pesadilla que no la dejarían tranquila por quien sabe que tanto tiempo. Habría que aprovechar que Tamaki estaba controlado por las miradas asesinas de su padre, y que su padre, a su vez, estaba conmovido por el parecido con su madre, y que los gemelos seguían sin poder mirar a Kyouya y pedirle un aplazamiento.

Llegó corriendo al coche.

-Buenas noches, Tachibana sama-

-Buenas noches, señorita Fujioka-

-Solo Haruhi- dijo exhalando e inhalando aire.

Tachibana la miró sonriendo, era una mujer tan particular y graciosa, excelente y perfecta para alguien como su jefe, tan serio y escrupuloso, hasta frío; su jefe necesitaba de esa naturalidad, calidez y sencillez de una mujer como ella.

Los gemelos, al igual que Tamaki, Ranka y Kyouya, salieron al pasillo, asombrados aún de la agilidad que tenía la joven para escapar cuando realmente tenía las ganas de hacerlo, por no decirle perezosa. Cuando menos pensaron la damisela ya estaba a un costado de la limosina, hablando con el chofer-guardaespaldas de Kyouya.

-Haruhi es rápida…- dijo Hikaru poniéndose la peluca, dándose por vencido.

-…solo cuando le conviene- dijo Kaoru acomodándole un mechón café que se había escapado.

-También un poco maleducada, ¿no saben los plebeyos que una dama debe esperar por su caballero?...- cuestionó el rey del host club.

Y los gemelos sonrieron, al igual que los otros tres, Haruhi siempre sería Haruhi, para ella esa clase de "reglas" no valían menos que un centavo.

-…pero así es nuestra Haruhi…- susurró Sou al mirarla entrar al automóvil, los gemelos asintieron, y Ranka decidió esperar un momento para maltratar a ese rubio egocéntrico que tenía el descaro de referirse a su hermosa y pequeña hija como "nuestra Haruhi" -cuídala Kyouya- pidió el de ojos azules, con aquella seriedad tan impropia que a veces exhibía.

-Hum- Ootori asintió.

Ranka sonrió, sabía que todos ellos cuidaban y querían a su pequeña, por mucho que a veces lo molestara o atemorizaba, ¡su nena estaba creciendo!, era tan hermoso y doloroso.

–Con su permiso- dijo el Ootori y se encaminó al coche.

-Sé que cuidaras de ella Kyouya kun, tengo mi confianza en ti, no me hagas arrepentirme de ello- dijo el hombre con seriedad cuando le paso por un lado.

El rey entre las sombras no dijo nada, solo le miró por el rabillo del ojo, con ese aura que le envolvía cuando el misterio le rodeaba por completo.

-¡Cuida de mi hija, mamá!, ¡papá estará esperando por…!-

Sou calló de tajo y cayó contra el piso, víctima del mal humor del padre de Haruhi, que seguía pisándole sin el mínimo recato.

-¡Que yo soy su único padre!-

Ootori evitó sonreír o mirar atrás, y siguió bajando las escaleras, ya era demasiado común esa clase de trato entre ambos hombres, no había porque sorprenderse o reír ante ese espectáculo, además le esperaba algo más importante, Haruhi ya estaba dentro del auto, esperándolo.

Llegó, acomodó sus lentes y sin voltear atrás, para no ver a ese cuarteto que seguramente no le quitaba los ojos de encima, dijo:

-Residencia Ootori, por favor-

Ranka miró partir el carro negro y lujoso donde su hija iba, sonrió y suspiró, su Haruhi crecía, y eso le hacía sentir orgulloso, triste y feliz…

-Haruhi, mi nena, mi pequeña está creciendo- dijo llorando copiosamente mientras seguía pisando a Tamaki, pensando que con alguien tenía que desahogar ese enojo que también sentía ante la madurez y distanciamiento de su pequeña.

De un tiempo le notaba un poco distinta, de no ser el padre amoroso y apegado que era simplemente no habría notado esos cambios imperceptibles que tenía su pequeña, pero para un padre como él, aquello no era imposible, por muy discreta, despistada, tranquila o indiferente que fuera su hija…

– _Kotoko, nuestra hija está creciendo, amor, está creciendo…-_

¿Quién iba a decirle que el culpable sería Kyouya?, francamente no se lo esperaba, siempre pensó que el rubio era el más cercano al afecto de su hija, por eso es que siempre competía con él…pero, francamente, no esperó que aquellos sentimientos mutaran y cambiaran el rumbo a ese hombre tan ambicioso y misterioso como lo era Kyouya Ootori.

De alguna manera, y a pesar de los defectos que encontraba en él (por muy perfecto que fuera de todas formas le encontraría defectos al pretendiente de su hija, fuera quien fuera), tenía cierta confianza en él, además de que a su hija parecía agradarle mucho, habría que darle una oportunidad…además, de pasarle algo a su nena, él ya se las ingeniara para hacerle pagar, por muy Ootori que fuera.

Ranka sonrió, con esa risa gentil y amable que solía poner generalmente cuando su racha de padre obsesivo y protector se alejaba un poco, dejó de pisar al rubio y miró a los gemelos.

-¿Les apetece una taza de té?-

-¡Sí!- gritaron los gemelos, que dejaron su labor de acomodar y peinar la peluca.

-El mío…el mío con tres de azúcar, Ranka san- pidió Sou, incorporándose mágicamente y entrando al departamento antes de que le cerraran la puerta en la cara.

Cuando Haruhi lo sintió entrar al auto ni siquiera lo vio, al contrario, siguió mirando por la ventana. Kyouya tampoco reparó en un saludo o en una conversación, tal vez por considerarla innecesaria. Solo se sentó y esperó que el automóvil se pusiera en marcha.

Apenas tuvieron unos cuantos centímetros de avance cuando la joven pareció notarlo y despertar un poco para hablarle.

-Sempai, ¿y Hikaru, Kaoru y Tamaki sempai?-

-En tu casa, con Ranka san, supongo-

Haruhi parpadeó, sin saber muy bien que significaba aquello.

-Kyouya sempai, ¿no esperará a Tamaki sempai, Hikaru y Kaoru?- le preguntó algo preocupada al recordar y notar como dio la dirección, entró y cerró la puerta.

-No tenemos porque esperarles, Haruhi- le dijo él acomodándose el moño de la corbata, con esa extraña fijación que tenía con la ropa.

-Pero, sempai…- pestañó, o eso significaba que no irían con ellos, sino en sus propios autos (lo cual le ponía algo nerviosa al pensar en estar a solas con él) o simplemente significaba que no irían (lo cual era más preocupante) –¿entonces es porque irán detrás nuestro?-

Kyouya sonrió internamente, algo feliz por lo que vendría tras sus palabras, ella se pegó a la ventana, esperando su respuesta y esperando ver los carros de sus amigos detrás de la limosina negra en la que iba.

-Sinceramente no veo porque irían detrás nuestro- dijo con seriedad, recargando su mejilla en una de sus manos –a no ser que quieran espiarnos, de ser así dudo mucho que entren-

Ella dejó de mirar por la ventana para verlo con los ojos grandes y cafés, esperando aún porque finalizara, Kyouya la miró, acomodándose los lentes.

–La seguridad de la mansión es muy buena-

-Ky…Kyouya sempai- dijo ella atemorizada, pero aún esperanzada –¿quiere decir que ellos no estarán con nosotros?-

-Por supuesto que no-

Y la cara de Haruhi fue todo un poema.

-Es una cena familiar, íntima, simplemente no están invitados-

Fujioka pestañó, aún asimilando la noticia, y comprendió…por eso era que no salieron corriendo tras ella, ¡porque no asistirán con ellos!...más importante aún, ¡iría a una cena con Kyouya!, ¡a su casa!, ¡a solas!, ¡la invitó a una cena familiar!

-_ ¿Qué significa todo esto?-_

Cada vez todo se volvía más complicado, y cada vez aquella pregunta ¿qué significa todo esto?, la ponía más nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?-

-No pensé que fuera importante-

¿Qué no era importante?, ¡que no era importante!, por supuesto que lo era, vaya que lo era….

Para empezar ¡no pensaba que la dichosa cena fuese tan familiar!, creía que se trataba solo de una cena de amigos, que todos los integrantes del club estaban invitados y que la cede era la mansión Ootori, ¡nunca pensó que estaría sola con Kyouya en una gran mansión rodeada solo de parientes y sirvientes de la familia Ootori!

De solo pensarlo le daban ganas de vomitar y pedir que la regresaran.

-_¿Qué no es importante?, ¿desde cuando la información no es importante para el rey de las sombras?-_ suspiró, estaba algo molesta e incómoda, por no decir asustada, pero no había marcha atrás, Kyouya le había jugado una mala pasada, pero no podía hacer nada -_…maldito rico bastardo-_

Vencida y acorralada, Haruhi miró por la ventana.

Miró las luces de los faroles prenderse ante la falta de luz cada vez más notoria y se sumergió en esa vista, quedando absorta en la contemplación de las luces y las sombras de la calle.

Kyouya también se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos, sin siquiera parecerle extraño la actitud de ella, si se suponía que era su invitada e iban a un evento como aquel, ¿no era conveniente darle algunas instrucciones y conversar un poco hasta llegar a su destino?, tal vez lo recomendable y establecido era eso, pero ni a él parecía importarle seguir el protocolo si no era necesario o no se obtenían beneficios a corto o largo plazo (como le dijo aquella vez que lo llevó a comer hamburguesas) ni a ella tampoco, simplemente porque esa era su forma de ser y ver las cosas.

Haruhi, tratando de distraerse un poco, recordó aquel instante en el cual él le invitó a esa cena.

Y recordó cuando lo encontró tocando en uno de los cuartos de la casa de su amiga francesa. Estaba escapando de los gemelos, tratando de tener un poco de soledad y quietud.

Se había escurrido en un momento de distracción de los Hiitachin, corrió por los pasillos, y después de decirles un adiós a las gemelas escuchó la melodía del violín que Ootori tocaba, y, como si de una magia se tratase, la siguió.

Llegó hasta la habitación donde él tocaba y se las ingenió para entrar sin hacer ruido, al parecer él no se había dado cuenta de su llegada y eso le hizo sentir mejor, más cómoda. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el sonido constante de aquellas cuerdas.

Podía verlo aún con los ojos cerrados, podía verlo claramente parado frente a ella, con el violín en el hombro, con sus dedos yendo y viendo y con su brazo derecho moviendo con gracia el arco contra las cuerdas.

Y sonrió aun admirada de esa destreza sorprendente que nunca pensó que tendría, ¿cuántas sorpresas tenía aquel hombre misterioso y atemorizante del que se enamoró?

Después de un tiempo de escucharlo repentinamente dejó de tocar. Ella abrió los ojos y se percató de que había terminado la melodía, así que solo le quedaba regresar, salir de ahí antes de que se diera cuenta de su presencia y buscar otro escondite. Si era precavida lo lograría.

Dio media vuelta y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

-_"Es un poco descortés de tu parte entrar y salir como si nada cuando uno está practicando, Haruhi"-_

Al instante se detuvo y tembló, ¡la había asustado! Dio media vuelta y lo observó, seguía de pie, dándole la espalda, sin verla, con el violín en las manos, apretando y aflojando las cuerdas.

-"_Ah…este, Kyouya sempai…yo"-_ no supo que decir, realmente pensaba que él no sabía que estaba ahí, ¿por qué nunca podía engañarlo?

_-"Pensabas que no sabría de ti, supongo"-_ dijo aún absorto en su pequeño instrumento, leyéndole la mente.

-_"Hum"-_ asintió ella.

-_"Admito que no sé precisamente el momento cuando entraste, pero desde hace tiempo que soy consciente de tu presencia"- _

.-_"Yo, Kyouya sempai…"-_

_-"No importa…puedes escuchar cuanto quieras, no me molesta en lo absoluto"- _dijo cortándola, Haruhi de alguna manera se sintió contenta ante su aprobación.

-"_Gracias…sempai"-_ y él no contestó, no era necesario, Ootori siguió moviendo las cuerdas, tensándolas o aflojándolas, como si aquello fuera lo más importante del mundo –_"¿seguirá practicando?"- _

Pregunta tonta, era obvio al verlo como nuevamente tomaba el arco.

-_"Si…"-_ dijo con simpleza.

-_"No entiendo porque practicar tanto, usted toca muy bien, sempai"-_

Kyouya sonrió tenuemente y se llevó el instrumento al hombro.

-_"Quizás, pero me falta nivelarme, no quiero ser una vergüenza junto a Ayame y Tamaki"-_

_-"Pero, sempai, si me permite decirlo, creo que usted es tan bueno como ellos"-_

Kyouya por primera vez la vio, girando un poco, haciéndola dar un imperceptible saltito. Él se veía tan serio con aquel violín entre los brazos, tan igual y tan diferente al hombre que veía cada día en la escuela.

-_"Sé lo que dirá"- _ habló segura, con su calidez de siempre y la sinceridad en sus grandes ojos cafés –_"que mis oídos plebeyos no están los suficiente finos como apreciar la diferencia, pero realmente creo que teniendo o no conocimiento en música puede notarse en este caso"-_

Haruhi esperó por su respuesta, de pie, detrás de él, atenta a su refutación o aceptación.

-_"¿No piensas sentarte?"- _preguntó de pronto, despertándola y confundiéndola.

_-"¿Ah?"-_ cuestionó parpadeando continuamente, no se esperaba aquello.

–"_Me pone nervioso verte ahí, de pie, detrás de mi"-_ declaró girando de nuevo, dándole la espalda. Haruhi seguía sorprendida, escuchando una a una sus palabras –_"bien, como gustes"- _dijo él empezando a sonar el arco contra las cuerdas –_"pero si vas a quedarte siéntate, y si no, éste es un buen momento para salir"-_

Se quedó sin saber que pensar. O estaba siendo amable al pedirle sentarse y, por tanto, permitirle quedarse y escucharlo tocar, o estaba siendo descortés al casi correrla.

Suspiró profundamente, moviendo unos cuantos de sus cabellos castaños, con Kyouya siempre era lo mismo, era un ser, una persona tan…extraña, tan peculiar que no podía saber a qué exactamente se refería o que era lo que realmente quería.

Decidió creerse el lado positivo de las cosas, y tomarse aquello como una invitación a escucharle. Se sentó en uno de los sillones que rodeaban la mesita de estar, pensando que realmente prefería estar de pie, pero que más valía seguir las órdenes de ese hombre si no quería que la echara a patadas, no literalmente, claro está.

Además quería distraerse un poco, y, además, estaba huyendo de los gemelos, no era que quisiera solo quedarse con él, claro que no.

Pasado un tiempo, donde escuchando las notas de esas melodías descansó increíblemente (tanto que por poco y duerme), todo acabo, y las dulces, suaves y hasta sutilmente alegres notas del violín se opacaron hasta desaparecer.

Haruhi, al no escuchar más, abrió los ojos, tallándoselos con las manos e incorporándose velozmente del sillón, viendo como Kyouya guardaba en el estuche aquel bello instrumento.

-_"Kyouya sempai, ¿terminó?"-_

_-"Si"-_ dijo con simpleza, aún sin verla –_"es un alivio escucharte hablar, por un momento pensé que tendría que despertarte"-_

_-"¡Ah!,"_ - abrió enormemente los ojos, admirada –_ "este…perdone-_ pidió sonrojada –"_es que…"-_

_-"¿Tan aburrido es escucharme, Haruhi?"-_

El "click" del estuche cerrándose la puso un poco nerviosa.

-"_Oh, no, no, para nada, sempai, es que…"-_

_-"Te estabas durmiendo"-_ la interrumpió.

_-"Oh, es que…era una música tan agradable y relajante que me hacía sentir…"-_

_-"No necesitas darme falsos halagos, Haruhi"-_ tomó el estuche para salir, ella se le acercó a la par, un poco incómoda al pensar que estaba molesto.

-_"No lo hago, sempai"-_ le corrigió molesta, ¿por qué no le creía?, ¿acaso pensaba que era una mentirosa?

-_"Estabas por dormirte"-_ le recalcó de nuevo, mirándola por primera vez desde que la dejó escucharlo.

Haruhi sintió un ligero temblor ante sus ojos negros, vivaces y profundos, tan serios y agudos que parecían traspasarla y decirle "mentirosa". Aunque lo que ella ignoraba es que verla de esa forma en la silla, tan tranquila, infantil, indefensa y hermosa no era algo que le molestara, por muy aburrida que estuviera o no; pero eso no quitaba que fuera divertido verla enojada.

-_"No es verdad"- _aclaró –_"no me estaba durmiendo porque fuese aburrido, sino simplemente porque me sentía tan cómoda, tranquila y segura con su música que solo pude quedarme de esa forma"-_

Kyouya la miró detenidamente, tratando de encontrar en sus ojos chocolates, grandes y sinceros algún atisbo de mentira, aunque bien sabía que ella no era propensa a las mentiras, de hecho era admirada, conocida y temida por su sinceridad.

Fujioka estaba nerviosa, ¿por qué la veía así?, era como con el baile de hacía unas horas, cuando entre sus brazos solo estaban ellos dos, con ese par de misteriosos e hipnotízantes ojos negros sobre los suyos, analizándola, detallándola como si fuese lo más importante de todo el mundo.

-_"Cómoda, tranquila y segura"-_ repitió él levantando el mentón y caminando, dejándola atrás.

-_"S…sí"- _contestó y caminó junto a él.

Kyouya abrió la puerta respetuosamente, y ella agradeció con una sonrisa cálida. Como él no dijo nada supuso que ese tema estaba finalizado, así que solo guardó silencio y le siguió el paso.

-_"Kyouya sempai, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?"-_

Caminaron por el pasillo, uno junto al otro, pero con respetuosa distancia entre ellos.

_-"Ya lo haces, ¿no?"-_

Haruhi hizo un pequeño puchero, él sonrió internamente, le encanta como pasaba de la ingenuidad a la quietud, o la confusión, la admiración y el enojo, todo en poco tiempo, todo reflejado en sus ojos sinceros y transparentes.

-_"Si, sempai, pero no me refería a eso…"-_

_-"Lo sé"-_ se acomodó los anteojos, y ella solo suspiró con pesadumbre ante su sinceridad –_"dime"-_

_-"Ah…esto…yo me preguntaba, ¿por qué nunca deja que le den un cumplido, ni yo, ni nadie?"-_

Kyouya paró instantáneamente, Haruhi siempre lograba sorprenderlo y descolocarlo, era algo por lo cual ella logró ir más allá de lo que él normalmente permitía. La miró, parada a su costado, con sus pequeños y castaños cabellos agitándose tenuemente, tan hermosa, sencilla y tranquila como siempre.

Era tan bella que por un instante, por muy cursi e inverosímil que sonara, pudo escuchar la melodía que hacía poco dejó de tocar secretamente en honor a ella.

-_"¿Eso crees?"-_ pregunta tonta, si se lo cuestionaba era obvio que porque así lo pensaba, pero no encontró algo más sincero con que contestarle aquello.

-_"Hum"-_ asintió.

-_"Es…un punto de vista interesante"-_ dijo, y echó a andar de nuevo.

_-"Pero…sempai"-_ dijo ella dándole alcance –_"esa no es una respuesta a mi pregunta"-_

Él sonrió –_"no puedo responder algo en lo que no he pensado"-_

_-"Esa tampoco es una respuesta, sempai"-_

_-"Lo sé"-_

Haruhi hizo un puchero gracioso, pero se resignó, sabía que él no soltaría prenda si no quería, simplemente porque así era él.

Siguió caminando, suspirando continuamente, decepcionada ante la falta de interés que él tenía para con sus ganas de conocerle, no importaba que tanto preguntara, o que tanto se acercara a él, nunca terminaba de descubrir quién era ese hombre, ni tampoco porque era como era.

Kyouya Ootori era un total misterio.

Suspiró de nuevo.

-_"Sempai,"- _ dijo antes de llegar a la antesala, donde escuchaba como el resto de los invitados hablaba aquí y allá. Entre esos diálogos pudo escuchar cómo se preguntaba por su paradero y se hacían deducciones un poco exageradas y estúpidas –_"no es justo"-_

_-"¿Qué?"-_

-_"Usted sabe tanto de nosotros, de mi, y nosotros de usted tan poco"- _Kyouya sonrió algo satisfecho de aquel reclamo, pues era una verdad certera y completa, y eso de alguna manera le enorgullecía, además de que ya varias veces ella le había reclamado eso –"_no se ría sempai, lo digo en serio,"- _ dijo algo molesta por su desfachatez reflejada en esa minúscula sonrisa engalanando sus labios –"_por ejemplo mi casa, prácticamente conoce todo mi departamento…"-_ suspiró – "_y yo ni siquiera conozco su casa, Kyouya sempai"-_

Haruhi se adelantó un poco, pensando que aquello sería el final de la conversación, pues él tardó en responder un poco más de lo que normalmente haría.

_-"Si ese es tu problema…puedes ir dentro de dos semanas…"-_

_-"¿De verdad, Kyouya sempai?"-_ parpadeó sorprendida.

No importaba lo raro que sonaba que conocería su casa, tampoco que fuese hasta dentro de dos semanas, solo importaba que iría y ya; siempre había tenido curiosidad de la mansión Ootori, era la única que le faltaba visitar.

_-"¿Haruhi, crees que soy tan descortés como para mentirte e invitarte en vano?"-_

_-"Ah…este…bueno, lo siento…es que…"-_

Fujioka guardó silencio al observar el espectáculo que todos sus amigos armaban. Apenas llegaron a la antesala, observaron como el resto de los host iba y venían buscándola por todos lados, hasta Ayame parecía preocupada, quizás contagiada por la alarma con que Renge hablaba a su equipo de seguridad.

Kyouya suspiró con pesadumbre y acomodó sus gafas con aquella manía que tenía de hacerlo cuando pensaba las cosas detenidamente. Haruhi simplemente suspiró un poco sorprendida y preocupada ante la falta de admiración que aquel escándalo de sus amigos le provocaba, extraña y horrorosamente se estaba acostumbrando a esa clase de cosas.

_-"Habrá una cena, busca algo apropiado"- _le dijo él, acaparando de nuevo su atención –"_¿6:00 pm?"-_

Haruhi parpadeó, la voz de Ootori le había despertado de sus cavilaciones, ¿6:00 pm?, ¿acaso se refería a la hora en que…?

-_"De acuerdo"-_ aceptó.

Y antes de poder decir otra cosa el grito de "ahí está" inundó el lugar y dos melenas rubias, dos rojas y una negra se abalanzaron sobre ella.

Haruhi suspiró de nuevo, sonriendo débilmente ante los recuerdos que aquel grupo de locos que eran sus amigos y compañeros de club le daban, rememorando las frases que dijeron y lo tontos y exagerados que eran.

Kyouya recargó el mentón en una de sus manos, pensando quien sabe qué, y ella solo le vio un instante por el rabillo del ojos, solo para asegurarse que él estaba ahí junto a ella, como desde que subió al coche y le preguntó por los otros y él muy a su forma y estilo le dijo que se habían quedado en su casa, con su padre.

Fujioka suspiró, siguiendo no tan convencida de lo que eso implicaba, es decir, cuando él la invitó nunca le mencionó que aquella era una cena familiar, intima, solo le dijo que podía ir a su casa y que buscara algo "apropiado" para asistir, ni más ni menos.

El resto de los días de esas dos semanas pasaron como los otros tantos en el club, días normales, con la excepción de que él le ayudaba en sus clases de baile (al igual que Ayame y Honey, lo cual le daba bastante gracia y alegría), pero ella nunca le preguntó que significaba aquella invitación, o las instrucciones que debía seguir, tampoco él le mencionó nada al respecto, de tal forma que a veces dudaba si solo era un malentendido o una broma.

_-"¿Haruhi, crees que soy tan descortés como para mentirte e invitarte en vano?"-_

Pero solo con recordar esa pequeña frase podía estar segura de que aquello no era un sueño o un error, porque si algo era cierto era que Kyouya no hacía movimientos en vano, ni siquiera hablaba sin pensar las palabras que decía, entonces, ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

Generalmente aquella pregunta le atormentaba, pero después de un tiempo lograba despejarse, convenciéndose de que no era para tanto o simplemente se distraía en sus ocupaciones.

El tiempo fue pasando y estando a unos días de la fecha de la dichosa cena, y no teniendo aún ayuda de parte de nadie para aquello, ni siquiera lo mencionaban (lo cual era extraño), decidió pedir ayuda para dar con el "busca algo apropiado" que Kyouya le había dicho.

Ella no era tonta, sabía que por mucho que no le importara ni a ella o a Kyouya el verla vestida igual que siempre, aquello cambiaba ante el resto de las personas. Si Kyouya le había invitado personalmente a un evento en su casa, donde seguramente no solo estrían los miembros del club, sino también estarían uno que otro pariente (esperaba solo fuera Fuyumi san), sin mencionar al padre de Kyouya, quien seguramente no tendría una buena imagen de ella, entonces tendría que ir mínimamente aceptable ante ellos.

No tanto por ella, por vanidad, sino simplemente porque no quería que Kyouya Ootori se arrepintiera de llevarla, o simplemente incomodarlo, porque, por muy extraño o irreverente que le pareciera a ella misma, no quería incomodarlo, quería hacer lo mejor posible las cosas, aunque solo fueran ante el rey de las sombras, ese tétrico ser que le mantenía atada a esa eterna y cruel deuda y al servicio de él y del club.

¿Por qué rayos el amor la volvía tan vulnerable, susceptible, débil y tonta ante él?, pero en fin, le gustara o no así era, y no pudo sino solo pedirle ayuda a los gemelos.

Suspiró. ¿Ella pidiéndole ayuda a los gemelos, qué rayos le pasaba al mundo?

Ni hablar del escándalo que se armó cuando abrió la boca, y muy a pesar de pedir discreción de parte de ellos, no pudo evitar que explotara el chisme como dinamita. De solo recordar la cara de Tamaki y los planes que armaba junto con los Hiitachin le dolía la cabeza.

Estuvo a un pelo de mandar todo al carajo y renunciar, al menos pudo hacerlo con Tamaki, pero lo peor de todo es que no podía con los demonios ojos dorados que eran sus compañeros de clase, después de todo no tenía otra opción y ella fue quien se metió en ese lío al pedirles su ayuda.

Extrañamente el más tolerante de todo resultó su sempai, Ootori logró mantener su postura fría e indiferente ante el desastre caótico que Tamaki armó en torno a él y a ella y la dichosa cena a la que ya ni le apetecía asistir, de no ser por conocer la casa de Kyouya…

Suspiró de nuevo, mirando el paso de las luces de las lámparas de las calles, cada vez más lejos de su hogar y los lugares conocidos por ella y la "plebe", internándose cada vez más en los vecindarios de los ricos.

Grande fue su sorpresa al notar cómo ni los gemelos ni Tamaki, se subieron al automóvil con ellos, ni siquiera había notado que ni Honey sempai ni Mori sempai estaban con ella cuando se cambiaba.

Suspiró por enésima vez al recordar cómo después de esa conversación donde le aclaró que se trataba de una cena íntima, ninguno de ellos habló. Ella ligeramente molesta y asustada por la reciente noticia, descolocada, y él simplemente porque quien sabe Dios qué pensaba.

Después de eso se sumió en sus pensamientos, queriendo encontrar la tranquilidad que tanto le gustaba y caracterizaba. No valía la pena, ni era conveniente, escandalizarse por algo que no tenía remedio.

Pero al menos él debió especificarle bien las cosas.

-_Maldito rico bastardo, le gusta burlarse de mi…maldito rey de las sombras-_ pensó enojada, seguramente lo hacía solo por molestarla. Con Ootori todo era posible.

Ahora entendía el entusiasmo de Tamaki, los comentarios vagos e indiscretos de los gemelos, o la distancia prudente y cortés que Honey sempai y Mori sempai tenían ante esas noticias, o como Ayame…

-_Un momento…eso es…¡Ayame estará ahí!-_ y Haruhi sonrió.

Sonrió al recordar como Hibiki en la semana le comentó que estaba nerviosa por la cena en casa de Kyouya. En ese entonces no le pareció extraordinario, no solo el que estuviera nerviosa, tan tímida como era Ayame era normal, sino también no le sorprendió que ella asistiera a la famosa cena, después de todo eran muy buenos amigos y sus familias también, y todos los amigos cercanos estaban invitados a la cena (al menos eso pensaba ella en esos momentos); así que Haruhi también le comentó que a ella le pasaba igual, pero que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien, cosas como esas…

¡Ahora entendía la cara de sorpresa de la joven al escucharla!, ¡claro!, Ayame no sabía que Kyouya la había invitado, pero si sabía del grado de intimidad de aquella cena. ¿Por qué no se lo aclaró?

-_Quizás Kyouya sempai se lo pidió-_ se llevó el dedo a la boca, mirando de nuevo por la ventana –_pero…no creo, no creo que él pidiera algo así…tal vez Ayame no sabía que yo no sabía y…-_ suspiró de nuevo, fuera cual fuera la respuesta, ya no importaba.

Además ya iba a aquel lugar y por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que no estaría tan sola con el rey de las sombras en su gran mansión rodeada por sus parientes y sirvientes, por lo menos tendría a Ayame de compañía.

Otro suspiro más se le escapó al pensar que todos parecían estar de acuerdo con Ootori para darle la sorpresa y el susto de su vida al no aclararle bien los detalles.

-¿Tanta desesperación te da el camino, Haruhi?-

-¿Ah?- dio un saltito al escuchar su voz.

Lo miró de soslayo, seguía sentado del otro lado del asiento, con la cara recargada en su mano, sin mirarla, viendo hacia el frente, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin comprender.

Kyouya siguió sin verla y con su mano libre se acomodó los anteojos.

-Tantos suspiros me hacen pensar si estas algo cansada, o aburrida-

-¿Ah?- parpadeó –¡oh!- dijo al darse cuenta que desde que dejaron de hablar y al saberse engañada había suspirado por más de un par de ocasiones –no- negó con la cabeza –no es eso sempai- y sentó derecha, acomodando la tela rosa de su vestido –es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa, solo eso-

-¿Nerviosa?- subió una ceja, aún sin verla. Ella asintió -¿por qué alguien como tú se sentiría nerviosa?-

Haruhi sonrió –no es algo para intrigarse, Kyouya sempai. Supongo que es algo natural, después de todo a donde vamos no conozco a nadie, o a casi nadie, ni siquiera conozco el lugar, es natural que me sienta nerviosa, ¿no?-

Ootori miró al frente, aún sorprendido por lo inteligente, bella y sencilla que Haruhi podía ser.

-Tal vez,- susurró –aunque si es un poco intrigante, al menos para mí, creo que alguien como tú no debería sentirse así, como le dije a Ranka san: sea donde sea que estés, o con quienes estés, estarás bien-

Fujioka sonrió tenuemente, aún sorprendida, ¿acaso aquello fue un halago? Se sonrojó imperceptiblemente y siguió mirando por la ventana, a pesar de que él nunca la miró al decir aquella frase (típico en él) pudo sentir lo reconfortante y cálidas que fueron, pudo sentir que él la apoyaba, y, que de alguna manera, estaba seguro que llevarla no era incomodo, ni un error, ni nada por estilo.

-Gracias, Kyouya sempai-

Después de aquella conversación ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper el silencio, ¿realmente había algo más que agregar?, tal vez, pero por el momento no lo consideraron indispensable.

Y así el camino, los coches y las luces de la ciudad pasaron y llegaron a la enorme mansión de los Ootori.

Haruhi salió del auto, siendo conducida por la mano de Kyouya, lo cual la hiso sentirse un poco extraña ante todo ello, si bien él era educado, aquello era un poco insólito para ella, además de sentirse un poco nerviosa, muy a pesar de haber tenido las clases de baile, aún no se acostumbraba a su tacto.

Haruhi miró asombrada la belleza del lugar, distrayéndose un poco de ese nerviosismo que Ootori y su mano le provocaban.

La gran casona se extendía por doquier, los jardines eran iluminados tenuemente por las luces y la casa parecía brillar con la belleza de algo hermoso y puro, debía admitir que el lugar era exquisito, grande, hermoso y elegante, tal cual esperaba de la familia del demonio de sangre fría.

-Debo admitir, Kyouya sempai, que su casa es muy hermosa-

-Gracias- dijo con simpleza.

Y se encaminaron a las puertas de su casa.

¿Qué significaba todo esto?

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

¿Por qué la invitó a ella habiendo tantas jóvenes de su "clase" en Ouran?

¿Por qué siendo una plebeya estaba ahí, vestida como una princesa en una gran mansión siendo conducida por su brazo?

¿Qué le esperaba en esa gran mansión?

¿Por qué llevarla a una cena familiar e intima a la casa de los Ootori?

¿Qué significaba todo ello?

Fuera lo que fuera tenía que tranquilizarse y caminar junto a él. Por el momento solo debía disfrutar el estar con él.

Porque si él estaba contento y seguro de llevarla por acompañante no había porque preocuparse por esos detalles.

&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola, ¿cómo están?:

Yo bien, acá reportándome por estos lares, jejeje, por fin con el capítulo 15, ¡ya 15!, vaya esta historia ya está muy larga U_,u, jejeje, poco a poco nos acercamos al final, unos cuantos capítulos más (4-6) y por fin la terminamos…

Bien, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y continuar leyéndola, son todos muy amables, ya saben que se les agradece de corazón su tiempo y atención.

Ah, por cierto, hace poco me enteré que ya está disponible la versión live action de Ouran, generalmente no las veo, por pereza, falta de tiempo o porque me parecen raras, pero como siempre les doy un vistazo, eso sí; ya miré el casting, un video (KyoHaru obviamente n_n) y un poco de avances, a ver si me da por verlo completo, aunque solo sea un capítulo…lo gracioso de todo esto es que desde muy particular punto de vista el más similar es Kyouya, en apariencia, y Haruhi me pareció buena elección, Tamaki no xD aunque es curioso que es su seiyu, en fin, tampoco he visto la gran cosa, pero se lo cuento solo para tener algo que contar de nuevo n,.n…ah, también Kyouya se muestra más "interesado" en Haruhi o digamos más obvio en cuanto a sus sentimientos por ella, lástima que ya sabemos el final T_T, en fin, nos vemos y seguimos en contacto n.n.

Dios me los bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado"-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún pensamiento pasado"-_

_&&&&&_ Cambios de escenario /

**Notas de la autora**

**Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de Bisco Hatori.**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Estaba a un lado de un enorme y bello pilar, casi como si deseara fusionarse con él. De vez en cuando miraba al frente, donde sus hermanos y su padre hablaban de quien sabe que, se tomaba el cabello largo y negro paseándolo por los dedos.

Y es que la pobre Ayame no quería pensar en donde estaba y quienes rondaban por la sala. Fuyumi le había saludado apenas y la vio llegar, halagándola por su vestido y peinado, diciéndole cosas como: "cómo has crecido pequeña damita", llenándola de su calor fraternal.

Pero desafortunadamente no podía quedarse a su lado por mucho, iba y venía de aquí para allá organizándolo todo, y no podía sino solo verla y sonreír, así que prácticamente estaba sola. Kyouya ni siquiera era opción, había salido; así que seguía en ese lugar en espera de lo que sea que pasara.

Por otra parte, los hermanos de su amigo la ponían nerviosa, de hecho eran uno de los puntos por los cuales seguía en el pilar; su forma de hablar y verla la incomodaban desde siempre, desde que era una niña. Con el señor Ootori pasaba algo similar, la figura de autoridad que representaba le formaba un nudo en la garganta y el estómago, parecido o igual al que le provocaba su propio padre, seguramente se presentaría en cualquier momento.

-_Kyouya, llega ya-_

Pero dejando de lado el asunto de estar en esa mansión y con el resto de los Ootori, había algo más que le ponía así, nerviosa y ansiosa, con una sensación de vértigo recorriéndole de punta a punta. Y aquello no se debía más que por él, por su tan querido e idolatrado héroe, Haninozuka Mitsukuni.

Aun admiraba el hecho de que verlo casi a diario no había aminorado en nada su timidez con respecto a él, así que mientras eso pasaba (acostumbrarse a tenerlo cerca y la dicha que eso conllevaba), no le quedaba de otra más que tomarse del cabello y pensar en cómo era que se comportaría cuando llegara. Quería lucir más "normal" ante él, lucir un poco más abierta a la conversación y no parecer una niña miedosa que no sabe ni hablar.

Suspiró –_ojala fuera tan fácil-_

El motivo de la dichosa cena ni siquiera era de su dominio, mucho menos el hecho del porqué su familia, la de su prometido y "cuñado" estaban implicadas, pero tampoco era algo que la angustiara. Lo que si sabía con certeza era que Kyouya debía tener mucho que ver, así que todo se reducía en que por mucho que se esforzara en saberlo, no lo sabría hasta que a él le diera la gana, así de simple y frustrante era la realidad

Estando casi maniatada y sola le dio por recordar un poco de sus conversaciones con Honey sempai, aquellas que tuvo desde aquel día en la casa de su "cuñada", cuando salió llorando y Kyouya le consoló.

-_"Habla con él, entenderá"-_

El consejo de su amigo era bastante bueno, pero para una persona como ella aquello resultaba un esfuerzo monumental. Había intentado hablar con Honey sempai sobre sus sentimientos, o esa terrible aberración que sentía respecto a la danza, pero apenas y lo intentaba se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta y todo se acababa. Él, tan amable y paciente como era, lograba comprenderla y cambiar de tema, así que finalmente seguía casi en la misma situación en la que empezó.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su timidez y nerviosismo, y de los problemas que todo eso le acarreaba, la gentil Ayame solía ser feliz, feliz en su pequeño mundo en donde eran necesarias diminutas razones para sonreír.

Le gustaba recordar a su prometido, escuchar cómo se esforzaba por robarle una sonrisa, o por simplemente invitarle a degustar algún postre, ella, tratando de poner en práctica el consejo de su inteligente amigo, hacia lo posible por mejorar su situación, aunque aquello llevara de la mano el tener que comer gran cantidad de postres que no le gustaban mucho; pero era feliz, de alguna forma lo era.

-_Si tan solo pudiera decirle que no me gustan los postres, o por lo menos él lo recordara…-_ se dijo a sí misma, recordando aquella noche cuando supuestamente faltó a la presentación de su compromiso.

Sonrió pensando en lo difícil que sería aplicar las recomendaciones que su querido Kyouya le dio, porque si no podía declararle algo tan sencillo como el "no me gustan los postres", ¿cómo haría para contarle porque no podía danzar con fluidez? Todo aquello le resultaba un poco complicado, aunque fuese lo más simple y humano del mundo.

Suspiró un poco moviendo los flecos negros que le adornaban la cara al recordar la raíz de sus problemas.

Se miró a sí misma años atrás, donde aquel problema de bailar no iba más allá de no tener gran destreza, y un poco de bochorno, al ejecutarlo.

Era muy pequeña, aún no tenía una buena relación con Kyouya (faltaba poco para incidente del secuestro), pero por lo menos ya la soportaba un poco más. Cierto día Kyouya le había pedido salir, por decirlo de forma agradable y educada, de su cuarto para dormir un poco más, se había trasnochado un poco y era fin de semana, con un poco de tiempo libre se puso a pasear por los rincones de la mansión Ootori, fue cuando miró por primera vez en su vida (o al menos hasta que recordaba) a una pareja danzando.

Caminando paso a paso se acercó sin siquiera notarlo, atrapada por la belleza que aquellos danzantes tenían; con su alejamiento habitual, y un poco de miedo de ser descubierta en su ocio, se escondió tras unos arbustos. Repentinamente su admiración fue más grande al comprobar que aquel par de jovencitos bailarines no eran otros sino su hermano Yuuto y la hermana de Kyouya, la señorita Fuyumi.

Al parecer no se escondió bien, pues repentinamente ellos pararon y le sonrieron, despertándole de su ensoñación.

_-"Oh, oh, es Ayame chan"-_ gritó Fuyumi al verla escurrirse por uno de los arbustos. Aquella niña, que era la encargada de su pequeño hermano, siempre le había dado un poco de ternura ante su mudez y timidez. –_", no te vayas, ven, acércate."_- pero la nena no parecía haberle escuchado, pues solo se ocultó un poco más entre las ramas -_"Yuuto san, por favor"-, _le dijo en un ruego.

-_"Ayame, ven, acércate, obedece a la señorita Ootori"-_

_-"Si"-_

La dulce y joven Fuyumi sonrió al verla prácticamente saltar ante el mandato.

-_"¿Qué haces aquí?"-_ le preguntó su hermano con sus ojos inquisidores –_"deberías estar con Kyouya sama…"-_

_-"No, no, no la llame para que la regañes, la intimidas, solo quiero verla y conocerla mejor"-_ y se le acercó.

-_"Pero Fuyumi san, nuestro deber y…"-_

_-"Ya, ya, no es para tanto, además Kyouya kun debe estar dormido, o andar de malas"- _rió –_", tal vez ambas, no importa"-_

Miró a su hermano aún admirada por lo distinta que esa joven era del resto de los Ootori; ya le había visto un par de veces pero hasta hoy con lentitud y profundidad. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era muy parecida a sus hermanos, incluso al propio Yoshio, era una jovencita hermosa, elegante e inteligente, pero tenía algo distinto del resto de ellos, y no era el hecho de ser mujer, sino más bien un aura alegre y optimista que la rodeaba y que hacía que uno se sintiera con ganas de sonreír solo para corresponderle.

-_"Así que tu eres la pequeña Ayame"-_ y ella asintió forzadamente, con el "si" que su padre le pedía repetir ante los comentarios de los jefes –_", la hermanita menor de Yuuto san…eres tan linda…"- _ le dijo en un susurro tierno que le hizo sonrojar. Nunca nadie le había dicho que era "linda", así que la tomó desprevenida, pero nada tan sorpresivo como el fuerte abrazo que le dio. -_"Yo soy Fuyumi Ootori, mucho gusto en conocerte"- _

Nuevamente miró a su hermano en busca de alguna explicación, aquella conducta era inapropiada para alguien como un Ootori, ¿qué debía hacer? , pero su hermano solo se alzo de hombros y le sonrió, burlándose un poco de su cara sonrojada y sorprendida. Finalmente no le quedó más que esperar que la soltara.

-_"¿Qué hacías en los arbustos?"- _

-_"Ah…"-_ no supo que contestar, ni cómo hacerlo, le daba un poco de pena hablar ante ella.

-_"¿Qué pasa?"-_ le cuestionó preocupada, la había esperado un tiempo para que le contestara pero la pequeña parecía no poder lograrlo, solo la miraba con sus grandes ojos marrones –", _¿por qué no hablas?"-_

_-"Eh…Fuyumi san"- _ dijo Yuuto un poco apenado –_", es un poco tímida, no suele hablar con soltura ante los extraños"-_

_-"Pero yo no soy extraña"-_ dejó en un puchero lloroso que lo hizo sonreír.

-_"Hum"-_ negó –_", es solo que…ella…"-_

_-"Oh…ya veo"-_ murmuró.

-"_Ayame, contéstale a Ootori san"-_

Asintió –_"Disculpe Ootori sama, es que…Ayame chan los miró bailar y…quiso ver un poco más cerca"-_

_-"¡Oh!, ¡era eso!"-_ gritó contenta –_"¿por eso te escondías?, pudiste acercarte, no tiene nada de malo. ¿Te gusta la danza?"-_ la nena asintió –"_A mi igual, tengo un recital y una obra de teatro en el colegio dentro de poco y me falta ensayar, Yuuto san me ayuda a practicar"-_ le explicó tranquila y dulcemente –_". Puedes venir cuando quieras, no necesitas esconderte, ¿entendido?"-_

Y ella asintió de nuevo, algo contenta por la libertad que le daba. Después se retiró a cumplir con su deber, no debía irse muy lejos ni por mucho tiempo, eran las reglas.

Aquello avanzó con los días, cada que podía les observaba y poco a poco Fuyumi fue ganándose su confianza y lograr que hablara sin intervención de su hermano. También fue por aquel entonces cuando empezó a llamarle pequeña damita.

Con el tiempo su relación mejoró, incluso llegó a pensar en tomar su recomendación y dejarse crecer un poco el cabello pues continuamente le decía cosas como: "estoy segura de que largo te quedaría muy lindo", "una niña tan bonita no debe pasar desapercibida", y otro tanto de cosas que le llevaron a tomarlo en cuenta por un tiempo.

-"_Ayame chan, ¿te gustaría aprender?"-_ le preguntó un día y ella asintió sin dudarlo.

_-"Fuyumi san, ¿no cree que aún es muy pequeña?-_

_-"No, recuerda lo que dicen, si se empieza desde pequeño es mejor, ¿no?"-_

_-"Lo que usted diga, Ootori san"-_

Esas fueron sus primeras sesiones, fueron muy pocas y cortas, pero siempre terminaba con la firme idea de aprender. El baile le provocaba la misma añoranza y admiración que la flauta, todo ligado al recuerdo de su madre.

Era una forma de sentirse cerca de ella, desafortunadamente no podía practicar flauta, sería demasiado aventurado siquiera osar pedir una, mucho más mostrarla ante su padre o intentar tocarla, así que solo le quedaba bailar; tristemente no era tan buena bailando, pero solo le faltaba práctica, como solían decirle sus maestros (Yuuto y Fuyumi), así que tenía esperanzas.

Para ella todo lo referente a su madre le era interesante, misterioso y arrebatadoramente atrayente, pero igualmente prohibido. Lo mucho o poco que lograba saber de su mamá era gracias a sus tres hermanos; solían hablarle de ella cuando les preguntaba o la notaban triste.

En sus tiempos de libertad solía escabullirse a la oficina de su padre, o a la sala de su casa, donde un retrato de su madre se exhibía con recato y sencillez. Él de la sala era una foto familiar, el rostro y la figura de su madre engalanaban la estancia, mientras que su padre y sus hermanos posaban con total seriedad ante la cámara; le gustaba mucho a pesar de que ella no salía, al menos no estrictamente hablando, porque de alguna manera sus hermanos le explicaban que ese bulto que exhibía su madre en el estomago era porque ella estaba ahí, algo que en aquel entonces no comprendía del todo, pero que la hacía sentir feliz.

Pero la que más le gustaba era la que su padre conservaba en el escritorio de su oficina, esa donde ellos dos estaban abrazados, él, su padre, con la misma seriedad y temple de siempre, y ella con esa sonrisa cálida y alegre que siempre la hacía sonreír y que de alguna manera Fuyumi lograba recordarle.

Los ojos verdes de su madre le intrigaban y admiraban en demasía, y su cabello castaño, largo y ondulado le gustaba mucho. Podía pasar horas solo observando la fotografía, siempre triste por el hecho de por no parecerse a ella, casi tanto como no lograr conocerla.

Ella, como sus hermanos, eran iguales a su padre en todo, color de cabello, rostro, ojos, tez, todo, el único que había heredado algo de su madre había sido Hayato, quien logró conservar el bello verde de sus ojos.

Así que eso de la danza y el cabello largo le daban esperanzas de parecérsele en algo. Por todo ello la decisión de dejar el baile le resultó en demasía difícil, no quedándole otra opción de alejarse de esa idea definitivamente,

Lo que hizo que realmente lo abandonara fue lo que ocurrió tiempo después, cuando ya había pasado el escándalo del secuestro y se le había reasignado con Kyouya.

En aquel entonces llevaba su cabello un poco más largo de lo normal, pero aún no le crecía lo suficiente para dejar de parecer un niño. Aun seguía con sus intentos de mejorar bailando, ensayando con uno u otro de sus hermanos, no logrando muchos avances, era torpe por naturaleza, pero se empeñaba mucho en aprender con bastante entusiasmo y dedicación.

Su padre les había visto un par de veces practicando durante el poco tiempo de descanso que se les daba, una que otra vez, al saberse descubierto por ellos, solía reprimirlos un poco por el hecho de no estar entrenando para el torneo, pero no era tan grave.

Era como un juego travieso que compartía con sus hermanos.

El dichoso torneo, en el que originalmente participarían solo sus hermanos, consistía en una tradición que existía entre las prestigiosas familias que desde hacía años practicaban las místicas artes marciales.

Por supuesto que su familia, siendo practicante de esos deportes, estaba inmiscuida en esas tradiciones, y por supuesto que a su padre, e incluso al propio Yoshio sama, les importaba el resultado de las competencias.

Prestigio y honor eran dos palabras que a Akira Hibiki y Yoshio Ootori les interesaban en demasía. Si se podía obtener y reafirmar en ese torneo mucho que mejor para ellos. Era importante para ambos, uno por honor ancestral y otro para confirmar los buenos que eran los agentes bajo sus órdenes.

Debido a los intereses involucrados, los cuales la pequeña Ayame no lograba visualizar, Yoshio les concedía dos semanas libres donde los segundos al mando quedaban a cargo y ellos se dedicaban a entrenar, al parecer el jefe Ootori siempre fue muy condescendiente con su padre, aunque no se notara a simple vista. Así que tenían tiempo para practicar en los dojos que se prestaban para el evento.

Eran las reglas del torneo. Para dejar a todos los participantes con igual número de probabilidades y sin distinción se realizaban en unas instalaciones prestadas por la familia de mayor renombre y más años en ese rubro, la familia Haninozuka.

Para ello la antes mencionada familia contaba con instalaciones especiales en un enorme terreno que cuando no prestaba servicio para el torneo servía como uno de los muchos centros de entrenamiento que tenían, claro que el mejor y más lujoso de todos. Se trataban de varios dojos que eran asignados por familia, como una pequeña ciudad, con sus casas tradicionalmente japonesas, sus áreas verdes, parques y jardines.

Cuando llegaron a aquel enorme complejo de casas tradicionales Ayame se quedó completamente admirada, no solo por la belleza y extensión del lugar, sino por el número de personas practicando combate. Era algo intimidante y emocionante escuchar el "Ooh" repitiéndose al unísono una y otra vez.

-_"No te alejes mucho"-_ le pidió Souta al verla correr la puerta.

-_"No"-_ contestó con una sonrisa y salió.

A pesar de que aún no le tocaba combatir (no llegaba al mínimo de edad), ese año, igual que años atrás (el torneo era cada dos años), le había tocado asistir al evento, siendo el segundo torneo al que asistía como preparación para cuando llegara su turno.

Durante el día solía participar en la rutina de sus hermanos, aunque en ocasiones se aburría y le sentaba mejor salir un poco, siendo apenas una niña de vez en vez le daba por escaparse. Así era como recorría aquel enorme complejo y paseaba observando a toda esa gente que vivía por y para las artes marciales.

Caminando por el verde pasto, sintiéndose orgullosa de su crecimiento en esos dos años, pensó en cómo ese día había llegado con la esperanza de participar, pero se le negó por no cumplir con la minoría de edad establecida por cuatro meses, pero se consolaba diciéndose que si había esperado dos años para eso, bien podría esperar otros dos para por fin participar.

-_"Dos años no es mucho"- _Además de que tenía otro motivo más para sentirse animada de estar ahí, y el motivo era un niño que conoció el torneo anterior. -_"Tal vez lo vuelva a ver"-_

Sonrió rememorando aquel niño rubio del que tanto se admiró. Lo había conocido mientras rondaba el predio por primera vez en soledad. A pesar de su corta edad desde el primer instante le había parecido sorprendente.

Era muy interesante ver como un niño de más o menos su edad podía dirigir a tantas personas, todos más grandes, corpulentos y agresivos que aquel pequeño rubio de ojos grandes, tiernos y cafés. Siempre le pareció sorpresivo e interesante, por eso continuamente buscaba el momento oportuno para volver a apreciarlo.

¿Cómo podía un niño tan pequeño hacer todo aquello? Supo bien la respuesta a su pregunta cuando lo observó en un combate de entrenamiento, ¡cuánto miedo sintió por el pequeño rubio cuando se enfrentó a aquel gigante!, pero de un momento a otro el niño le derribó y ganó la batalla, sonriéndole con calidez a su enemigo.

Eso era algo más de aquel pequeño gran peleador que le llamaba la atención, era muy fuerte, ágil, veloz, muy bueno, pero también amable y alegre. Lo era a pesar de que aparentemente quería ser rudo, pero no le venía mucho, todo lo cual lo hacía ver aún más adorable e infantil de lo que ya parecía.

Lo admiraba mucho, tanto que le idolatro como una especie de héroe.

-_"Haninozuka Mitsukuni, su fuerza es tan temible como siempre"-_ dijo Hayato cuando tocó el turno de su héroe y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía el triunfo.

-_**"Haninozuka Mitsukuni"**__-_se dijo contenta, pues realmente era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre de aquel a quien tanto admiraba.

Y era admirar, porque todo en ese niño hacía que ella se sintiera irremediablemente sorprendida e interesada, además de alentarse, si aquel pequeño podía ella también, ¿no?

-_"Pues yo creo que ha mejorado mucho desde que le vimos entrenando el torneo anterior"-_ afirmó Yuuto –_", este año ya es participante, será emocionante"-_

-_"No tanto, solo está demostrando lo que todos sabían"- _dijo Souta.

-"_Ganará con los ojos cerrados su categoría"-_ dijo su hermano mayor, y tras sus palabras los tres asintieron.

-_"Que bueno que no nos toca de contrincante"-_ murmuró Souta, algo aliviado por la cuestión de ser mayor que el pequeño Haninozuka.

Claro que aquel día también supo que en realidad el niño rubio le llevaba un par de años, otro dato más para sorprenderse; pero en fin, que después de verlo triunfar con tal facilidad no volvió a saber de él (aunque nunca lo olvidó) hasta ese día que volvían para otro torneo más.

Y así fue que paseando por el lugar dio con él.

-_"Mitsukuni"-_

La voz seria de un niño le acaparó la atención haciéndola girar al origen del llamado, lo encontró sentado a la sombra de un enorme árbol. Era un niño que parecía dormir, era alto, cabellos oscuros y aparentaba ser terriblemente serio.

Un chispazo de memoria le hizo pensar que se trataba del primo y compañero del niño rubio, su nombre, si mal no recordaba, era Takashi Morinozuka, lo sabía porque también lo escuchó de sus hermanos cuando se le coronó como campeón en su categoría de kendo, reafirmando a ambos primos como lo más temidos de todo el torneo.

-_"Si, Takashi"- _contestó él, saliendo de una de las ramas del árbol.

-_"Regresemos"-_

_-"Si"-_

El rubio bajó de un salto cargando entre sus brazos un pequeño peluche rosado con forma de conejo que se esforzó en demasía en ocultar en una pequeña mochila que el moreno le extendió. Diciendo unas palabras de consuelo y disculpas para con el muñeco terminó por despedirse y se retiraron de aquel lugar platicando y sonriendo.

Su pequeño corazón latió con premura, llevaba dos años sin verlo y por alguna razón mirarlo y escucharlo de nuevo le emocionó en demasía, haciéndola consciente de lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Aquella emoción y vergüenza que sentía con solo verlo le preocupaba un poco, sus hermanos en tono de burla y risa le habían dicho un par de veces que era eso que sentía, o más o menos que se sentiría. Claro que los ejemplos que usaban para explicárselo era con otros niños que entrenaban con ella, o con el mismo Kyouya, pero nunca sintió eso hasta ese día que volvió a mirar al niño rubio.

-_**"Él…él me gusta"**__-_ se dijo a sí misma, recordando la palabra que sus hermanos usaban en ese tipo de casos para definir ese tipo de sensaciones.

-_"¡Ayame!"-_

El grito de su hermano la despertó y un poco de pena le sacudió cuando Souta la reprendió por alejarse tanto y andar corriendo por el pasto, al menos eso pensó al verle las mejillas encendidas.

Así pasaron los días de esas semanas, entre los entrenamientos, uno que otro ensayo de baile, los paseos y las observaciones intermitentes que tenía para con su héroe y ejemplo a seguir.

Pero nunca olvidaría la primera vez que habló con él. Todo se debió a un pequeño incidente. Aquel día se encontraban descansando en uno de los jardines del amplio lugar. Ataviada con el traje blanco de entrenamiento arrancaba pasto que planeaba echarle en el cuello a Hayato, como venganza a su broma pasada.

Mientras ideaba como acercarse hasta él sin hacer notar el pasto entre sus manitas, escuchó los cuchicheos de sus hermanos, donde hablaban de que los Haninozuka pasaban por ese lado del lote, haciéndole tirar el césped y olvidarse momentáneamente de su travesura.

-_**"¿Serán él y su primo?"**__-_

Pero no se trataba de ellos, sino más bien de una comitiva de algunos integrantes de la familia. Fue también en esa ocasión cuando conoció al padre de Mitsukuni, un hombre alto y corpulento que inspiraba tanto o más miedo que su padre y el señor Ootori, así también a su hermano menor, Yasuchika, un niño de anteojos que se parecía mucho a su pequeño héroe.

Con precaución se escondieron en los arbustos que servían de muro para verlos con comodidad (eso de los arbustos lo aprendió de ellos). Ella, Hayato, Souta y Yuuto, tan curiosos como eran, se asomaron un poco para notar cual era el motivo de que aquel hombre paseara por ese lugar, pues generalmente el jefe de la familia más poderosa no era de rondar los alrededores solo porque si.

Era una pequeña comitiva, al frente los padres de Mitsukuni y Takashi, este ultimo portaba una filosa y hermosa katana, detrás de los patriarcas iban dos niños, Yasuchika y Satoshi (seguramente hermano de Takashi Morinozuka, pues eran casi idénticos), y por último tres de sus fieles trabajadores le seguían. Nadie se atrevería a meterse con un grupo como ese.

-_"Tal vez solo están dando un paseo"-_ dijo Souta.

_-"Shhh"- _le pidieron todos, pues solía ser el más escandaloso de los hermanos.

Repentinamente los encontraron desviándose hacia un árbol, el mismo donde Mori descansaba de vez en cuando.

Algo sorprendida por el hecho de no notarlos antes, Ayame pronto vio como del árbol bajaba su héroe y conversaba con su padre. Nunca supo porqué, pero el hombre lucía molesto, o tal vez solo era la forma de hablar que tenía.

-_"Parecen discutir"-_ dijo Souta.

-_"Shhh, van a escucharte, cállate"-_ dijo Hayato.

-_"Imagínate la de problemas que tendríamos por espiar a los Haninozuka, papá nos matará, mínimamente"-_ aclaró Yuuto.

-_"Si, no deberíamos, es una deshonra para la familia"-_ habló con seriedad Hayato causando remordimiento en sus hermanos menores –_", pero acerquémonos otro poco"-_ recomendó cambiando por completo el semblante serio a uno interesado e infantil.

-_"Y yo soy el escandaloso"-_ murmuró Souta.

-_"Shhhh"-_

A regañadientes persiguieron a su hermano mayor y trataron de seguir ocultos y atentos a la conversación ajena. Con el acercamiento lograron escucharlos, pero no sirvió de mucho porque al parecer la discusión había cesado y estaban por retirarse; fue cuando notó que Mitsukuni tenía algo de pesadumbre en la cara, se agobió, no le gustó verlo triste.

Repentinamente el viento sacudió con fuerza las ramas de árbol y algo cayó provocando que no solo los primos giraran a ver que era, sino también el resto de los presentes; una pequeña mochila amarilla dejaba entrever en su interior un pequeño, tierno y hermoso conejo de felpa. Los ojos de él brillaron con alegría y luego tristeza, el padre de su héroe repentinamente se mostró más furioso que antes y el pequeño Yasuchika rodó los ojos con decepción.

-_"¡¿De quién es esto?"-_gritó intimidando a casi todos al tomar la pequeña mochila.

-_"Padre…"- _

–"_¿Por esto es que te ocultas y pierdes tu tiempo y el de Takashi san?-_, preguntó sacando el peluche –_ "¡¿esto es lo que me escondes, Mitsukuni?"-_

Sin darle tiempo de contestar lo interrogaba con rabia e indignación. Ayame se sintió triste, los ojos doloridos de ese niño le oprimían el corazón.

-_"¡¿De quién es?"-_ preguntó de nuevo, zangoloteando el peluche con repulsión, pero él siguió sin contestarle (tampoco que le diera tiempo para hacerlo) provocándole más furia de la que ya guardaba –_"¡contesta!"-_.

-_"Padre…"- _

–"_Bien como no tiene dueño, supongo que no importa que lo destruya"-_ amenazó y tomó con ambas manos los pequeños bracitos del conejo.

-_"¡NO!"-_ gritó ella sorprendiendo a todos; sin entender cómo o porqué brincó de su escondite y corrió hasta aquel hombre –"_No señor, por favor"-_ pidió temblorosa, y, sin comprender aún como lo hizo, logró quitarle de las manos el juguete.

Lo abrazó contra su pecho, tratando de mantenerlo a salvo e inmediatamente después reverenció y se sentó de rodillas, con la pose de sumisión y respeto que solían hacer. El hombre, que apenas salió de la sorpresa de ver aquella pequeña y fugaz sombra quitarle el muñeco, la miró a los ojos, robándole el repentino valor que le inundaba segundos antes, haciéndola mirar el pasto y apretar el peluche con miedo. Sus hermanos, hechos un manojo de nervios, no sabían ni que hacer, ahora sí que estaban en tremendo lio.

-_"¿Es tuyo?"-_ le preguntó aquel hombre, mirándola intermitentemente a ella y a su hijo, que parecía tan sorprendido como todos –_"contesta, ¿es tuyo?"-_

Pero Ayame seguía sin poder hablar, aquel no era un hombre, sino más bien un demonio que deseaba comerla, al menos así le pareció.

-"_Pero que niño más irrespetuoso es este"-_ dijo uno de los acompañantes –_", ¡como se atreve a no responder una pregunta al jefe de la familia Haninozuka!, responde niño maleducado"-_ ordenó aquel desagradable hombre.

Y ella seguía tan o más muda que antes, solo empeorando las cosas.

-_"¡Osas oponerte a la orden del dueño del lugar en donde estas!"-_ gritó otro, Ayame negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose más nerviosa que nunca, todo pasaba muy rápido.

-_"¡Entonces contesta algo!-_ dijo el tercero, caminando un par de pasos hacía ella -_, ¿o acaso es que estas esperando recibir el castigo por tu osadía?"-_ y caminó otro poco, alertando a Mitsukuni y Takashi.

-_"Perdone Haninozuka sama"-_ dijo Hayato apareciendo junto a su hermana, al igual que Yuuto y Souta; los tres saltaron como felinos furiosos al ver como uno de ellos pretendió amenazarle con algo más que palabras.

-"_No suele hablar con los extraños"-_ siguió Yuuto.

-_"Tampoco causar problemas"-_ objeto Souta al ver el rostro indignado de los acompañantes del padre de Mitsukuni.

_-"La timidez es su gran problema. Perdónele por favor"- _ pidió el mayor.

_-"Permita que le extendamos disculpas por ello"-_ dijeron los tres; los cuatro hermanos se inclinaron nuevamente, con aquella pose de disculpa y respeto hacia los extraños.

La valentía, la habilidad, el orgullo, respeto y dignidad con el que hablaban, se movían y reverenciaban sorprendió un poco al gran y poderoso hombre, bajándole un poco la rabia que sentía momentos antes.

Pero no todos querían pasar de largo a algo como eso -_"¿qué hacían ocultos?, ¿acaso espiaban?"- _preguntó el de las amenazas sonriendo levemente, con alevosía.

-_"No"-_ contestó Souta –_", hacer algo como eso sería indigno de cualquiera"-_

_-"Pues dignidad y respeto deberían enseñarle a su hermano…"_

El hombre cerró la boca ante la orden del padre de Honey sempai de silencio. El patriarca sonrió perdiendo momentáneamente el rastro de furia para solo pasar a uno normal. Le agradaban los hombres valientes y respetuosos, y aquel trío solo había dado muestras de respeto, sumisión, pero también valor al defender al pequeño y enfrentarlos.

-_"Entonces, ¿qué hacían entre los arbustos?"_ – preguntó con voz solemne.

-_"Solo jugábamos a las escondidas, Haninozuka sama ha de comprender, no queríamos causar molestias"-_

El hombre sonrió asintiendo, -_"sigamos"- _giró y se encaminó sorprendiendo al resto de los presentes.

-_"Pero señor…"-_

_-"A callar"-_ habló el hombre caminando –_", no escucharon, solo estaban jugando"-_

Honey y Mori sonrieron tímidamente ante la respuesta del jefe de familia, a pesar de aparentar y ser muy duro y rígido, solía tener momentos de "debilidad", como ese, de algún lado tendría que venirle a Mitsukuni la amabilidad, ¿cierto?

-_"Pero la insolencia de los hermanos…"-_

_-"Defendían al pequeño, tanto como él a su juguete,"-_ dijo con simpleza –_"¿tienen hermanos, o no?, ¿o nunca tuvieron un juguete?"-_

Y así se alejaron de ellos, caminando con solemnidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Antes de partir Mitsukuni les miró, seguían donde mismo, con la misma pose de respeto esperando que partieran. Quería quedarse, agradecer y recuperar a su amado Usa chan, pero aquello solo complicaría las cosas, no solo para él, sino también para quienes le ayudaron. Esperaría un poco.

-_"¡Estás loca!"-_ le gritó Yuuto apenas se alejaron.

_-"No le grites"-_pidió Hayato-_", se creyeron lo del juego, no es para tanto"-_

_-"Pues a ver si eso convence también a papá"-_ dijo el mediano, que era más realista.

-_"Pues ya veremos, no hay por qué preocuparse por algo que ni seguro es"-_ declaró el mayor.

-_"Todo por un peluche"-_chasqueó Souta –_"Ayame, ni siquiera es tuyo"-_

_-"Y a todo esto"- _habló Hayato, -_"¿de quién es?"-_ y se lo arrebató.

-_"No te importa"-_ le dijo ella sacándole la lengua y quitándoselo de las manos para después echarse a correr.

-_"Niñas, nunca las entenderé"-_

Dos días duró cuidando a sol y sombra aquel conejo, hasta una tarde que Honey y Mori se acercaron a ellos. Afortunadamente solo estaba en compañía de su hermano mayor porque los otros seguían envueltos en el ajetreo de los entrenamientos. Al verlos llegar corrió escondiéndose detrás de la pierna de su hermano mayor, bastante intimidada por tener tan cerca a aquel niño que le provocaba el revoloteo en el estómago.

-"_Haninozuka sama, Morinozuka sama, buenas tardes"-_ dijo su hermano.

-_"Buenas tardes"-_ dijeron los primos correspondiendo el saludo.

Como ninguno de los cuatro decía mucho el momento se volvió incomodo y extraño, hasta que su hermano mayor habló.

-_"Y…no es por ser grosero, pero ¿en qué podemos servirlos?"-_

_-"El muñeco"-_ dijo Takashi, tan claro y simple como siempre.

-"_¿El muñeco?"-_ cuestionó sin entender.

-_"Hum"-_ asintió Mori. Mitsukuni también asintió, un poco avergonzado.

-_"¡Oh, el conejo!"-_ comprendió al fin y la miró fijamente.

Ayame asintió y saliendo un poco del escondite mostró el conejo, pero en vez de entregarlo ella misma se lo ofreció a su hermano quien rodando los ojos lo tomó y lo entregó a Mitsukuni.

-_"Gracias"-_ le dijo en una sonrisa cálida que le encendió las mejillas y le ocultó detrás de su hermano con más insistencia –_", han sido muy amables al cuidar de Usa chan por todo este tiempo"-_ y ella siguió oculta, abochornando más a su hermano que pensó que a veces exageraba con esa clase de cosas.

-_"Perdonen, no suele hablar mucho"-_ la disculpó un poco.

-"_Hum…no importa"-_ dijo Mitsukuni sonriendo –_", no me molesta. Tengo experiencia con ello."-_ y miró a su primo quien permaneció tan estoico como siempre, y sonriendo con ternura habló un poco más–_"Supongo que vienen por el torneo"-_

_-"Si, mis hermanos y yo"-_ contestó Hayato.

_-"¿Usted también?"-_ le preguntó él por cortesía.

Ayame negó con la cabeza.

-_"Esto…¿y por qué no?"-_

-_"No cubre la edad mínima por unos meses"- _contestó su hermano, -_", no se le acepto en la inscripción"-_

_-_"_Oh, es una pena"-_ dijo en un puchero tierno –_"seguro que haría un buen trabajo"-_

-_"Mitsukuni"-_

_-"Si, si, Takashi. Debemos irnos, gracias por cuidar a Usa chan y salvarlo, él está muy contento"-_

-_"No fue nada"-_

Y se fueron, regresando a su lugar.

Ayame estaba tan contenta que no escuchó mucho de la sorpresa que enunciaba su hermano al descubrir por fin el dueño del peluche por el que casi les metió en problemas (afortunada y sorpresivamente su padre no supo nada de eso).

-_"Así que si era de él; le gustan los peluches, quien iba a decirlo. Ayame, ¿lo sabías?"-_

Pero la niña no dijo nada, solo sonrió sonrojada y corrió rumbo a su casa, dejándolo de nuevo con la palabra en la boca.

-_"Niñas, nunca las entenderé"-_

Obviamente que sus hermanos, tan curiosos y comunicativos como lo eran entre ellos, no perdieron oportunidad para hablarlo, siempre admirados por el hecho de que un Haninozuka tuviera esa clase de gustos.

-_"Bien, no es para tanto, ¿qué se puede esperar?, aún es un niño"-_ dijo Souta, con el timbre de quien es muy importante y maduro.

-"_¿Y lo dices tú?"-_ se burlaron sus hermanos mayores.

-"_¿Y por qué no?"_

–"_Pues como apenas hace unos meses seguías jugando con Ayame a las muñecas"-_ se rió el mayor.

-_"¡Hey!...era solo para…darle compañía, es todo"-_ alegó sonrojado –_", así que no cuenta, además soy mayor que él, tengo derecho a opinar, ¿no?"-_

-_"¿Mayor?, pero si solo le llevas un año a Mitsukuni san"-_ siguió Yuuto.

_-"Uno, dos, tres, no importa, ¿verdad Ayame?"-_

Y ella solo sonrió peinándose un poco el cabello, sin hacerle mucho caso.

-_"¿Y esta?, ¿qué le pasa?-_ preguntó Souta al ver como la niña ni atención le prestaba.

_-"Ni te esfuerces"-_ le recomendó Hayato, -_". Está así desde que le devolvió el conejo"-_

_-"¿Y eso?, ¿tanto amor le tienes al peluche ese?"-_ le preguntó Souta solo por molestarla, ella se metió en su cómodo futon -_", o ¿acaso el que te gusta es uno de esos dos?"-_ y se cubrió el rostro adoptando su pose de defensa, como siempre que le insinuaba esa clase de cosas a su pequeña y peligrosa hermanita.

_-"Souta tonto"-_ le dijo más sonrojada que nunca y se enroscó en las sábanas por completo, no quería discutir.

-_"Si que debe estar enferma, mira, ni siquiera un golpecito en el brazo"-_ dijo Yuuto, sonriendo.

Sorprendidos ante su buen humor los hermanos se miraron entre sí para después sonreír y decidir seguir los pasos de su hermana y meterse en su futon a descansar. El mayor, que era el más cercano a ella, apagó la luz.

-_"Quizás es mi día de suerte, tal vez debería aprovechar e intentar romper el record de…"-_

_-"Ya cállate y duérmete"-_ le ordenó Hayato.

Ayame sonrió y miró la ventana donde la luna blanca y redonda le hizo sonreír.

Al día siguiente la suerte de nuevo le sonrió, una buena noticia le alegró más la mañana, su padre, con la formalidad y seriedad de siempre, le informó que se le había aceptado en el torneo.

-_"¡¿De verdad padre?"-_

_-"Souta, ¿dudas de lo que digo?"-_

_-"No, no, solo, solo preguntaba por si acaso…"-_

_-"Siéntate bien y deja de escandalizar"-_

_-"Si"-_

_-"Es un gran honor que se le dé a alguien la oportunidad de participar a pesar de que las reglas establecen que no es permitido, no es algo que se haga ni deba hacerse; bien sabido es que sólo en contadas ocasiones se ha hecho en todos los años que tiene el torneo."-_ habló Akira, todos ellos asintieron –_"Debemos dar nuestro agradecimiento y demostrar ser dignos de semejante honor, y ello solo será mostrando nuestra habilidad ganando cada uno de ustedes en su categoría."-_ ordenó Hibiki, cada uno de sus hijos asintió con el "si" que él mismo les pedía –_"Especialmente Ayame que ha sido la beneficiada directamente con esto."-_ Ayame asintió –_"Supongo que no debo decirte lo importante que es esto para nuestra familia, y también para la familia Ootori (a quienes tenemos el gusto de servir), tampoco tendré que reafirmarte una vez más del privilegio que te han dado al permitirte participar"-_

_-"No padre, Ayam…"-_ y se mordió la lengua, sabía que no debía hablar de ella misma en tercera persona, menos aún ante él –", _lo sé y estoy segura de que no le deshonrare padre"-_

_-"Eso espero"-_ dicho esto giró, dándoles la espalda –_"pueden retirarse a practicar"-_

_-"¡Si padre!"_

Hibiki Akira sonrió con satisfacción y orgullo al sentirlos partir. Se sentía orgulloso y afortunado, no supo porqué o cómo pero la tarde del día anterior, justo al obscurecer, el mismísimo patriarca Haninozuka se presentó en su dojo para hablar con él.

Del algún modo parecía interesado en sus hijos, haciéndole sentir honrado; al final resultó que buscaba darle la oportunidad de que su hija participara. Obviamente aceptó, habría que ser tonto para no hacerlo.

Nunca supo exactamente cómo fue que Haninozuka conoció a sus hijos pero el resultado le hizo sentir dichoso, tanto que pensó la posibilidad de ser un poco más blando con el repentino interés en la danza que su hija mostraba y que, ante sus ojos, solo le impedía perfeccionar sus técnicas, pero ¿por qué no?, después de todo era una niña, y toda niña se siente atraída tarde o temprano por esa clase de cosas. Lo pensaría un poco.

Pero no todo resulto tan favorable para la ingenua Ayame. Hubo una traba en los planes de su padre que le arruinó la ilusión del baile.

Los combates marchaban perfectamente, ya dos de sus hermanos habían ganado invictos su categoría, no solo por falta de derrotas, sino también por no perder ni un solo de los rounds de los combates; y es que para su padre la victoria no era victoria honorable sino se ganaba sin "mancha" (como solía decir él).

Ayame ya estaba en los combates mostrando gran agilidad y destreza en cada uno de sus golpes, lo que le llevo a ser de los mejores en cada uno de sus combates, encaminándose como favorita para la gran final. Pero justo fue en la última batalla cuando pasó el incidente.

Yuuto y Hayato libres de combates podían acompañarle y verla, llegando a las últimas tres peleas. Souta aun seguía combatiendo, seguramente su padre debía estar en su pelea, pero no por ello se sentía desanimada.

Realizando el tradicional saludo de los contendientes repentinamente miró entre los espectadores a su padre, ¡había ido a verla!

-_**"¡Papá!"**__-_

¡Estaba ahí!, su padre se dio un tiempo entre los combates de ella y Souta para verla en la batalla final, simplemente el corazón se le lleno de dicha.

-_**"Con usted aquí no puedo perder"**_-

La pelea inició y rápidamente se mostró mejor que su contrincante, ganándole con cierta facilidad el primer golpe, y, por tanto, el primer tiempo pues le derribo causando euforia en Hayato y una sonrisa satisfecha en Yuuto. Llevándole la ventaja de un turno a favor y sin permitirle ningún movimiento a su rival, tenía la batalla prácticamente en el bolsillo; el segundo turno fue similar, cuando estaba por asestar el golpe que le haría ganadora miró a su héroe en la puerta del dojo, aparentemente recién llegado, se le veía contento e interesado en su combate.

-_**"También ha venido a verme…debo ganar"**__-_

De alguna manera creyó que la sonrisa cálida de él era para ella, y por un instante tan corto como importante retardó su movimiento, ese pequeño descuido le llevo a perder el segundo turno. Su rival, un varón fuerte, inteligente y ágil no desaprovecho la oportunidad que llevaba esperando desde el inicio de la batalla, así que le derribó aprovechando su desconcentración momentánea.

-_**"No..."**_- cuando su cuerpo dio contra el suelo escuchó la algarabía de los pocos espectadores y miró la luz incandescente del techo y todo le dio vueltas: había perdido un round –_**"no…no…"**__-, _se incorporó tan rápido como pudo encontrándose con la sonrisa entusiasta y socarrona de su rival.

Poco antes de que la mano del árbitro bajara por completo iniciando el siguiente encuentro pudo ver a su padre mirándole con esa cara de decepción en el rostro que le revolvió de arriba abajo el estómago, le había defraudado y casi escuchaba el "mancha" en su voz decepcionada. Su padre se incorporó saliendo del lugar, mostrando así lo poco o nada que el resto de la batalla le importaba.

Aquello la desalentó tanto que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, pero no podía hacerlo. Su obligación era ganar, no tenía de otra. En los pocos segundos que quedaban miró a sus hermanos, que ya recuperados de la expectación que verla caer les causó le animaron a seguir.

-_**"No puedo perder"**__-_ se animó a sí misma y miró a su héroe que le alentaba con su mirada. Debía ganar, no tenía excusa ni opciones. –"_**No perderé"**__-._ La sonrisa burlona de su rival la enfureció ardientemente, decidida se dispuso a combatir ante la orden del juez.

Y así, de un segundo a otro, se le proclama victoriosa. Su rival abrió los ojos sorprendido porque sin saber cómo ni cuando ya estaba contra el suelo, completa y arrolladoramente vencido. Había sido solo un movimiento, mostrando así la agilidad, fuerza y destreza que tenía.

Pero la victoria le sabia amarga, ni siquiera pudo ver a Honey al salir del dojo. Ya en casa solo esperaban que llegaran Souta y su padre.

-_"¿Adivinen?,"_- entró Souta corriendo la puerta_ –"¡también gané!"-_

_-"Que bien"-_ contestó desde el rincón Yuuto.

-_"¿Por qué esas caras?"-_ preguntó preocupado aflojándose el traje, primero la falta de entusiasmo de su padre ante su vitoria y ahora eso –"_, ¿no perdiste o sí?"-, _la miró yle cuestionó en tono de broma.

_-"No"-_ dijo bajito y se enterró en la cama.

-_"¿Entonces, cuál es la tristeza?"-_

_-"Mancha"-_ dijo Hayato.

-_"Ah…"-_ susurró bajito, aquello era tan horrible como perder el combate, al menos para alguien como su padre –_", pero ganaste, es lo que cuenta, ¿o no?, todos ganamos, no hay porque sentirnos así…"- _trató de animarla.

-_"Si"-_ dijo bajito, solo para no preocuparlos.

-_"Ayame chan es la mejor de todos"-_ le dijo Souta, acostándose a su lado y le palmeó la espalda.

–"_Tu también, Souta kun"-_ le dijo en una sonrisa, dándole un abrazo, él le sonrió –_"felicidades, perdona por no haber ido y…"- _

_-"No importa"-_ le dijo sonriendo –_", sabía que estabas ocupada pateándole el trasero a esos tontos"-_

Y le hizo un poco de cosquillas, sacándole una sonrisa. De todos Souta era el más gracioso y escandaloso, solía molestarla con bromas pesadas, pero igualmente buscaba hacerla sonreír cuando más lo necesitaba. Yuuto solía ser más tranquilo que el resto de los hermanos, riéndose de todos ellos, pero igualmente corrigiéndoles cada uno de los errores, en ocasiones con tacto y en otras no tanto, tomando el papel de hermano mayor que no solía llevar Hayato, que jugaba tan o más que Ayame o Souta, siendo, en ocasiones, más infantil que ellos mismos.

-_"Sabía que ganarías, eres muy buena, solo un desastre hablando en público y bailando, pero el resto de las cosas se te da muy bien"-_

_-"Gracias…¡hey!…no soy un desastre"-_

_-"Hablando si, admítelo"-_ un puchero molesto los hizo sonreír –_", bailando quizás no tanto, pero si eres muy torpe, aunque se puede arreglar con un poco de práctica"-_ y le tomó las manos, levantándola y poniéndole a danzar.

Souta solo quería levantarle el ánimo tanto como sus otros dos hermanos, así que intentar ponerla a bailar a todos les ayudó a relajarse un poco, pero también a no percatarse de que alguien más les veía desde el pasillo.

_-"Siguen con esa estupidez del baile"-_ le dijo su padre.

Inmediatamente se soltaron y formaron -_"Padre"-_ , y los cuatro se hincaron saludándole.

-"_No entiendo como después de tremenda deshonra sigues sin entender tu error, Ayame; tampoco comprendo como ustedes tres siguen sin ver la magnitud de esto"-_

_-"Padre, no fue su idea yo…"-_

_-"A callar Souta, que estoy hablando"-_

_-"Disculpe"-_

Su padre entró y caminó por el cuarto, mirando en orden a sus cuatro hijos, sentados con total pulcritud, esperando por sus palabras.

-_"Pensé que no era necesario hablar de la vergüenza que nos hiciste pasar, pero ya veo que tal vez no te ha quedado claro ni a ti ni a tus hermanos. También pensé que cumplirías tu promesa Ayame, dijiste que ganarías, que estabas segura y no deshonrarías la oportunidad que se te dio"-_

_-_"_Padre, si me permite"-_

_-"No les permito nada, Hayato-_

_-"Padre, pero ella ganó el duelo"-_

_-"Yuuto, sabes también como tus hermanos que una victoria en nuestra familia no es victoria si se ve manchada con la ineptitud, ¿o acaso no se los he dejado claro?"-_

_-"¡Si padre!"-_ contestaron los cuatro.

El hombre irradiaba decepción, vergüenza y furia por cada poro de la piel.

-_"Sinceramente no se qué hacer contigo"-_ respiró forzadamente –_", cada paso que das va acompañado de errores y no logro entender que hice mal. Te he educado como lo he hecho con cada uno de tus hermanos, eres como otro hijo para mi, ¿y así es como me pagas?"-_

_-"Padre"- _ abogo Hayato -_", perdónele, es solo una niña pequeña"-_

_-"Si, es verdad. Quizás ese es mi error, no tratarla como tal, ¿cierto?"-_

Ayame bajó el rostro, si es que alguna vez se atrevió a levantarlo.

-_"Tal vez fue mi error verte igual que tus hermanos, tu eres diferente a ellos, lo has sido desde que naciste"- _unas pequeñas lágrimas le lucharon por salir, pero logró detenerlas. –_"Ayame, tu como yo siempre has sabido que eres una niña débil que necesita que sus hermanos le defiendan, incluso necesitas ayuda para hablar, no fue tu culpa, fue mía al creer que podrías hacer las cosas bien."-_ dicho esto se encaminó a la puerta _ -"Después de todo eres una niña, una que se preocupa más por cosas como el baile que por entrenar y ser más fuerte"-_

_-"Lo…sien…siento padre"- _logró hablar antes de que marchara –"_, no volverá a pasar"-_

_-"Créeme Ayame que lo sé,"- _ le dijo girando, mirándola detenidamente, hablándole más tranquilo que nunca –_"porque empezaré a remediar mi error contigo… la hermana de tu madre siempre me lo ha pedido, bien lo sabes"-_

_-"No padre, no me aleje de aquí"- _ sabía lo que eso significaba y le rogó incorporándose que no lo hiciera, todo a punto de llorar –_", quiero quedarme con usted y mis hermanos, quiero ser fuerte, quiero ser mejor"-_

_-"¿No eres acaso una niña, Ayame?, y toda niña necesita de la compañía de mujeres"-_

_-"Lo soy padre, pero, por favor, deme otra oportunidad"- _ le pidió tomándole la mano –_", Ayame chan…ella"-_ negó con la cabeza –_", entrenaré muy duro, seré tan fuerte que no sentirá deshonra por mi nunca más"-_

Él la miró detenidamente, sus ojos, mezcla de tristeza, debilidad y dolor le sorprendieron pues a pesar de tener tanta gama de sentimientos depresivos en ellos también brillaban la fortaleza, el valor y la decisión que tanto admiraba; la niña lloraba un poco pero sus cejas negras y juntas denotaban seguridad y decisión en sus palabras a pesar de la inseguridad y el miedo que le hacía temblar los labios; tantas cosas mezcladas en aquel pequeño ser le asustaba y admiraba por igual.

Ayame siempre le era en extremo complicada, era como ella, como su difunta esposa.

_-"Regresa a tu sitio y límpiate la cara"-_

La niña, a pesar de estar sorprendida ante su cambio de actitud, instantáneamente le soltó y le obedeció.

-_"Te daré otra oportunidad, de los errores se aprende"-_ Ayame intento sonreír –_", además, veo decisión en tus ojos, espero y sea sincera"-_

_-"Si"-_ le contestó tan fuerte como pudo.

-_"Muy bien, espero y esta vez cumplas tu palabra"-_

_-"Si pap…padre"-_

_-"Mañana mismo partiremos a casa, no quiero demoras ni tonterías"-_

_-"¡Si padre!"-_ le contestaron al unísono y salió.

Aquella conversación la había marcado, como algunas más. Si bien su padre no podría definirse como atento o cariñoso, ella lo amaba con gran fervor, como cualquier otro niño lo hace con su padre, y deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser solo ser un orgullo para él.

Cuando sintió su mirada contenta y satisfecha la dicha no le cabía en el pecho, pero la decepción que miró en sus ojos al verla caer fue tan grande que se le aferró a la menoría tan fuerte que nunca pudo olvidarla.

Tampoco nunca pudo recuperarse de aquella conversación. Su padre estuvo a punto de dejarla a cargo de su tía, donde viviría lejos de él y sus hermanos, algo que siempre temió.

Pero la tierna Ayame tenía la regía decisión de mejorar su situación, tenía que ser fuerte ante los ojos de su padre y de ella misma, pero eso conllevaba algunos sacrificios.

Al día siguiente se incorporó más temprano que el resto y practicó un poco hasta que, yendo a tomar un poco de agua, miró su reflejo en el agua, su cabello un poco más largo le recordó a Fuyumi y a su madre, pero igualmente su nuevo propósito.

-"_Fuyumi san, perdóneme por lo que voy hacer"-_

Incomodada, triste y con el ánimo por los suelos decidió que haría lo posible por mejorar su presencia ante su padre, aunque aquello resultara abandonar cosas que le agradaban tanto, como la danza o su nuevo corte de cabello.

Afortunadamente no fue mucho lo que tenía que cortar. Cuando la miraron sus hermanos la incomodaron un poco tratando de distraerla, pero ya no le importaba, de hecho le hacía sentir mejor y segura, tal vez de esa forma su padre dejaría de verla como una niña débil.

-_"¿Por qué lo cortaste?, te veías bien"-_ preguntó el mayor.

-_"Fuyumi san se llevara una desilusión"-_ enunció Yuuto -_". A este paso nunca parecerás una niña"-_

_-"Lo único femenino en ti y te lo quitas,"-_ le reclamó Souta –_"¿quién te entiende?-_

-_"A Ayame chan no le importa, me gusta más así"-_

-_"Pues así te pareces más a Hayato"-_

_-"¡Hey!"-_ reclamó el "ofendido".

-_"Es verdad"-_ dijo Yuuto apoyando la broma.

_-"¡Me están diciendo que parezco niña!"-_ siguió el mayor, que irónicamente era el menos maduro de todos y solía exasperarse más fácilmente, lo cual solo lo hacía más divertido para los otros tres.

-"_No, claro que no"-_ contestaron los otros dos, enojándolo más.

Ayame sonrió divertida, verlos discutir siempre le daba risa, porque, aunque solían pelear con frecuencia, nunca lo hacía de forma real o fuerte (menos frente a ella), sino todo lo contrario, solían llevarse bastante bien.

Cuando regresaron a la mansión Ootori llegó con cierto sabor agridulce que le duro un buen tiempo. Uno de esos días Kyouya y Fuyumi lo notaron.

Con eso de que Kyouya se llevaba más con Fuyumi que con cualquiera de sus hermanos era natural que pasara más tiempo con ella, y ellos, a su vez, con Ayame y Yuuto. Para Kyouya era evidente que algo había pasado con la niña en las dos semanas que no la vio, y, siendo sinceros, le preocupaba un poco, pero aún no tenía el suficiente interés por averiguar algo que se refiriera a ella, así tampoco admitiría que la había extrañado un poco.

Finalmente la única que se aventuró a preguntar fue Fuyumi. Yuuto les explicó un poco.

-_"Oh, Ayame chan, lo siento, tan orgulloso que es su padre…me imagino lo que eso…bueno, me da cierto…"-_ ni siquiera sabía que decirle.

Kyouya rodo los ojos sin dejar de ocultarse tras el libro, para él, como para el resto del mundo, la "ofensa" o "mancha" de Ayame no era para armar semejante problema y drama familiar (si él era capaz de planear un secuestro todo parecía ser una estupidez sin importancia, obviamente), pero culpable o no del secuestro eso no quitaba que ante sus ojos Akira Hibiki era demasiado conservador y estricto, lo que le hacía rayar un poco en la insensatez.

_-"Fuyumi san…no se preocupe por Ayame…por mí, estoy bien"-_ alegó sonriendo.

-"_Pero…"-_

_-"Lo único que lamento es no poder seguir con las clases de baile, lo siento mucho"-_

-_"Ooh, oh, no te disculpes, ya veremos cómo arreglarlo"-_ dijo bajito queriendo cambiar el tema al notarla tan incómoda y desanimada.

-"_Pero no todo fue malo para Ayame chan, Ootori san"-_

_-"¿Ah no?"_

_-"¡Hermano!"-_ le gritó molesta y sonrojada, acaparando la atención de los Ootori al verla hablar tan fuerte.

-_"¿No se ha preguntado de donde viene ese listón que siempre trae?"-_

_-"Yuuto tonto"-_ le dijo molesta, deseando taparle la boca.

Fuyumi sonrió con alegría y simpatía, Kyouya solo se limitó a seguir con su lectura, aparentando no interesarle aquella conversación.

-_"Porque siempre lo traes contigo, ¿no, Ayame chan?"-_

_-"Eso no te importa…"-_

-_"Ayame chan tiene razón, Yuuto san"- _ dijo en una sonrisa –_", pero Ayame chan, me podrías aclarar porque lo dice"-_

_-"Oh…eh…Fuyumi san…"-_

Kyouya suspiró un poco un tanto desalentado por la idea de escucharla balbucear incoherencias por otros cinco minutos más.

-_"Es bastante claro que alguien de la familia Haninozuka se lo obsequió"-_ habló moviendo la pagina, era su primera intervención en toda la tarde.

-_"Oohhh"-_ susurró su hermana –_"¿estás seguro, Kyouya kun?"-_

_-"No podría ser de alguien más. La marca en uno de los extremos corresponde a la de esa familia, es de suponerse que algún miembro se lo obsequió"-_

Ayame, Yuuto y Fuyumi seguían admirados por la certeza con la que hablaba.

-_"Yuuto san, ¿tiene razón?"-_

_-"Si"-_suspiró –"_, es verdad, como siempre"-_

Ayame sintió como si los colores le subieran por la cara, según ella había sido discreta guardando el listón en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme, tan querido y preciado le era que le gustaba tenerlo cerca y cuidarlo, de hecho de no ser por no parecer tan niña se lo habría dejado de diadema. Pero no importaba si mirara solo una o dos veces por día ese listón, al parecer irremediablemente nada pasaba desapercibido para Kyouya Ootori; ¡incluso supo y/o investigó lo que esa marca significaba!

-_"Se lo obsequió Mitsukuni Haninozuka como agradecimiento por rescatar y cuidar un…"- _Ayame lo miró fijamente –", _cierto objeto muy preciado"- _

Ella sonrió contenta ante la discreción de su hermano.

El último día, justo antes de partir, Mitsukuni y Takashi se acercaron a ellos pasando entre infinidad de personas y carros.

Al no saber su nombre fue difícil dar con ellos, y entre los "no tardes" solo pudo decirle que pensó un poco en que Usa chan quería agradecerle con algo más que un gracias, así Usa chan quiso obsequiarle el pequeño listón amarillo pastel que le adornaba el cuello en forma de moño como agradecimiento a sus atenciones y que esperaba le gustara mucho.

Era un obsequio que ella recibió con mucho gusto, claro que sin hablar mucho, pero si con mucha emoción y sonrojos.

Finalmente, cuando él ya había corrido hacía su familia (estaban de incognito), le dio el gracias tenue que se le había atorado en la garganta, y se dijo que guardaría aquel pedazo de tela como el recuerdo más lindo de ese torneo.

Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para sus hermanos, que, al lograr despejar cualquier rastro de dudas al respecto, desde entonces no dejaron de burlarse de ella y del interés que tenía para con el hijo mayor de los Haninozuka. Pero al menos eran algo considerados y respetaban el hecho de no hablar sobre los peculiares y tiernos gustos de tan fuerte guerrero.

-_"Deberían de haber visto su cara cuando se lo entregó"-_

_-"¡Hermano!"-_

_-"Oh, Yuuto san, deje de molestarla"- _ pidió Fuyumi, su hermano asintió y ella sonrío agradecida –_", pero en todo caso, Ayame chan, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, es normal que una niña se sienta así por un niño; me han dicho que los niños Haninozuka son muy lindos y amables, apuesto a que son muy guapos"-_

-"_Nee san…es vergonzoso escucharte hablar así de los hombres"-_

_-"Oh, perdona Kyouya kun, suelo olvidar que estas aquí"-_

_-"Hum"-_ bufó.

Kyouya lo decía en serio. Escuchar a su hermana solo le traía vergüenzas, de todo tipo, pero lo peor, además de oírla hablar de que debería ser más abierto con el resto del mundo, era que hablara del sexo opuesto con tanta ligereza.

Subió el rostro y por un momento, un ligero momento se sorprendió, Ayame lucia tan sonrojada, tímida y nerviosa que no era nada difícil leer que todas las deducciones de su hermana no eran erróneas, ¡realmente tenía razón!, aquel listón significaba mucho para ella.

Tal vez ese tal Haninozuka Mitsukuni era muy importante para ella. Se alzó de hombros y posó los ojos en las letras pensando que por el momento no importaba mucho preocuparse por ello, tarde o temprano sabría quien y como era.

Fuyumi, por su parte, encontró una razón más a la cual aferrarse. Ayame, además de la ternura innata que le daba, también le preocupaba, por eso se sentía tan entusiasta al verla sonreír por algo como ese pequeño listón. Le daba esperanzas.

_-"Muy bien Ayame chan"- _habló rompiendo la tranquilidad –_", he pensado un poco mejor sobre las clases de danza, si se suspenderán, pero te he de advertir que no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente, te dejaré descansar un tiempo y ya verás, ya verás…"-_

La amenazó sonriéndole con la misma calidez de siempre, intentó corresponderle la sonrisa, pero no le salió del todo sincera, pues ella sabía que por mucho que la Ootori se empeñara en retomarle la danza aquello ya estaba perdido para ella.

De alguna manera supo que, a pesar de su torpeza innata para el baile, aquel empeño que ponía en lograr dominarlo había muerto aquella tarde cuando su padre le amenazo con dejarle bajo la custodia de su tía, empeorando más su situación. Y lo comprobó cuando a solas intentaba dar alguna vuelta pero solo le llegaba la mirada enojada, decepcionada y seria de su padre para eliminar cualquier habilidad motriz, sobre todo porque después se repetía.

-_"No bailes, entrena"-_

Con el paso del tiempo Fuyumi retomó su interés en hacerla danzar, y, ante la mirada atónita de su adolorido hermano, su amigo Kyouya y su querida Fuyumi, se dio cuenta de que aquel dolor en ella no se había ido del todo. Los ojos inquisidores de su padre aun la acompañaban, pues inconscientemente se repetía el mismo "no bailes, entrena" una y otra vez. De ahí mismo le venía esa manía que tenía de responder a una invitación de baile con una técnica de artes marciales.

Con los años su padre le mando a aquel colegio en el extranjero, pero por lo menos no significaba dejar de depender de él directamente. Además de que con ello le permitía lograr su otro anhelo, tocar la flauta y dejarse el cabello largo. Su situación cambió un poco cuando su padre fundó la compañía, ya no tenía la responsabilidad de ser guardaespaldas, sino más bien una digna señorita de clase alta, como le dijo al despedirse de ella en el colegio; así que, si bien tuvo que dejar a sus seres queridos por un tiempo, también tuvo la oportunidad de desarrollar otros sueños y anhelos, pero con su problema del baile jamás pudo lidiar.

Pero en fin, que aquel incidente ligado a su torpeza y error en combate, y sus repercusiones en el baile, no le había preocupado tanto como hasta ahora. Ahora que había provocado un problema en aquel héroe suyo de la infancia que tanto admiró y admiraba.

Aquel día, cuando bailó con él por vez primera, se sintió tan o más torpe que aquella tarde cuando la derribaron en el torneo. Simplemente no podía dar un paso, estaba helada, muerta de miedo y vergüenza, lo peor de todo era que no podía con la consciencia.

_-"No lo creo…él no es así, él entenderá"-_

Sí, porque lo que más le preocupaba era, además de verse como una tonta por no poder moverse, hacer pensar a su prometido, a su héroe, a aquel niño rubio, que no quería bailar o hablar con él.

Necesitaba un consejo, aliento, un regaño, y sabía en quien confiar. -_Kyouya…llega ya-, _aunque de sobra sabía lo que él le diría, le diría lo mismo que le venía diciendo desde hace tiempo.

–"_¿Por qué no se lo dices?"-_

¿Por qué era tan tonta?, ¿por qué era tan tímida?, ¿por qué le costaba tanto dar explicaciones y hablar?

-_Si tan solo no me diera tanto miedo…si tan solo fuera un poco más sencillo hablar…-_

_-"Ayame, ya te lo dije, él entenderá"-_

Su amigo tenía razón, por más absurdo y simple que fuera el motivo de su torpeza debía contárselo a él.

-_Debo ser fuerte…debo contarle…-_

Porque también Kyouya tenía razón en otra cosa, le estaba tomando mucho tiempo.

_-"Ayame, algún día tendrás que intentarlo, no puedes esperar hasta la boda para hablarle"-_

Cierto que era torpe y tímida, pero no por ello no se esforzaría, siempre tenía que dar un poco más de ella, y esto no sería la excepción. Seguiría el consejo de su amigo y lucharía por su felicidad y la de su héroe.

-_Es verdad…como siempre tienes razón, Ootori sama-_ sonrió.

Después de todo su corazón le decía que quizás él si le veía como algo más que una amiga o un compromiso impuesto, porque en sus atenciones, en su nobleza, en su amabilidad, paciencia y dulzura encontró algo más que lo que vio cuando niños, cuando le entregó a Usa chan y cuando él le regaló ese pequeño listón, no, ahora había más que eso.

Era algo que le llenaba el corazón, algo que igualmente le dolía al verlo triste por su culpa, por esa malsana y aferrada timidez y mudez que le asechaba.

-_No perderé, no lo haré-_

&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola:

No tengo vergüenza al tardarme tanto, lo sé, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿cierto?, jejeje xD…en fin, que por fin he terminado el cap., este en particular se me ha complicado un montón…no saben cómo lo intenté, e incluso originalmente se inició con la llegada de Haruhi a la mansión, pero como siempre se extendió un poco más y ya en el siguiente cap lo daremos. Por cierto, una pequeña duda, según yo los hermanos de Kyouya, y el papá de Honey sempai, no se han visto bien ni dado sus nombres, pero como no me he leído todo el manga no sé si en él si, así que les pido que si alguien sabe el nombre de esos tres me los diga, o me aclare que no se han dado, porque necesito darles un nombre…por favor n_ñ

Pero retomando eso de extenderme, sé que lo hago mucho, e igualmente se que suelo darle muchas vueltas a la trama, no sé porque, pero por más que lo intento no he podido quitarme esa costumbre, me pasa aquí y en mis otras historias, y ya también varias veces me lo han comentado (lo cual agradezco), tal vez me emociono mucho y me dejo llevar, lo cual puede llegarlos a aburrir o estancar la historia, lo siento mucho, y de verdad les digo que he intentado corregir ese detalle, que, al parecer, una vez más me ha vencido, en fin, que seguiré intentándolo.

Pero bueno, pasando a otro tema les deseo un feliz año y les doy mis felicitaciones retrasadas por las fiestas decembrinas n_n, que estén bien y sean muy felices…yo, por mi parte, como siempre me despido diciéndoles que espero cualquier comentario, sugerencia y critica, que para eso estoy, y que les doy mis más sinceros agradecimientos ante su tiempo y atención para con la historia.

Dios me los cuide y bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Aclaraciones:**  
Narración  
-Diálogo-  
-_Pensamiento-_  
_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado"-_  
_-__"Recuerdo de algún pensamiento pasado"__-_  
_&&&&&_ Cambios de escenario /  
**Notas de la autora**

**Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de Bisco Hatori.**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Cuando Haruhi entró al lugar donde todos estaban no pudo sino apreciar la belleza que le rodeaba, ella no era de las personas que añoraran o envidiaran esa clase de lujos, pero eso no evitaba que los apreciara y admirara.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que habían llegado y de que muchos de los presentes los notaron y veían de pies a cabeza. Aquello le hizo sentir incomoda, tampoco era de las que les gusta ser el centro de atención. Tomó por inercia con un poco más de fuerza el brazo de Kyouya, logrando así su atención.

Él la miró buscando una explicación, encontrándose solo con su semblante pacífico mirando hacia el frente, sonrió tenuemente y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano logrando hacerla sonreír, aquello era un "tranquila, no estás sola", o ella así lo entendió. Levantó la vista tratando de buscar a alguien conocido, pero repentinamente una melena oscura le cubrió la vista.

-Haruhi chan, bienvenida- y fue arrebatada de los brazos de su acompañante para recibir un fuerte y gentil abrazo de bienvenida.

-Fu…Fuyumi san- saludo al recuperarse, aquella calidez y sonrisa no podía ser de nadie más en esa casa –, buenas noches-

-Tu aquí-, la soltó tomándole las manos mirándola de arriba abajo haciéndola sonrojar –, mírate, que hermosa te ves-

-Fuyumi nee san, solo estás avergonzándola-

-Silencio Kyouya kun - Haruhi por poco y suelta una carcajada ante el regaño serio y sereno que lo calló haciéndolo suspirar –, déjame saludarla-

-¿Con tanto alboroto?-

-Tú tienes la culpa, no me habías dicho que la traerías, mira que me he sorprendido al verla llegar contigo, ¿qué esperabas?- y he ahí un sonrojo más en la host natural –, pero pasen, terminen de entrar-

Y los arrastró con ella, llevándoles más allá de la puerta de entrada.

-Gustas algo, no sé…-

-No, gracias, es usted muy amable-

-No me hables de usted, te lo he dicho, me haces sentir vieja y soy muy joven y hermosa, ¿verdad hermano?-

Ootori asintió tenuemente. Haruhi quiso sonreír, Fuyumi siempre le había parecido curiosa, sobre todo por lo distinta que era del monstruo de sangre fría, tan gentil, cálida, hasta graciosa, por algo era de las pocas personas de las que Kyouya hablaba con un brillo cálido y respetuoso en sus ojos negros, debía amarla mucho.

-Justo a tiempo hermano- dijo acomodándole el moño, aunque no era necesario –me tenías preocupada, pensé que llegarías tarde y ya sabes cómo es papá con eso de la puntualidad-

-No entiendo porque te preocupaste-

-Lo sé, Kyouya kun es muy puntual- le dejó en una cálida sonrisa –, pero como saliste sin avisarme…debiste decirme que irías por Haruhi chan, no me hubiera preocupado y te habría acompañado. Me has dejado sola y aburrida como una ostra-

-¿Sola?- subió una ceja.

-Bien, tú me entiendes, ¿no?-

-Eres la anfitriona Fuyumi nee san, sabes que irte hubiera sido peor que llegar tarde para él-

-Si- dijo en un suspiro quejumbroso –, pero imagínate, ambos luchando por llegar puntual aún con el tiempo recortado, surcando las calles a gran velocidad –suspiró-. Hubiera sido emocionante, ¿no?-

Ootori sonrió tenuemente, su hermana de alguna manera siempre lograba regalarle un poco de buen humor, Haruhi se sumergió en su imaginación, llenándola de imágenes de ellos tres en una limosina descarrilada siendo conducida por la hermana de Kyouya.

-_No sé ve muy seguro-_ se dijo al ver como la mujer Ootori doblaba con rapidez y nada de tacto una esquina mientras repetía "¡oh Dios mío, Dios mío, que tarde es!"

-Casi todos ya llegaron, solo faltan tus amigos- dijo Fuyumi, no logrando aún traerla a la segura realidad.

-¿Mori sempai y Honey sempai?- preguntó él.

-Si- contestó cantarina y miró a Haruhi, quien realmente no escuchó nada desde lo de fugarse de la fiesta. –Me gustaría saber que tanto piensas, Haruhi chan-

-¿Ah?- pestañó sorprendida y sonrió con naturalidad –, nada, nada-

-No lo creo, me pregunto ¿qué tanto pensara alguien como tú?, sobre todo cuando te distraes tanto y tan seguido-

-Nada importante- dijo un poco intimidada por el repentino interés en su persona, y un tanto avergonzada por el hecho de imaginarse contando el motivo de su abstracción, ese donde la hermana de su querido host cool le hacía de conductora peligrosa.

-Quizá no importante- dijo él, hablando por fin –, pero seguramente inesperado-

Aquella respuesta sembró más la duda en la inquieta Ootori -¿ah sí?-, y es que para que su hermano dijera aquello debía ser solo verdad.

-Los pensamientos que cruzan por la mente de Haruhi son como tus comidas querida hermana, nunca son lo que crees serán-

Fujioka quiso sonreír por el comentario, que, aunque gracioso, le provocaba más curiosidad que diversión, contrario de la hermana del rey entre las sombras, que había pasado de la indagación a la indignación. La host, aunque divertida por la cara de Fuyumi e intrigada por la descripción de Kyouya, decidió enfocar la atención en algo más, o alguien más, en aquel enorme salón.

-¿Ah…qué pasa Haruhi chan?- le preguntó cariñosamente al verla mirar de un lado a otro el lugar.

-Es que buscaba a alguien- dijo con sencillez.

-¿A quién?-

-Sólo a Ayame-

-Oh…- dijo Fuyumi –, la familia Hibiki ya llegó, ellos siempre llegan antes que nadie- habló olvidando el repentino enojo que tenía con su pequeño hermano –.Veamos, ¿dónde quedó la pequeña damita?- buscó y buscó, sonrió –.Mira Haruhi, sigue donde la deje desde hace minutos, allá, en aquel pilar. Vamos con ella, debe estar muy nerviosa la pobre-. Y dicho eso partieron hasta donde ella. -Pequeña damita- le habló despertándola, tomándola del hombro –¿por qué sigues en el rincón como un ratoncito?-

-Lo siento, Fuyumi san-

Ayame sonrió, Fuyumi siempre era muy gentil y solía llamarle con cariño y tacto, casi con el mismo con el que trataba a su propio hermano. La sentía como una hermana mayor, la que nunca tuvo, siendo la imagen femenina que tenía más cercana a una hermana, e incluso a una madre.

–No importa, mira, llegó Kyouya kun, ¿adivina con quien?-

Hibiki sonrió y giró –buenas noches, Haruhi- le dijo en una sonrisa cálida –, hola Kyouya- ellos correspondieron el ademan asintiendo sutilmente.

-Ooh…no te sorprendiste- dijo en un puchero decepcionado.

Hibiki sonrió –ya sabía-

-Pero…¿te dijo a ti y a mí no?, lo sabía, - se cruzó de brazos, como una niña malcriada que hará berrinche –, siempre has sido la favorita-

Ayame sonrió, Haruhi parpadeó y Kyouya suspiró acomodándose los anteojos.

–No le dije a nadie- confesó él.

-¿Entonces…?-

-Haruhi fue quien me contó- contestó Hibiki.

-Ah…- parpadeó la mayor –, entonces está bien-, dejó en una sonrisa cálida –pero eso no cambia la verdad de que eres la favorita de Kyouya kun- dijo con un puchero gracioso.

Ootori suspiró de nuevo, Fujioka siguió sorprendida.

-Claro que no- dijo Hibiki divertida –, es su hermano, no mío, nunca le ganaré a eso-

-Pero te ve así, además él es tu amigo, a mí solo me ve como una hermana mayor fastidiosa- siguió chillando bajito.

-No lo creo Fuyumi san- trató de consolarla –, además conmigo tampoco es tan bueno, sino no me cobraría tan caro solo por verlo en la escuela- se quejó mirándole.

-Bueno, Kyouya kun siempre será Kyouya kun, es obvio que haga eso, así que no cuenta-

-Pero es muy caro-

-Eso también es obvio-

Kyouya suspiró –dejen de hacer eso-

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó su hermana.

-Lo saben- siguió él –, todo el tiempo lo hacen-

-Damita, ¿tu entiendes?-

-No- negó sonriendo.

-Ese juego, me molesta y lo saben-

-¿Juego?- dijeron en coro, él asintió.

Haruhi sonrió divertida, al fin comprendió. No sabía lo que era tener un hermano, pero la relación que imaginaba llevarían era algo como lo que estaba pasando con esos tres. Fuyumi y Ayame solo se quejaban de él por molestarlo y fastidiarlo, divertirse a su costa, algo que los hermanos supuestamente siempre hacen.

-No estamos jugando Kyouya kun- dijo la Ootori –, yo sólo decía que no me quieres mucho, o al menos no lo demuestras tanto-

El rey de las sombras se acomodó los anteojos, más molesto que antes. Siempre fue lo mismo desde que Ayame llegó a ser su amiga, ella y Fuyumi hacían lo posible por destrozarle los nervios uniéndose en una "competencia" entre ellas por su supuesta atención-no atención, lo cierto es que poco o nada les interesaba discutir entre ellas por eso, lo único importante es que conseguían divertirse criticándolo, queriéndolo sacar de sus casillas y hacerlo enojar, a veces lo conseguían, otras ellas eran las que salían perdiendo, pero al final era entretenido, al menos para una de las partes.

-Y yo que tenía tantas ganas de verlo- dijo Hibiki.

-Fuyumi nee-san sabes que es mentira, y tu Ayame ¿podrías dejar de recordarme siempre eso?-

-Lo que Kyouya kun diga- dijeron en coro ambas sonriendo con complicidad.

-Haruhi, ¿te gustaría alejarte de este molesto par?-

-Ah…Kyouya sempai- dijo en un parpadeo, por su parte se estaba divirtiendo bastante con lo que pasaba.

Repentinamente la sonrisa de Hibiki se borró para pasar solo a una línea normal, ni enojada ni feliz, solo normal.

-Bien, has llegado, ¿quién es la hermosa dama que te acompaña?-

Fujioka dejó de hablar, aquella voz no le era familiar; pudo ver que eran dos hombres, no los conocía, pero se parecían mucho a los Ootori. Kyouya respondió con elegancia, presentándola.

-Fujioka Haruhi, compañera y amiga de Ouran-

-Siempre has tenido buenos gustos-

Aquellos no eran sino los temidos hermanos de Kyouya Ootori. Tan altos y apuestos como él. Uno de ellos usaba gafas, mirando intermitentemente el reloj de muñeca que usaba, el otro la miraba escrupulosamente con una linda y elegante sonrisa, con una finísima copa de vino en una de sus manos.

-Permíteme presentártelos Haruhi, son Yuuichi y Akito, mis hermanos-

-Mucho gusto-

-Igualmente-

-¿Fujioka eh?- pregunto Akito.

Ella asintió sin despegarse un poco del rey entre las sombras. Por un momento hubo un poco de silencio entre ellos, hasta que el mayor de todos los hermanos rompió con él.

-Fujioka, Fujioka…disculpa, no recuerdo ese apellido- alegó Yuuichi sin dejar de mirar el reloj.

-Qué extraño- habló Haruhi sonriendo –, Fujioka es un apellido muy común-

-¿Ah sí?-

La chica asintió, Kyouya sonrió internamente, orgulloso por la seguridad que Haruhi mostraba ante las preguntas de sus hermanos. Ellos solo fingían, pues estaba seguro que sabían de antemano quien era y de donde provenía su invitada.

-Oh, oh, ya recuerdo, eres la becaría, ¿cierto?- cuestionó el otro.

-Si-

Y otro pequeño silencio.

-Es interesante- comentó moviendo el vino en su copa.

-¿Hum, qué?- cuestionó sincera.

-Tener a una invitada del inhóspito mundo de la clase media baja y baja, digo, sin ofenderle-

-¿Ofenderme?, no, ¿por qué?-

Él joven sonrió –solo por cortesía, precaución-

-¿Precaución?, pero si es la verdad, ¿por qué habría que tenerse precaución?-

Por un momento dejó de observar el reloj con obsesión para verla más claramente.

-Que bien que no sea su caso, Fujioka san-

-Hum- negó con la cabeza.

-Fujioka san…-

-Por favor, solo Haruhi-

Él asintió y siguió –Haruhi san, lo que mi hermano trataba de decir es que generalmente no estamos acostumbrados a tratar con gente de su clase, así que no sabemos cómo comportarnos adecuadamente-

-Ah…- dijo bajito.

-Aunque Kyouya ya tiene bastante años de experiencia en esos rubros-

Haruhi parpadeó sin saber a qué se referían, miró a su amigo en búsqueda de algo, pero solo se encontró con sus ojos ocultos bajo el reflejo de sus gafas.

-Eh…- la voz tenue de Ayame acabo con el silencio –, permiso…-

-Ayame chan- la llamó la Ootori.

-Iré por algo de beber – contestó con una sonrisa.

-No tienes porque ir- dijo el rey entre las sombras –, llamaremos a alguien y…-

-No me molesta caminar, está bien- dijo ella, sonriéndole.

-En ese caso, Ayame san, ya que va para allá, ¿podría traerme otra para mí?- le pidió Yuuichi.

-Y llevarse la mía, si es tan gentil – solicitó Akito extendiéndole la copa.

-Sí- la chica tomó la copa entre sus manos –, si, será un gusto Ootori sama- sonrío, y se alejó.

-Ayame siempre tan servicial- agregó Akito mirando a su hermano menor con sorna, sabía que esa actitud para con Hibiki le ponía de peor humor, era divertido.

Kyouya luchó por no demostrar lo enojado que se sentía con sus hermanos y Ayame. Al parecer ni ella ni ellos habían entendido que ella no era su sirvienta, nunca lo fue.

-Que linda noche hace hoy, ¿cierto Haruhi? – Fuyumi intentó suavizar el ambiente, conocía a la perfección a cada uno de los Ootori.

Haruhi asintió un poco distraída por sus pensamientos, quizá no sabía a la perfección como eran el resto de los Ootori, pero la tensión era tan clara que cualquiera se daría cuenta.

-Oh, ahora que recuerdo es la primera vez que vienes a casa- dejó en una sonrisa, Fujioka asintió -, ¿qué te parece, te ha gustado? –

-Ah…bueno, lo que he visto es…fascinante- se sinceró -, aunque no inesperado-

-Hermano, se buen anfitrión y muéstrale el resto, después de todo aun no llegan todos los invitados, papá está ocupado y falta para la cena-

-Está bien, Fuyumi nee san- tomó su mano con delicadeza, descolocándola levemente -. Haruhi- la llamó y la llevó con él por aquella mansión.

Caminaron un poco gozando de la arquitectura del lugar, lamentablemente no era tan disfrutable para ella porque era evidente el mal humor de él, lo era a pesar de que trataba de ser cortés y atento.

Finalmente Kyouya le guío a la terraza al no poder más con su mal humor, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y calmarse. Haruhi esperó por unas palabras ante la repentina salida, porque aunque interesante el recorrido (por ser la mansión Ootori), no era algo tan prioritario, había algo más en todo eso; sin embargo Kyouya no dijo mucho, por no decir nada, en unos minutos, aparentemente solo estaba interesado en apreciar la inmensidad del cielo cubierto de estrellas.

-_Fuyumi nee san tiene razón, es una hermosa noche…-_

De vez en cuando acomodaba sus anteojos en búsqueda de sosiego, estaba molesto y no quería estarlo, ni que se notara, además tenía la compañía de Haruhi y quería disfrutar de ella por completo.

-Hum…sempai- habló bajito, Kyouya asintió sin verla -, ¿por qué…por qué me trajo aquí?-

Ootori la observó atentamente desde arriba, tomándose del cerco de la terraza.– Pensé que sentías curiosidad por conocer mi casa…-

Ella se acercó otro poco y lo imitó mirando con atención las luces del patio –claro que si sempai, pero…no parece que usted lo disfrute mucho-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Su cara- afirmó señalándole con el dedo -, está enojado sempai-

Él sonrió y en un movimiento repentino e involuntario le tomó la mano y la bajó -es de mala educación señalar a las personas, Haruhi, ¿no te lo enseñó Ranka san?-

-Ah…si, también dijo que era de mala educación no responder a una pregunta, sempai- le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si…lo es en ocasiones-

Y se dio cuenta de que tomaba su pequeña mano y ella no se oponía a su tacto, entonces miró atentamente sus manos unidas, pensando en lo diminutas y suaves que eran las manos de la grácil joven. Haruhi se percató de ello, pues realmente tampoco lo había notado, se sonrojó un poco y tiró de ella levemente, Ootori lo sintió y la soltó un tanto incomodo; ambos miraron el cielo.

-No responderá, ¿verdad sempai?-

Kyouya dejó de pensar en la sensación que aquella diminuta mano le provocó –pensé que no se notaba-

Ella sonrió un tanto entusiasmada y sorprendida ante sus palabras, realmente no esperaba respuesta alguna –generalmente no lo es, sempai, pero…para Fuyumi san y para mí no fue difícil verlo- él siguió sin hablar, así que decidió seguir -. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-

-Ya lo haces…-

Haruhi trato de disimular lo irritante que le parecía esa frase y prosiguió -¿por qué se enojó?-

Kyouya pensó bien en que responder, y, sin dejar de ver el cielo, le confesó –hay pocas cosas que realmente llegan a molestarme e incomodarme-

-¿Ah sí?-

Ootori sonrió levemente ante la respuesta sincera, espontanea e incrédula de su compañera, al menos le había hecho un poco de buen humor –lo es, son pocas aunque no lo creas mucho Haruhi-

-Oh…- dijo parpadeando ante la nueva información –, entonces, ¿qué es?-, le preguntó curiosa por descubrir más de ese hombre.

-Una es que las personas no le den la importancia ni el lugar indicado a las cosas…por decirlo de alguna forma-

Haruhi siguió mirando el hermoso espectáculo que eran las estrellas e imagino al host cool como un maniaco obsesivo-compulsivo.

-No entiendo, sempai- confesó.

Kyouya se quedó observándola, que alguien tan inteligente como ella no entendiera algo era realmente curioso.

-Digo, no entiendo el sentido que le quiere dar a eso, sempai. Usted se encarga de que siempre esté todo en orden en el club, eso es fácil de notar, también que cuando algo no está bajo su supervisión está incomodo- sonrió reglándole una bonita escena -, pero, el poco tiempo que llevo en su casa, realmente no he notado algo similar a lo que le molesta en el club-

Ootori se tomó su tiempo en responder analizando las palabras de su amiga, y todo lo que encerraban, tal vez la subestimaba al pensar que no se daba cuenta de sus frustraciones.

-Me refiero a la actitud de Ayame y mis hermanos, tanto de ella para con ellos como de ellos para con ella, no es la indicada. Siempre ha sido así, y justo hoy no podía estar más equivocada y fuera de lugar-

Haruhi asintió tratando de develar las palabras de su amigo, lo cierto era que el enojo se podía ver claramente en sus ojos negros.

-Ella no es una sirvienta, nunca lo ha sido; al parecer aun no les ha quedado claro ni a ella ni a ellos.-

Entendiendo al fin sus palabras Fujioka pudo comprender lo mucho que eso lo molestaba. Solo había sido una copa el mandato, pero ahora que lo pensaba era obvio el cambio en Ayame cuando ellos se acercaron, en cuanto a los Ootori no los conocía, pero la forma de actuar no le fue sorpresiva, aparentaban ser muy corteses (tal como el rey entre las sombras hacía). Tal vez había mucho más detrás de la relación de Ayame y la familia Ootori.

-Hum…siempre pensé que Ayame llevaba una buena relación con su familia, sempai-

-Mi hermana siempre ha sabido apreciar adecuadamente lo verdaderamente importante, Yuuichi, Akino y yo no, tal vez incluso mi padre tampoco. Confieso que a mí se me complica un poco y que necesito ayuda para eso-

Haruhi pensó un poco en los hermanos de Kyouya, tal vez eran similares a él en algunas cosas. El rey entre las sombras era demasiado inteligente y ambicioso, además de educado y precavido; era algo complicado ver más allá de esa sonrisa amable y cortés que daba al mundo, tal vez con sus hermanos era igual, había que otorgarles el beneficio de la duda.

-Pero…sempai, Ayame no lucía molesta, tal vez solo quería ser amable- dijo tratando de buscar mejorarle el ánimo, o ver todos los posibles escenarios, si bien Ootori no era exagerado, tal vez no veía más allá de la rivalidad que tenía con sus hermanos.

Él sonrió –yo no soy tan ingenuo ni bueno como tú, y créeme, ellos tampoco –ella se sorprendió un poco al ver cómo le leyó por completo los pensamientos –, no somos como ella, ni como tú, Haruhi - le regaló una sonrisa minúscula y sincera, de esas que tanto le gustaban.

-Supongo que es un halago, sempai-

-Tal vez- contestó aún sonriendo, Haruhi se sintió un poco confundida, pero decidió tomarse el lado bueno de las cosas.

-Viniendo de usted, me conformo con eso, Kyouya sempai- agregó con una bella y discreta risa.

-No exagero con esto Haruhi, como tal vez lo creas. Tu no conoces a mis hermanos como yo-

-De eso estoy segura, sempai, para empezar son sus hermanos; pero aún así me atrevo a decir que usted debería darles una oportunidad y...-

Kyouya sonrió con desdén ante su ingenuidad.

-¿Sabes?, nunca te lo he dicho, creo, pero esa ingenuidad infantil en ti a veces es irritante- le confesó, Haruhi junto sus cejas, su ingenuidad ya no era una cualidad, sino más bien un defecto -, pero igualmente es...interesante-

Ella no supo que decir; este era Kyouya, un hombre que tenía la habilidad de criticar e insultar con elegancia, de tal forma que también podía considerarse un halago.

-Es algo que también tiene Tamaki; admito que a veces admiro esa cualidad-

-Kyouya sempai...-

-Bien o mal carezco de ella- agregó acomodándose los anteojos. Fujioka seguía admirada por la confesión y francamente no pudo imaginarse a Kyouya Ootori ingenuo -. Solo no se lo digas a Tamaki, se pondría insoportable-

Haruhi sonrió -y que lo diga sempai-

-Será mejor regresar Haruhi, pronto será la cena-

-Si...pero, sempai, seguro que ya no está molesto, no me importaría llegar tarde o no ir...-

-No te preocupes. Créeme que la noche se pondrá muy interesante y no la van a arruinar mis hermanos-

-Está bien, Kyouya sempai- confiaría en él y esperaría por eso tan interesante de lo que hablaba.

Le extendió el brazo caballerosamente, Fujioka correspondió ya un tanto acostumbrada a ese tipo de cortesías de parte de él. Ootori caminó pensando en que al menos el buen juicio y la grata compañía de Haruhi le habían mejorado el humor que cargaba.

Definitivamente fue buena idea llevarla, y, definitivamente, Haruhi tenía unas manos muy pequeñas, suaves y agradables.

&&&/&&&

Fuyumi no podía creer lo que pasaba, el corazón le latía con fuerza, pero debía concentrarse en lo que ocurría a su derredor.

¡Era casi imposible concentrarse!

Su padre seguía sentado detrás del escritorio, escuchando con tranquilidad y sobriedad los indignados comentarios de sus hermanos. Yuuichi y Akito iban y venían a lo ancho y largo de aquel recinto al no poder creer ni manejar la osadía que acababa de pasar.

Kyouya, parado en uno de los costados, parecía el más tranquilo de todos, observando y disfrutando la función con la discreción y anonimato que le daban sus gafas.

La única mujer presente suspiró, las reuniones familiares siempre le daban un terrible desasosiego en el pecho, y, lo peor de todo, ahora el asunto a tratar la involucraba por completo.

Por un momento la joven logró concentrarse un poco al ver a su hermano menor, le sorprendió un poco ver en su, aparentemente, inexpresivo rostro, una minúscula sonrisa. Fue cuando lo supo, él sabía algo que el resto no, algo que le interesaría saber de no estar tan abrumada por los constantes latidos de su corazón intranquilo y nervioso.

Todo iba bien en la cena, la tranquilidad normal de siempre, nuevos invitados, pero siempre esa seriedad y formalidad que había en el comedor con todos los Ootori juntos. Poco a poco empezó la charla, amena, tradicional, pero un tanto predecible, negocios, cuentas, planes, lo de siempre, pero hubo algo distinto esta vez. Su antiguo guardaespaldas, Yuuto Hibiki, pidió hablar, su padre autorizó y, en medio de aquella deliciosa cena, con seguridad y entereza, pidió su mano en matrimonio.

Fuyumi suspiró -_Yuuto san-, _bajó el rostro al recordar, su corazón se estrechó de nuevo y una extraña alegría le recorrió el cuerpo. Estaba contenta, tanto que por un momento no le importaron los argumentos crueles e indignados de Akito y Yuuichi, ni la mirada tranquila, fuerte y difícil de influenciar de su padre, ni la sonrisa de Kyouya y lo que ocultaba, o la sorpresa que causó la propuesta en los presentes, nada importaba, a pesar de que ella era la más afectada e interesada por eso y nadie parecía notarlo, o interesarle, ni siquiera le habían preguntado su opinión, pero tampoco importaba, ni las angustias, preguntas o sorpresas, porque, simple y sencillamente, era feliz.

_-Yuuto san-_

&&&/&&&

Simplemente no podía creerlo, su hermano había pedido en matrimonio a Fuyumi, todo ante Yoshio Ootori y sus hijos.

Ayame sabía que si bien sus hermanos tenían una buena relación con los Ootori mayores (que ella no poseía) relacionarse de esa forma con una de ellos no era aprobado por los Ootori. Y aunque se casara con Fuyumi, nunca lo aceptarían como uno más de la familia, ni siquiera como un "prospecto" para cortejar a su hermana.

Eso quedó muy claro ante las caras que pusieron, desdibujándose por completo su cortesía. Los únicos tranquilos, además de Yuuto, fueron Kyouya, Haruhi (que sospechaba se debía a su natural tranquilidad) y Yoshio Ootori, el resto de los presentes simplemente no se esperaban tal petición.

-¿Acaso estás loco?- preguntó Hayato.

-No, ¿por qué, por querer casarme con la mujer más maravillosa y hermosa que he conocido en mi vida?-

-Padre- habló Souta -, dígale que todo esto es una locura, por favor-

-¿Por qué lo sería?- refutó Yuuto.

Ayame suspiró, apenas Yuuto se declaró, los Ootori se incorporaron como robots pidiendo al patriarca "discutir" la solución. Los Hibiki decidieron hablar un poco en privado en uno de los salones aledaños, pues claramente aquello también les tomó desprevenidos; Haruhi, Honey y Mori permanecieron en el comedor, sin saber mucho que hacer aparte de esperar.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta Souta y Hayato pusieron el grito en el cielo, pero extrañamente su padre no había dicho palabra alguna.

Akira seguía sin hablar, realmente no sabía que opinar al respecto, además no le correspondía, la solicitud se hizo y solo quedaba esperar por la respuesta, y eso le correspondía a su antiguo amigo Yoshio.

-¿Cómo que por qué?, nunca dejaran de verte como su guardaespaldas, solo hiciste el ridículo…- expresó Hayato.

-Eso es pasado, ¿creen que por eso es una locura?, ¿acaso no estamos ya a su nivel?, ¿acaso Ayame no está comprometida con un Haninozuka….por qué yo no con una Ootori?- Ayame se estremeció al oír su nombre -¿acaso no hemos trabajado noche y día para superarnos?, ¿eso no cuenta?, ¿solo por lo que fué es que no puedo aspirar a lograr aquello por lo que he luchado y trabajado tanto desde que nos independizamos…a ella, a estar a su nivel para poder estar con ella?-

-Yuuto…- susurró Ayame, los ojos de su hermano denotaban una gran lucha interna.

-Con Ayame es distinto- aclaró Souta, sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no le estas pidiendo a un Ootori que te acepte como su familia, porque no servimos a los Haninozuka por generaciones y generaciones –relató Hayato con esa seriedad que a veces adaptaba.

-Padre…- pidió de nuevo Souta, tenía la esperanza de que Akira le abriera los ojos a su hermano.

Souta y Hayato sabían lo mucho que saldría dañado su hermano ante una negativa; desde siempre supieron del cariño "especial" que Yuuto sentía hacia Fuyumi, pero sinceramente nunca pensaron que fuera tan intenso ni que sobreviviera todos esos años.

Hibiki Akira pensó que debía decir algo para calmar a sus hijos. –Primero que nada, quieren bajar la voz, por favor, no están en casa sino en la mansión Ootori…-

-Perdón padre- contestaron los jóvenes en un susurro.

-Yuuto- dijo con seriedad el mayor -, ¿estás dispuesto a lidiar con las posibles consecuencias de lo que hiciste?-

-Si padre…las conozco, soy consciente de ellas-

La jovencita por un momento se sintió orgullosa al escuchar la seguridad en la voz de su hermano.

-Bien, entonces no hay más que agregar- declaró Akira -, solo resta esperar por la respuesta. Regresemos al comedor en estricto orden y silencio, por favor-

-Si- contestaron sus hijos y salieron tras de él.

Ayame suspiró al cerrar la puerta, realmente esperaba que todo se resolviera de la mejor manera por el bien de su hermano.

&&&/&&&

Haruhi no entendía mucho como se relacionaban las familias de clase alta (tampoco entendía bien como se llevaban las de clase media), pero lo que estaba segura es que Kyouya tenía mucha razón en eso de "interesante".

-_Kyouya sempai, ¿ya sabía lo que pasaría?-_ se preguntó recordando sus palabras –, ¿_qué tendrá que ver con todo esto?-_

Muchas cuestiones rondaban su mente, no que fuera entrometida, pero la actitud de su superior había sido un poco sospechosa.

-_Si es así, si lo sabía…entonces… ¿por qué traerme a mí?-_

En fin, que tenía curiosidad por saber que pasaba ahí, y que tenía que ver ella con tanto embrollo; estaba curiosa a pesar del desinterés que normalmente manejaba, algo que también le parecía extraño.

Miró a Honey y Mori, nada, seguían tan tranquilos y silenciosos como siempre, esperando pacientemente a que se reanudaran las acciones en ese evento social al que Kyouya les invitó. Y su sosiego no vislumbraba que no se hubieran sorprendido con la petición de mano, solo que solamente eran invitados a la velada y no había que hacer más que esperar educadamente.

Resignada a solo guardar silencio, Haruhi suspiró mirando el reloj de la esquina.

&&&/&&&

-Que osadía, que insulto…- grito Yuuichi.-…pedirte en matrimonio hermana…que insulto…-

-Padre, espero y no estés considerando aceptar…sería un deshonor a nuestro apellido- dijo Akito.

-No seas tonto hermano, eso sería una tontería.- se indignó Yuuichi-. Ya me sospechaba yo padre que eso de ayudarlos a independizarse no llevaría a nada bueno…que falta de respeto…-

-Silencio…- habló por fin Yoshio, callándoles instantáneamente.

-Pero…padre- susurró Akito.

-He dicho silencio-

-Pero es que pedir tal cosa…- argumentó Yuuichi ya más relajado -, ¿cómo es posible qué…?-

- Estrechar lazos con familias de poder siempre les ha importado, ¿no es así?-

-Si…pero…padre…- habló Akito.

- Además, recuerdo claramente lo feliz y comprensivos que estuvieron con el anterior compromiso de su hermana, y lo indignados que se sintieron cuando la empresa ya no estaba bien, ¿no fueron ustedes los que levantaron primero la mano para anular el compromiso y buscarle un nuevo prometido?-

-No lo negamos padre…pero- Akito no sabía ni que decir -, pero…Yuuto Hibiki, ¡un Hibiki!-

-No veo mucha diferencia entre tu prometida Akito, ni la esposa de Yuuichi, no hay mucho que las diferencié comparándolas económicamente con Yuuto san-

-Económicamente quizá no padre, pero claro que las hay- dijo Yuuichi -, ellas no juraron desde hace años servirnos fervientemente-

-Tienes razón- dijo Yoshio -, eso hace una gran diferencia- los hermanos sonrieron…-, su nobleza y servicio por generaciones me hace más confiable a los Hibiki que a la familia de tu esposa Yuuichi, o la de tu prometida Akito-

Kyouya sonrió con diversión, la cara de sus hermanos era de fotografía.

-Si bien en un inicio requirieron ayuda, la compañía Hibiki ha sabido manejarse con éxito, no pueden negarlo; desde hace tiempo liquidaron cualquier deuda y no dependen en nada de nosotros, y bien pudieron relegarnos por otras más empresas, pero se han mantenido fieles; unir lazos entre nuestras empresas será provechoso, además la familia Hibiki pronto se relacionará con los Haninozuka, ¿niegan acaso que eso igualmente nos fortalecerá?-

-Pero…- Yuuichi se mordió la lengua de frustración, no podía con tal lógica, Akito simplemente no habló.

-Creo que es tiempo de ver más allá de sus propios prejuicios y beneficios y que vean por el bien de la familia Ootori- finalizó Yoshio dándoles la estocada final –¿no fue algo así lo que le recitaron a su hermana aquel día…?-

-Entonces lo ha decidido…- se aventuró a preguntar Yuuichi.

-Lo he dicho ya, ¿acaso tengo que ser más especifico?- preguntó Yoshio levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del recinto –y, por favor, compórtense-

Apenas salió su padre, la rabia en las manos de sus hermanos se dejó ver, Kyouya disfrutaba desde su rincón, ya sin importarle mucho que su sonrisa satisfecha y triunfante se dejara ver, aquello enfureció más a los hermanos.

¡Como podía ser tan feliz!, ¡el apellido Ootori mancillado de esa forma!

Fuyumi siguió sin hablar, solo sentada en la silla esperando por ellos para salir.

-Creerse iguales a nosotros- escupió Akito -, pero todo esto viene desde años, desde que les ayudamos; primero Kyouya con su amistad "fraternal" con Ayame- Kyouya siguió sin mirarlo -, ahora Yuuto pide la mano de Fuyumi…a este paso no me sorprendería que Kyouya se case con esa…- habló con veneno en cada palabra -esa plebeya becada-

-_Esa…esa vale más que tu vida querido hermano-_

-La ha traído a casa…es el primer paso, vete haciendo a la idea de rebajar el apellido Ootori mucho más…si ya emparentamos con la servidumbre…-

-Tienes razón hermano, ya qué más da revolcarse con la plebe-

A pesar del odio, la frustración e indignación en sus palabras contra su amiga, hermana y Haruhi, Kyouya no permitió demostrar su ira y recelo, ¡qué más daba!, no permitiría le arruinaran una batalla ganada. Además, lograría que se tragaran una a una sus palabras.

-_Cada insulto…cada humillación. No permitiré ninguna más…ni una sola-_

Les haría pagar, pagar por cada una de sus hirientes palabras a los Ootori, no solo el que lo menospreciaran, sino que jugaran con lo que más amaba en el mundo.

-Fuyumi nee san- se acercó a ella tocándole el hombro para despertarle, ella dio un saltito.

-Kyouya kun- dijo sorprendida, aun con el dolor que sus hermanos le habían provocado, esa de verla solo como una herramienta más de enriquecerse, como siempre, pero igualmente hoy había algo distinto, una alegría, la alegría que da el ser feliz.

-Nos esperan…- dijo él dejándole, encaminándose.

Además para Kyouya aquello era como un juego, todo llevaba su tiempo y forma, ya habría tiempo para todo, ahora solo quería disfrutar de una batalla ganada.

-Si…- se incorporó Fuyumi.

- Ya eres feliz - le dijo sin girar, casi al salir.

Fuyumi se quedó quieta, admirada, ¿acaso él…?

-Kyouya kun…tu…-

-Sonríe, nee san-

Para cuando quiso preguntarle él ya iba al comedor.

&&&/&&&

Ranka acababa de echar, literalmente, a Tamaki a la calle, se quedó más tiempo que los gemelos con la terca idea de esperar para velar por la seguridad de Haruhi, objetando que como su padre era su obligación velar que llegara con bien.

-Imagínate hija amada, como si yo no estuviera aquí y no fuera buen padre, ¿quién se cree ese rubio idiota?, uno de estos días hija…-

Siguió vociferando en contra del rey, disfrutándolo tanto que ni notó que su hija, por mucho desinteresada, le había dejado desde hacia minutos y cerrado la puerta de su cuarto.

Suspiró ya en la soledad de su recamara. Por un momento su cuerpo tembló ligeramente. Sonrió y tocó la comisura de sus labios, en la esquina derecha.

-_Kyouya sempai…-_

No podía creerlo, estuvo cerca, muy cerca de que la besara, realmente pensó que lo haría, pero no ocurrió. Aun así el cuerpo le temblaba y una alegría inquieta no le dejaba.

Lo más extraño es que al despedirse no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto y le dijo un adiós con un beso en la mejilla, ¿cómo lo hizo, cómo se atrevió?

Fue un impulso vergonzoso…pero…agradable, además no parecía incomodo con eso, solo, solo sorprendido. Afortunadamente fue antes de que Tamaki y Ranka salieran por la puerta bajo presión y comenzaran con sus dramas habituales.

Sonrió feliz, contenta, aquella noche había dejado tantas sorpresas…

Aun sentía las manos de Kyouya sobre las suyas, y sus labios sobre la comisura de los suyos…

Estaba cansada…sonrió, dormiría tan profundamente que ni los berrinches o toqueteos insistentes de la puerta por parte de su padre la despertarían.

&&&/&&&

Kyouya se dejó caer en su amplia cama, miró el techo recordando que acababa de dejar a Haruhi en su casa.

Aún sentía las pequeñas manos de Haruhi y el roce de su piel con la comisura de sus labios. Se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, por poco en los labios, pero reaccionó en el último momento.

Se tocó la mejilla. Lo que no esperaba era que ella le despidiera con un beso casto y dulce en su mejilla, ni él ni ella eran tan…íntimos, ni de contacto físico, era extraño…pero agradable, por el momento solo quedaba descansar.

Estaba algo cansado, había sido una larga noche. Muchas sorpresas, sobresaltos e iras guardadas, pero igualmente victorias y alegrías.

Los recuerdos amargaron momentáneamente su mente.

_-"Creerse iguales a nosotros, pero todo esto viene desde años, desde que les ayudamos; primero Kyouya con su amistad "fraternal" con Ayame, ahora Yuuto pide la mano de Fuyumi…a este paso no me sorprendería que Kyouya se case con esa…"- _

Tembló de rabia.

-_Esa…esa vale más que tu vida querido hermano-_

_-"La ha traído a casa…es el primer paso, vete haciendo a la idea de rebajar el apellido Ootori mucho más…si ya emparentamos con la servidumbre…"-_

_-Servidumbre…-_

_-"Tienes razón hermano, ya qué más da revolcarse con la plebe"- _

_-Plebe…-_

A pesar del odio, la frustración e indignación en sus palabras contra su amiga, hermana y Haruhi, Kyouya no permitió demostrar su ira y recelo, ¡qué más daba!, no permitiría le arruinaran una batalla ganada. Al menos una de ellas ya era feliz, o estaba por serlo.

-_Nee san…-_

Recordaba con tristeza como a su querida hermana la habían usado como una pieza de juego y la frustración de no poder hacer nada…

_-"Creo que es tiempo de ver más allá del bien propio, hermana"-_

Nunca olvidó sus palabras; ni en las de sus hermanos, ni en las de su padre había una pisca de amabilidad…

-_…tratarte así…tu dolor…-_

_-"Si Fuyumi; es velar por el bien de la familia Ootori"-_

…sin compasión, sin notarla a ella, a la que era su propia sangre.

Nunca los perdonó.

Sonrió, al menos había ganado una partida. Además, lograría que se tragaran una a una sus palabras.

-_Cada insulto…cada humillación. No permitiré ninguna más…ni una sola-_

Porque por mucho tiempo había permitido que ellos hirieran a lo que más amaba, y eso, eso era otra de las pocas cosas que le molestaban e irritaban.

Y no había algo que Kyouya amará más que a ellas, justo a quienes se habían cansando de insultar y menospreciar, a su dulce Fuyumi, a su adorable Ayame y, recientemente, a su entrañable Haruhi…

Y eso no lo permitiría nunca más.

&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola, ¿cómo están?

Lamento la tardanza. Comprendan, estoy embarazada y mi bebé desde un inicio mostró disgusto por la computadoras…además, desde los 3 meses hasta hoy (5.5 meses…les presumo) tuve complicaciones delicadas…tengo reposo total, todos los días pido salud y fortaleza para mi y mi bebé…en fin, me es muy muy muy difícil escribir, redacté el cap. en una libreta pero tardé como dos semanas para pasarlo por completo a la compu…en estos momentos estoy agotada…

Espero que comprendan que tardaré más de lo habitual por estos problemillas que vamos superando poco a poco. También espero les gustara el capitulo que estuvo un poco mas corto de lo normal…pero no tienen idea de lo cansada que estoy….por lo mismo pido disculpas si le falta una edición, pero se la daré después.

Bien, se acerca la recta final, ¡Kyouya sempai es lo máximo!

Dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
